


Better Things Come Together

by GreninjaPrime, RedLily1104



Series: Time, Practice, and Love [2]
Category: Code Lyoko, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caline Bustier Bashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Classmates Redemption (Miraculous Ladybug), Consequences, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Is it bashing if it's reality?, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets Support, Original Character(s), Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 115,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaPrime/pseuds/GreninjaPrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104
Summary: Sometimes, good things fall apart so better things can fall into place.— Marilyn MonroeAfter the events of Chameleon, Marinette feels like her life has fallen apart. Most of her old class won't talk to her, Alya has broken off their friendship, and now DuPont has gotten rid of Damocles and Miss Bustier following an investigation. Lila is out of her life, but now it is in shambles. Maybe perhaps it was meant to be. After all, Marinette can only go up from there, even if it feels impossible.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Male Character(s), Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s), Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Series: Time, Practice, and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865413
Comments: 217
Kudos: 507





	1. Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Something I noticed with a lot of Miraculous fics and the show itself. Namely one glaring thing: _where are the parents_? Where are the parents and the responsible adults? Forgive the negativity, but it’s a glaring issue I’ve noticed in both salt fics and canon. So here’s my contribution to the fandom. A Miraculous fanfic featuring competent and responsible adults.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. It wasn’t supposed to happen. But here she was, exiled to the back of the classroom, alone and labeled as “jealous” for refusing to bow down to the liar in the front. Marinette cringed in the back, helpless and powerless to do anything lest Lila spin yet another tall tale about her nonexistent great accomplishments. Her last attempt to disprove Lila’s lies led to her exile in the back of the room. No one stood up for her or spoke up for her.

She’d never felt so betrayed and infuriated.

And what’s worse, Miss Bustier was doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. But then again, she probably should’ve come to expect it. Not once, in all the four years she was being bullied by Chloé, did Miss Bustier come to help. Not even once. Not even when Chloé ruined her homemade birthday present for their teacher did she help. Marinette gripped her pigtails so tightly her knuckles were turning a chalky white. Tikki’s tiny paw patting her leg brought her back from the brink of absolute despair, just about the only thing keeping her from losing her sanity.

She never got her seat back after the Chameleon fiasco. Adrien said to not expose Lila, but what did he know? She never told him Lila had threatened her in the bathroom. She never got to finish saying what she needed to Alya.

_A journalist always checks their sources_. Those words rang through her head, marching on repeat in Alya’s voice. Yeah right. She certainly checked her sources enough to post that interview. So much for that.

Her parents had noticed her sour mood after that day in class. She didn’t say why. They needed to focus on their work. They were already booked to high heaven and back from this big order they were filling. Marinette chose to distract herself that day after class by helping fill the order.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t vulnerable to an akuma or two, courtesy of Hawk Moth. Oh, how she wanted to wring his neck sometimes.

Back to the present, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Marinette waited until everyone else had filed out before she’d gathered her things and left. Unfortunately, however, Miss Bustier needed to talk with her. Something about her recent behavior problems. With a sigh, Marinette decided to hear what her teacher had to say.

It was a mistake. It was a huge mistake. Marinette’s annoyance, already under pressure from the rotten week she was having, came close to erupting twice during her talk. She prided herself on not being akumatized, she was Ladybug for crying out loud! But this talk brought her closer to her snapping point. Miss Bustier apparently got a sob story from Lila about how she had started bullying her out of jealousy. So she’d like Marinette to knock it off.

Marinette had never understood the meaning of seeing red until then. 

Twice throughout the talk, she felt like a dormant volcano that was slowly reawakening. Her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the model student, the class representative, the one carrying the weight of the class on her shoulders, _bullying_ Lila?! Marinette had never felt so insulted and demeaned. And when she asked Miss Bustier where she heard it from, the source, naturally, was Lila. Not once did Bustier question the validity. Not once did Bustier even ask for details. She simply took the other girl’s word at face value. Marinette didn’t even let Bustier finish the talk before she left, too angry to remember the details of the talk.

She could’ve sworn she heard Bustier say she would be sent to the principal’s office for this, but she didn’t care to listen. She needed to calm down. Tikki, bless her tiny heart, flew out of the purse to comfort her holder. Where had she gone wrong? Why was this happening to her holder? Marinette didn’t deserve this, she needed to do something!

Taking Master Fu’s lessons in mind, Tikki guided her holder in taking deep breathes. It would be fine. It would be alright. (She was seriously doubting the competence of Plagg’s holder. His upbringing excuse could only last so long before _something_ needed to change.) 

Finally, Marinette calmed down, if only for a little bit. She still had the second half of the school day to get through. She could do this. She only needed to survive the lunch period.

Her head held high, her resolve steeled, Marinette strode into the cafeteria. All seemed well, nobody had noticed she had come in. Until she heard Alya bellowing her name.

Oh no.

Her face turned ghost white, she felt her blood run cold. Alya was attracting an audience in her march towards Marinette. What happened? What did she do? She didn’t realize the implications until she saw that lying snake, right behind her furious class.

Lila looked triumphant, a smug smirk plastered on her face. Adrien was in the crowd, looking scared and uncomfortable. He didn’t do anything to diffuse the situation, just tagged along like a scared kitten. Marinette’s brows furrowed, her anger rising again. She was about to say something but Alya cut her off.

The latest accusation was the exact same as the one Bustier leveled at her. How could she be so jealous? How could she stoop so low? Marinette wasn’t allowed a single word in. Alya was the leader of the pack of wolves pouncing on their prey, trapped in the vicious jaws of their accusations. Marinette no longer understood what was going on. The accusations all blurred together into one. She didn’t even notice a few of the students outside Bustier’s class trying to calm down the rabid class.

Marinette felt tears pricking her eyes. What was going on? Her thoughts raced, she couldn’t think. Until Alya slapped her down to the floor. The cafeteria went dead silent. One could hear a pin drop. The final blow came when Alya delivered the final line.

_We’re not friends anymore, Marinette._

That was it. That was the final straw. Like a dam, Marinette’s emotions burst. She cried. She _wailed_. Alya crossed her arms, not sparing any pity for the “bully” in front of her. The class behind her had a mixture of reactions. Some looked shocked. Some looked guilty. Some had the gall to look proud. And Adrien...

Marinette didn’t have time to register what had happened next. The cafeteria erupted. Someone bent down to help Marinette stand. She didn’t see who. The tears blurred her vision too much. She didn’t register them guiding her out. She didn’t register them guiding her someplace familiar. She didn’t register the rest of the cafeteria blocking her class from her. She only heard Alya’s cries of outrage, Lila’s fake tears, and Adrien’s discomfort and futile attempts to keep the peace.

Alya was no longer her friend. Where had it all gone wrong?

* * *

Tom and Sabine were no strangers to the drama in Marinette’s life. After all, they had to deal with Chloé being unpunished for her treatment of their pride and joy. Four years straight of it. All the reports to the principal went ignored. But then again, they probably should’ve expected it. Damocles was a coward. But they were patient. They only needed to survive the lunch rush, and they could file another report, this time to the superintendent.

Perhaps they were too patient for their own good. One didn’t thrive in the food service industry without a well of patience. But sometimes...

They were in the middle of serving a customer when Marinette was brought in, supported by two girls they recognized as Aurore and Mireille. Seeing Marinette here during lunch wasn’t a surprise. What shocked them the most was the red handprint on their daughter’s face and the river of tears trailing down. They didn’t hesitate to abandon what they were doing. Marinette needed them.

Ignoring the protests of the customer they were serving, they brought Marinette up to her room. Aurore and Mireille waited downstairs, tissues held at the ready.

A few sobs and cries later, they calmed her down to hear what happened. Their faces went from shock to quiet rage when they heard Alya’s proclamation. She cut off her friendship with Marinette for someone who told pretty stories (seriously, even _they_ could tell this new girl was full of it. They’d seen the scams some customers had the gall to try.)

And when she finished and laid down to sleep, they did not remind her to get up for afternoon classes. Their baby needed to stay out of there. Or else, so help them, they would rain down hell on the school.

But first, they need a clearer picture of what happened. Returning downstairs, they found Aurore and Mireille still waiting, still holding the tissues. The couple announced they were closing early today, and the regulars understood. They scurried out of the bakery, taking the problem customer with them. They knew better than to mess with Tom and Sabine when they were angry.

Sitting down with the two girls, the couple learned what had led to the confrontation in the cafeteria. The new girl, Lila was her name, was spinning a tall tale of how Marinette, their sweet baby girl Marinette, had started to bully her out of jealousy. Now, this was a new claim, the couple thought. But what enraged them the most?

Alya had fallen for it hook line and sinker.

With calm faces hiding a raging storm, they thanked the girls for telling them and bid them farewell. Aurore and Mireille carefully hurried out, neither eager to test the already thin patience of the Dupain-Cheng couple. They didn’t even stop to buy anything from the bakery. As if anyone could think about sweets or baked goods right now. And once the girls were out of sight, Tom and Sabine exchanged glances.

It was time to make some calls.

* * *

Marlena Césaire liked to consider herself a good mother and wife. Her eldest was on her way to the championships, her second-eldest inherited her husband’s passion, and her two youngest daughters were just adorable, even if they were little rascals.

But she was far from dull. She and Otis were well aware of how their second daughter threw herself into every akuma fight for the sake of getting exclusive footage for her blog. She and Otis knew they had to find the time to sit down with Alya and discuss safer alternatives. She wanted to be a reporter, not a reckless daredevil. But their jobs kept them busier than they’d like, meaning less time spent with the girls.

It was how it was. They could provide better lives for their girls, and they would cherish every moment spent with them. Yet lately, she had begun to wonder.

Alya had been speaking less and less of Marinette and more and more of Lila. Who was this Lila, Marlena wondered. And why was Alya spending less time with Marinette? Her answer came when the boss notified her of a waiting call during her break.

It was from Tom and Sabine. 

How odd. They didn’t call during the lunch rush, let alone during a busy day. Something was very wrong, Marlena deduced.

When she answered the call from Marinette’s parents, she was floored by what she was hearing. Just today in the cafeteria, Alya had cut off her friendship with Marinette. Over some false stories told by this Lila. She even slapped Marinette! Marlena felt sick and outraged. How could this happen? How could her daughter do this? And in front of so many people!

The shock soon wore off, replaced by a wave of cold anger. Marlena knew what she needed to do. She thanked the Dupain-Chengs for telling her, and soon informed her boss that she needed to leave early for a family emergency.

It was time for that discussion with Alya.

* * *

The calls to the other parents proceeded smoothly. Mr. Kubdel kept his calm even with hearing his daughter was a bystander in an assault. Mrs. Kanté was furious hearing her son did nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe were outraged. Overall, none of the parents were remotely happy with the behavior of their children. They chose to forgo calling Miss Bustier. With her track record of handling bullies, they did not trust her to answer unbiased. They’d seen how she was with Chloé.

And they were debating on wasting time reporting to Damocles again. He never once took action unless it was too big to ignore. And from what they’ve observed at the end of the school day, their hunch proved right.

One by one, from their window in their home kitchen, they saw the parents of their daughter’s classmates pick them up. Mr. and Mrs. Lavillant were displeased. Anarka was hard to decipher. The Lê Chiên family verbally expressed their disappointment with Kim. The loudest, unsurprisingly, was the argument with the Césaires. Alya was insistent that she did nothing wrong, yet the crowd of witnesses behind her declared otherwise. And at the very top, they saw Damocles desperately attempting damage control.

It was pathetic.

More and more onlookers stopped by to see what was going on, the Dupain-Chengs watching from the safety of their home. Damocles was growing paler by the second as more and more parents came to scold their children for their behavior. It was only a matter of time before the school board caught wind of this fiasco. They didn’t care to see Bustier frantically trying to defend herself and her class. But it was clear no one was buying it.

Content to watch from the sidelines, Tom and Sabine continued making Marinette’s favorite dinner. Neither noticed the little red kwami floating near her chosen, doing her best to comfort a sleeping Marinette.

* * *

For the next few days, they kept Marinette at home. They would not subject their little girl to that sort of learning environment again if they could help it. And the next few days they kept Marinette at home they gathered evidence.

Ivan Bruel came to the bakery two days after the confrontation to apologize. He had no idea Alya would do something like that in front of the whole school, and he was more than happy to contribute to their growing pile of evidence.

He recounted the first time he was akumatized. How Bustier sent him to the principal’s office without hearing his side of the story. Kim started the fight by provoking him when he was just minding his own business. Mr. and Mrs. Bruel, who came with him, simply kept stony faces and thanked the Dupain-Chengs for their time. As their final token of apology, they bought something from the bakery before they left. 

Ivan’s story opened up the floodgates for others in the school who had trouble with Bustier. Juleka came forward, with support from Luka and their mother, about how Chloé locked her in the bathroom. And Miss Bustier didn’t even check to see if she was there for the school photo. Another student in Miss Mendeleiev’s class confessed how Miss Bustier encouraged them to keep quiet about a bully harassing them. And when they went to Damocles to report, they were dismissed without a second thought.

More and more stories of the injustice the students faced came to light, alongside stories of angry and disgruntled parents. It was soon becoming clear that something was going on. Something they did not like. They needed to take action. Now.

But there was one last puzzle piece left. One last parent they did not contact in all the chaos. Mrs. Rossi, the mother of Lila Rossi. Last they heard, she worked at the Italian embassy. According to the other stories they’d also heard, Lila had missed months of school after the Volpina incident. Ladybug had called her out on a lie, and Lila was akumatized. They needed to formulate a plan, in case Lila had also deceived her mother.

They caught Mrs. Rossi outside at a cafe. Sitting down with her, Tom and Sabine discussed with her what was going on at the school.

Mrs. Rossi had never felt so infuriated before. And her account was most damning of all.

This wasn’t the first time Lila had manipulated her classmates into doing her bidding. This wasn’t the first time she had isolated someone to this degree. And it wasn’t the first time Lila had lied to her mother or to school authorities.

Perhaps, the most damning of all, Mrs. Rossi had included in her daughter’s file her tendency to lie. Which also included alternate ways to contact her in case Lila falsified the contact information (again). And judging by the actions from Damocles and Bustier, neither of them read the file. They didn’t even call her to ask where Lila had been all the months she had been out of school. Their evidence complete, Tom and Sabine gathered a few of the parents, Mrs. Rossi included, to report to the school board.

Four days later, the school board launched a surprise investigation against Damocles and the school. No one, Damocles included, was prepared. Helpless against the authorities higher on the pecking order than he, Damocles could only watch while they uncovered his unsavory history.

The years of accepting bribes from wealthy parents came to light, as did his refusal to discipline the students who came from a wealthy background. Adding to the list of charges against him, they discovered he had used school money to fund his ridiculous Owl costume. As if the blatant favoritism wasn’t enough, the school board also discovered he had accumulated gambling debts over the last year.

Damocles found all his benefits as the school principal stripped from him that day.

Caline Bustier was faring no better. She suddenly found herself facing scrutiny for how she runs her class. From the school board itself, even. She couldn’t believe it, she was a good teacher! Her students love her, maybe they could fix this! Caline desperately tried to prove she deserved her job. She had to fight back. Her students depended on her to be there!

Caline tried, again and again, to prove once and for all she was a good fit for the school. The representatives they sent from the school board, however, were not having it. She was too naive and irresponsible to effectively lead a class, they had said. As if to rub salt in the wound, they had discovered her history of assigning responsibility to her students.

It was not irresponsible, she protested. She was simply trying to promote love and harmony by asking her best students to set an example for the class. What was so irresponsible about that?

The board representatives simply shook their heads. That wasn’t how the real world works, they said. By doing nothing to stop and prevent bullying, she was instead enabling them in their behavior. That was far from the standard they had set for the school. With that discussion over, they left Bustier to her own thoughts. She could’ve sworn she heard something about revoking her license to teach.

This couldn’t be happening. All the years of hard work, down the drain just like that. It all seemed hopeless. Her job is in jeopardy, and she was in danger of losing her license for the job she loved. All because a few of the parents didn’t like her teaching style. The few students who still adored her offered their condolences. They’d still consider her the best teacher they’d ever had. A small hope brimming within, Caline headed down the hallway.

There had to be something she could do. Something she could do to prove she was a good teacher. Looking to the side, the light of hope ignited. There, her friend and co-worker, Marie Mendeleiev, stood speaking with a representative of the school board. Marie was reasonable. She could put in a word for her about her job. Maybe... just maybe, she had one last shot at proving her worth? A lighter step than before, Caline tried to approach Marie.

But as soon as she came to her friend and co-worker for help, all her hopes were dashed. Marie only gave her a cold glance, an apathetic You’re on your own, and then... she turned her back. Marie turned her back. On her own friend. When she needed her the most.

The full weight of the situation came crashing down like an avalanche, and Caline wept for the loss.

* * *

The investigation ended after one week. Teachers left and right were fired for covering for Damocles, a few were even discovered to be his gambling buddies. Caline found, despite all her efforts, that she would no longer be teaching at the school. And they did indeed revoke her teaching license.

She had never felt like such a failure in all her life.

Marie was no help, either. Each time Caline would try to seek comfort from her friend, she would coldly push her away. Not even appealing to her sense of responsibility seemed to work, as it only seemed to push her away even further.

It all came to a head one day, after she had lost her license. Caline had discovered, to her surprise, that Marie had kept her job at DuPont. How was it possible? Marie’s students feared her!

But when she asked Marie to set a good example for the teachers, Marie simply... lost it. Marie blew up like a volcano, listing off every single thing Caline had done wrong.

She refused to discipline her trouble students.

She refused to listen to reason.

And worst of all, it was her fault that Marinette was, for lack of a better word, broken. If DuPont has any chance of surviving and discarding its status as a laughingstock, Marie said, then they needed strong leadership who wasn’t afraid to lay down the law. That was final, and she wanted nothing to do with Caline and her inexplicably naive mindset for the future of her students.

Thus, Marie Mendeleiev, the science teacher and former friend to Caline Bustier, left for a better and healthier school environment. Caline could only stare in shock, stunned speechless, before she finally sank to her knees and wept yet again.

* * *

DuPont, meanwhile, was undergoing a complete structural overhaul. With no principal and so few reliable teachers left, the board was forced to temporarily shut down the school. Sending out flyer after flyer, advertisement after advertisement, they valiantly promoted their efforts to save the school.

But with DuPont’s reputation in tatters after what the investigation revealed, they knew it would be a challenge.

Still, they would not give up. The future of their students was at stake. They couldn’t afford to give up. And in desperation, they began to reach out to their neighboring countries for help.

To their surprise, the answer was almost immediate.

A language teacher from Spain needed a new job, and their credentials matched the board’s standards. A civics teacher from England was seeking a new environment to teach, and they were looking at schools in France. Caline tried once again to apply for her old position, but she was instantly shot down. It took the threat of blacklisting her to finally get her to back off.

Still, the applications to fill positions at the school was slow as a trickle. They still had to keep trying.

As for what happened to the students...

They were offered online classes or homeschooled until they could open up the school again. After-school clubs and activities were cancelled until further notice. Some had even transferred out to competing schools to avoid another DuPont fiasco. 

No one could blame them.

And as for Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

Tom and Sabine chose to homeschool her until DuPont opened again. Marinette did not wish to give up (yet) on the surviving friendships she still had. So she chose to give DuPont one last chance.

Her friendship with Alya was in tatters. Tom and Sabine reminded her again and again she was not inclined to forgive her. Adrien was a no-show, probably off somewhere modeling and being insufferably good like the holier-than-thou spineless coward he was.

She’d never understood the meaning of falling out of love until then.

And aside from Ivan, only Juleka and a few others from Bustier’s former class stepped forward to apologize and make amends. From what she’d heard from Kim and Nino, Lila’s mother had pulled her out and shipped her off to a strict boarding school in Italy. Which resulted in every single lie she ever told being exposed for all to see.

She’d never seen a mother look so forlorn and defeated.

Looking towards Tikki, who offered to share a cookie with her, Marinette only hoped better things were in store for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I challenged myself by writing a chapter entirely without dialogue, save for a few lines. Plus, GreninjaPrime and I had been discussing this a while. 
> 
> The title does reference the novel by Chinua Achebe, but other than that, it's mostly just the themes.


	2. A Slap for a Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did _not_ expect such a warm reception to the last chapter. Thank you!
> 
> To answer, our Code Lyoko friends will appear very, _very_ soon. Right now, we're just setting the stage.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I cannot believe she did this again...” Mrs. Rossi muttered, nursing a cup of fresh coffee. Across the small kitchen island from her, Tom and Sabine sat. Several weeks had passed since the fallout, slowly transforming into a month. The only indication of passing time was the increasing number of crossed out days on the calendar.

Tom and Sabine weren’t expecting any visitors today, especially this early in the morning. It caught them off-guard to see the mother of their daughter’s latest tormentor standing outside their house asking to speak with them. A part of the Dupain-Cheng couple was tempted to just ignore her, but the desperate, pleading look in the eyes of the older Rossi convinced them to let her in. Judging by the slump the other mother seemed to be in, they were probably right.

“It's quite something that she's done. Our little girl was in tears,” Sabine made sure to point out. “And she almost never cries.”

All Mrs. Rossi could do was sigh. “You have my deepest apologies. I should've realized what she was doing.” Tom propped an arm on his hip, making his displeasure known.

“Well, it didn't help that none of this came to light sooner. Not one word of this ever reached our ears until now,” he said. Mrs. Rossi simply bowed her head in shame.

“... I’m aware.”

Seeing her this dejected, Sabine to encourage her to lift her head. Slowly, Mrs. Rossi did. Looking up at the other woman, she saw that, despite having every right to be angry, Sabine and Tom were instead showing compassion. The wave of shame returned with a vengeance. She didn’t feel as though she deserved their compassion, much less have the right to be in their home.

“I am... so sorry all this happened,” Mrs. Rossi murmured. “I thought for sure it would be different this time...”

“If you don't mind me asking, how many times before has she done this?” Tom asked. Mrs. Rossi took a moment to count in her head.

“This is roughly the third time she's done this,” she answered. “I don't know where she learned that this was okay! I—“ Mrs. Rossi suddenly stopped herself, a glint of realization in her eyes followed by another sigh. “Actually, I do know where this came from.”

Now Sabine was curious. “What was it?” Mrs. Rossi had a cross expression on her face, lips drawn in a thin line.

“Her father. That's the only plausible explanation.” Her father? That’s the first time they had heard of him, come to think of it.

“I don't believe we met him actually,” Tom pointed out.

“Pray you don’t,” Mrs. Rossi quickly added.

... alright, that was concerning. Tom and Sabine exchanged glances, sensing a touchy topic. Between the two of them, Tom presented their question to her. The response came with a severe scowl.

“He was nothing but a lying, cheating, good-for-nothing who leeched years off my life...” she growled. “I should've realized what he was like before I said yes.” Her fists clench so tightly her knuckles turn white. “I should've seen the signs... what he was teaching our daughter...”

Tom and Sabine had no words to say. What could be said after hearing something like that? They didn’t even know if he was still around. Mrs. Rossi wasn’t even wearing a wedding band. While it was telling in itself, they chose to wait and hear what she said.

“All I had to do was pay. Attention.” Her hands slapped the table with a low thud, and she grasped her hair. “But no... I was fooled yet again...” Tears were now threatening to spill from her eyes.

The years she had endured in that marriage did a number on her ability to trust. As shameful as it was to admit, that distrust now extended to her own flesh and blood. She never thought it was possible to feel this much guilt, to feel like such a failure of a parent. But alas, reality was a cruel mistress.

“But, Miss,” Tom said. “A parent’s job isn’t ever easy.” Mrs. Rossi looks up at Tom.

“Hon, this was before.”

“I know, but still.”

Mrs. Rossi was hard-pressed to find some amusement in this situation despite the banter.

“All of us get fooled, Miss.” Sabine looked Mrs. Rossi in the eye. As did Tom. “I don't think I know any parent who hasn't caught their kid doing something they aren't supposed to be doing. Sometimes they do get past us though.”

To her credit, Mrs. Rossi chuckled. But the reality of the situation was not lost on her. “I just wish it didn't escalate like it did...”

Her phone lay on the table, the photos gallery open. Flipping through them, she absently looked through the memories she had stored.

The days her little girl used to love being herself... where had they gone?

“My little _bambina_...” she whispered. Her eyes linger on the photos she had of Lila in a choir uniform. Back when they still lived in Italy. “She used to love singing.”

“Did she?” Sabine asked.

“Oh, yes,” Mrs. Rossi answered. Truthfully, she was a bit surprised she still had those pictures. Her little _bambina_ looked so cute in her choir uniform. “It happened years ago, yet I can still remember it clearly.” Looking down at her phone, she realized it was the photo of her daughter holding up an award, beaming proudly. Smiling, she turns it around to show her hosts. “Look.”

Tom and Sabine leaned over to look. Sabine could only go awww at the adorable smile. Tom’s eyes shined in a way Mrs. Rossi wished she had seen in her husband.

“Lila won that as part of a choir competition when she was six years old,” she said. Flipping through the gallery again, she was pleasantly surprised to find she still had the memories of Lila’s earliest birthdays saved.

“Isn't that something that you remember it?” Tom asked. “What if she was reminded of it herself?”

Immediately, Mrs. Rossi’s smile fell, and she looked down once more.

“... we don't have it anymore.”

“I'm sorry?”

Her hands clenched tightly. “That _culo_...” she held her head in her hands. “That _culo_ I called a husband took it and pawned it off.” Oh, dear.

“Maybe we can get it back?” Sabine suggested. She only got a shake of the head as an answer.

“I'm afraid you can't,” Mrs. Rossi said. “It's been years, and I don't have the pawn shop's contact information anymore.” Sabine looked down while Mrs. Rossi let her phone’s screen darken. She sighed again.

“I should've done more... then maybe, she wouldn't have resorted to this...”

“You did everything you could,” Sabine interjected. “Not everything is in our power. You didn't know she would turn out like this.”

“I'm just lucky she didn't drive someone off the edge. Or else this would've turned out far worse than it did,” Mrs. Rossi vented. She stopped to massage her temples. “For all it's worth, you have every right to be angry with me for what Lila has done.”

Tom kept his stance firm. “We are angry, but staying angry won't solve everything.” To her credit, Mrs. Rossi had the good grace to look appropriately ashamed. Head bowed, she folded her hands together.

“I am... truly sorry for all the trouble Lila has caused you,” she said. It was sincere, Tom and Sabine could tell. It didn’t excuse what had been done, but they were grateful she was willing to take the first step.

“What would really make it is when Lila looks Marinette in the eye with regret,” Sabine said. Mrs. Rossi said nothing, knowing full well what Sabine meant. “Marinette hasn't been her usual self since that day.”

“I can tell...” she uttered, sighing again. “I don't know what to do... Lila's always been closer to her father than me...”

That was something else they’d been meaning to ask. Where was her father? All the mention she had made of him painted him in a negative light. Pawning off his daughter’s award? That left a bitter taste in their mouths, to put it politely. Still, it didn’t hurt to ask.

“Where is Lila's father?”

Mrs. Rossi didn’t answer immediately. She looked like she was debating with herself on whether or not she should answer. A brief moment later, she finally spoke.

“I... divorced him.”

“Oh.”

She nodded, looking down. “I tried to make it work. Lila needed both her parents there for her.” It broke their hearts to see such a defeated look on her face. “But then that lowlife I called a husband pawned off her award.” Fury replaced the look of defeat. “Her award. That she had earned. All while saying she wouldn't make it as a singer.”

The amount of money he made off it almost drove her to wring his neck. The temptation was especially strong when she had found the receipt in his pocket. She knew, however, that it wouldn’t help her or Lila in the long run except for ending with her incarceration. Which was the last thing she needed her daughter to see.

For Tom and Sabine, however, it shed some new light on Lila’s behavior and treatment of Marinette. The realization dawned on them where Lila got the idea it was okay to treat a fellow human the way she did. It didn’t excuse her behavior, but it certainly explained so much.

“I made sure I got custody of her when the divorce happened,” Mrs. Rossi said. “I didn't want him anywhere near her while she was still young.” Her shoulders slumped. “But it seems she took after him anyway...” That feeling of failure took hold once more. “Where did I go wrong...”

“Miss,” Sabine said. “You aren't in the wrong. You tried protecting her from the negative influence.” Mrs. Rossi dared to look up.

“I would agree with her, you tried your best.” Tom crossed his arms, his eyebrow rising in thought. “If I think like Marinette would, then I would say that Lila... Uh... Probably feels like she's been given up on?”

“Close enough, dear,” Sabine said. “Marinette would know the right words to this.”

Mrs. Rossi chuckled, a trace of a smile on her face. The smile didn’t last long when her eyes wandered to the disgrace of a school that was DuPont. Her last hope for Lila.

“I enrolled her at DuPont, since I heard they had a music club.” Her eyes showed a faraway look, reminiscent of someone remembering better times. “I thought, with the right push, she could turn herself around.” She let her thoughts wander to the possibilities. “Perhaps even get back into singing. Cultivate her talent.” And look what had happened instead.

Picking up her phone, she sees in the bottom corner a video she took. Tapping on it, she saw it was of Lila singing at the competition. The corners of her lips curled ever so slightly at the fond memory.

“Lila has the most beautiful singing voice,” she said. Pressing play, she lets the video run on her phone. All she wanted to do right now was to listen to her little _bambina_ sing. Looking up at her hosts, Mrs. Rossi beckons them to listen. And listen they did.

It certainly wasn’t something they expected. Someone who lied so maliciously about their darling could sing so angelically even at that age. Lila’s voice rang out through the auditorium, clear as crystal. The audience listening and attending were enthralled, evidenced by the silence that followed as soon as Lila began singing.

Mrs. Rossi didn’t realize how much she had missed those days until she felt a tear slide down her cheek. The simpler days of bouncing Lila on her knee, the simpler days of Lila discovering her singing talent, and the simpler days of playing make-believe with her darling. She even missed the honeymoon phase of being newlywed and deeply in love. As deeply in love as she could have been with a fake. By legal terms, she wasn’t even Mrs. Rossi. She just let everyone at the embassy call her that to have some sort of respect shown to her.

She still felt so ashamed it took her so long to realize she had married a con man. Seven years of her life wasted just like that. On a man she realized too late only saw her as a meal ticket. It should have tipped her off considering he only aimed for and got low-end jobs. Whereas she aimed for the moon and landed the job at the embassy. Sure, she was only a secretary, but it paid decently.

“Pretty,” she heard Sabine say. As a mother, Mrs. Rossi felt a bit of pride swell hearing that bit of praise. Of course her little _bambina_ had a pretty voice. She had the award to prove it. Until the _culo_ pawned it off.

Then the video ended, and Mrs. Rossi’s chest felt hollow. She was tempted to press play again, but she was on borrowed time. Both for the visit to the Dupain-Chengs and for the time the embassy needed her to be there. Times like this, she wished she could rewind time and never marry that sorry excuse of a man. But then she’d be deprived of her daughter. Though Lila was a challenge to raise, no less while single and working, she still loved her with all her heart. What kind of mother would she be if she didn’t.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Tom was the first to break the silence.

“Maybe it’s not too late?” he suggested. “She’s still young, uh…” he scratched his head. “How old is she?”

“Fourteen, Tom. She’s around Marinette’s age,” Sabine answered. Mrs. Rossi had a faint smile on her lips, happy to see at least one working and long-lasting marriage in this world. Didn’t she see a twentieth-anniversary picture somewhere?

“I hope it isn’t too late,” Mrs. Rossi said. Her phone screen had gone black, and she didn’t bother to turn it back on.

“Miss,” Sabine began. “We would be happy to support you while you win your daughter back.”

Mrs. Rossi looked up at the Dupain-Cheng couple, a hint of hope daring to crack through the deep sadness she was feeling just moments ago. 

“I… would appreciate that,” she confirmed. Some friends and support would be nice while she tried to steer Lila back onto the right path. That ego she had built was going to be the death of her if she didn’t do something to curb it now while she was still young. Upon glancing at the clock, she found it was time to return to the embassy.

“I… thank you for taking the time to listen,” she said, standing. “You’ve done me a great favor even though…” She didn’t need to say. They knew what she meant. Tom’s eyes, humorously enough, sparkled with a smile.

“If you need us, you know where to find us,” he said, patting his wife on the shoulder. Seeing the smile Sabine also had, Mrs. Rossi felt a bit lighter. The weight began lifting from her shoulders, as did the heavy weight on her smile. For the first time, in a long time, she felt like she could smile again.

“Thank you… both of you…”

“You’re welcome,” Sabine said, smiling.

Heading downstairs to the store, the three conversed about other topics. The heavy discussion behind them, they talked about silly things such as favorite hobbies. Mrs. Rossi was surprised to find Tom played Ultimate Mecha Strike III in his downtime when he wasn’t baking. And she quickly learned Sabine was no slouch in martial arts (she quietly wondered how Sabine kept from whopping Damocles’s arse to high heaven and back for so long).

Spying some tasty croissants fresh out of the oven, Mrs. Rossi decided the best way to solidify her apology would be to buy something from their business. So buy a fresh croissant she did, Sabine handling the register. Even with everything that had happened, she felt she had to ask.

“I know it’s a stretch to ask after everything that’s happened,” she began. “But perhaps we could be friends?” Sabine looked up from the register, a smile adorning her face. Tom smiled from his station in the back.

“Certainly,” she chirped. “Mother to mother, right?” Tom and Mrs. Rossi didn’t bother to suppress a laugh.

“Of course,” Mrs. Rossi chuckled. Since they’re friends now, it’s time to properly introduce themselves. Mrs. Rossi extended a hand. “I’m Bria. Bria Rossi.”

“Sabine Cheng.” Sabine took her hand in a firm handshake. Happy with the turn of events, Bria turned to leave with her fresh and paid-for croissant. Except there was one thing she didn’t expect to see on her way out.

“Erm, Sabine?”

“Yes?”

Bria turned back to face the Chinese woman. “Did you know you have new neighbors moving in?” The puzzled expression on Sabine’s face said everything. “There’s a moving truck right outside.” Sabine stepped out from behind the register to look out at what Bria was referencing. Sure enough, there was a moving truck parked right outside their shop, boxes and furniture items scattered everywhere on the curbside. Tom poked his head out to see what the women were looking at. His eyes lit up seeing the possibility of meeting new people.

“If we have new neighbors, then that’s a good day in my book,” he cheerfully exclaimed. Sabine had to smile seeing Tom’s enthusiasm. They knew what they were going to do to welcome the new family. Hopefully, it would help Marinette upstairs.

Smiling, and happy with a fresh croissant in hand, Bria exited the shop and began on her way back to the embassy.

That went _far_ better than she had hoped.

* * *

Marinette wasn’t sure how many of her former classmates she could trust anymore. True, a few after Ivan and Juleka came forward to apologize. That didn’t mean she fully forgave them for ostracizing her as they did. To their credit, some, like Ivan and Juleka, were truly remorseful for what they had done.

Alya was still a wild card. Her parents had to remind her time and again she wasn’t inclined to forgive her just yet for slapping her and humiliating her in front of the entire school. Not to mention Alya vehemently denied doing anything wrong, which her mother sought to correct immediately. As much as she could given Alya’s headstrong nature.

At the behest of her parents, Marinette changed her phone number. She still had the same phone, she just changed her contact information to give out at her pace. So far, only Nino and Alix had her new number. While things had cooled off considerably after the fiasco that shut down the school, Marinette still kept them at arm’s length for the time being. The wounds were still fresh.

Today, she was in a small video conference with Alix and Nino, two of the only people she had a speck of trust in. Since she hadn’t talked to anyone except them in the past couple of weeks, they were her only contact with everyone in Bustier’s former class. In all honesty, Alix and Nino didn’t blame her.

“Max and Kim are still on the edge,” Nino said. “On the one hand, Max can’t believe he fell for it so easily.”

“The napkin?” Alix snarked.

“He’s still beating himself up over it.”

Marinette didn’t yet feel it in her to care much, although she appreciated them taking time out of their day to reach out to her.

“On the other hand, Kim’s still a loose cannon. I can’t really tell what side he’s on.”

Kim wasn’t her favorite classmate, admittedly. He got along better with other athletes like Ondine and Alix, and Max, surprisingly. She never liked how he’d pick on Ivan, but at least now he was facing discipline for how he behaved. Marinette allowed herself to forget her better nature to feel a bit of satisfaction on that.

“What about Juleka?” Marinette asked. Juleka… while quiet, she didn’t really deserve to be put in the doghouse for being pressured into going along with excluding her. Juleka always had trouble speaking up. They saw it when she came with Luka and Anarka to apologize. Considering how pushy everyone else could be, Marinette couldn’t fault her for that.

“She’s taking some time off with her mom and Luka,” Nino said. “They’re not happy with what she did, but Juleka’s not happy she let it happen to begin with.”

“Huh…”

“She and Ivan helped, at least.” Alix nodded along. Nino had a good point there. “I don’t know what we’d be doing if it kept going.”

Oh heck yes on that. Marinette shuddered to think of what would happen if it went on any longer. Dozens of catastrophic scenarios swam through her head on overdrive, like sharks circling prey. Forgive the grim image, she was in a sour mood.

Though that did leave the question on what Ivan was doing.

“What about Ivan?” she asked. Nino didn’t respond immediately, looking off to the side and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well…” he drawled. Ivan made it clear when he came to apologize that he didn’t like what had happened. Nino took a few moments to figure out how he was going to word this. “He and Kitty Section are having a _long_ , long talk. Rose is trying to look on the bright side, but Mylène’s just devastated.”

Oh, poor Mylène…

“And my dad has grounded me from sports,” Alix quipped. The annoyance was present until it deflated. “Though, in hindsight, I guess I deserved it.”

Marinette didn’t say anything. Alix and Nino were the fifth and fourth people to apologize, respectively. Nathaniel came to the bakery to offer an apology, some days after Juleka. He was hit the hardest by the realization of how he treated his longtime friend and former crush. Marinette didn’t hesitate to forgive him, as much as it hurt. Nath was clearly hurt by how he had been swayed by Lila. It would only stoke the fire if she turned him away.

“I can’t believe I fell for her lies so easily…” Alix muttered. “I’m sorry about that.” Marinette was certain she would draw blood from how much she was biting her tongue.

“Thanks…”

Nino felt quite sad seeing his longtime friend in such a state. He wished he did something, anything, earlier. Just so he wouldn’t see the crestfallen look on Marinette’s face. Their Everyday Ladybug, reduced to a hollow shell of her former self. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew. He was part of the reason Marinette couldn’t trust most of her former class anymore.

He also couldn’t help but notice Marinette was trying to avoid asking about Alya. He didn’t blame her. He’d be surprised if Alya, headstrong as she was, actually came to apologize after buying so deeply into Lila’s stories. He should’ve been tipped off when Alya demanded proof from _Marinette_ instead of, oh, fact-checking Lila’s stories. But no. He was a stupid idiot in love.

Was this how Marinette felt?

Still, as her good friend, he felt it necessary to update her on what’s going on with Alya.

“If it helps, I don’t think we’ll be seeing Alya anytime soon.” Marinette lifted her head off the table. “Let’s just… say her parents brought down the hammer.” Alix rolled her eyes.

“The Ladyblog is on hiatus,” she snapped. Oh boy.

Nino had the grace to look nervous. “That, and she’s not allowed to hang with us for a bit.” The Ladyblog being on hiatus was the least of its problems, not just Alya's. “Her parents said they won't delete the blog since it's Alya's work. But...” he paused again. Alix raised an eyebrow.

“But?” she inquired. Nino took a deep breath.

“Well, if she does that again, they'll really delete it.”

Marinette and Alix’s eyes widened. Alix visibly recoiled.

“Whoa. Ouch.”

Rather extreme in Marinette’s opinion, but then again, she’d seen how much vitriol Alya had begun posting. Come to think of it, browsing the Ladyblog and Alya’s social media, Marinette noticed several of the posts had been missing. Did Mr. and Mrs. Césaire go through them?

“Pretty much everything related to Liarla is gone,” Alix confirmed. “Did you see the post they made?”

Marinette took some time to read the post they had made regarding the Ladyblog’s suspension. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t wince. “I saw.”

Nino shuddered. “I don’t think I ever want to see Mr. and Mrs. Césaire that mad again.”

“Didn’t your mom scold you for twenty minutes?” Alix pointed out.

“It got through my thick head, at least.” Emphasis on thick, Marinette mused. Going through her notes, she saw most of the class was covered in terms of how much Alix and Nino had updated her. All except…

“What about… Adrien?…” she asked. Nino would be lying if he said he didn’t feel that stab of guilt. He had seen the amount of love Marinette had for his best bro. And honestly, after what happened with Lila, Nino wouldn’t be surprised if her crush had completely died. Adrien didn’t once lift a finger to help her through the hell that school became when Lila started painting her in a bad light. Heck, he was still beating himself up over how easily he fell for it. Which his mother was bent on correcting.

But, since she asked, it was only fair to tell her.

“I don't really know,” Nino admitted. “Adrien didn't like how it all went down. He's been trying to get in touch with everyone.”

“Lemme guess. His dad?”

“Are any guesses really needed?”

“Fair point.”

Ah, right. Marinette almost forgot how much of a control freak Gabriel was. As much as she had loved his work in fashion, she hated how he treated Adrien sometimes. Being a no-show on Career Day, locking himself up in the mansion, limiting contact with his son. Marinette once wished she could be the light in Adrien’s life. Just like he had been in hers. Now, though, she felt nothing but hollow.

“You okay, dudette?” Nino asked. Marinette realized she had been quiet longer than she had noticed. Not that she particularly cared right now.

“… no…”

“…”

“Well, what do ya expect?” Alix piped up. “We kinda sorta banished her to the back for no good reason. And I don't even need to mention you-know-who.”

_At least you realize that_ , Marinette bitterly thought. Her lips drew together in a thin line, her brows furrowed in the middle. Nino noticed the look on her face.

“Dudette?”

Marinette never knew it was this possible to feel so bitter. To feel so angry. And at people she had known for years and done favors for. Only for them to drop her for the newer, shinier thing that comes along. She still felt angry they had abandoned her like that, even after a few had apologized.

“It's alright for you to be mad at us.” Marinette almost did a double-take hearing Nino say that. “What we did was beyond sucky, and we're probably in the doghouse with everyone else once school opens up again.” Marinette must’ve looked so lost because Alix spoke up to back up what Nino said.

“What he's trying to say is we're not gonna be upset if you're mad at us for a bit. A _long_ bit.”

At least they had to self-awareness to figure that much out. Marinette wasn’t interested in becoming a target for Hawk Moth. So she did what her mother showed her and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

“I just hope we can be friends again, someday,” Nino said. The thought was nice, Marinette admitted. But the reality of the situation said otherwise.

“... you guys hurt me so much... I don't know if I'll ever forgive you,” she finally spat out. Alix didn’t stop the remorse from showing on her face, and neither did Nino. “But… thanks.”

“Anytime, dudette.” Marinette laid her head down on her desk, exhausted from crying over her lost friendships. Alix checked the time on her phone.

“I gotta go. My curfew’s almost up.”

“Sure thing, dudette.” Nino also checked the time on his phone. “I gotta go. Mom has me helping out with Chris.”

“Sure thing,” Marinette said. Nino took one last moment to bid farewell for now to her.

“Take care, Nettie.”

“See ya.”

One by one, they logged off. Marinette stared at the screen of her phone, which once had a photo of her and her friends as the background. She did not bother to tap on it while it turned black. Standing, she left her desk to go lay on her bed. Tikki flew out from her hiding space, hovering over her holder.

“… Marinette?” Marinette’s legs dangled over the stairs. She didn’t bother to look up at her Kwami calling her name. “Marinette, please talk to me. I don't like it when you hurt.” Tikki drifted closer to Marinette’s face. She was too sad to talk right now. Tikki could practically feel it in waves. The hurt from her friends’ betrayal cost Marinette her trust in them, even if she was on the road to forgiving a select few right now. 

“… it hurts, Tikki…” Marinette finally whimpered. Tikki sat on Marinette’s hand, her red paws patting her holder. “Everything fell apart, and I don't know how I'm going to stand back up again...” A single tear rolled down her cheek. “It hurts, Tikki... it hurts a lot...”

Hiccups followed soon. And seconds later, Marinette cracked, letting more and more tears fall. “I don't know where it went wrong, Tikki...”

“Marinette,” Tikki interjected. “It wasn’t you. Everyone was fooled by Lila.” Unfortunately, it didn’t have the desired effect. Marinette just sobbed further, nigh inconsolable. Tikki laid down on Marinette’s chest, attempting to give her holder a much-needed hug. Tikki squeezed her eyes shut, listening to Marinette sobbing and trying not to let her tiny heart break. Between hiccuping and more tears, Marinette laid her hand on Tikki. She only cried, holding her Kwami and wondering where it all went wrong. Despite what Tikki said, Marinette felt guilty for what happened.

For a long time, that was all she did. Cuddling Tikki and thinking about the better days. Before that lying vixen ensnared her class. Before everyone thought she was a no-good bully. Before Alya severed her friendship with her.

_Where had it all gone wrong…_

Towards the end of her crying spell, she heard her mother’s footsteps coming up the stairway to the trapdoor. Sabine knocked and asked to be let in.

“Come in,” Marinette said. Sabine opened the trapdoor, holding a box.

“We have some new neighbors moving in nearby,” Sabine said. “Could I trouble you with the favor of delivering this to them? It may take your mind off everything.”

New neighbors, huh. Marinette looked at her mother from the bed. Muttering an okay, she swung her legs over and headed down. “Any idea who’s moving in?” Marinette asked.

“We haven't been able to meet them just yet,” Sabine answered. “But one of the furniture pieces suggests they have a child around your age.”

“Huh.” Someone her age? _Please say they aren’t like Chloé or Lila…_ Marinette thought, taking the box from her mother. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, she headed out, box in hand. New neighbors meant new people she hadn’t met before. Fingers crossed this went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bria in Italian means "vigor" and "liveliness". Which, ironically, is the exact opposite of how she's feeling right now. I hope you enjoyed the interaction here because you'll be seeing a lot more of her down the line.
> 
> Also, I blame GreninjaPrime for planting the idea in my head that Lila could be interesting.


	3. A Tune for a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets her new neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one whole chapter with Chapter 2, but it ended up going a bit longer than expected. So we split it in half.
> 
> Enjoy.

“What do you think they're like?” Marinette asked Tikki.

“I bet they’re friendly,” the Kwami chirped.

“I hope so.” Marinette looked at the various boxes and furniture pieces that hadn’t been moved in yet. “Hmm, nice shapes.” There was a cozy-looking couch big enough for a family of four, Marinette approximated. Some floor lamps, chairs, a table, and some kitchen equipment were still in their boxes.

Still, the box of treats was not going to deliver itself. Marinette adjusted it so she could hold it in one hand, and knocked on the door.

_**Knock knock knock**_

Marinette waited.

Seconds ticked by.

And then a minute.

Marinette looked left and right. 

She heard voices on the other side. What exactly were they saying? She couldn’t understand the language. Footsteps approaching. And then the door creaks ever so slightly. Marinette waited in anticipation to see who would answer.

She was not disappointed.

The person who answered the door was a _beautiful_ , beautiful young woman. She looked to be nineteen years old, her hair cascading down her back in gentle waves. Marinette couldn’t see what color her eyes were thanks to her bangs. Yet the fringe perfectly framed her heart-shaped face, with her lips painted a beautiful shade of red. Her sense of fashion was antiquated, but the fine-quality clothes perfectly complimented the young woman’s trim figure. Overall, she reminded Marinette of a porcelain doll.

… a porcelain doll who sent shivers down her spine for no discernible reason. To summarize, the young woman who answered was drop-dead gorgeous and _creepy as heck_. Marinette couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Her bangs hid her eyes too well.

“Um, hi?” Marinette squeaked. Out of nowhere, both the creepy beauty’s eyes shone. _Eek!_

An awkward pause followed. Marinette looked behind the creepy beauty. Hopefully, there was _someone_ besides the creepy beauty. Still, she had to be polite. She had to introduce herself, even if this beauty gave her the willies.

“I am... Marinette. Dupain-Cheng. I live next door.” Marinette cursed herself for sounding so robotic. And she cursed herself even more when the creepy beauty smiled. Forget how beautiful she was, that was the smile of a serial killer planning their next kill. Marinette saw her life flash before her eyes.

“It’s… nice to meet you?” The creepy beauty’s smile revealed teeth. Impossibly pure white teeth. Was this a person or a doll? Marinette couldn’t decide. She seemed harmless enough…

… wait, why is Tikki shivering?

Oh, no. Should she run? Tikki is shivering. _Why is Tikki shivering in hot weather?_

Remembering she had the box of treats, Marinette held it up. “My parents put this together. They own the bakery next door.” The creepy beauty’s smile dropped, her eyes going wide. Marinette debated on if she should run right about now. “… can I have your name, miss?”

“… _¡que bonita!_ ”

Marinette just about jumped out of her skin. The creepy beauty actually spoke. _The creepy beauty can speak_. Oh, crap. Oh, no. Marinette only let out a single syllable of _Wha_ before she was pulled in. Her eyes retained the deer-in-the-headlights look while the creepy beauty sang something and sat her down. 

“Marinette, sí?” the creepy beauty asked. Marinette nodded dumbly, unable to speak. “Ahhh, _que bonita_.” Marinette’s mind went blank trying to process what was going on. The creepy beauty danced off and found a nearby box to dig through. Packing peanuts were tossed about, the creepy beauty muttering something Marinette couldn’t understand. Hopefully, it wasn’t a way to dispose of her body.

And so far, Tikki had been completely silent. No idea why.

“Uh…” Marinette started to speak. Just in time since the creepy beauty had found what she was looking for.

“You are going to look so _cute!_ ” the creepy beauty exclaimed. Huh, she can speak French. Good to know before she died.

The creepy beauty turned to Marinette. “Mijita, try this.” She handed Marinette a strangely exquisite brooch. One that looked like it was plucked straight from a fairy tale. Marinette surmised it may have come from a shop that dealt with such novelty items.

“Sure?…” she said uncertainly. The creepy beauty squealed in delight.

“Eres mi hija, ahora,” she said, wrapping Marinette in a hug and patting her head. Question marks floated nonstop from Marinette’s head. That is, until she heard another voice, a man, calling from upstairs.

“ _¡Mireya! ¿Quien está en la puerta?_ ”

Mireya? Was that the creepy beauty’s name?

“¡Ella esta mi hija!” the creepy beauty, Mireya, called back. To Marinette’s chagrin, she was still hugging her. A heavy thud! came from upstairs. Then footsteps hurried down.

The man that appeared soon was not who Marinette expected to be. He had short blondish brown hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a dress shirt, complete with dress pants and shoes. What made him look rather scholarly were the dark-rimmed glasses he wore. Despite looking to be in his late thirties, he still looked like someone Marinette could see in a _Gabriel_ magazine.

… okay, maybe she was going a bit fast getting over her crush on Adrien. The man was easy on the eyes, but she wouldn’t say anything. He looked like he was trying to process the nonsense that was happening right in front of him.

“Tan bonita,” Mireya sang, still hugging Marinette. The man blinked twice. Marinette waved hi. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Mireya…” he sighed. Ah, so that _is_ her name. “I asked who was at the door.” Marinette was relieved when Mireya released her. She went up to the man, a cheeky grin on her face.

“You didn't say _not_ to bring her in,” Mireya sassed. Marinette had to bite back a laugh when she saw the man’s eye twitch. “See? She laughed.”

The man moved to rub his forehead. “Yes, I do see.” Looking over to Marinette, his eyes landed on the box she had in her hands. That quickly snapped Marinette out of her stupor.

“Oh! Uh,” Marinette presented the box to the man and Mireya. “My parents put this together. To welcome you as our new neighbors.” Mireya’s eyes shone through her bangs in sheer delight. “So, uh…”

The man had enough humor to chuckle. “Muchas gracias, señorita.” The man studied Marinette’s confused expression. “Don't speak Spanish?”

“I don’t know a whole lot.”

“Ah.” The man sat down across from her. “Well, so we can avoid further awkwardness.” Ah, right, introductions. Those are nice. “Allow me to introduce myself.” He tellingly sent a glance in Mireya’s direction. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

“... though I'll ask Mireya to take that off your hands first.” Mireya smiled in glee. “But we won't have them until after lunch.” Mireya’s eyes popped out of her head, eagerly awaiting a delicious treat. “ _Including_ Mireya.” Mireya huffed and carried the box to the kitchen.

“Does she do that a lot?” Marinette asked.

“More times than I can count,” he muttered. His eyes landed on the brooch Mireya gave to Marinette. “Ah, let me see that.” He held his hand out to receive the brooch. Marinette placed it in his hand. “Leave here with this, and Mireya will never let you have a moment's peace.”

Well, just about dodged a bullet there. Marinette looked at the man sitting across from her. Clearing her throat to speak, she tried addressing him again. “So, um, you were saying? Mr...”

He at least realized he still hadn’t told her his name. “Salomon. My name is Salomon Oropeza Ibáñez.” Salomon extended a hand towards Marinette.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Ibáñez,” she said, accepting the handshake. Salomon let out a chuckle.

“It’s ‘Oropeza’, actually.”

What? His name isn’t Mr. Ibáñez? Seeing Marinette’s confused expression, Salomon simply smiled and said, “In Spain, we do surnames a bit differently.” Marinette’s eyes widen.

“You’re from Spain?” she asked. Salomon responded with a grin and a _sí_. “Well, that explains a lot.”

“Explains Mireya, you mean.”

Well, that too.

“ _¡El burro sabe mas que tu!_ ” Mireya called from the kitchen. Salomon only had a flat, blank stare and a sigh in response.

“A bit colorful isn’t she…” Marinette asked.

“In more ways than one…” Salomon muttered. Marinette had a look of confusion (for the umpteenth time today). “… never mind.”

Marinette thought she heard a rustling noise upstairs. Looking, she didn’t see anything noteworthy to be aware of. Although… why did it feel like she was being watched?

Shrugging, she turned back to Salomon. “So, uh... you were saying?”

“Hm?” Salomon raised an eyebrow. “Oh, my surname?” Marinette nodded. “Well, in Spain, we have not one but _two_ last names.” Marinette’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull for the umpteenth time today. Salomon’s eyes turned up in a smile. “Odd isn’t it.”

“A lot,” Marinette blurted. Good thing Salomon has a sense of humor about it.

“When addressing me by name, you call me by my first surname. My father's surname,” Salomon explained.

“What about your second surname?”

“That would be my mother’s surname.”

Marinette must’ve looked like a goldfish for a second there. Her brows furrowed together while her mouth formed an “O”. Two surnames for one person? Not to mention, one from the dad and the other from the mom? How do they even keep track of it all?

“How do you even keep track?” Marinette asked. Salomon snorted.

“I don't know. I have yet to figure it out myself.”

To her credit, Marinette laughed. 

Talking to Salomon some more, Marinette found out he was from Andalusia, the southernmost region of Spain. She listened eagerly while he talked about the beautiful beaches, the fantastic seafood, and the historic buildings. Naturally, Marinette asked about fashion, and Salomon regrettably didn’t have much to say. His main focus was on language and literature.

Speaking of, Marinette never knew literature could be so interesting. While telling her about the Spanish hero Don Quixote, Salomon picked up a yardstick and pretended it was a sword. Marinette never knew a ruler could be used like a sword before. The pen really was mightier, as they say.

Then there were the photos of different historical landmarks. Marinette saw a gorgeous palace decorated in Arabic carvings and inscriptions. Salomon said it was called the Alhambra. Marinette imagined herself as a princess wearing a gorgeous dress, light and airy, while she strolled through the Alhambra. Salomon chuckled at the girl’s dreamy expression.

Mireya, unlike Salomon, was from the region of Spain known as Catalonia. Unlike Andalusia, it bordered Spain and France. Huh, so that’s how she knew how to speak French. Not that Marinette wanted to ask. Mireya creeped her out. 

Somehow, it felt… nice. Refreshing. Marinette was happy, for once, that she wasn’t being looked on judgmentally. Rather, it was a blank slate. A fresh blank slate, with no prior worries or cracks. Marinette’s eyes wandered over to the corner, where she saw a guitar hoisted upright in its stand.

“Mr. Oropeza?” she asked.

“Yes?” Salomon responded. Marinette directed his line of sight to the guitar.

“Whose guitar is that?” Salomon looked where Marinette directed. He soon realized she was asking about the guitar in the corner stand.

“Oh, that’s mine.” Marinette lost count of how many times her eyes popped out of her skull.

“You play guitar?” she asked, gobsmacked.

“Why, yes. I do,” he answered. Marinette’s mouth again formed an “O”. Then she asked.

“Can you play something?”

Salomon tapped his chin, thinking. “Hmm,” he hummed. Marinette waited in anticipation. “I have time.” Marinette eagerly took a seat, excited to hear how an actual Spanish guitar sounded. Salomon carefully took his guitar from the stand, sitting down in a proper position to play. To tune it, he strummed a few strings, adjusting the pegs.

Then he began to play. Marinette had no idea how entrancing it was to hear this particular style of guitar music playing. Salomon said it was called “flamenco”, an art form native to the region he grew up in. And wow, no wonder it was so popular. It really made one want to dance.

Unconsciously, Marinette clapped in rhythm with the song. Salomon looked up a brief moment, Marinette looking apologetic. Then he smiled and encouraged her to continue. He kept playing, encouraging Marinette via cues to clap along. Flamenco was meant to be experienced, not only listened to.

He would pick up speed, she would clap in rhythm. She had a good rhythm, Salomon mused. She’d do well as a performer if she didn’t have other dreams planned out. He’d have to ask once the song was over.

They were so busy having fun with the song, they didn’t notice something small bounding down the stairs.

_**Arf** **!**_

Salomon abruptly stopped playing, surprised out of his mind. Marinette yelped when she felt something put its paws on her leg. Tiny… paws. And panting. She heard panting.

_**Arf!**_

“Ah!” Marinette held her feet above the chair, peering down. There, panting and wagging its tail, was a small white puppy. It stood on little chubby legs and a little chubby belly with its little tail wagging like crazy. And its little ears still drooped so she couldn’t quite tell what breed it was. But one look at the round, drooping, golden-brown eyes…

Marinette’s self-control snapped completely in two.

“ _Puppy!_ ”

_**Arf!**_

Marinette slid off the chair and onto the floor. “Oh my gosh! You’re so cute!” The puppy let out the cutest **_arf!_** known to man, happy to have a playmate. It play bowed, practically begging Marinette to play with it. Marinette was all too happy to oblige. “Who’s a good dog? Who’s a good dog?” she cooed.

The girl was practically erupting hearts like Mount Vesuvius. She tickled the puppy’s belly, a steady stream of hearts shooting through the air. To Salomon’s complete bafflement and bewilderment, the puppy seemed to like Marinette. The puppy was even licking her face while they played.

“Ah! Hahahahaha!”

Salomon took in the scene before him, then he nearly guffawed. “Always the puppy…” he muttered, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s _always_ the puppy.”

Marinette was soon cradling the puppy in her arms, carrying it like a newborn baby. She cooed and twirled her finger near the puppy’s face. The puppy was enjoying every minute of it, even delicately snapping at Marinette’s finger with play bites. She was not bothered one bit. She even booped her nose against the puppy’s in an Eskimo kiss, not noticing the set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Amaia,” Salomon called. Curious, Marinette looked over to the stairs to see a girl her age.

The girl stood there, watchful and alert. She didn’t move. Neither did she speak. She only watched. Marinette found herself thinking of a shadowy, yet benevolent guardian seeing this girl.

“Amaia,” Salomon said. “This is our new neighbor, Marinette.”

Amaia looked directly at Marinette. In turn, Marinette meekly waved hi. This Amaia girl made her feel like her very soul was being bared to the world and picked at. Looking up at her again, Marinette noticed her eyes were on the puppy. Marinette followed her gaze to the puppy, then she looked back up at Amaia.

“Is this your puppy?” she asked. Amaia nodded. Marinette wondered for a moment if she could speak. Amaia simply looked down at the puppy again.

“… Diego,” she said. What? Marinette looked down at the puppy in her arms, who was now trying to squirm free. It took Marinette a moment to realize Diego was the puppy’s name, and he was trying to get to his owner, Amaia. She set Diego down on the floor, who immediately made a beeline to Amaia. Diego put his paws on his owner, who knelt to pet him. Marinette walked up, smiling.

“So, you're Amaia, right?” Salomon put his guitar back on the stand. Amaia nodded, though she didn’t look up from petting Diego. “I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you.” Amaia briefly glanced up at Marinette, saying nothing. At first.

“… likewise.”

Not much of a talker, huh. Well, at least she was being polite. Marinette tried another question.

“So, uh, Mr. Oropeza,” she asked. “Is he your dad?” Amaia looked up at Marinette. Then back at Diego.

“… he’s my uncle.”

“Oh.”

Well, that was a bust. She wasn’t much of a talker, was she. Marinette scanned the room, still full of unpacked boxes. Her eyes ultimately settled on the long, rectangular box in the corner. It was halfway unpacked, but Marinette saw the telltale black and white keys.

“Is that yours?”

“… sí.”

… Marinette will have to try some new techniques to see if Amaia will say more than a single word, then. Maybe she could ask where Amaia goes to school?

“Where do you go to school?” Marinette felt like slapping herself for that one.

“DuPont, when it opens.”

… did she hear that right? Amaia is going to DuPont? _The_ DuPont? The most infamous school in all of Paris? The school where the mayor’s daughter ruled with an iron fist? The school where a liar built her empire on the backs of her friends’ dreams? The one and only **_Collège Françoise DuPont?!_**

“Oh.”

Marinette _really_ wanted to slap herself for sounding so dumb. But then again, it wouldn’t be the first time she made an absolute and utter fool of herself. Hopefully, someone spoke up soon.

“Isn't that where you'll be teaching, Salomon?” Mireya piped up. Marinette and Amaia looked over to where Salomon was carrying in one of the outside boxes.

“Sí.” He set down the box near the front. “I'm taking over for one... Caline Bustier?”

… what. What what what what _what **what?!**_

“You're replacing Miss Bustier?” Marinette asked, all too close to squawking. Salomon looked at her.

“I am.” Marinette felt her heart stop. She could’ve sworn her soul was leaving her body. Were the pigs flying today? “Something wrong, señorita?”

Surprise was the dominant expression on her face in more ways than one. “ _I_ go to DuPont.” Marinette squeaked out. Salomon’s eyes bulged out of his skull, Mireya grinned, and Amaia looked up from attending to Diego.

“Oh, so we'll be schoolmates, then,” Amaia said.

Everything seemed to freeze. Time stood still. All she heard was the ticking of a nearby clock (since when did they get a clock?). Marinette’s eyes rolled back into her head. She heard several shouts and a stream of frantic exclamations in Spanish. Who said what? She couldn’t tell. She finally returned to semi-consciousness as Mireya and Salomon helped her to a chair. Amaia went to get a glass of water as per Mireya’s request.

“Breathe, mijita!”

It didn’t take long to restore her to the status of functioning human being and not a hot mess, thankfully.

“Please don't scare us like that, señorita…” Salomon muttered, adjusting his glasses.

“Eheh, sorry…” Marinette looked rather embarrassed. Fainting in front of the new neighbors was _not_ on her to-do list today. Salomon, at least, looked concerned.

“Did something happen with Miss Bustier?” he asked. “You looked rather surprised.”

Marinette immediately turned away, the awful memories of Bustier’s last days at DuPont coming back. Her hands clasped together on her lap. She started fidgeting. She really didn’t want to think about Bustier right now. Not when she had a clean slate with her new neighbors.

“… not pleasant, hm?” Salomon asked. Marinette shook her head.

“I’d rather not talk about it…” she said. Salomon simply nodded his head and chose to drop the subject.

“Very well.” Amaia kept a watchful eye in the meantime. “ I do thank you for bringing the treats. I'm certain we'll enjoy them.”

Grateful for the change of topic, Marinette smiled. “My pleasure, mister.”

* * *

The visit, while nice, eventually had to end. Ignoring the fainting incident, Marinette bid her new neighbors farewell for now. They would be seeing a lot more of each other in the future, so it was important to establish friendly relations here and now. At least, that’s what Marinette told herself. She decided to ask Tikki for her input.

“They seem really nice. What do you think, Tikki?”

The Kwami shuddered. “That older girl was terrifying…”

“Eheh, yeah…”

She never thought she’d see the day where a Kwami was this scared of someone on their first meeting. What was up with that? And on that note, what was up with Mireya? She was so beautiful… but she was _so creepy!_

Marinette shoved that aside to focus on her next thought.

“Mr. Oropeza is replacing Miss Bustier...” Marinette wondered, amazed. “I never thought I'd actually see that happen.” Pigs were flying in Paris today. No akuma needed. “What about Amaia?”

“I think she may need some time to get to. She looks a bit reserved.”

“Hmm, yeah.” She wasn’t much of a conversationalist, either. Come to think of it, most of her attention was on Diego. Was she just shy or something? She’d give Juleka a run for her money in the wallflower category.

At least Diego was cute.

“Diego is so cute!” Marinette gushed. “Those little paws and little ears and little tail.” Hearts once again erupted in a steady stream. Tikki giggled seeing Marinette swooning this much. “What? He’s cute.”

“Are you planning to get your own dog now?” Tikki asked.

“Maybe.” Marinette took out her sketchbook. “I gotta make a dog bed, first.” What kind of dog would it be? Would it be a boy or a girl? If the dog was a boy, would he prefer blue or pink fabric? Oh, there _had_ to be a bone pattern. Dogs loved bones.

“You already have a ladybug, Marinette,” Tikki gently chided. The smile was present in her big blue eyes.

“Hehe, true.” Ideas start swimming in her head. She tapped her chin with the eraser. “Do you think Diego will look good in a cardigan or a vest?”

“Hmm,” Tikki hummed, imitating Marinette’s gesture. An added skip to her step, Marinette returned to her room.

Would they allow her to do a doggy fashion show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaia and her family are old OCs that I've had since 2012 back when I was a huge weeb. After I left my weeb phase around 2016, she and the others were stuck in idea limbo until I repurposed them into Miraculous OCs. She ain't exactly a talker, but then again, most creative introverts like myself aren't the social type.
> 
> Plus, it's giving me the opportunity to learn more about Spain ^^
> 
> The illustration in this chapter was done by me.


	4. Safe Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, relaxing day.

Marinette’s energy had seen a spike ever since they sent her to deliver the baked goods. Just two days ago, she was a depressed shell of her former self. Now, she’s bouncing all over again as though nothing had happened. The moving van disappeared roughly one day after it had appeared. Perhaps that meant their new neighbors were done moving in? Hopefully, Tom and Sabine thought, they could meet their new neighbors themselves.

Hearts were also erupting in a steady stream while Marinette helped around the bakery. She’d twirl around in a little dance while putting ingredients away, placing the baked goods in their display cases, or even sweeping the floor. Had there been a cute boy over at the neighbors’? Sabine turned to her daughter.

“You've got quite a jump in your step, Marinette,” she commented, crossing her arms with a good-natured chuckle. “Did something good happen?”  
Marinette let out a happy squeal, her toes tapping in her familiar wiggle dance. Tom looked over from where he was taking a loaf out of the oven, the fresh aroma of the baked bread wafting through the room. He placed the bread on the rack to cool. Then he joined his wife in poking for answers.

“Had to be something,” he said. His eyes upturned in a smile, he leaned on the counter. “Come on, what is it?” Sabine noticed he was doing his own wiggle dance, eager to hear what had their daughter so full of energy.

Marinette let out another happy squeal, turning around in a pirouette while sifting some powdered sugar into the macaron batter. Tom and Sabine eagerly kept their eyes on their daughter. Because what good parent doesn’t want to hear something good about their child?

Their wait was not long. Her energy finally burst enough to tell them what had happened.

“Our new neighbors next door have a _puppy!_ ” she squealed. Her parents were silent, still, then they both burst out laughing.

A puppy? That’s what had her so full of energy? Then again, they had noticed some drawings of dogs wearing different clothes in her room. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing? Nonetheless, Sabine had to put on her mother hat and be a mother.

“Is this the start of owning a pet in the future?” Sabine asked. Obvious reasons aside, they weren’t too fond of the idea of pets in the house. She had enough of a puppy in her husband whenever he pulled his puppy dog eyes. Marinette did another pirouette.

“I don't know, but I sure hope they let me make clothes for him,” she said. “Those little legs and eyes and ears.” The intensity of the wiggle dance combined with the steady stream of floating hearts confirmed one thing to Tom and Sabine. Their daughter was definitely in love with the little puppy.

“Responsibility goes up with owning a pet, Marinette,” Sabine gently chided, her arms shifting to an akimbo position.

“Hehe, okay.”

She talked so much about the puppy, Tom and Sabine jokingly wondered if she had met anyone else in the house next door. She had mentioned several other people but didn’t go into detail.

“What about the others?” Tom asked, eyes lighting up. Marinette was all too happy to talk about them.

“Mr. Oropeza is pretty cool. Did you know he's replacing Miss Bustier?” Tom and Sabine looked up in surprise. Did they find a replacement for Bustier already?

“They found someone this fast?”

Marinette shrugged. “He seems pretty nice. He showed me different cool things they have in Spain.” Like the Alhambra palace. Oh, how she wanted to make a dress that would fit in with the place. Sabine smiled. Though a part of her hoped he wasn’t another Bustier. If so…

Well, they’ll have to file another complaint. But now was not the time.

“Then there was Amaia and Mireya,” Marinette added. She shuddered at the mention of the older girl. “Mireya is so creepy.” Sabine had to chuckle.

“Some people come off as creepy at first,” Tom said. “Then once you know them a little more, they become less creepy.” Marinette looked at her father. “There was this one kid in my class back in l’ecole élémentaire. She talked to herself a lot.” He then smiled. “She's since become a psychiatrist.”

“Oh wow,” Marinette said. Tom had to smile at the way his daughter’s eyes lit up in anticipation.

“The more you are around this Mireya girl, you'll find she isn't creepy at all.”

That… was true. When she had gone to deliver the baked goods to the family, Marinette had noticed how comfortable they were around Mireya. Perhaps, as her father said, she wasn’t all that bad? She did take an instant liking to her, after all.

Then there was Amaia.

“Amaia is... really hard to figure out,” Marinette said. “She isn't much of a talker.”

“Has that stopped you before?” Sabine asked. A pause, then Marinette just smiled. “Tell you what,” Sabine added. “Take small steps. If you find something that both of you like, go from there.” Marinette’s smile grew wider. “Who knows, you two may become best friends in no time.”

Marinette liked the sound of that.

* * *

The day marched on. Customers came and went. Marinette helped move some things around while her mind played with different ideas for outfits for Diego. Did Amaia like to dress him up? She sure hoped so. Maybe she could learn a few things about being a pet owner before (possibly) finding a pet of her own. Her imagination was already coming up with so many ways it could go wrong.

Roughly an hour after noon, Marinette headed upstairs to check on her favorite celebrities and singers. The lunch rush had ended for the day, so she had a moment to breathe. And she had time to let Tikki out of her purse since the school was still closed. Browsing on her phone, she eagerly searched for updates on Jagged Stone’s newest album.

Nothing.

Aw, well.

Browsing around again, she found a _very_ cute picture of a chihuahua wearing a hat. She cooed, imagining how Diego would look in the hat. Pulling up the notes app on her phone, she added that as a potential future project to work on. Her mind wandered, a lightbulb going off in her head. She headed up the stairs to her room when she noticed a post-it note.

What?

“Marinette,” Tikki flew up. “That's the reminder note you put up yesterday. To remember to buy a few crafts for you and Manon.”

_Oh!_

“Oh, thanks.” Marinette took the note from her door and tucked it into her bag. “Come to think of it, Jagged Stone's newest album should be out today.” Still no update on when, though. Disappointingly enough. Perhaps it got delayed?

“Why not go get it then?” the Kwami suggested.

“Sure!” Marinette sped around the room to gather what she needed. But then she stopped. “I... don't really wanna go alone.” She fidgeted. “In case... you know.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was apprehensive about.

“Perhaps Nino can go with you?” Tikki suggested.

“I'd ask, but he has to help with Chris. His mom's been super strict.” Nino did text her earlier about a get-together, though. Perhaps Mrs. Lahiffe was letting him have a day off? “Maybe I'll ask Mom or Dad if there's someone.” Marinette opened up her purse for Tikki, who flew right in.

“I’ll be here with you,” Tikki assured, smiling up at her holder.

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette replied. She stroked Tikki’s head with her thumb. Tikki closed her eyes, smiling at the contact. The bell downstairs rang, indicating the presence of another customer. Marinette closed her purse and headed down.

“Mom? Dad?”

Tom turned around. “Yes, Marinette? What can I do for ya?” He ushered her out of the room. “Your mom is with a customer right now.”

Oops.

Marinette closed in on herself a little bit.

“I need to get some crafts for Manon and me. Is there someone I can go with?” she asked. Tom paused, arms crossed while his eyes wandered over the ceiling.

“Is one of your friends able to go?” he asked her. Marinette paused to think.

“Well…” she uttered. Besides Nino and Alix, there weren’t many people she could ask. She hadn’t heard about Luka or Juleka, and Kitty Section had been quiet. “Nino has to help with Chris and Alix is busy.” Though she, like Nino, was talking about a get-together in the park. Marinette couldn’t tell if she was being friendly or scornful at the moment.

… perhaps she could try asking Amaia? It’d be a show of being a good neighbor, and Amaia was her age. Maybe she could use this time to get to know their neighbors better? Marinette’s eyes wandered over to the register… and her jaw nearly dropped.

Speaking of the devil, Amaia was here, in the bakery. Speaking with her mother.

“Ohh, are you the one my daughter met?” Sabine asked. Amaia nodded. “Amy, was it?” Sabine tapped her chin.

“Amaia. Amaia Collins, ma’am,” she corrected.

“Ohhh, that is a pretty name,” Sabine swooned. “Amaia… I've never heard of it before.” Amaia looked away, looking rather flustered.

“Th-thank you…”

Marinette heard someone, a boy, giggle beside her. “Someone got a compliment,” the unknown boy said, earning a glare from Amaia. Sabine looked at the young boy beside her.

“And who might this be?” Sabine asked. Marinette craned her neck to see who the boy was. Curious, Tom followed her line of sight to see what she was looking at.

The boy beside Amaia couldn’t have been older than twelve or thirteen, and he was slightly shorter than she was. He had white hair, though Marinette could tell it was dyed since she noticed the blond roots. He was dressed in rock-themed clothes with a rock band logo on his shirt. Was he a budding metalhead? 

“This is Andres, my brother,” Amaia said. Andres waved hi.

She had a brother? Since when? Marinette didn’t see Andres the other day when she went over… did he hide?

“Hi, Andres,” Sabine greeted. “Oh, where are my manners…” She introduced herself. “I’m Sabine. Sabine Cheng.”

“It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cheng,” Amaia greeted in return. Andres tugged on her sleeve.

“Amaia, I’m getting hungry,” he complained. She turned to her brother.

“Do you see anything you want?” Andres looked over the goodies on display. Tom went back to the oven since the timer went off, and Marinette just stood gaping. “Mireya said we can each have one, alright?” she heard Amaia tell her brother.

Oh goodness, oh gosh. Did the universe decide to give her a break today? She was just thinking about asking Amaia if she had the time and here she was.

“¿Te gusta este?” she heard Amaia ask Andres while they looked at the croissants. “Mireya did ask for some bread. She's making roast cod today.”

That… that actually sounded tasty.

_**Ding!**_

“Ack!” Marinette squawked. Fumbling until she had her phone firmly in its grip, she checked the notification. To her absolute and utter delight, it said that Jagged Stone’s newest album was _finally_ released today! Marinette couldn’t help it. She let out a _yeehaw_ and a whoop for joy, forgetting for a moment they had two customers in the store.

She stopped her little jig when she realized she had several sets of eyes on her.

“Eheh…” Sabine’s smile was a bit strained from trying not to laugh. Tom just raised an eyebrow. “Sorry. Jagged Stone's newest album came out today...” she murmured. Instantly, Andres’s eyes widened.

“You like Jagged Stone?” he asked. Marinette calmed down, smiling and nodding.

“He’s my favorite singer.” Andres’s smile widened.

“Mine too!” he exclaimed. Tom and Sabine decided to let the children bond. There was another customer in now.

“Oh my gosh!” Marinette squealed. A fellow Jagged Stone fan! _Yay!_

“How long have you been a fan?” Andres asked.

“For _years!_ ”

“Same!”

It took every ounce of self-control she had to not do another jig. Amaia, in the meantime, got in line behind the customer for her order, since she had taken longer to find something else.

Marinette didn’t bother to check the time while she was chatting with Andres. They were engrossed in discussing their favorite singer, from the songs to the music videos to collaborations. It turns out, even though he’s big in France, he was even bigger internationally. Jagged Stone had a considerable fanbase in Spain, according to Andres. They also had some friends from Portugal who were even bigger Jagged Stone fans than they were. Not that they complained. They were just happy to have someone to gush about Jagged Stone with. 

“I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you,” Marinette said. She was embarrassed to admit it took her a while to realize she forgot to introduce herself. Amaia passed by in the background with her order of two baguettes and one chocolate croissant.

“I’m Andres. Andres Collins,” he said. “We're out and about today, wanna join us?”

Yep, the universe was being nice today. Marinette looked to her parents.

“May I?”

Sabine smiled. “I don't see why not, he invited you.” For that, Marinette gave her mother a hug and a kiss. Tom was busy taking bread out of an oven. She’ll do that when he isn’t handling piping hot bread.

Fixing up her purse, she bid her parents farewell.

* * *

It did take longer than expected to head out. Amaia went back to her house to drop off the baguettes. Something about Mireya making _pan con tomate_. Which, according to Amaia, was her absolute favorite snack. Marinette didn’t mind since she had a new friend to gush about Jagged Stone with. It made the time pass by quicker. Then, when she returned, she handed the chocolate croissant to Andres. Who, to his credit, practically swallowed the entire pastry in one gulp. He tried to beg Amaia for another but she said no.

Thus the three new Musketeers set off to conquer the shopping district.

“Thanks for coming with me to the store,” Marinette said to the siblings.

“Not a problem,” Andres replied.

_**Burp!**_

“Pfft!”

Marinette tried to stifle a laugh, to no avail. Amaia simply gave Andres a deadpan look. The kind of look that read _really?_ To his credit, Andres had the good grace to look ashamed at his momentary lack of manners.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine…” Amaia muttered.

Marinette looked between the two. Although they shared the same last name, the brother and sister duo looked nothing alike. Amaia was a redhead with blue eyes while Andres was blond with brown eyes. Did they come from different parents? Or were they just cousins who were as close as siblings?

“So, Andres?” Marinette asked. The boy turned to her with a curious look in his eyes. He was met with a giddy grin from Marinette. “Favorite Jagged Stone song?”

That opened up another conversation to talk about. What Marinette loved most about being a fan was meeting other fans who had similar passions. They could talk for hours on end about their favorite songs and music. Perhaps even schedule a sleepover if they had the time? She was already planning a possible menu when Amaia metaphorically threw her hands in the air.

“Oh, perfect. Another one,” she grumbled. Marinette giggled.

“Not a Jagged Stone fan?”

“No.”

Andres snickered beside them. “She’s never liked rock.” Marinette looked at Amaia.

“It hurts my ears…” she said while massaging her ears.

“What kind of music _do_ you like?”

“Easy listening.”

“Oh, cool.”

The three stopped at a light. For the most part, Marinette and Andres carried the conversation. Amaia was content to be in the background as a listener.

“Road’s clear,” Andres said, taking a step forward. Amaia immediately pulled him back.

“Easy there, lobito.” He just grinned as though he were doing nothing wrong.

“Follow me,” Marinette said, taking the lead. The three of them safely crossed the street once the light was green.

To say Marinette was happy to be making friends was an understatement. She was… happy. Happy that she wasn’t being judged. Happy that she was doing well on a fresh start. It would be a while before they reached the shopping district so she was determined to make the most of it. She didn’t quite care about her faded crush on Adrien or her lost friendship with Alya.

She had a chance to start again. That was what mattered.

“… foot.”

Marinette stopped.

“Huh?” She turned around to Amaia.

“Your foot.” Amaia pointed to Marinette’s foot. Marinette looked down… and noticed the dead leaf that was clinging to the sole of her shoes like glue. Embarrassed, she peeled it off and tossed it in the nearest trash can. Andres snickered until Amaia elbowed him.

“Eheh…” she laughed nervously.

_Ohhh no. Now they're gonna think I'm a total disaster_ , she bemoaned internally. So much for doing well on that fresh start. Attempting to make herself more presentable, she dusted herself off and marched forward. “ Well! Let's no— _AAHH!!_ ” Marinette is interrupted by the timely presence of a crack on the sidewalk and her natural clumsiness. She faceplanted onto the concrete pathway, right in front of Amaia and Andres. First, she fainted, then she stood there like a stalker, then that leaf decided to cling to her, and now she had to be a klutz right in front of her new neighbors.

Her new friendship was going down the drain faster than she could say “ _spots on!_ ”

She saw a shadow approaching her front, then she looked up. Amaia knelt on the pavement in front of her, holding out a hand.

“… need a tissue?” she asked. Marinette wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, so she simply accepted. Amaia and Andres helped her stand back up, dusting her off.

“Are you okay?!” Andres asked, frantic. He was searching every part of Marinette to see if she was alright.

“I am,” she said, massaging her nose. They helped her finish dusting off. “Thanks.” Oh, this was so embarrassing…

“… chin up.”

“Huh?” Marinette looked at Amaia again. Amaia set her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, pushing them back.

“Back straight, shoulders back, chin up,” she said, correcting Marinette’s posture. “People will respect you more if you look confident.”

Marinette… didn’t quite know what to say to that. While it was nice that they helped, this was…? Well, she simply didn’t know how to react. Beside her, Andres quietly whispered.

“Uh... Sis?” he hid his face ever so slightly. “This isn't therapy.”

“Lo sé, lobito,” she said, ruffling his hair. “You're the one that got in trouble last time.” Once they were on their way again, Amaia pulled out her phone. Marinette noticed several lists in her notes app, one of which was labeled “groceries”.

“Was not,” Andres retorted, grinning like a gremlin.

“I have photo evidence. I can blackmail you.”

Marinette snorted. Amaia didn’t even look up from her phone.

“Blackmail your own brother? That's cold,” he cheekily snarked back. Amaia, in turn, just rolled her eyes.

“Burro.”

Marinette snorted through her nose. Then she saw Andres smirk and say something in Spanish. She couldn’t quite make out what he had said, but he had that look of triumph. The look that reminded her of Manon whenever she thought she would get away with something. Again, Amaia didn’t look up from her phone.

“Care to say that to Mireya, then?” Andres’s face immediately fell, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

“I’m good,” he said, waving his hands in surrender. Amaia merely smirked, having won the battle today.

To prevent further bloodshed, Marinette took over directing the conversations until they reached the store.

* * *

“This here is Green Melody,” Marinette said to them upon _finally_ reaching the store. “They sell Jagged albums, too.”

Andres just about sprinted inside. He would have pulled it off had Amaia not grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

“But, Sis!” Andres protested.

“Haste makes waste, lobito.” Andres looked up at his sister.

“Not all the time.” Amaia just rolled her eyes again. To prevent collateral property damage, they followed Marinette inside. Andres was full of energy, she could tell. The little boy had a wide smile full of glee. Amaia herself was eying the songbooks they had on display.

“Let's meet at the front when we're done,” Marinette suggested.

“Certainly,” Amaia said. She immediately sped off to look at the songbooks. Marinette stood there, a bit baffled, but just shrugged it off. She had an album to look for before it sold out.

She thumbed through the different albums of her favorite artists. Clara Nightingale’s single _Big Bang_ was playing on the store’s headphones. Unfortunately, they had an XY song playing as the store’s music. Ugh. Did Bob Roth run the store now? If so, that would be _really_ unfortunate. Thankfully, it didn’t last long. The next song to play was a track from the upcoming _Ladybug_ movie. It was nice. Marinette tapped her foot in tune with the rhythm.

Browsing the CD albums under Jagged Stone, Marinette noticed a few of his earlier releases that weren’t in her collection. _Slayers_ was one of his first releases, back when he was just starting. Then his next album, _Lot of Instinct_ , was almost swept under by other rock stars in the scene. What launched him to fame was his song, _Untold Nightmare_ , which chronicled a nightmare problem Jagged Stone had. The lyrics to the song, while edgy, resonated with millions of people dealing with dark times of their lives.

Perhaps that was also why Marinette fell in even deeper love with his music.

Picking up the store headphones, Marinette pressed the button to play Untold Nightmare. The familiar rhythm of the electric guitar and the smooth bass rift was highlighted by the occasional cymbal. Marinette swayed in rhythm. Then the vocals came in.

The song captured the darkness of the downward spiral Jagged found himself in. The nightmare in which he found himself. It was darker than Marinette usually listened to, but now. Now it resonated with her current situation. What truly pumped her up was the chorus. The chorus where Jagged Stone fought back against the pitch black that his life had been then.

He was a hero without a cape.

The song ended far sooner than Marinette wanted. She sighed, putting the headphones back on the rack. She’ll have to check to see if she has the song on her playlist back home. Thumbing through the albums again, she looked up again. Andres was in the TV and Movies section, holding up the DVD case of a comedy show to Amaia. His favorite, by the looks of it.

“Huh, interesting,” Amaia said, stroking her chin. Then she noticed the impish smile on her brother’s face. “Andres, don’t.”

“Please?” he pleaded. Amaia stood firm.

“No, lobito.”

Marinette snickered. This was just as good as any skit they showed on TV. She watched while Andres begged and argued with Amaia. Amaia remained firm in her decision. It went back and forth like a tennis match, the argument showing clear exasperation in the elder sibling.

Then Andres pulled out his ultimate weapon. _Puppy dog eyes_. Marinette gasped, watching Amaia stiffen up. Her lip twitched, Andres’s eyes got bigger. Marinette watched from the other aisle at a safe distance. Those deadly-but-cute puppy dog eyes couldn’t reach her there.

“… no.” Marinette giggled from her perch in the music section. “Absolutely not, lobito.”

“Please?” he begged again.

“No.”

Amaia squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from her brother. Andres kept up the puppy dog eyes. Marinette was safe from the dangerous cuteness. 

In the end, Amaia won.

“I already got one thing for you, lobito.” Ah, right. The chocolate croissant.

“Aww,” he pouted. “It didn’t work.” Amaia just ruffled his hair.

“Next time, lobito.”

Smiling, and feeling a little amused at the impromptu comedy bit, Marinette went back to browsing the albums. From her spot, she overheard the conversation of two boys in the other row.

“… and this is Break Break Breakdance we're talking about. There's no way!” one boy exclaimed. The other boy just sighed.

“Odd, no offense, but there is no way people would buy that.”

Marinette chose to not comment, seeing how it was none of her business.

“Oh, come on, Ulrich! It's one of a kind!”

“You want to know what else is one of kind?” the boy named Ulrich asked. “It's called a ‘one-hit-wonder’.”

“Which is _why_ it's called,” Odd took a deep breath. “Break break breakdance! Break break breakdance! Here we _go-o-o!_ ”

Marinette grunted, covering her ears. That boy could not hold a tune to save his life. It was worse than the fail that was XY. As if hearing her prayers for help, Ulrich covered his mouth. Which thankfully stopped the cat screech that Odd passed off as singing.

“That is why your CD is still at Kadic.” Odd grinned. “And by the way, you left it out.” Odd didn’t stop grinning. “Kiwi bit it to pieces.” Odd’s smile fell.

“Aw, _no!_ ” Odd wailed, tears spilling out of his eyes. Marinette chose to ignore the dramatics in favor of finding that album she came here to buy. Hopefully, they didn’t sell out.

Turning around, Marinette decided to try the other row when she heard a wolf whistle.

“Hello, pretty lady.”

Huh?

A blond boy with a purple spot dyed in the middle of his hair strode up to her, leaning on the shelf. The other boy, who Marinette noticed was much more muscled and athletic, just gave him a look.

“I wouldn’t do that, Odd,” he warned. Odd pointedly ignored him. Why? Nobody knew. It was Odd.

“The name's Odd. Odd Della Robbia. Nice to meetcha,” he said, winking. “I gotta say, you sure are cute.” Marinette’s face lit up in a red blush. She stuttered and fumbled. He… he called her _cute_. He said she was _cute_.

“I… uh…” she stumbled over her words. “Th-thank you.” Odd preened.

“No need. I never tell a lie,” he said, winking again with the added addition of finger guns. Marinette was at a loss for words. That was until the shelf at that moment chose to give out. It toppled over, taking a yelping Odd down with it. Marinette gasped as it spilled its contents onto the floor. Which, thankfully, wasn’t much. Still, they’d have to clean it up.

“What's going on over here?” someone asked. Marinette stiffened, hoping it wasn’t a store employee. Thankfully, when she was able to register the source of the voice, it was just Amaia. Odd looked up from his spot on the floor, then grinned and stood right back up. Dusting himself off, he leaned on the wall this time.

“Two pretty ladies in one day. Today must be my lucky day,” he said, smoothing his hair and putting on what can only be described as a poor attempt at a ladykiller smile. Marinette was back to wondering what in the world was going on. Amaia was… stoic.

“Odd, remember the last time you tried this stunt?” Ulrich reminded him. Odd simply waved it off.

“Big deal. There's more fish in the sea.”

Marinette noticed Amaia looking Odd up and down, visibly unimpressed.

“... are you sure one of them wasn't a shark? You look more like shark bait,” Amaia commented. Odd’s eyes widened, Ulrich burst out laughing, and Marinette sputtered while holding back a laugh.

“ _That_ is what happened last time,” Ulrich wheezed. “You went fishing and got bit by a shark.” Amaia started picking up the CDs, Marinette assisting her.

“Really. It's a wonder the shark didn't get food poisoning.” Marinette had to stop for a moment to bite back the laugh.

“Oh, ouch.”

Odd, for his part, tried to salvage the situation. He chuckled nervously, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Eh, well, at least I didn't get bit by a _real_ shark.”

“The shark would be too busy swimming away.”

That was it. That was the home run. Ulrich gripped a nearby shelf, laughing so hard he couldn’t speak. Marinette threw her hands up and gave up. She wheezed so hard tears were pricking at her eyes. Odd’s eyes popped out of their skull. He couldn’t believe it.

“Oh, fate. Thou art a cruel mistress,” he whimpered, holding a hand over his heart. Really, could this kid be any more dramatic?

“Did you forget the part where you had to act like a person?” Amaia didn’t even bother to look up once in her work of putting the CDs back. Marinette finally let out an uproarious laugh. Ulrich finally settled down long enough to talk again.

“Dang, she's burning you at every turn, dude.” Odd slumped, defeated in his attempt to woo a pair of cute girls. Marinette looked around for Andres, seeing how Amaia was with her right now. It didn’t take long. He hadn’t left the DVD section. He was browsing some of the comedy and horror shows that were popular right now. Happy to know where he was, she turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. Amaia had finished putting the CDs back on the shelf.

“I'm Ulrich, this is Odd,” Ulrich said, introducing both himself and Odd.

“Nice to meet you,” Marinette greeted.

“Pleasure,” Amaia said. She looked over to see Odd walking to a corner of the store. He was starting to sulk. “Does he do that a lot?”

“Only when his ego is bruised,” Ulrich chuckled. Amaia was again visibly unimpressed.

“… not much if it only takes three shots.” Odd’s heart and ego were audibly shattered that very moment. Marinette was again struggling to keep a straight face.

“Give him a chance, he's a cool guy when he's not trying to prank you,” Ulrich said.

“Mm, fair.”

Marinette never quite understood the idea of failure until she saw the crestfallen look on Odd’s face. She felt a bit mean for finding it funny instead of heartbreaking.

Turning around to talk to Ulrich, she found herself… quite impressed. A blush crept onto her face again now that she had a better look at him. He had that quiet yet strong vibe going for him, which was echoed in the muted colors of the clothes he wore. His hair, while messy, accentuated the angles of his face. And his eyes…

Marinette’s face changed to a light pink. Not that she’d admit it again, honestly.

Ulrich pulled Odd back from his sulking corner. Marinette turned around, hoping to find the new Jagged Stone CD. It was then that she noticed, in the course of the conversation with the two boys, that a certain someone was no longer in the DVD section. Her eyes scanned the store, wondering where that last person had gone.

“Where’s Andres?”

Amaia’s head snapped up, seeing her brother wasn’t where he was before.

“Who?” Ulrich asked. Amaia dashed past the group to the other side of the store.

“Her brother…” Marinette murmured.

* * *

The store was small so she didn’t have a hard time finding him. But there was something… wrong. Something unpleasant going on. She heard him speaking, but he wasn’t the confident boy he was before. He was… whimpering.

Something was wrong. Why was he whimpering?

Amaia got her answer when she found him. In another section of the store with several CDs laying haphazardly on the ground. And facing a much taller boy in a red hoodie. She did not like the taller boy one bit. He felt unpleasant.

“Please stop…” Andres whimpered. The taller boy dared to laugh.

“Colorblind is a dog thing,” he guffawed. “Are you a dog? Or a human? Woof woof woof.”

Had she been an actual dog, her hackles would’ve been seen rising. Complete with a growl and bared teeth. How _dare_ he say something like that. And to a younger boy, even. Did people have no decency in this day and age?

“But I _am_ colorblind...” Andres protested weakly. Amaia was still a ways away. She knew she needed to go comfort her brother once the idiot was gone.

“No you’re not,” the dumb idiot responded. “Just pick up the CD you want.” He pointed to the CDs on the floor. “Especially those on the floor.”

… was that why those CDs were on the floor? Did that jerk knock them down on purpose? Just because Andres was having trouble telling the difference? Amaia was so going to kill him if he took it a step further…

Her eyes widened when she saw the tears falling down her brother’s face. Time stood still. She could think of nothing else except for one thing.

That older kid was going to pay.

* * *

Marinette was waiting at the front of the store when she heard it. Amaia was taking longer than expected. Which gave her enough time to find the second-to-last copy of Jagged Stone’s newest album still in stock. Ulrich and Odd were passing by her when they heard it too.

“Ulrich, do you hear that?” Odd cupped his hand over his ear. Someone on the other side of the store was screaming.

“What the…”

At that very moment, none other than Lê Chiên Kim ran by. Screaming his head off and running like a chicken. Completing the disheveled look was the way he waved his arms every which way while running and screaming. That surprised the ever-loving snot out of Marinette.

What had truly alarmed her? _Who ripped the seat of his pants?!_

Odd looked over to where he was running. “That’s a full moon if I ever saw one.”

Marinette immediately averted her eyes once the shock wore off. Because not only were Kim’s pants ripped, the underwear beneath was also torn. Exposing the jock’s bare buttocks for everyone to see. Which, coincidentally enough, was the last thing anyone with a decent mindset wanted to see.

Once the fleeing Kim disappeared down the sidewalk, Marinette ventured back inside to find Amaia and Andres. She found them on the other side of the store, the girl hugging the crying boy. Andres’s face was buried against his sister, trying to not let anyone see him right now.

The look on Amaia’s face could only be described as murderous. She glared at anyone who dared come closer, shielding her brother fiercely. Marinette instinctively backed up when that glare was directed at her. She did not want to draw the ire of the already furious sister. However, the redhead softened upon seeing Marinette. Stroking Andres’s hair, she let him get a glance at their new friend.

Marinette held her arms open, offering a hug. Andres shifted from Amaia to Marinette, accepting the gesture. Amaia, in the meantime, took several deep breaths to calm down.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Marinette whispered to him. Little by little, bit by bit, Andres’s sniffles and sobs slowed down and quieted. Amaia was back to her stoic self in time for them to hear _more_ screaming.

At once, the walls of another store down the street exploded, debris flying _everywhere_.

“Incoming!” they heard Odd yell. Marinette and the siblings ducked underneath the shelf of another display. Amaia shielded both Marinette and Andres from the fallout of the explosion.

“Oh, great. What's this one?” Ulrich muttered. Marinette sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Great. Just perfectly, absolutely great.

An akuma had to attack at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thought Hawk Moth would give anyone a break?
> 
> And for everyone who has been waiting for the Lyoko Kids to show up...
> 
> We're just getting started :)


	5. Interlude 1 - Hello, My Name Is Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident that lead to the newest akuma.

Bria should’ve seen it coming. She should’ve seen it coming a mile away when Lila started spinning her stories again. The distance from co-workers she had thought were friends. The side-eye glances from random people on the sidewalk. The garbage she’d find all over her desk.

She had to wonder if some people were children who never grew up. Thankfully, there was Giancarlo. Her neighbor and longtime friend who worked at the embassy as a custodian. Without her dear friend close by, Bria was certain she would have jumped off the deep end a long time ago. Especially when everything started to go downhill.

She never expected to meet the parents of her daughter’s classmate at a cafe downtown, but there she was. Like them, she was outraged and furious at what Lila had done to their daughter. She didn’t even hesitate to join them in reporting to the school board what was going on. What happened afterward was something no one could have seen coming.

It turned out, the principal was covering up years of accepting bribes and, most recently, accumulating gambling debts. On top of that, several other teachers were found to be his gambling buddies. As if to rub salt in the wound, the sorry excuse of a teacher named Bustier was found to have a history of passing her responsibility off onto her students.

The fallout from the investigation by the board was epic.

And after she had found out about what Lila was doing _this time…_

Well, the less said the better. She had to get back to her work, earn some money to keep a roof over her head and food in her stomach. Except now, with Lila being sent back to Italy, the apartment felt a lot more empty. But then again, it wasn’t a strange feeling. With her head held high, she continued with her daily life.

… which would have been fine had some people at the embassy not taken it upon themselves to make sure Bria knew she screwed up. Bria knew the source of the sudden one-eighty in her co-workers. A high-ranking employee by the name of Eleanora Durante.

Eleanora was that one employee who had an ego to rival Hawk Moth’s but got away with it thanks to her excellent work. She believed herself untouchable and above everyone else. Including fellow embassy workers like Giancarlo. Which was why, Bria surmised, Eleanora led the rest of the office in a bullying campaign to keep Bria in her place.

Bria, honestly, didn’t see the whole point. Eleanora was petty. She wasn’t worth a moment of her time anyway. She’d put up with worse when she was married. She could handle this.

It started small. Catty comments and critiques she knew were directed at her. If the snickering and the pointed looks sent her way were any indicator. What was this? Grade school? She thought they were adults, not children.

Eleanora had a smaller following than she thought. Or, more compassionately, failed to register. Most everyone on that side of the office only put up with her because of her near-flawless work ethic and record. A few secretaries Bria was acquainted with didn’t take part in the bullying, though they tended to stay out of the line of fire. Bria didn’t blame them. It would be too much of a headache to deal with Eleanora while she was on a “mission.” Bria still spoke to them at the water cooler or in the restroom.

Everything came to a head one day while Bria was filing documents the embassy had received. She was someone who took pride in her work if her meticulous and thorough planning was any indicator. She always emailed everyone about upcoming appointments, answered the calls in her best professional voice, made sure all the embassy’s databases were up to date. Eleanora came in to monitor her work (more like micro-manage, but she micro-managed everyone) when she was called in by the high commissioner at the embassy. One catty comment from her later, and she left the filing cabinet. It was nice and quiet again, and Bria could focus on filing all the documents.

She didn’t pay attention to the sudden shrill volume that came from the high commissioner’s office. Apparently, during her campaign against Bria, Eleanora’s perfect record gained a scratch. For this, she was being disciplined. Bria let herself forget her better nature and smirked at the boot Eleanora found herself getting.

The door slammed open and Bria simply continued filing documents. She had at least one manila folder left when she suddenly felt hands harshly grab her shoulders. The folder and its contents flew everywhere. There was shouting involved. Bria found herself suddenly on the floor with several people trying to restrain Eleanora. Who, in turn, was screaming and shouting profanities every which way. Giancarlo came to the scene and immediately guided Bria away.

Hours later, once Bria was back to functioning as a human being, she and Giancarlo found out what had happened. Eleanora started her campaign to punish Bria on behalf of her daughter. A DuPont student named Thérèse Voclain. From what she heard from a fellow secretary, Thérèse was a straight-A student at DuPont. Class representative, eligible for being on the student council, high-ranking, and beautiful. Everything Lila could’ve been had she put in the honest effort instead of building a kingdom based on lies.

And it was because of Lila that DuPont had shut down, robbing Thérèse of any chance to show off. Eleanora lost all the prestige and privilege that came with having a child eligible for a prestigious position at the school. (Seriously, Bria thought. The way Eleanora talked about her made her sound like a trophy. Daughters weren’t trophies.)

All of it came back to bite her when her work ethic started declining. The high commissioner was no idiot. They noticed when one of their best secretaries — Bria Rossi — was suddenly receiving negative reviews on her work despite her rock-solid track record. On top of that, they noticed when one of their other best workers — Eleanora Durante — was suddenly deteriorating in favor of performing some other unknown duty.

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together.

And for her added unprovoked assault on Bria, Eleanora was dismissed from the workplace. Bria never knew a human being could scream so loudly. She was surprised all the windows at the embassy didn’t break. The high commissioner threatened to call the police on Eleanora if she didn’t quiet down.

Eleanora didn’t listen.

Thus, Officer Raincomprix was called in to apprehend her. Who absolutely didn’t help her case by assaulting several police officers in rage. Her followers looked down to the ground in shame, knowing their part in this.

Bria chose not to pay attention to them.

Since she was the target of Eleanora’s unjust rage, Bria was allowed to take the rest of the day off. Giancarlo offered to join her, but she declined. Unlike her, Giancarlo had a family at home to feed.

Out on the streets of Paris, the day shone beautifully. A stark contrast to the glum mood Bria found herself in. Because of her, someone at the embassy lost their job. At least, that’s what Eleanora would tell her. Bria wasn’t stupid. She knew clear as day who was truly at fault (the guilt would still linger on her conscience, irritatingly enough.) With the sudden half-day off, she didn’t quite know what to do. Could she explore Paris a bit? Could she find a nice park to gather her thoughts in?

… could she visit the Dupain-Cheng bakery?

She was apprehensive seeing them again. It was true that they were accepting of her. They even offered to support her in winning Lila back. But she still felt guilty knowing full well it was Lila’s fault their daughter was an emotional wreck. For all it was worth, they should’ve been angry with her. As angry as Eleanora had been.

She took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to let Hawk Moth take advantage of her weakness. She’d survived worse than a magical terrorist living in Paris. She could do this.

Come to think of it, didn’t Giancarlo say once he wanted to try macarons? He and his wife Salomé, a receptionist at the police station, loved the baked goods from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She always raved about the customer service and the fresh bread there. But they never could make or find the time to get anything else other than necessities.

Well, Bria was going to change that. From what she’d seen and heard in her long years of friendship with them, Giancarlo and Salomé loved coffee-flavored treats. So, if they had them, she was going to get coffee-flavored macarons for her dear friends. It was the least she could do for them after everything they had done for her. Holding her head high, Bria set out to acquire coffee-flavored macarons for her friends.

Roughly two hours after noon, Bria arrived at the bakery. She didn’t see Marinette around. Sabine explained she was out with some new friends shopping downtown. As it turns out, the youngest member of the new neighbors was a Jagged Stone fan. It didn’t take long for Marinette and Andres, the name of the youngest neighbor, to bond. 

That was nice.

And as for the coffee-flavored macarons, Sabine said they could have a box of them ready by the end of the day. Fresh out of the oven to boot. Bria couldn’t thank them enough. Giancarlo and Salomé were finally going to taste the famous macarons of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

That joy was short-lived when they heard people screaming. Looking outside, Sabine, Tom, and Bria saw people running from an explosion that sent debris flying everywhere. Maniacal laughter followed, along with someone screaming for Bria.

Oh…

Oh no…

It couldn’t be…

The rage-twisted face of one Eleanora Durante scanned the city streets, searching for her prey. She was calling herself “Madame Destiny” (really, Hawk Moth?) and she was out for blood. Bria’s blood.

Bria wasn’t sure what would do her in first. The akuma, or the consequences of Lila’s lies. She hoped she would never find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear for Bria once Eleanora's de-akumatized...


	6. Crafty Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir receive some unexpected assistance with this latest akuma.

Hawk Moth couldn’t be bothered to get a life, could he. All was fine, all was dandy. All was amusing when Kim ran by with his bare butt exposed to the world. All were quickly smashed to pieces when Madame Destiny, as the newest akuma called herself, shattered several storefronts in search of her target. Civilians and pedestrians alike screamed, running to and fro to escape the akuma. Marinette shrieked, covering herself with her arms while she, Andres, and Amaia hid under the shelf. Her eyes darted around, frantic. They had to get out.

Amaia found the opening first. “ _Run! Now!_ ” she barked, grabbing the arms of both Andres and Marinette and proceeding to run. Marinette ran with all her strength, the chaos closing in from every direction.

“Odd! Move!!” Ulrich shouted. Odd ran, ducking with his arms held over his head.

“You know, for a supposedly peaceful day, we just had to find a crazy down the street.” Ulrich just looked at him.

“Well then what do we do? Fight this thing?!” he fired back. Odd shrugged.

“What else?!”

Amid the turmoil, Marinette managed to sneak away from Amaia and Andres. She had to find a way to transform without anyone seeing her, and the ruckus from the attack was good enough cover that no one would notice. It didn’t take long, however, for Amaia to notice one less person following them. She reached out to grab Marinette again.

_**CRASH!!**_

“ _Ah!_ ”

Marinette recoiled while a stray piece of rubble fell between her and the brother-sister duo. It was now virtually impossible to reach them now with this big piece of a building standing between them. Marinette placed both hands on the big piece of concrete that fell in her path. It was a futile attempt to get to the siblings, but she still had to try. Panting, Amaia held Andres close, shielding him from the stray pieces of the wrecked buildings. Marinette knew then. Time was running out.

She opened her purse and uttered the transformation phrase.

“ _Tikki! Spots on!_ ”

The pink light faded as quickly as it had appeared, disguised in the dust that was rising. Out lept Ladybug, springing into action and hooking her yo-yo onto a nearby traffic light. Nimbly, she climbed to the tops of the roofs, eyes set on Madame Destiny. She lept over every gap, landing neatly on the next building over. No sooner than she had stopped to observe the situation, her partner landed beside her.

“Hey, Bugaboo!” Chat Noir called. “Got time for another akuma?” She’d roll her eyes if the situation wasn’t serious.

“Chat Noir. Nice to see you,” Ladybug deadpanned. From their vantage point on the top of a building that still stood, they saw Madame Destiny much more clearly. This akuma was an older female who donned judicial robes. Her hair was styled like a judge’s wig, if not for the outlandish way it looked like an 18th-century noblewoman’s hairstyle. She wielded a shiny black pen with a silver tip, along with a piece of parchment paper that looked like a scroll. They couldn’t discern yet what her attack style was like or where the akuma was.

They didn’t get a chance to when Madame Destiny whirled around, spotting the two heroes immediately.

“Ohh, time to pounce, Milady!” Chat Noir extended his baton in time for the akuma to launch an attack.

“Move!” Ladybug shouted, zipping away with her yo-yo.

“ _Ladybug! Chat Noir!_ ” the akuma roared. “After I bring the hammer down on the Treasonous One, I declare your Miraculous as mine!”

Ladybug landed, her yo-yo swinging defiantly.

“Not if I can help it!” she cried. Hooking her yo-yo onto a nearby lamppost, she ran in circles, attempting to prevent the akuma from targeting any more civilians. Those who weren’t frozen stiff from fear snapped out of it and ran. The rest scrambled to get away as fast as they could. Among them, Amaia and Andres ran with all their might to get out of the line of fire.

The heroes saw Madame Destiny pulling out her pen, writing something on her scroll.

“By all power invested in me, you, Ladybug shall be the last to fall as my victim!” Alarmed, Ladybug swang to and fro, dodging Madame Destiny’s attacks. More and more debris fell, blocking the path for several fleeing civilians. Amaia dodged, Andres in tow. Her eyes searched, her heart pounded frantically, her breath heaving. They had to find someplace to hide, or else—

“Over here!”

Skidding to a stop, Amaia whipped her head to see who was calling to them. There, waving them down, was a girl with bright pink hair and a blond boy wearing glasses. By the looks of it, the building they were holed up in was a hideout. Panting, Amaia abandoned all sense of social decorum and picked up her brother. She sprinted, avoiding falling debris and panicking crowds of people. Andres clung to her, squeezing his eyes shut.

“In here!” the boy in glasses called. With one final burst of strength, Amaia dove into the doorway. She landed on her side, still shielding Andres. Panting and holding her brother, she heard the sounds of the door being barricaded. Settling down now that they’re relatively safe, she stroked her brother’s hair to calm him. The pink-haired girl knelt.

“Is he okay?” she asked. Andres peeked out from his safety net, glancing at the pink-haired girl. Sensing the distrust, the girl held her hands up, palms forward. “It’s okay,” she assured. “We're not going to hurt you.” Amaia narrowed her eyes but kept quiet. If there was any trouble caused over here, it would draw the akuma’s attention. They couldn’t afford it until the battle was over. Andres looked the two strangers up and down.

“Who are you?” he asked. The girl smiled.

“I’m Aelita,” she said. She then gestured to the boy beside her. “And this is Jeremie.” Amaia breathed, then sat back up. Her head was finally clearing from the adrenaline overload earlier.

“Let's just say you're better off in here than out there,” Jeremie said. Standing up, then helping her brother stand, Amaia looked out. People were still running, looking back or forward. Many were too busy fleeing from the akuma to think clearly. Everyone was looking for places to hide or trying to get out of the way. In the panic, it would’ve been too easy to get lost or caught up in the fight. She held Andres’s hand.

“Can’t deny that,” she agreed.

**_BOOM!_**

The ground underneath them rumbled. Aelita yelped, Jeremie wobbled, Andres jumped, and Amaia grabbed onto the nearest sturdy support she could find. Looking out, the group of four saw the heroes fighting the akuma.

* * *

Madame Destiny was proving to be a difficult akuma to bring down. Every attack the heroes threw at her, she would deflect with a swing of her pen. As if that weren’t enough, she was fast, too. Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves racing to keep from being hit by her karma beam.

Seriously… was Hawk Moth running out of ideas?

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called out. Chat Noir neatly dodged a beam, doing his best not to get hit.

“We need to find a way to beat her!” he howled. The support underneath him was quickly giving way. There wouldn’t be much time to find better grounding.

Ladybug knew what she needed to do. Hooking her yo-yo onto a nearby street light, she swung herself to the top of another building. Clutching her yo-yo, she took a deep breath.

“ _Lucky—!_ ”

_**BOOM!**_

The building on which she stood started to give way.

“ _Huh?!”_

“Ladybug!” Madame Destiny snarled. “I will declare your rule on this city null and void!!”

The building on which Ladybug stood crumbled, sending her sliding down. No Lucky Charm appeared, and she was quickly scrambling to prop herself back up. Aelita gasped sharply, Jeremie’s eyes widened, Andres hid his face, and Amaia paled. A black blur flew by, propping the shattered rooftop up with a silver baton. Ladybug shifted to her back, feet in the air. Upon reaching the end, she lept off the impromptu slide and landed. She stood back up.

“Gonna have to try something else,” she said. Chat Noir spotted something.

“Lure her under here!”

Ladybug looked. _His staff under the roof made an impromptu trap!_

“Got it!” A crafty gleam went off in her eye. She zipped to the top of a roof. Then she called out to the akuma. “Hey, Madame Destiny!”

Madame Destiny whirled to face Ladybug. “Ladybug...” she growled. She whipped out her pen, writing on her scroll. “I will find you as guilty on any charge I can put against you! Just like the Treasonous One!!!” Ladybug stared back defiantly.

“You will have to _find_ them first!” Ladybug shouted. She let the enraged akuma charge. “Chat Noir! Now!” Chat Noir released his hold on the fallen rooftop the moment Madame Destiny lunged. Ladybug vaulted to a higher vantage point. Then she turned to Madame Destiny. “Your destiny may be corrupt, but ours isn't.”

The dust around the akuma settled. Ladybug let herself breathe. Chat Noir stood alert. Madame Destiny fell to her hands and knees, defeated. Was the battle over already? Ladybug had hoped it was the case. She didn’t have to use the Lucky Charm, but perhaps it was for the best this time. She looked over the railing to observe the aftermath.

She then saw Madame Destiny’s lips curl up in a vicious smile.

“ _Your destiny will come to an end once I have your Miraculous and the person I want!_ ” Madame Destiny bellowed. Ladybug stood back, alarmed upon realizing _none of the debris even fell on the akuma_. “You will not keep me from pouring all judgement on her!!”

This was bad this was bad _this was bad_.

Madame Destiny wrote something down on her scroll. “My word will become law, Ladybug!!” She grinned wickedly. “Just as your feet will fail you when you need to land!!”

Immediately, the building underneath her feet started to crumble. Chat Noir stopped, torn between attacking Madame Destiny and making sure Ladybug doesn’t fall. Ladybug swerved, her balance thrown completely off.

Madame Destiny’s prediction came true first.

“ _Aaah!_ ” Ladybug yelled. Her arms swang in a windmill motion, desperate to cling to _something_.

“ _Ladybug!!_ ” Chat Noir howled. He abandoned his attack on the akuma, racing towards the plummeting Ladybug. He dove, attempting to catch her. But Ladybug spotted the trap.

“Chat Noir! Don’t!” she shouted, frantic.

It was too late. Chat Noir was buried under the ruins of a freshly abandoned building. Ladybug, meanwhile, landed harshly on the ground. Disoriented, she looked up to see Madame Destiny rising slowly. The akuma sneered, glancing over the fallen heroes. She pointed her pen like a sword at Ladybug.

“Don't count on your words, Ladybug! They hurt worse than a punch!”

Her robes billowing behind her, Madame Destiny turned her back. With both heroes out of the way, she was free to resume pursuit of her target. Ladybug wasn’t going to allow it. She shakily stood up. Her eyes narrowed into a determined glare.

_**Rumble…**_

What on…

Ladybug turned in time to see the remains of the building she was standing on coming crashing down. She yelled in agony, the heavy rubble pinning her down to the earth. In the hideout, Andres tore himself from Amaia’s arms. The terror from what he was seeing was clearly shown. 

“ _Oh no!_ ” Aelita cried, covering her eyes. Amaia looked around. Debris and rubble littered the streets. Cars were strewn left and right in random patterns. By now, all the civilians had fled, leaving behind nothing and no one. And if there were people, chances are they were stuck in a hideout much like they were. Andres’s face had gone sheet white, Jeremie held Aelita, Aelita hid her face. Amaia stood, frozen, the scene before her devoid of all hope. Madame Destiny continued down the road, leaving behind the heroes and the targets of her wrath.

Time stood still. The world went quiet. Her mind went blank. She looked up at the door, the only barrier between them and the dangers of the outside. Andres looked up, noticing how quiet Amaia had gone. He saw something snap within.

“Andres, get ready.” Amaia gripped the door, one hand on the frame the other on the doorknob. “We’re helping out.” Andres’s eyes went wide.

“That’s dangerous!” Jeremie protested. It was then Aelita dared to look out.

“Jeremie! Look!” Aelita pointed to the scene. Looking up, Jeremie saw Ladybug struggling to get out. The pile of rubble Chat Noir was under was shifting. Madame Destiny was still wreaking havoc, but now it was far from where they were. Amaia gripped the door even tighter.

“Like I said.” Amaia forced the door open, shoving the barricade aside. “We’re helping out.”

* * *

The group of four forced their way out. Debris and rubble had accumulated, making it more difficult to get outside. Aelita heard something coming from the store to the left. Inside, she saw two boys break out.

“Ulrich! Odd!” she called.

Odd whirled. “Aelita!”

Ulrich saw. “Aelita! Stay hidden!” Aelita nodded and went to hide. Amaia ran out, surprising Odd. Andres ran behind her. She sprinted to the other side of the road. Her destination: the pile of rubble that had Ladybug trapped. She skidded to a stop once she neared the trapped superhero. She gripped one end of the fallen wall.

“Andres, get that other side,” she ordered. Andres scurried to the other side, aiding his sister. Ladybug looked around, dazed.

“What…”

She suddenly felt the weight lifting from her. Literally. Amaia gripped with all her might, lifting her end of the debris. Andres lifted his. It was slow and strenuous, the concrete threatening to scratch their bare hands.

“Come on…” Amaia grunted. With just two of them, they were already loosening the hold on Ladybug. But it was not enough.

“Here!” they heard someone cry out. Amaia did not dare look up, fearing she would lose the grip on the debris. A third pair of hands joined them in lifting the rubble off of Ladybug. Together, with the new addition of Aelita, they lifted the rubble inch by inch.

“Odd, distract the akuma!” Ulrich shouted. Odd gave a salute with his hand and forehead.

“You got it!” he shouted back. Running towards Madame Destiny, Odd picked up a piece of a fallen wall.

“Hey! Lady Whatchamacallit!” he called out. Madame Destiny whirled, in time to see the piece of fallen wall thrown at her. “Pick on someone your own size!”

Madame Destiny snarled. “It's Madame Destiny!!” she angrily corrected. “And I will decree your word myself because you lack the requirements to even fit that threat!”

Odd just grinned. “Hey! You said you're small!” Madame Destiny snarled again. Odd grabbed a nearby skateboard and skated away, Madame Destiny hot on his heels.

“I will hunt down the Treasonous One after I finish this rat...” she growled.

Meanwhile, with Amaia, Andres, and Aelita, they worked together to free Ladybug. Jeremie knelt and grabbed Ladybug’s hands, attempting to pull her free.

“Just a little more…” Aelita grunted. Amaia held up her end of the rubble, Andres holding up his end. Out of her peripheral, she spied a piece of metal laying around. Realization dawned, and she grabbed it. Jamming it under the rubble, she used it to prop up the rubble.

“Grab her!” Andres cried. Using the rest of his strength, he pushed up the rubble. Amaia held on, the concrete scraping her hands. Aelita helped. Jeremie pulled. Just a little more…

Up above them, a window was kicked open. A girl dressed entirely in black lept out and landed not even a foot away from them. She whirled around, grabbing Ladybug and pulling her the rest of the way out.

“There!”

Once Ladybug was freed, they let the rubble fall the rest of the way down. Ladybug felt herself breathing easier, Amaia and Aelita helping her stand up. Andres looked at the newcomer, curious. Ladybug groaned while she cleared her head.

“Thank you…”

The girl in black gave her assurance. “Don’t mention it.”

Elsewhere, Ulrich was continuing the battle in Ladybug’s stance. The rubble pile burying Chat Noir shifted fully, the cat hero dragging himself out. Glancing, he spied Madame Destiny continuing her rampage and search for her target. He lept back into the fray, continuing the battle against the akuma. Ladybug turned to the civilians who helped her.

“Thank you for helping me,” she addressed. Then her expression turned firm. “But you should get out. This is dangerous.”

The girl in black, Yumi Aelita said her name was, cracked her knuckles. “We’ve faced worse.” Amaia raised an eyebrow.

“This isn't for any of us to handle, just go,” Andres whimpered.

“ _Whoa!!_ ” Chat Noir cried. Madame Destiny flung him to where the group stood. He crash-landed face down in front of them. “I think I have about seven lives left.” Ladybug was close to groaning. Jeremie facepalmed, Aelita and Yumi both raised an eyebrow, Amaia and Andres looked deadpan unamused. They then heard a sharp whistle cut through the air.

“Hey, Lady Ugly!” Odd called. Madame Destiny, thoroughly annoyed, was reaching the end of her patience with him.

“I find your immature mouth as annoying as a fly!” she scribbled furiously on her scroll. “So I rule in favor of keeping you quiet!!”

Odd performed a few flips on the skateboard, sailing away while making a mockingly ridiculous face at the akuma. Ladybug took advantage of the distraction to swing back into the fight. Enough to buy the civilians time to escape.

“Over here!” Ladybug shouted. Madame Destiny concentrated her hateful glare onto the spotted superhero. Ladybug hooked her yo-yo around what was left of a streetlight and vaulted over. Leaping over the akuma, Ladybug drew her attention away from the civilians who were now racing to get to safety. Ulrich hurried up to the group now that the superheroes were back.

“The akuma is looking for someone,” he heaved. “So whatever you do, keep everyone inside the buildings!”

“Right!” Aelita agreed. Odd rolled up, then stopped and ran while holding the skateboard. Just in time, too. A nearby building fell not two blocks away from them.

“Phew, talk about a bad attitude in the morning!” he quipped. Amaia glared.

“Can it with the jokes. They smell worse than fish,” she barked. Odd’s eyes widened and Yumi laughed.

“Okay, I like you.”

Amaia lowered her hand to grasp Andres’s shoulder, only to find he was nowhere to be seen. She stopped, frantic. Looking left and right, up and down. She whirled around and back again. Where did he go? Was he okay? She got her answers when she spotted him standing in front of a building, away from the fight. That must be where the akuma’s target is hiding. Sprinting and changing direction, she saw out of her peripheral an old man in a Hawaiian shirt fleeing from the wreckage. He wasn’t going to make it.

“ _Look out!_ ” she called. Dashing to where the old man was, she scooped him up in her arms and jumped. Ducking, she narrowly dodged a flying piece of debris that landed several feet away. She stood.

“Oh! Thank you, young lady!” the old man said. Amaia set him down gently.

“No hay problema.”

_**CRASH!!**_

“Watch out!” Yumi called. Snapping her head up in alarm, Amaia saw the fight was coming dangerously close to them. Oh no. This wasn’t good. She whipped her head right and left, looking for an escape.

“Here!” Aelita called. Looking over to where she was, Amaia saw Aelita and Andres holding the door to the building open. Aelita waved them down, signaling a safe place for them to hide. Turning to the old man beside her, Amaia gently took hold of his arm.

“Come on, señor. We have to go,” she said. Ushering him towards the building, the others in their little group ran inside. Each took a turn holding the door so Amaia could usher the old man inside. Once he was inside, the stronger members of the group barricaded the door.

“Phew…” Yumi sighed, sliding down to the floor. Ulrich panted, leaning against the barricade. Odd sat down, trying to catch his breath. Aelita and Jeremie stood nearby, hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Amaia helped the old man to a chair. She then felt a sudden weight.

“You made it!” Andres cheered. Settling down from the sudden surprise, Amaia just smiled and ruffled her brother’s hair.

“That we did.” Someone in the building looked up, recognizing the two.

“Amaia? Andres?”

Both siblings whipped their heads up at the familiar voice. Salomon emerged from hiding underneath the desk, alongside an unfamiliar woman. The name tag Yumi glanced at read “Bria Rossi.”

“Tío?” Andres asked. Bria turned to Salomon.

“You know them?” she asked. Salomon adjusted his glasses.

“Why, yes.” He put his glasses back on. “They’re my niece and nephew.” The minute he spoke, he found himself tackled in a hug. Amaia squeezed her eyes shut, too happy to say anything now that they knew their uncle was safe. Andres squished his cheek against his uncle.

“It's nice to see you, tío!” Andres exclaimed. Once the surprise wore off, Salomon just smiled, ruffling his niece and nephew’s hair.

“That Madame Whatshername is a nasty piece of work,” Odd commented. His breathing had evened now. He wasn’t panting as hard as he was before. Andres looked up.

“If you're here, who's fighting the akuma?” he asked.

**_Crash!_**

“Take a wild guess.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir zoomed by, zipping between buildings with Madame Destiny hot on their heels. The group congregated at a window, watching the fight. Chat Noir yelled at Ladybug to dodge, in time for a car to be thrown their way. Ladybug herself lept from car to car, sliding under one and attempting to hook her yo-yo onto Madame Destiny.

“That thing's giving them a real hard time...” Yumi muttered. Jeremie observed the situation.

“It isn't fighting hard that is the problem. It's _fighting hard_.” The group looked at him. “They don't have enough ground to use their powers.”

That… was not good. Aelita looked around.

“There has to be something…” she mused. Her eyes wandered around, taking in different items and people. There wasn’t anything they could use besides skateboards and chairs and—

Her thoughts skidded to a stop the minute a light bulb went off in her head. Aelita turned to Jeremie.

“Jeremie,” she said. He turned to face her. “Did you bring those wireless earpieces by any chance?” Jeremie blinked.

“Of course. I always keep them on me.” He then looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Aelita’s only response was a small smile.

* * *

Madame Destiny wasn’t just a difficult akuma to take down, she was persistent. No matter what Ladybug and Chat Noir did to try and lead her away, she always kept returning to the same block. Was her intended target here? If that was the case, all the more reason they couldn’t let her find her target. Ladybug Chat Noir ran in circles to prevent the akuma from causing further destruction. They were running dangerously low on safe footing. They couldn’t risk any more damage.

“Come on…” Ladybug muttered. How long was it going to be before they ran out of places to fight from? Sensing an incoming attack, Ladybug jumped out of the way. The attack itself barely missed Chat Noir. “ _Chat Noir!!_ ” Ladybug shrieked. To her relief, Chat Noir escaped just in time.

“ _Yahoo!!_ ”

_?!_

Ladybug whirled, in time to see Odd skateboard through. “Coming through!” he cheerfully exclaimed.

“Stay back!!” Chat Noir shouted, frantic. Odd picked up a small rock. Then he threw it straight at Madame Destiny. Alarmed, she looked. Then she growled when she saw Odd once again. Odd, for his part, just made a ridiculous face, no doubt taunting the akuma.

Madame Destiny screeched, arms reaching to snatch Odd. But she did not see the pieces of debris in her way, pushed down courtesy of Amaia. Madame Destiny stumbled just as Ulrich skated in, acting as backup for Odd.

“Ladybug!” someone called. Ladybug turned, seeing the girl in black from earlier. Yumi tossed the superheroes a pair of earpieces, which they caught. Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged glances, then put them in. Chat Noir looked up.

“Ladybug! Watch out!”

Ladybug lept away, dodging and sliding underneath flying rubble. She looked up. Debris was flying at her now.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Her yo-yo suddenly beeped, then it started spinning. Glowing. Wings began to form, then they started spinning. A glowing shield formed, protecting Ladybug from the debris that shattered upon contact. All within the span of a millisecond.

“Whoa!!”

The sudden appearance of the shield surprised even Madame Destiny. Who began flinging more and more debris to crush Ladybug. Ladybug held up her new shield, protecting herself from the improvised weaponry of the akuma. The earpiece suddenly buzzed. A voice started speaking.

“Ladybug, this is Jeremie. Do you copy?”

Ladybug deflected an attack with the new shield. “I copy.” She replied. Then she asked. “Who are you?”

“As I said, my name is Jeremie. I'm going to help guide you and Cat Noir in this fight.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “How do I know you're not one of Hawk Moth's minions?” Jeremie typed away on his laptop keyboard.

“Ulrich and Odd are my friends. So is Yumi.” Ladybug looked at the three figures skateboarding around the battlefield. “I've seen what Hawk Moth can do. And it's no worse than what I've faced before against an evil hand,” Jeremie elaborated.

“… fair point.” Well, if they’re offering to help, and they’re more than capable of doing so, who was she to argue? Ladybug vaulted over fallen debris and pieces of buildings. “What's the status?” 

Aelita peered through the windows of the building with a pair of binoculars.

“First of all, you are staying too far away from your target when you lead her away,” Jeremie replied. “Keep yourself on the high ground and stay above her.” One look at the battlefield confirmed Jeremie’s suspicions in Ladybug’s mind. They’d lost a lot of ground trying to lead her away. This was what they’ll have to make do with.

“Got it.” Ladybug kept his words in mind, leaping over the higher buildings.

“Madame Destiny is going after Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and one other,” Aelita reported. “Odd's provoking her, and Ulrich and Yumi are fending her off from the ground.” Jeremie took note of this while relaying the information to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Ladybug, the others can only buy you so much time,” Jeremie reported to the superheroes. “You and Cat Noir have to make your move _soon_.”

And this time, Ladybug knew what had to be done.

“ _Lucky Charm!!_ ”

She threw her yo-yo into the air, the shield collapsing to summon forth the Lucky Charm. And the item that fell into her hands was…

“A pair of scissors…” she stared at the scissors, a tad confused. Then she glanced down at the battlefield. Madame Destiny wrote down more on her scroll. What immediately followed was Odd flying off his skateboard and landing head first in a nearby trash can.

_The scroll!_

“That’s it!” she cried. “Chat Noir!” Chat Noir was by her side immediately. 

“By your side, milady!”

Ladybug relayed to him the plan. “Chat Noir, I need you to work with them on the ground to trip her up. Then I'll grab her scroll and cut it up. That way, she'll be down to half her power and make it easier to find the akuma!”

“Got it!” Chat Noir immediately launched himself from the rooftop. “Whoohoo!!”

“ _Hiya!_ ” Yumi landed an impressive kick on the akuma. “Beat that!” Madame Destiny snarled.

“Together!” Ulrich called. Odd lept to his feet, ready to assist in kicking akuma tail. Together, the four civilians worked to keep Madame Destiny busy. Odd taunted, Yumi kicked, Ulrich threw her off balance, and Amaia pushed down debris to slow down the akuma.

“You insolent little kids!!!” she shrieked. Lunging, she collided with the asphalt instead of her intended target. Aelita reported the opening to Jeremie.

“Chat, use your power to slow her down more! Strike the sidewalk in front of you!” Jeremie relayed. “The rest of you, back away real quick!” The four did as told. Chat Noir lept into the fray, activating his Cataclysm.

It was then Aelita noticed, from her vantage point in the building, something odd about the way the akuma protected her pen. How Madame Destiny wouldn’t allow any harm to come to it. Her most prominent weapon, so it seemed, was the scroll. That’s where she cast her magic. But the pen…

The realization hit like a truck.

“Jeremie!” Jeremie looked up at Aelita. “The akuma has to be in the pen!” The glint from the laptop reflected off Jeremie’s glasses.

“On it. I'm relaying the possibility to Ladybug now.” He pressed a key on the keyboard. “Ladybug! We think the akuma is in the pen itself! The one she's holding in her left hand!” Ladybug looked up. “Keep to the plan before you go for the pen. That will be the most guarded!”

“Got it!”

Chat Noir pressed his hand onto the ground, shattering it and throwing Madame Destiny completely off balance. Ladybug tossed a nearby manhole cover like a discus, knocking the scroll straight out of Madame Destiny’s hand. Shocked, she stumbled backward, giving Ladybug enough time to snag the scroll. Taking the scissors to it, she turned the scroll into innumerable pieces.

“ _No!!!_ ” Madame Destiny screamed. “By order of law, you will pay for property damage!!!!!!” She lunged, her pen forward and firing wildly. Ladybug and Chat Noir, now having the upper hand, deflected every attack. The four civilians, meanwhile, regrouped to a higher ledge. Aelita kept a close eye on the fight, reporting to Jeremie. 

The fight was now at a standstill. Without her scroll, Madame Destiny was now down to half her power. Her pen fired karma beams one after another. Which, without the power of her scroll, were now half as useful as they were before. They still kept Ladybug and Chat Noir at bay, neither hero able to get anywhere near her without her firing a karma beam in defense. Aelita, meanwhile, took note of the wall the other four were behind.

“Jeremie, that wall looks like it's about to fall,” Aelita reported. “And Madame Destiny is right underneath it.” Jeremie observed the fight through the city’s security cameras.

“Seeing it. Try to bring it down to trap her.” Pressing a button on the keyboard, he relays the information to the four civilians hiding behind the wall. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Amaia each exchanged a glance. Then they looked down at the battle below.

“Well, what have we got to lose?” Yumi asked. Amaia stood, as did the other three.

“On three?” Odd asked.

“You got it,” Amaia confirmed. Together, the four began pushing with all their might. The wall inched ever so closely to the edge. Agonizingly slow, yet they still pushed. Madame Destiny was none the wiser, too focused on fighting back against the masked heroes before her. Jeremie relayed the information to Ladybug. Who then turned to Chat Noir.

“Next step of the plan: Keep her busy!”

Chat Noir grinned. Then, with added gusto, he taunted and dodged. Madame Destiny was growing more enraged by the minute, angered at the injustice she was being dealt. Ladybug kept her attention on them, buying the four teenagers enough time to trap her.

But it was going slowly. This particular piece of wall was heavy, even if it was coming loose. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Amaia pushed with all their might. They heaved and persisted. The wall was stubborn, but they had all faced worse. They pushed. And they pushed. But it was still refusing to budge.

Amaia stopped pushing. Instead, she backed up. The other three looked, confused. What was she doing? Did the akuma wear her out? Their answer came when Amaia rammed full speed into the wall.

“Whoa!” Ulrich shouted. Amaia stood back up, dust coating the shoulder of her shirt now. She rammed again. And again. Each time, the other three noticed the wall coming looser. Amaia felt her shoulder, massaging it for a brief moment. It was close to dislocating from the ramming she was doing. But she didn’t care. One final push was all it would need to fall and trap Madame Destiny. And then—

“ _Amaia!!!_ ” she heard Andres scream. Her resolve shot up. She stood back up again, clutching her shoulder. Then, with one more deep breath, she rammed herself full speed into the wall.

The foundation came loose. She fell to the ground with a yelp. The other three, initially dazed, snapped back to reality. Together, they pushed the wall off the rest of the way. Madame Destiny didn’t think to look up, too busy fending off Ladybug and Chat Noir. The heavy weight of the wall pinned her to the earth. She screamed. Ladybug and Chat Noir lept and rolled out of the way.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Ladybug cried. The dust blew in their faces, exposed by Chat Noir’s Cataclysm. For a few seconds, they shielded their faces from the dust. Then, when it began to settle, Ladybug looked around at their surroundings. Madame Destiny was trapped and struggling under the wall that had been pushed on top of her. The pathway clear, she strode up to the akuma.

“I’ll take that,” Ladybug said. She swiped the pen from Madame Destiny.

“I declare this fight written in stone,” Chat Noir joked, full of cheek. Ladybug chuckled, then snapped the pen in half. The black butterfly flew out, attempting to escape.

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” Ladybug said. Her yo-yo spun. “Time to de-evilize!” she called out. Her yo-yo snagged the black butterfly, encasing it in pure white light. Ladybug called the yo-yo back to her. “Gotcha!” she exclaimed. Sliding her finger over the yo-yo, she released the purified butterfly. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” The white butterfly flew into the air, freed from the evil energy. Taking the scissors, she tossed them into the air to cast the Miracle Cure.

“ _Miraculous Ladybug!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GreninjaPrime:** We chose to have "Treasonous One" as Madame Destiny's name for Bria. We know what the actual definition means. We changed it to fit the Akuma's thoughts against her target.
> 
>  **Red Lily:** I may or may not have been listening to a ton of battle music while writing this.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes some new friends.

“ _Miraculous Ladybug!_ ”

She never could get tired of the way the ladybugs in her Miracle Cure would heal the damage done by the battle. Radiating from the Lucky Charm she had tossed into the air, she watched while the streets were once again made whole. Toppled and destroyed buildings were restored to their proper backing, the lampposts were set upright, the karma effects were reversed, and the akuma was restored to her civilian self. Ladybug never could get tired of this. Because at the end of every akuma battle, it was worth it. She saw her partner and friend hold his fist out for their signature end-of-battle fist bump.

“Pound it,” Chat Noir said, grinning. Ladybug smiled and returned the fist bump.

“Pound it.”

Ladybug’s fist fell to her side, her eyes surveying the restored cityscape of the City of Love. The akuma victim had yet to regain consciousness. Perhaps, Ladybug thought, the wall did a little more damage than they thought. Thank goodness it was back on the building it was supposed to be on. Speaking of, her eyes caught sight of four teenagers exiting the building. Her eyes brightened, then dimmed almost immediately when she saw Yumi helping Amaia. Oh, dear…

“Ladybug, we got a situation,” Yumi called. She was supporting Amaia, who was clutching her shoulder while grimacing. “Easy, easy.” Ladybug looked at what was going on. Seeing Amaia’s arm positioned oddly near the shoulder, Ladybug winced.

“Here, I got it,” Ulrich said, taking over for Yumi. Amaia hissed, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. The pain in her shoulder dominated every current feeling she had. Ladybug’s brows knotted together in the middle. She approached the group.

“Is she okay?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, but it looks like she dislocated her shoulder helping us out,” Yumi answered. Ulrich in the meantime helped Amaia sit down, the pain bothering her too much. Ladybug knelt to Amaia’s level.

“Will you be okay to head home?” she asked. Amaia did not answer immediately, still clutching her shoulder tightly. She breathed. A small, shaky breath. She looked down, Ladybug unable to see her expression.

_**POP!**_

Ladybug’s eyes widened. As did, Odd’s, Ulrich’s, and Yumi’s. Amaia rolled her shoulder, which was now back in its socket. It was as if the dislocation hadn’t even happened. Ulrich cringed, Odd winced, Yumi grimaced, and Ladybug swore she heard Chat going “oooh” in the background. Amaia looked up at the spotted superhero.

“I got it, but thank you,” she said. Ladybug’s eyes were in danger of falling out of their sockets. They looked at the arm which was now back in place, then at the redhead sitting on the ground as though nothing had happened. Ladybug could only manage an open-mouth gape.

“S-sure…” she uttered uncertainly.

A groan sounded off behind her. Ladybug looked back to see the akuma victim, now in her civilian form again, slowly rising. Knowing the situation with the four teens is taken care of, Ladybug stood and approached the de-evilized civilian. She knelt once more, helping the akuma victim.

“Ma’am?” she asked. The woman blinked, massaging her temples. She looked away.

“Just call me Eleanora…” she said. Ladybug smiled.

“Right.” Behind her, the four teens were reuniting with their friends and family. Andres and Salomon hugged Amaia, Odd high-fived Jeremie and Aelita, Yumi pulled the two in for a hug and Ulrich fist-bumped Jeremie. Aelita smiled being among her friends again, knowing they were safe. Ladybug smiled at the scene, then turned her attention back to Eleanora. “Eleanora, do you remember what happened?”

Eleanora hummed, distinct displeasure present in her tone. “Yes, unfortunately.” The rest of the people hiding in the building slowly emerge, trickling out once they were certain it was safe again.

“Are you able to tell us?” Ladybug asked. Eleanora shook her head to clear her mind.

“I got angry,” she replied. She then looked up… and her face contorted into an angry snarl. “ _At her!!!_ ” Ladybug jumped, as did Bria Rossi.

“ _ **Bria!!!!**_ ” Eleanora screamed. Bria shrank in on herself. Everyone else winced at the volume. Chat Noir quickly got over the shock to restrain Eleanora, preventing her from rising beyond her knees. Ladybug was not far behind in restraining the raging woman.

“Ma'am! Please! Stop!” Ladybug pleaded. She never knew the strength an angry civilian could have, but now she was seeing it firsthand. Eleanora was attempting to thrash and break free. And seeing the target of her rage was in reach, the heroes used every ounce of strength to restrain Eleanora.

“ _You ruined everything, Bria Rossi!!!_ ” Eleanora screamed. “ _I hope the world hates you and that devil spawn of yours!!!_ ”

Bria held her head in her hands, kneeling and shaking. The old man in the Hawaiian shirt, alongside Salomon and several others, placed themselves between Bria and Eleanora. Aelita knelt and held Bria’s hands, whispering soothing words. Salomon glared as if he were daring Eleanora to try and attack them. Ladybug’s patience in the meantime was wearing thin.

“Ma'am, that is _enough_ ,” Ladybug proclaimed. Using her strength as the Ladybug Hero, she forced Eleanora to the ground. The warm pavement met Eleanora’s face with zeal. As though it was paying back karma. Ladybug gripped Eleanora’s hands, her knee pressed against the woman’s back, and her hand holding Eleanora’s face to the ground. “I don't know what she did to you, but you are not helping your case!” Eleanora ignored the heroine’s warning. All her attention was on Bria.

“ _I hope you're happy, Bria!_ ” she shrieked. “ _You cost my daughter everything she worked for!!! That stupid fiasco at that school has your inability to properly parent a child on full display!!!_ ” Bria curled in further on herself. “ _She was top of the class! She was running for class president! She had clubs to partake in! **And it all came crashing down!**_ ” Bria tried to keep the tears from leaking out, but it was futile. She sniffed and covered her ears, attempting to block out the vile accusations. Ladybug decided then and there enough was enough.

“Ma'am, _stop this!!_ ”

Eleanora wriggled and writhed, squirming to break free from Ladybug’s grasp. Her elbow drew back, hitting Ladybug square in the ribcage. Ladybug recoiled, grunting and hissing in pain.

“Oh!” Aelita gasped. Amaia looked up, alarmed. Odd stepped back, Chat Noir seizing both Eleanora’s arms.

“ _Stay down, ma'am!!_ ” Chat Noir hissed, a growl threatening to break through. Amaia paused, then walked over to Ladybug. The spotted heroine had doubled over, teeth gritting from the pain. Amaia knelt, offering some help. Ladybug graciously accepted, slinging an arm over Amaia’s shoulders for support. Footsteps sounded off, and Ladybug looked up to see Yumi and Ulrich assisting Chat Noir in pinning down the enraged woman. A distinct sound echoed in Chat Noir’s ear. Aelita looked up, the sound reaching everyone’s ears.

“Here! Over here!” Odd called out, waving his arms. Everyone present could see the distinct blue lights of the police cruisers approaching. Yet even despite the approaching law enforcement, Eleanora was screaming her head off. She hurled every insult she could think of to tear down Bria, the woman she deemed responsible for her daughter’s supposed downfall. Ladybug was certain she would hear that for the rest of the week. Salomon and the old man, along with everyone acting as a shield, glared down Eleanora. Ulrich, along with Yumi and Chat Noir, firmly held the woman down.

“Ma'am, either you be quiet or you'll find yourself in worse trouble,” he coolly warned. Yumi scowled, using every bit of her strength to keep Eleanora in place.

“Here, officer!” Yumi called. Chat Noir stepped in to take care of the rest.

“I've got her. Step away you two,” Chat Noir instructed. One by one, to make sure she didn’t get away, Ulrich and Yumi stepped away. The sirens blaring full force now, the police cruisers came to a stop right by the group. Officer Roger Raincomprix stepped out of his cruiser in full business mode.

“What seems to be the problem?”

His eyes scanned the scene before him. Chat Noir was restraining an out-of-control woman, Bria Rossi was centimeters away from a full meltdown, and Ladybug was being helped by a civilian. He’d like to say it was nothing he hadn’t seen before, but he knew better than to lie. Roger’s eyes landed on Chat Noir.

“Got a lady here who will not calm down, officer,” Chat Noir responded. “She's yelling at another without reason. And she's also hit Ladybug too just a moment ago.”

“ _Let me go!!!_ ” Eleanora screamed. She continued to thrash and wriggle, fueled only by her rage towards Bria. Bria was still shaking, tears leaking out. 

Roger’s face hardened. His eyes narrowed, his lips drew into a thin line, and his brows pinched together in the middle. His expression reminded Ladybug of a stone cold statue. Underneath said statue was a whirlpool of fury. Roger looked between Eleanora and Chat Noir.

“… thank you, Chat Noir,” he said. He then pulled out the handcuffs, unlocking them to their full width. “We will take it from here.” Chat Noir stepped away long enough for Roger to put the handcuffs on Eleanora. “We’ll be adding ‘assault on a local superhero’ to her charges.”

“Get these off me!!” Eleanora screamed. “I want Bria behind bars for life for her crimes!” Chat Noir’s ear dipped in confusion.

“Calling someone the _Treasonous One_ is slightly... inaccurate, if you look up the definition.”

“ _Shut up!!_ ”

Chat Noir recoiled while Roger called in for backup. Several more officers exited their cruisers to assist him. Ladybug observed from where she was kneeling. Though she was a tad annoyed at Chat’s joke given the situation, she couldn’t help but agree. Did Eleanora even know the meaning of treason? Perhaps not considering how she relentlessly pursued Mrs. Rossi.

“Ma’am, you will refrain from acting out,” Roger warned. “You are already facing charges for an unprovoked assault on a co-worker.” Eleanora continued to squirm and thrash.

“’Unprovoked’ my _butt!_ That woman destroyed my daughter's life, so I want her life _ruined **forever!!**_ ” she screamed, her voice increasingly shrill. By now, a small crowd had gathered at the site of the ensuing arrest. People whispered or recorded on their phones. Roger was in no mood to be dealing with entitled adults behaving like elementary children, so he did everything in his power to make it short. Eleanora continued screaming every profanity she could think of, sometimes slipping into her mother tongue.

An all too familiar face passed through the crowd. Eleanora stopped her tantrum when she laid eyes on who was now seeing her. A girl around Marinette’s age looked on. The recognition flashed through Eleanora’s eyes, stopping her for a brief moment.

“Thérèse…” Eleanora whispered. Thérèse remained where she was, unmoving and stoic. Eleanora grunted, eyes fixed on her daughter. “Tell them to let me go!” she ordered. Thérèse looked, a long while, then she turned away. “Thérèse!” Eleanora called again. Thérèse sniffed, her shoulders shaking. Then she turned to an officer with one request.

“Take her away, officer...” her voice was so small, as if even a whisper took too much strength. Eleanora’s jaw dropped, hearing her own daughter say such a thing. “Just take her away...” Eleanora continued to struggle. Roger knew after this she would be facing charges for resisting arrest. Thérèse couldn’t look her mother in the eye. Not after this.

“She destroyed your life, Thérèse!” Eleanora yelled. “I'm making sure it gets set right again!!” Thérèse looked back at her mother. And for the first time, Ladybug saw the vulnerable young girl.

“She didn’t destroy anything, Mother...” Thérèse whispered. “You did.” Eleanora continued to thrash, Roger looking on.

“You had everything! Everything!! And every day I would tell everyone about how talented you are!!”

To anyone with a family and a mother, it would’ve meant the world to hear that. But instead, Ladybug saw Thérèse look away. Had she been Marinette, she would’ve gone and hugged Thérèse right then and there.

“To you, I’m just a trophy…”

The entire world stood completely silent. No one dared to speak. Eleanora continued resisting the efforts of the police officers to restrain and push her into the cruiser. Thérèse sniffled, her shoulders shaking.

“You're my daughter! A daughter I would rave about whenever I could because I've been a parent proud of her child!” Eleanora shrieked. 

“To the point you hurt someone else?...” Thérèse asked. “Just stop it... you lost the right...”

“ _You're supposed to help your mother, Thérèse!_ ” Eleanora shrieked. Thérèse did not answer, still turned away. “Thérèse! _Answer me!!!_ ” Thérèse shuddered. It was then several of the older members of the crowd glared at Eleanora. Her true colors were on display for everyone to see. Nothing she could do could restore the reputation she had utterly thrown into the gutter. Thérèse could no longer look upon the face of the woman who called herself a mother. Then and there, Roger decided enough was enough.

“Ma’am, that’s enough,” Roger barked. With one final push, he shoved Eleanora into the cruiser. “Into the cruiser you go.” Eleanora continued screaming. Thérèse was ushered into another cruiser, away from her mother.

“How dare you, Thérèse!” Eleanora growled. “After sixteen years of raising you to my best ability!”

Ladybug didn’t know what to think. Here was someone who called herself a mother assaulting someone else for what _her_ child did. And looking at the woman Eleanora hated so much, her brain almost froze. Her thoughts would’ve drifted off had there been no beeping in her earrings and Chat Noir’s ring.

“Uh oh,” Ladybug said. She then reached for her ear and took the earpiece out. “Here,” she said, tossing it to Yumi. Chat Noir tossed his to Ulrich. “Thanks again for the help.”

“Gotta pounce!” Chat Noir announced. Right before he launched himself to the roof with his baton.

“Bug out!” Ladybug said, zipping away with her yo-yo. Ladybug was only a building away, although she could still hear the screaming.

* * *

Ladybug landed in an alleyway in time for the last warning beep. She de-transformed, the pink light engulfing her. The arrest from earlier was still fresh in her mind. And Thérèse… poor Thérèse. She’d always been so kind and helpful, being there for Marinette when she’d first started as class president. And now…

Footsteps interrupted Marinette’s thoughts. She thought she heard someone calling her name. Looking up, she saw the owners of the two pairs of footsteps rapidly approaching.

“Amaia, Andres, hey,” Marinette said. She was immediately tackled in a hug by the younger of the duo.

“You had us worried!” Andres shouted, hiding his face in the hug. Marinette’s eyes widened, then they gentled. She slowly returned the hug the young boy was giving her.

“It's fine. I'm okay,” Marinette assured. She heard Amaia breathe a sigh of relief.

“Where have you been? We were looking all over for you,” she then asked. Marinette froze, realizing she’d forgotten that little detail in her cover story.

“I, uh, took cover.” Marinette mentally slapped herself. “Yeah. Took cover. Like any normal civilian,” she stuttered. Amaia raised an eyebrow. Marinette could tell she questioning the half-hearted tale she spun to cover herself. Well… gonna have to step up her game there. Looking down, she noticed Andres was still hugging her.

“Andres,” Marinette began. “Can I have myself back now, please?” The boy’s eyes widened. Then he grinned sheepishly while he released his hold on Marinette. Andres raised his shoulders, his head tilting down while his eyes looked up at the pigtailed girl. He held his hands behind his back. His feet shuffled and shifted.

“Sorry,” he said. Marinette had to smile.

“It’s fine,” she said, patting his head. Andres smiled widely. In her peripheral, Marinette noticed Amaia pulling out her phone. She flipped through some apps Marinette couldn’t see.

“We still have some things to do,” Amaia said. She then looked up at Marinette and Andres. “Do you want to go home early or no?”

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She pulled out her list of things she needed while out in town. Then she came across the post-it note Tikki reminded her about. Manon had asked for crafts to make Ladybug- and Chat Noir-themed projects with her the last time she babysat. And seeing how she had an extra pair of hands to help her…

“Actually, there is one thing.”

She felt a distinct pleasure seeing the confused looks on their faces.

* * *

“Thanks again for helping me with this,” Marinette said to her two new neighbors. The trio had spent a good hour, give or take, at the fabric store Marinette regularly shopped at. Their arms were loaded with fabrics, bobs, pins, pin cushions, the whole list of Marinette’s regular supplies. The owner of the store greeted her warmly. And they were more than happy to meet her two new friends (she at least hoped they counted as friends even if they’d just met). Now, the three were finally on their way home after a long day.

Andres grunted while adjusting the supplies he was carrying. “Remind me again what this stuff is for?”

Marinette smiled. “Friend of the family who has a daughter,” she answered. Amaia looked through the fabrics she was asked to carry. She noticed one roll had a bone pattern on it, likely for a dog.

“It's kinda cute...” she whispered. Andres just snorted.

“It's a bunch of fabric and stuff.”

Marinette giggled. “Well, of course,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I make stuff with it.” Andres grinned his little gremlin smile. Amaia looked up, an unexpected shine in her eyes.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yep,” Marinette responded. Amaia’s mouth hung open in an “O” shape. Which, humorously enough, made her look like a gaping goldfish. Then her mouth closed to form a thin line. As if she were thinking about a question to ask. She looked at Marinette.

“... what do you make?” she asked pensively.

“Is it something cool?” Andres piped up. Marinette could only smile. Then, holding her arms akimbo as best as she could, she told them what she made.

“I can make lots of things.” Marinette couldn’t help but puff up proudly. “Hats, custom clothes, crafts.”

“Dog beds?” Amaia piped up, a little extra bounce in her step. Marinette looked at her. Amaia realized how quickly the outburst came out and looked away, a tad flustered. Andres snorted in disdain.

“Diego already has a dog bed.”

Marinette had to laugh while Amaia put on her grumpy face again.

“Really, Andres? We lost it during the move.” She shifted some of the materials so they wouldn’t fall. Marinette could sense another argument between them coming. Though she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find it funny.

“No one ever told me about that.”

“Really.”

“There you guys are.”

The familiar voice interrupted their train of thought. Andres looked up, as did Amaia and Marinette. Marinette’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she noticed the familiar boys walking up to them. Was she perhaps too quick in getting over Adrien for another boy? She pushed that thought aside for now.

“Ulrich, hey,” Marinette said. Ulrich walked alongside Odd. Except now they were joined by Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi.

“Yo!” Odd greeted. Jeremie looked at the fabrics Marinette and the other two were carrying.

“Uh, bit of a haul there?” he inquired. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“This is typical for me,” she said simply. A whistle cut through the air. Marinette realized a little belatedly it came from Yumi.

“Wow, she's stronger than you.”

“No doubt,” Ulrich shrugged. Glancing at Odd, Marinette noticed the slightly smug grin thrown his way. “I daresay she's stronger than Odd over here.” Marinette giggled when she heard Odd shout in protest. Then she noticed Amaia looking Odd over.

“Doesn't look like it takes much,” she commented. Odd’s eyes widened, Yumi threw her head back laughing, Aelita hid her mouth in a giggle. Ulrich had a corresponding ouch while Jeremie was hard to describe.

It took a while for Yumi to start breathing normally again. “Wow. You weren't kidding,” she finally wheezed out. Odd once again wore the expression of absolute failure and defeat in his conquest. Marinette hid a little giggle at Odd’s expense.

“At least we won't say anything outside this group,” Jeremie added.

Marinette took her time to observe the rest of the group. Now that she got a closer look at them, she could notice different details. Aelita’s bright pink hair made her stand out the most in the group, though there was a sense of kindness and intelligence emanating from her. Jeremie wore glasses and when was the last time he wore something fashionable? Marinette would have to fix that. And that wasn’t even getting close to the near eyesore that was Odd’s ensemble. He stood out like a sore thumb, pardon the cliche. Yumi wore all black, but she saw a hint of color in the blue stars on her shirt. Perhaps she was a goth like Juleka? She’ll have to get to know them some more.

“Besides Odd and Ulrich, I don't think I got the rest of your names.” She extended a hand in greeting. “I'm Marinette.”

“Yumi.”

“Aelita.”

“I’m Jeremie.”

Marinette could not stop the smile on her face. “Nice to meet you.” So far, she was already starting to like this group.

Ulrich looked over the tower of supplies Marinette was carrying. “Need help with that stuff?” he asked. 

“Uhh…” Marinette looked over her items. “Maybe.” She suddenly let out a small indecipherable sound, just now noticing a few items precariously tipping over. Oh no. Oh, snap. Please don’t fall please don’t fall please don’t fall—

A hand reached out to grab one of the tipping items. “Here,” Yumi said. Carefully so nothing fell, Yumi took the items most likely to fall.

“Oh, thank you,” Marinette said. Looking at the group, she noticed something she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“One thing our group doesn't do,” Jeremie said. “We won't turn our backs.”

“You got that right,” Ulrich grunted in agreement. “Can't say how much sticking together has saved our skin.”

“Oh yeah,” Yumi added. Once again, Marinette couldn’t stop the smile on her face

Everyone in the group stopped to help Marinette carry the items. With Jeremie’s careful calculations, they distributed the items amongst themselves so no one was carrying more weight than necessary. She was surprised by how strong Ulrich and Yumi were, even with the balance. Odd surprised her as well with his careful handling of her materials (though she suspected he was trying to make up for his earlier flop at being a Casanova). Aelita asked about some of her fabrics. Marinette was more than happy to tell all about how to make different cuts in the cloths. In turn, Aelita surprised her with her knowledge of the makings that went into different fabrics. The science part of fabric-making, that is. 

Odd held up some items and materials he didn’t quite understand. “What do you make with this stuff, anyway?” he asked.

“Crafts, clothes, hats,” Marinette listed off. “I make lots of things.”

“That’s nice,” Jeremie said.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They chatted while they walked. Marinette learned Yumi and Ulrich practiced a martial art called Pencak Silat. That certainly explained why they were so strong (and why Ulrich looked so athletic). Odd led a band called the Pop Rock Progressives that performed locally. Although recent developments have them considering breaking up. No hard feelings considering someone in the band was transferring schools. Aelita and Jeremie were computer nerds who had a love of science. Aelita even had a spark of creativity of her own, Marinette found out.

“Jeremie and I make stuff, too,” she said out loud. Marinette’s interest was piqued.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Nobody noticed Yumi grinning in the back of the group. “We're making a game right now.” Andres’s head snapped straight up. Marinette’s wiggle dance was commencing.

“Ooh, what's it about?”

Jeremie adjusted his glasses while thinking of an answer. “It focuses mainly on stopping the attack of an all-powerful AI entity that threatens the world from it's computerized housing.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Whoa.”

“We're still in the early phases,” Aelita explained. “Getting everything in place before we start making it look and sound nice.”

“I'd play it,” Andres piped up. Amaia let out an indecipherable sound and patted his head.

“I'm still waiting on the composers I've been in contact with to get back to me,” Jeremie explained. At this, Amaia looked over, quirking an eyebrow.

“Composers?”

“Yes,” Aelita answered. They heard Yumi chuckling.

“Jeremie over here wants to get everything in place for the next phase,” she commented, throwing Jeremie a look.

“I like things to be organized, okay?” he retorted. Yumi responded by playfully elbowing him in the ribs. Marinette cringed a little remembering how Eleanora had struck her in the ribs as Ladybug earlier.

Though she didn’t quite miss how Amaia suddenly went quiet and thoughtful. Amaia’s brows furrowed in the middle, her hand touching her chin in contemplation. Then she looked up at Jeremie.

“Was one of the composers ‘Night Rain’ by any chance?” she asked. Jeremie looked in her direction.

“Why yes,” he answered. Then he raised an eyebrow. “How did you know?”

Amaia paused a good long while.

“... I'm Night Rain.”

The response was immediate. Odd’s jaw dropped while Marinette’s eyes widened. Yumi shared the same expression as her friends. One of the composers they had reached out to was right here? In the flesh? Jeremie couldn’t believe it.

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Really.”

“Whoa.”

“That’s crazy!”

“Incredible,” Jeremie stated. “I found your work impressive.”

Amaia looked away, visibly flustered. “Th-thank you...” she uttered. Andres snickered right beside her.

“You make music?” Marinette asked, gaping. Slowly, and silently, Amaia looked at her neighbor. Then she nodded. Suddenly, all the pieces came together. The keyboard she had seen when they moved in wasn’t just a hobby. It was her passion. It explained why she dashed off so suddenly to look at the songbooks at the Green Melody.

“Whoa,” was all she could utter. Amaia watched warily, unsure what Marinette would do. Then she turned to Jeremie. “Jeremie, I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna steal Amaia for a bit.”

“Wait, what.”

“Okay.” Aelita laughed while Marinette did a little wiggle dance of joy.

“Oh my gosh! You can make music!” Marinette exclaimed. Amaia’s face burned bright red. She hid herself using the fabrics she was holding as a shield. For a moment, she looked like she wanted to fade into the background.

“Nice going, sis,” Andres quipped.

“Careful. You’re overloading her,” Yumi commented. Amaia shrank, wishing the spotlight would be elsewhere. It wasn’t long before Andres stepped in.

“Alright, let her breathe,” Andres said. “Don't crowd her.” Amaia was grateful to be out of the spotlight for a bit. Marinette wondered for a moment if she had stage fright.

Her thoughts didn’t last long when she noticed the bakery coming up on the street. The delicious smell of fresh-baked macarons wafted through the air. The various pastries and baked goods were proudly displayed in their cases. One look at Odd told Yumi and the others he was positively drooling.

“Is that where you live?” he asked.

“Yep,” Marinette answered. Odd’s drool count would’ve increased tenfold if Ulrich hadn’t cut in.

“Just because she's a new friend doesn't mean you can have an all-you-can-eat buffet in her bakery,” Ulrich commented. Nobody missed the grin on his face. “Her family has a business to run. Though now I know where the coffee cake comes from that Mom usually sends.”

Odd pouted, unhappy about being denied fresh baked goods. “Why is the universe out to get me,” he cried.

“You make it too easy,” Amaia added. Odd shut up in time for Yumi to split a gut. Aelita joined her. Marinette’s brow quirked a bit. Then she turned to Ulrich.

“How often does that happen?” she asked. Ulrich’s grin was too much for Odd’s ego to bear.

“Every time he opens his mouth too wide.” Odd’s heart shattered with the betrayal of his best friend.

“Ulrich, not you too!”

“Yes, Ulrich too,” Yumi added. Ulrich just shrugged while Aelita laughed.

“Hey, it's either you or your dog.”

Odd cried all the way across the street. Yumi looked over at the park to see a girl with black hair holding a gray dog on a leash.

“Speaking of which, there's Kiwi and Sissi over there.” Yumi gestured to the girl and dog in the park.

“Uh oh,” Aelita quipped. Marinette looked over.

“Should I be worried?” Marinette asked. Andres looked Kiwi over from where he stood.

“That dumb dog?” Andres inquired. Amaia immediately elbowed him in the ribs, stopping his smart comments cold. Odd jumped to Kiwi’s defense.

“Hey! My dog is the smartest dog in the world!”

Ulrich side-eyed Odd. “Need I remind you he chewed up your CD?”

Odd just waved him off. “Big deal.”

Marinette sighed in exasperation. This guy was a complete and total nutcase. That much was certain. She didn’t know what went on in his head, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. But then again, this sense of familiarity with them. It was nice. Really nice. There was no judgment, no demands. Not even a harsh _shut up_. It was just… friendly.

Marinette didn’t know when was the last time she felt something this familial with people outside her family. But it was nice.

Approaching the bakery, she noticed a rather odd car parked outside. It was an old model, looking like it had been driven for years upon years. Yet it was in good condition and working. The color was rather dull, but it added to the vintage charm. Whoever the owner was took great care of it if it was still running after so many years.

From their position in the group, Amaia identified the car’s owner.

“Oh, that's tío's,” she said. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief knowing the car didn’t belong to some psycho stranger. Her eyes wandered, and she spotted Master Fu riding in the back. He gave a small wave, and she waved in return.

Then her eyes fell upon the woman riding in the car with him. Marinette’s brain froze. Because she had seen that face on someone else. Mrs. Rossi looked down, dark circles developing under her red and puffy eyes. Marinette wasn’t sure how to feel at that moment. Because she knew the name associated with that face.

And yet… it was different somehow…

Setting those thoughts aside, Marinette lead the group to the back of her house.

“Thanks again for helping me,” she said to the group.

“Any time,” Yumi said.

“If you need any of us, just call,” Jeremie added. Marinette looked over the entire group, gratitude filling her heart.

“Thank you. So much.”

Truly.

* * *

Once they had everything inside, Ulrich handed Marinette a piece of paper with their numbers on it. Yumi had to rib him for handing out their numbers to random strangers. To which he replied only mattered if it were people they trusted. Marinette was deeply moved by the display of trust they had in her. And she had to chuckle when Amaia accepted the offer of their numbers. 

The group chatted some more in Marinette’s room. Then they received an extra surprise when Marinette brought them a tray of baked goodies with which to help themselves. She would forever remember how they had to restrain Odd from ripping his pant seams by way of overstuffing himself on food. Waving bye to them, Marinette allowed herself to fall on her couch for a good day’s rest.

Her phone beeped with a new text message. Marinette glanced… and her face immediately paled. Amaia and Andres turned from the trapdoor, having helped put everything in place.

“Something?” Amaia asked. Andres stayed silent, sensing something was happening. Marinette silently read the text message, her face growing paler every second. “…Marinette?” Marinette did not answer. It was a long time before she turned to Amaia.

“... can I trust you with something?...” she whispered. Amaia said nothing, but she nodded. Marinette hugged herself, as though she were bracing herself for an impact. “My... friends are in the park next to us, having a picnic and...” She sniffled, anxious. Andres looked out the window overlooking the park.

“And you don't want to go,” he stated simply. Marinette sniffled again, still hugging herself.

“They're...” Marinette hiccuped. “It's being hosted by...” Suddenly, it all made sense to her why Nino and Alix were being so tight-lipped about the whole affair.

The one hosting the picnic was none other than Alya.

Looking over at Marinette, Amaia walked over and knelt to the floor. “Did something happen?” Trembling, Marinette nodded. Her breath became shaky in between sobs she choked back. She was on the verge of rocking herself back and forth. She didn’t even look up to see her neighbor. She just wanted it all to end. Just end.

“… I can go in your place if you'd like.”

Marinette’s head snapped up. Was she hearing this? Was this for real?

“You don't have to go if you don't want to,” Amaia added. Marinette gaped, unsure if she had just heard this.

“You... you mean it?”

“Of course.”

Marinette stared for what was a long time. Then she threw her arms around the other girl. Amaia leaned back, but ultimately stayed where she was. Marinette’s quiet sobs were heard more clearly.

“Thank you…” she whispered. Amaia glanced at the crying girl, then she returned the hug. Andres was silent, allowing Marinette the room to cry and release her emotions. Amaia rubbed soothing circles in Marinette’s back.

“You want to go, but something's scaring you?” Amaia guessed. Marinette just nodded, sniffling.

“Please?…” Marinette begged. “I really don't want to face them…”

“… okay.”

For the longest time, Marinette cried. She cried and cried onto Amaia’s shoulder, grateful she won’t have to face her class again. A part of her felt bad for pushing this onto Amaia, but Amaia reminded her she was first to make the offer. Therefore, she shouldn’t have to feel bad. Andres looked out the window again, seeing someone he did not wish to.

“Amaia.” Amaia looked over. “It's that kid who's butt you tore up.”

Amaia and Marinette separated to come look. That was until the reality of Andres’s words sank in.

“Wait…” she looked at Amaia. “ _You're_ the one who tore up Kim's pants?”

“Yes,” she stated.

“Kim?” Andres asked.

“That’s his name,” Marinette answered. Amaia’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Marinette could feel the anger rising.

“Oh don't worry,” she growled. “I'll be just fine.”

Marinette made a mental note to never enrage her neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** Confrontation with Marinette's old friends coming soon to own on DVD and BluRay.
> 
> Also, our favorite mottos:
> 
> _Nothing always leads to something._
> 
> _I can't say I didn't try._


	8. Don't Cry Over Spilled Tea, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaia meets the DuPont kids. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GreninjaPrime:** The chapter was difficult to nail, due to using different perspectives for the characters.

She hated people. That much was certain. She hated people so much. She hated how they stabbed each other in the back. She hated how they abandoned comrades amid dark times. She hated how they abused their positions of power on the less fortunate. She hated how they refused to take responsibility for their faults. She hated how they always broke their promises.

Most of all, she hated how fickle they were with their loyalties.

Amaia sat at her desk in her room, these thoughts in mind. Today had been rather hectic, and she was looking forward to unwinding the rest of the day. Except there was that something she was doing for Marinette.

Yes. She was doing a favor for a complete stranger. A stranger she wasn’t sure she could trust. Amaia was wondering what she was thinking, offering help like that. Sure, Marinette helped her out and everything. But there was still the possibility she would turn on her.

Just like…

Sighing, Amaia pushed those thoughts away to focus on other things. Glancing at her room, she took note of what still needed to be put away. Her wolf miniatures were arranged neatly on the bookshelf, along with all her books on music, dog care, and wildlife. The keyboard she had painstakingly packed was now set up and ready to be used. All it needed was to be plugged in to her laptop. And an outlet, if she had the room.

The posters of howling wolves and her favorite musicians still needed to be hung up. Her collection of old horror movies was nowhere to be seen. She’d have to ask Mireya where they went. Her clothes had yet to be put completely away. The linens were neatly folded and set aside, waiting to be placed in the closet. Her bed was made, the dark navy sheets looking surprisingly warm and inviting.

Then there was the matter of finding a corner of the room to place a dog bed. She had yet to find something to replace the dog bed they’d lost during the move. Which was frustrating. Diego needed a nice, big bed given how big huskies grew.

Perhaps she could commission Marinette? She had some money left over. Diego would need a big, warm bed he could relax in. His own little haven. And Marinette seemed like she’d be happy to make a bed for Diego. Amaia wasn’t sure. It was still too early to trust her.

Grabbing her bag and Diego’s leash, Amaia headed downstairs to the living room. Salomon was on his way home, after offering a ride to Mrs. Rossi and the old man (whose name she learned was Wang Fu). She didn’t believe herself to be heroic. She was just doing what any decent person would’ve done. At least, she liked to think she was a decent person.

The warm aroma of Mireya’s cooking filled her nostrils. Right away, she could smell the onions, tomatoes, herbs, and oil. And the fish... oh the fish. Amaia’s mouth watered. Roast cod was something she always looked forward to. She and Andres both. Looking, she saw Mireya putting the seasoned and marinated cod in the oven.

“Buenos tardes, Mireya,” she greeted. Mireya looked up after setting the timer.

“Buenos tardes, mijita.”

Amaia walked over to the couch, sitting. Leaning back, she let out a breath and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered back to earlier. To the aftermath of the akuma attack.

The whole scene with that woman and her poor daughter replayed viciously in her mind. Did that delusional woman really think she was helping her daughter? What person in their right mind would stoop that low? She’d understand if the other woman actually did something to her daughter. But from what she’d heard, the reality was completely different.

Mireya took note of Amaia’s demeanor. “Something the matter, mijita?” she asked. Amaia opened her eyes a crack. Then she nodded.

“... something.”

She never could hide anything from Mireya. Not with how long Mireya had been at her side. She could read her like an open book, as they say. Not that she minded. It was nice having someone she could fully trust in this world of backstabbers.

“What’s the matter, mijita?” Mireya asked. At Amaia’s behest, she came and sat down beside her. Amaia took a moment to consider how she would word this.

“I’m... doing something rather risky.”

Mireya would be lying if she said a small red flag didn’t pop up. “What’s going on?”

Amaia said nothing for a long while. Mireya waited, patient. Then Amaia summarized to her what she would be doing.

She had offered to take Marinette’s place at the picnic her former best friend was hosting. People she, Amaia, didn’t know. People she wasn’t sure she could trust. People she wasn’t sure she could be “friends” with. From what Marinette had told her, they used to be _her_ friends before something happened.

Mireya hummed. “That’s quite unlike you, mijita,” she said. “Usually, you’re so guarded.”

Amaia didn’t find it in her to disagree. “I know, but I can’t just let someone go through that.”

Mireya looked at her, fully understanding what was going on. “Did it hit home, somewhat?”

Amaia’s silence told her everything she needed to know. From what she was able to glean, Marinette had lost a lot of her friends after this fiasco at DuPont (it wasn’t hard to look up what happened to that school; it was all over the news). 

She didn’t know why they had invited her to this picnic if they had abandoned her like that. She knew, however, she couldn’t let Marinette suffer for it.

“You have the option to back out,” Mireya said, tapping her chin. Amaia raised an eyebrow. “And there’s a wide-open field with lots of dirt...”

Amaia groaned. “Mireya, we’re not killing anyone.”

Mireya’s hand fell to her side. “I know. It’s just an option.” Which was terrible in Amaia’s opinion.

“Why are you like this...”

Mireya grinned, crossing a leg and resting her hands on her knee. “You _did_ leave your horror collection where I could find it.”

Amaia catapulted straight up, eyes wide. Mireya grinned her wide smile, the type of smile where she knew she was up to no good.

“... how many did you watch?”

“Three. I had them on while cooking today.”

Amaia... had no words. Just no words. The only relief was that she didn’t watch all of them. She fell back onto the couch, covering her eyes with one hand. Mireya whistled a little tune, pretending to be innocent. For a while, that was all they did.

“Is this really something you want to do, mijita?” Mireya asked. Amaia’s hand slowly fell to her lap. Her eyes were downcast.

“... no,” she answered. But, thinking of how utterly distressed Marinette was, and how she pleaded with Amaia... her grip on the leash tightened. “But... I’ll do it anyway.”

Her thoughts drifted back to Marinette, their new neighbor. From what she had told her through text message, the picnic wasn’t for another few minutes. Close to fifteen, at most. It did give her time to get ready. The park was within walking distance. She could manage.

“The hand sanitizer is on the counter,” Mireya said. Amaia looked at her. “I got some fresh water bottles yesterday. So help yourself.” Amaia’s eyes moistened some, grateful. She could say nothing that could accurately express her gratitude. Mireya then turned to her.

“Just remember, mijita,” she said. “Anyone gives you trouble, you know who to come to.”

“... gracias.”

Andres slid down the railing of the stairs while Amaia got up to prepare the bag for the picnic. She would need plenty of water and snacks. And perhaps some puppy formula, just to be safe.

She needed to start socializing Diego anyway.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Amaia exited the house, her key tucked safely in her bag. Which was fully stocked with water bottles, snacks, hand sanitizer, and puppy formula. She’d have to look up again when she should start weaning him, but for now, she could keep him happy and satisfied with the formula.

_**Arf!**_

The tiny puppy hurried out beside her. Four weeks old, and he was still so full of energy. Diego bounded around Amaia, his little tail wagging. Mireya had agreed to return Amaia’s movies. On the condition that she, as in Amaia, put them away.

“Serves me right...” she grumbled. Beside her, Diego panted as if he were laughing at her. “Aye, lobito.” She knelt to scratch behind his ears. Diego closed his eyes, content with the pleasant contact. Then he raised his little paws, begging to be held.

Amaia slid her hand under his belly, then she tucked her other arm under him for support. She adjusted her posture so Diego wouldn’t be in danger of falling.

“Happy?”

**_Arf!_**

She rubbed his head while she walked past the bakery and to the park. She didn’t know what would happen with Marinette’s old friends. But there was no backing out now. She’d come this far. Time to see what happened next.

Taking a deep breath, she continued onward. Marinette’s directions were simple and easy to follow. The park was right beside the bakery. She would know it was the one if she saw a carousel. Perhaps she should take Andres there sometime? She’ll have to ask.

Entering the park, she saw a large group of kids surrounding a blanket. A petite little blonde, a taller goth, a boy with a red cap, a much larger boy wearing rock-themed clothes. Then there was a red-haired boy sketching away in the background, another boy with a floating robot, a girl with multi-colored dreadlocks, a pink-haired girl wearing skates.

Lastly, there was a girl with glasses wearing a plaid shirt. That must be Alya, if Marinette’s photos were anything to go by. She didn’t see Kim, the kid in the red hoodie. Did he leave somewhere? She didn’t care to find out.

The next time Kim was stupid enough to mess with her brother, he will catch more hands. After a little scare, of course.

Setting Diego down, she cautiously drew closer. She didn’t see Jeremie and his group. They must’ve gone elsewhere. Then again, from what she heard, their school was in another area of Paris. Probably had a curfew to stick to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone, a girl, squealing her lungs out.

“ _It’s a puppy!!_ ” the blonde girl squealed. She practically barreled towards the puppy and his owner, hearts erupting like a volcano. Diego backed away, startled and whining. Immediately, Amaia stood in front. She glared, towering over the unfamiliar blonde. The blonde girl skidded to a stop, dust kicking up, eyes widening. Amaia towered over her, her glare unrelenting.

“Can I help you?” Amaia said. It was taking her every ounce of willpower to refrain from growling. The blonde girl’s eyes darted to the puppy, then back to Amaia. She gulped, then she started backing away. It was clear she was intimidated.

“What’s going on here?” another girl asked. The blonde girl snapped back to reality and scampered, hiding behind the other girl.

“I-I just wanted to pet the puppy...” she blubbered. It wasn’t long until she straight up burst into tears, hiding her face in the other girl’s shirt.

_Wow, what a crybaby_ , Amaia thought. Observing the reactions of the other kids, she noticed a few looking at her warily. Typical. She could already tell it wouldn’t be long before she was ostracized and sent to the metaphorical back. Not that she expected anything less.

The girl in plaid —Alya, from what Marinette described— looked up and glared. “What’s the big idea making Rose cry?” she demanded.

Amaia just raised an eyebrow. “She tried to pet my dog.” At this, she narrowed her eyes at the hiding girl, Rose. “ _Without_ asking.” Rose withered under her glare.

“And would you let her if she did?” Alya asked.

“Depends on if he lets her pet him,” Amaia answered. She looked down at her little boy. Diego hadn’t stepped back out. Instead, he was looking from behind her. The poor little boy had his tail between his legs.

Still, she probably should’ve expected this. Kneeling, she asked him. “Do you want her to pet you, lobito?”

Rose’s eyes lit up, hopeful for the chance to pet the adorable puppy. Amaia scratched him behind the ears. Alya crossed her arms, silent. Slowly, Diego moved to the front. Rose felt a bounce in her step, giddy. Amaia, however, stopped her.

“Be slow, alright? Don’t startle him.”

“Okay,” Rose replied cheerfully. The girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet so much, Amaia wondered if sugar was her primary source of nutrition. Still, she was polite and instructed Rose on how to approach a small puppy. 

Gently, Rose held out her hand for Diego to sniff. To her delight, the small puppy lifted his head to sniff her hand. Rose was so happy. The puppy liked her! So happy was she, she started wiggling.

It, unfortunately, had the effect of spooking Diego when she made a sudden movement.

“Whoa,” Amaia said. Rose looked up, not knowing why. Amaia held her hand out in front of Diego. “Slow down.” Question marks floated around Rose’s head.

“What is it now?” Alya asked. “What did she do to scare him?”

Cradling the cowering puppy in her arms, Amaia picked him up. “She moved too quickly.” Instantly, Rose’s spirit deflated. Her eyes welled up with tears, her heart shattering into pieces. The puppy didn’t want her to pet him?

“... oh, get over it,” Amaia grumbled under her breath. Not even two minutes into this picnic, and she was already running low on patience with this lot. These were Marinette’s old friends? She had to wonder how Marinette put up with them.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Oh, did they have enhanced hearing? “That was a bit rude of you to say to her,” Alya scowled. Amaia simply waved a hand dismissively.

“Whatever.”

She turned her attention back to Diego, massaging the back of his neck. She was acutely aware of several pairs of eyes on her, wary. Then again, she was an unfamiliar face in a crowd that knew each other. There was a sense of camaraderie laced with a dash of immaturity.

Seriously. She knew twelve-year-olds more mature than that. Who other than preschool children cried about not getting to pet a puppy? Glancing to the side, she saw Alya glaring down at her.

“... can I help you?”

Big mistake. The minute the words left her mouth, Alya launched into a tirade of questions.

“What is your deal? Who are you and why are you here?”

Amaia held a hand up. “One question at a time, please. This isn’t a TV interview.” A chorus of snickers and snorts sounded off in the background, although Alya was the furthest thing from amused. Still, she asked a question (or three). She decided to be polite.

“I’ll be nice and answer,” Amaia said. “I’m filling in for someone who couldn’t make it. They said I could find the picnic here?”

Alya glowered for the longest time, saying nothing.

“... yes...”

“Perfect.”

Alya clenched a fist. Rose continued sniffling in the background. Alya looked like she was making the most unpleasant life or death decision she had ever made. Until finally, she spoke.

“I’ll let you join,” she sneered. “If you don’t cause any disruptions.”

Amaia gave Alya a flat, blank stare. “Honey, I’m not the one causing disruptions here.” She jerked her thumb at Rose. “Your little pink friend started it.”

Alya scowled, keeping her eyes on the newcomer. Then she turned her attention back to the picnic, not giving Amaia another glance.

_And here comes the cold shoulder. What a way to welcome people_ , Amaia mused. Still, after a display like that, what else did she expect. Setting Diego back down, she searched for a place to sit. Judging by his energy level, he was due for another nap soon. Diego sniffed, catching the scent of food.

_**Arf!**_

“Smell something, lobito?”

_**Arf!**_

Amaia checked the time. At his growth level, he was now down to four feedings a day. He’d had his first three already, with help from Mireya. His last feeding for the day wasn’t for another hour. And with a gathering this big, the picnic was bound to last for at least two hours, she estimated. Good thing she packed the formula.

Looking around, she found the seat furthest from the crowd was near the kid who was drawing. All the other spots were taken. Still, it was better than nothing.

Tugging gently on Diego’s leash, she guided him to the last available spot. The picnic table wobbled a bit, the legs giving away a bit. Still, at least it was sturdy. Amaia sat down in the chair, picking up Diego and setting him on her lap. The kid near her looked up.

“I saw the confrontation,” he said. Amaia glanced his way. “You’re in the clear, in my opinion.”

“... thank you.”

She absently stroked Diego’s back, surprised a little. The kid set down his pencil.

“I’m Nathaniel,” he said. Amaia looked over.

“I’m Amaia.”

“Pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

Seems like Nathaniel was the quiet type. Not that she minded. As much as she enjoyed making music, she enjoyed the silence as well. It allowed her to think, figure out how to make the next sound mean something in a composition. Judging by how Nathaniel slowly settled back into his drawing, he ticked the same way.

Heh, how strange. Two people away from the crowd. Both able to see and learn more than the average person. Then again, creative people like themselves didn’t march to the beat of everyone’s drum (heh, drum pun). Returning her attention to Diego, Amaia found herself... not minding Nathaniel’s company. She had a faint hope he didn’t mind her company, even with the display earlier.

She hated that feeling sometimes.

Looking up, she saw the kid with the red hat looking around. More than likely making sure everyone was there.

“Where’s Kim?” he asked. Amaia’s ears perked up, alert after hearing that name.

“Still on the donut run,” the skater girl responded.

“Should we start or wait?” Alya asked. The kid in the red hat checked the time before he answered.

“Let’s start, dude. We’ll catch ‘em up when they’re here.”

Amaia scrunched up her nose. She wasn’t looking forward to seeing Kim again, or that full moon of his. Once was enough. Still, she knew what she was signing up for when she agreed to take Marinette’s place. Her best course of action right now would be to lay low and—

“I’m here!” Kim panted, looking like he jogged one hundred miles.

Speak of the devil.

“Perfect timing. We were just getting started,” the skater girl said.

“Good, cause I—“ he looked up... and saw Amaia. “ _Ah!!_ ”

Everyone jumped. Everyone. The kid with the robot nearly dropped his punch, Rose’s eyes widened, and the skater girl nearly jumped out of her skin. Kim dove under a table and hid, pointing an accusing finger at Amaia.

“That’s her!” he shouted. “She did it! She’s the one that tore my jeans!”

Amaia said nothing, knowing where this was going already. Everyone present turned to look at her.

“Seriously? Again with the drama?” Alya grumbled.

Amaia kept her face passive. “... he started it.” _I just finished it_ went unsaid. She didn’t need to. She simply returned her attention to Diego.

Alya scowled. “I want to know right now what you did to him,” she demanded. Amaia held up a hand.

“I don’t have to answer.”

Alya was growing hotter under the collar by the minute. “I’m going to have you answer.” She held her arms akimbo. “ _What did you do?_ ”

“...”

Amaia turned her attention back to her dog. “Feeling alright, lobito?” she asked, stroking his back.

“Excuse me, I’m talking to you.”

Amaia ignored her. “Aye, napping again?” She didn’t need to look to see Alya’s face turning red. Amaia rubbed the napping puppy’s head. “Spoiled little puppy,” she said. No one noticed the small smile on her face.

In her peripheral, she noticed the kid in the red cap pulling Alya closer towards him.

“Babe, please,” he pleaded. Alya looked as though she was close to blowing her top off, to put it lightly. “We’re here to have fun.” Alya scowled.

“I will if she behaves.”

Amaia rolled her eyes.

_Fine example over there. I’m not even doing anything._

But then again, she knew Alya’s type. Hotheaded and stubborn, they didn’t care who they bulldozed over in the name of their ideals. A bull, just like the bulls in the bullfights she watched back in Spain. 

In her peripheral, she saw the skater girl approaching her. The skater girl leaned in to whisper.

“Did you really tear Kim’s pants?” she asked.

“... yes.”

Silence. For the longest time. Then the skater girl positively _guffawed_ , pounding the table and howling in laughter.

“I heard that!” Kim shouted indignantly. The skater girl doubled over, continuing to pound the table.

“You got your pants torn by a girl!” she howled.

“She just came out of nowhere!” Kim protested. Amaia covered Diego’s ears, as much as she found it funny. She didn’t spare Kim even a single glance.

“To be fair, he was asking for it.” She used her free hand to stroke Diego’s back.

“What’d he do?” skater girl asked in between breaths. She was still laughing so hard.

“He made my brother cry,” Amaia answered, not even bothering to look up. Immediately, the skater girl stopped laughing.

“He what?”

Kim froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh...” he drawled. Amaia counted in her head the seconds until the bomb exploded. Seconds later, she was not disappointed.

“Oh for crying out loud. _Kim!_ ”

The skater girl marched over to Kim, steam blowing out of her ears. Amaia didn’t bother to hide the smirk on her face, enjoying the scene of Kim’s misfortune.

This once, she would let karma run its course.

* * *

Alya prided herself on her sense of justice. Which was how she knew straight away that new girl was trouble. First, she made Rose cry over something as simple as petting a puppy. Then there was that attitude she was giving her when she was just trying to set things straight. And now, she just found out she was the one who tore Kim’s pants. Nothing she was doing made her look good to them. She had seen it in how everyone looked at her warily, as though she would attack them at any moment. And now, she was trying to poison Nath. It was bad enough she got Alix to attack Kim over that misunderstanding. That smirk when she sicced Alix on Kim solidified Alya’s gut feeling that she was no good.

She had to do something to make sure she didn’t hurt anyone.

Thus she did what any good friend would do. She pointed this out to Nino, who she was sure had seen everything that had happened just now.

Except it didn’t happen the way she thought it should. Much to Alya’s frustration, Nino had doubled over laughing his behind off.

“About time something happened!” he chortled. He was laughing so hard he started pounding the table the same way Alix had been just moments ago. Frustrated and annoyed, Alya’s palm met her face. It was a while before Nino stopped laughing enough to form a coherent sentence. “Seriously. Kim shouldn't have done that.” Alya just groaned.

“I don't know why I even try...”

Nino looked at her pointedly. “Alya, really,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I only asked you to set this up so we could start making it up to Marinette.” Alya, tellingly enough, had nothing to say. “It's been _over a month_ since we talked to her face-to-face.”

Alya opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed. Nino, on the other hand, wasn’t finished. “And I'm pretty sure you and I both know who _she_ is filling in for.” He jerked his thumb towards the new girl. He then looked Alya straight in the eye, a rare fury developing. “Answer me this,” he began. “When a _complete stranger_ is being a better friend than us, what does that say about us?”

At this point, Alya was fed up. “ _Alright! I get what you're saying!_ ”

She wasn’t exactly quiet, either. Several of the picnic-goers whipped their heads to the arguing couple. Amaia only gave them a passing glance since her attention was on Diego. Nino just looked at her, his brows furrowed and his patience close to snapping. He had done what he could during the month DuPont was closed down.

But now, he was reaching his limit.

“I'll admit it! I'm torn!” Nino said nothing while Alya ranted. Perhaps there was still hope once she had this out of her system? “But what about what happened to Lila? What about _her?_ ”

And just like that, Nino’s patience dropped even further. He sighed again.

“Alya, Lila _lied_ to us.” He couldn’t believe he had to spell it out for her. “She lied to make herself look good. She lied to make Marinette look bad. And now, we're stuck paying for it.” He gestured widely to emphasize his point. “Remember the post you made about Marinette being a liar?” One of the posts Mr. and Mrs. Césaire had taken down when they looked through Alya’s social media. Alya, to her credit, was silent while she thought on her answer. All she could mutter after a while was a small yes.

“Well, guess what,” Nino bombarded. “It was _Lila_ who was the liar. Not Marinette. We basically turned on our own best friend for nothing!” He threw his arms in the air. “And when a complete and utter stranger is being a better friend than us, _what does that say about us?_ ” He made sure to emphasize that last part. He pointed directly at Alya. “What does that say about _you?_ ” He made sure to swat away her usual go-to answer. “And you can't say the new girl is jealous. For all we know, she just moved here.”

Alya went dead silent. Probably the quietest anyone had ever heard her. Everyone waited in anticipation, waiting with bated breath. Who would break first? Who would talk first? No one knew. And everyone waited.

It was a few minutes of saying nothing when Alya finally held her hands up in surrender. “Alright... Whatever... I've got nothing left...” she glowered at her boyfriend. “You win…”

Nino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just... _please_ try, at least. We owe Marinette that much.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“I have my doubts, but we'll play it your way...” she said, crossing her arms. “What else do I have to lose...”

Nino lost count of how many times he had sighed today. “Just play nice, please..”

Alya scowled, looking away from her boyfriend. Nino felt a huge headache coming, and he was glad he brought aspirin. Had he known what he was getting into when he became Alya’s boyfriend, he probably would’ve had second thoughts. He loved her, but her bullheaded attitude was driving him up the wall. At least, for now, he hoped there was temporary peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** This chapter and the next... were a doozy. That's all I'll say.


	9. Don't Cry Over Spilled Tea, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaia meets the DuPont kids. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Red Lily:** This and the last chapter were supposed to be one whole chapter, but it got longer than expected.

_Well, that was a show_ , Amaia thought, stroking Diego’s back. Did drama just follow this class around? It would seem so, considering she overheard someone saying they didn’t invite two of their classmates. Was this an exclusive club or something? She thought this was a class, not a zoo. She had to give that Nino kid credit, though. He at least realized they screwed up and was trying to make up. She’ll have to remember to relay this back to Marinette once the picnic was over.

That said, she couldn’t help but notice how Nathaniel would sneak glances at her puppy. Judging by how his hand twitched with the pencil in hand, she could guess he was wanting to ask something. Presumably, about drawing Diego. She turned her head towards Nathaniel, a wry smile on her face.

“Don't get to draw animals much?” she asked. Nathaniel jumped and curled in on himself. Amaia found it amusing how he felt ashamed for being caught.

“No, I don't really have the chance to,” he admitted. “I'm not a pet owner myself.”

Ah, that explained it. She had to appreciate his honesty, though. And the politeness. At least he was polite enough to not come barreling towards a newborn puppy like Little Miss Dreamland did.

Still, as a creative person, she had a duty to help out fellow creative people. She hummed, tapping her chin. Then, looking down at Diego, an idea crossed her mind.

“You know,” she began. “He's still pretty young. He takes a lot of naps.”

“Four weeks is still almost like a newborn,” Nathaniel said. He then looked at the napping Diego. “Would it be alright if I drew him while he's sleeping?”

Amaia didn’t bother to hide the smile on her face. “Go right ahead.” She had to smile further at the way Nathaniel’s eyes lit up. Immediately, he started the new drawing in his sketchbook. His pencil was practically flying over the page. He looked over at Diego, then back at his page while he drew. Amaia scratched behind Diego’s ears, chuckling some while the little puppy yawned. While he was posing as Nathaniel’s model, Amaia made sure Diego was as comfortable as possible in his napping spot.

It was then skater girl came over. “You're the new girl, right?”

Amaia raised an eyebrow. “…yes?”

The skater girl extended a hand. “Hi, I'm Alix. Sorry for the trouble my idiot friend caused.” Amaia could immediately tell who had more brain cells between the duo. Though she didn’t say this out loud.

“It's no problem.”

Alix practically plopped down onto the chair. Which, in turn, upset the table enough it knocked over her cup of sweet tea.

“Ack!”

Quick as a viper, Amaia reached out and caught the cup. Although… she couldn’t quite save the tea from being spilled. Alix and Nathaniel looked, both surprised out of their minds. Gently, since she still had Diego napping in her lap, Amaia set the cup back on the table. 

“… thanks,” Alix said.

“Anytime,” Amaia replied. She couldn’t help but notice how Alix’s shoulders slumped at having lost all that good tea. And her nose picked up a certain sweet beverage in her bag (thanks, Mireya).

“Here,” Amaia said. Alix watched while she pulled out a bottle of sweet tea from her bag. She then handed it to Alix, who looked over the bottle she was given. It… was the same brand she liked, down to the lemon flavor. She uttered a “thanks”. Then she was even more surprised when Amaia told her to keep the bottle. They had more at home, she said.

“... really. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

She didn’t remember the last time someone looked this grateful. Alix looked at Amaia, remembering something.

“I don't think I got your name.”

“It’s Amaia.”

Alix extended a hand for a proper handshake now.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Behind them, Nathaniel finished his drawing of Diego. “Done,” he said. Both girls looked over to see what he had done. When he held up the finished drawing of Diego, hearts filled Amaia’s eyes. The drawing perfectly captured the innocence of a sleeping puppy. Right down to how they tucked their feet under themselves when they curled up to sleep.

“Oh. My. Gosh.”

Alix playfully slapped Nathaniel on the shoulder. “Nath, you've outdone yourself.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. “Well, I can't do less than I'm capable of.”

“Wow, that’s good,” Amaia complimented. And she meant it. A drawing like that would look great in a picture frame on a wall. Nathaniel smiled, then surprised both Amaia and Alix when he carefully took the page out of his sketchbook. He then gave the drawing to Amaia.

“Keep it then,” he said. “Think of it as a welcoming gift.”

Amaia gaped, as did Alix. “You... you mean it?” Nathaniel held the drawing out to her.

“I can draw plenty others for my portfolio if we meet again.”

Reluctantly, she accepted the drawing, her eyes moistening with tears. She held them back before anyone saw, however. But she was grateful.

“Thank you. Really.”

Nathaniel smiled. Amaia searched through her bag to see if there was something she could use to hold the drawing until she got back. She didn’t want to wrinkle the paper. He put too much work into the drawing for it to get ruined. She managed to find a folder where she could store it for later. (Seriously. She has to ask Mireya about her uncanny foresight.)

Alix looked down at the snoozing puppy in Amaia’s lap. “So, what's his name?” Alix asked. Amaia scratched the puppy behind his ears.

“His name is Diego.”

“Neat.”

Nathaniel set his sketchbook down. Although he had one question. “What happened earlier? Diego seemed to be scared.”

Amaia had to give him credit for having functioning observation ability. At least some people in this group had a brain cell to use. She couldn’t help but frown remembering the reason for Diego’s skittishness.

“Long story short, he's a rescue dog,” she said. She could hear the gears click in their heads, looking at Alix’s open-mouth “ohh” and hearing Nathaniel’s “oh”.

“Where did you rescue him from?” Nathaniel asked. Amaia took a deep breath, steeling herself before she answered him. This was always the toughest part of explaining why Diego is a rescue. It never got easier, nor did it make it sting less. Nonetheless, he asked. So she would answer.

“I found him on the side of the road during a rainstorm,” Amaia said. Looking to the side, she saw Alix’s face match the intensity of the storm where she found Diego. “He may have been the runt. I didn't see any other puppies or the mother.” 

Nathaniel clenched his fist. “Was he at least covered by something to keep dry?” He and Alix watched and listened for an answer. When Amaia shook her head no, they frowned.

“That’s…”

“Despicable. I know.”

Nathaniel counted in his head how long ago it was when Diego was abandoned. His frown deepened. “If he's four weeks... How long ago was this?”

Amaia calculated the time in her head. “About... two weeks ago, give or take.” Alix jumped out of her seat.

“Then he was abandoned as soon as he was born!” Alix exclaimed. Nathaniel went dead silent, a storm brewing underneath. Amaia checked the time on her phone. “Oh, this makes me so mad!” Alix huffed, stomping her foot. What sort of monster would do that to an innocent newborn puppy?!

Amaia held her hand out. “Easy there. Whoever did it will face the music sooner or later.” Alix composed herself through rigorous inhaling and exhaling exercises. Amaia had to give her credit. She was putting in the effort to reign in her temper. Not unlike Señora Hothead over there, but she kept that in her head. Looking at the clock again, she saw it was time to feed Diego.

Reaching into her bag, she retrieved the puppy formula. Then she tickled his ear to wake him up. “Supper time, lobito.” Diego yawned and stretched, the adorable image gradually soothing the rest of the anger in Alix. Amaia held the bottle to the puppy until he took hold of it, acutely aware of Alya watching like a hawk. Not that she cared. The important matter at hand was making sure Diego was fed.

“So you're kinda like his mom now?” Alix asked. Amaia nodded.

“At least someone is,” Nathaniel added.

“What breed is he?”

“Siberian husky.”

“Ah, big dog.”

“Oh yes.”

And a big dog he was going to be when he grew up. She seriously needed to find a bed for him soon, or else he’ll keep thinking it’s okay to use her bed as his. Alix looked over the puppy.

“So, um...” Alix said, fidgeting. Amaia looked up. “Is it okay if _I_ pet him?”

“If he lets you. Let me finish this first, please.”

“Sure thing.” They heard Nathaniel hum thoughtfully beside them. “What's on your mind?”

Nathaniel pursed his lips, deep in thought. “Well, to tell you the truth,” he began. “I'm in a way worried about Alya.”

Now, this had Amaia thinking. The quiet kid with amazing art talent was worried about the hothead who tried to get on her case for not letting Little Miss Dreamland pet her puppy without asking. Among other little slights. But then again, was Alya paranoid about something? That argument with her boyfriend revealed a lot. As she said, she was torn about something. Probably had something to do with this Lila girl (was she one of the two people who weren’t invited?). Amaia knew, then and there, she had to find out more before she acted.

“What's going on?” Amaia asked. Alix cringed, suddenly finding her foot very interesting. Nathaniel looked away, guilt written all over his face. Amaia kept hers blank, sensing this was a sensitive topic. There was too much she didn’t know at present.

The silence persisted until Nathaniel finally spoke. “Tell her, Alix.”

Alix grimaced before she turned to Amaia. “You got time for a story?” Amaia nodded. “Okay.” Alix took a deep, deep breath, steeling herself. “Long story short, we all believed a liar like idiots and now we're paying for it.” She jerked a thumb towards Alya, who was still fuming. “Alya over there slapped Marinette across the face the last time they met.”

_That explains the reaction_ , Amaia thought. If that’s what happened the last time, it was no wonder Marinette was desperate to avoid the gathering. She was too afraid Alya would slap her again for whatever had happened to Lila.

“Let's just say... We all showed a bad side of ourselves...” Nathaniel bowed his head, clearly ashamed of the part he had played.

“Stuff happened that shouldn't have happened. And someone innocent got hurt bad,” Alix finished. She sighed and sat back down. “So... yeah. That's the gist”

Now that she had this bit of information, it explained so much. Alya was protective of her friends, she could appreciate that. What she didn’t appreciate was being automatically labeled the bad guy just for scaring away a crybaby. It wasn’t her fault Diego was apprehensive towards people. That was something in common with rescues and young animals. It took time for them to get used to lots of people. In hindsight, however, she was glad it happened. Because now, she found something to work through for Diego. Although there was still the problem with Alya.

“And by the looks of it, Alya won't even see what she did wrong,” Amaia mused. While she could appreciate Alya being fiercely protective towards people she cared for, it was a double-edged sword. That fierceness could be Alya’s undoing if she didn’t calm down. Looking to the side, she noticed Alix’s silence. Perhaps she was a bit too harsh?…

“She's... Slightly deep right now...” Nathaniel uttered.

“Way deep,” Alix added. “Even now, she doesn't believe it when we say the liar was a liar.” Oh, dear. “For the record, you pretty much said what's on all our minds.” Amaia chose not to comment. “At least, those of us who figured it out, anyway.”

Amaia had to wonder how many times a day Alya reacted badly to criticism. She saw the way the girl’s face turned red hearing that from Alix. Seriously. Keeping that attitude up, she’ll only end up digging her own grave sooner rather than later.

“By the way, where are you from?” Alix asked. Grateful for the change of topic, Amaia answered her.

“I'm from Spain.”

“Ohh, I hear that's a nice place.”

And it was. Amaia described to them the different perks of living so close to the coastline. Cool sea breezes blowing in on a hot summer day, the gorgeous beaches they would visit during the hotter days, the lush greenery, the friendly local shopkeepers. And, of course, the seafood.

“The seafood in Andalusia is to die for,” Amaia concluded. Right away, she saw the trail of drool dribbling down Alix’s chin. Describing Mireya’s roast cod would do that, naturally. “Careful. You may attract flies.”

Alix’s eyes widened enough they looked like dinner plates. She immediately grabbed a napkin to wipe away the drool. Amaia picked up on Nathaniel chuckling seeing his friend try to clean herself up so quickly. Alix threw the napkin away once she was done, suddenly aware of the impish grin on Amaia’s face.

“You did that on purpose...”

“The opportunity was right there.”

Checking on the bottle, Amaia saw Diego was just about done feeding. Gently taking the bottle away and setting it back in her bag, she held Diego firmly over her shoulder. Supporting his behind with one hand, she patted his back until he burped. She then set him back on her lap, sitting on his haunches. Feeling a bit playful, she scratched behind his ears. The puppy’s little tongue lolled out, eyes closed while he leaned into her touch. Amaia looked up at Alix.

“Want to try petting him?” she asked. Alix looked down, then smiled.

“Sure.”

_**Arf!**_

Like with Rose before her, Amaia guided Alix through petting Diego.

“Hold your hand out like this. Then let him sniff you.”

Alix held her hand out as instructed. Diego sniffed her hand, Alix remaining statue still. Then he leaned back a little, ears folding back.

“What does that mean?”

“More or less he's expecting you to react like she did.” She being Rose.

“Oh.”

Amaia stroked Diego’s back. “Give him time.”

Alix held her handin the air for Diego to sniff. She remained perfectly still, not moving a single inch. She was anxious, admittedly. Diego seemed to be easing up a little.

“So, what now?”

Amaia stroked Diego’s back. “If he likes you, he'll ask for petting.” Sliding a hand under his belly, she held him up so he was more comfortable. He continued sniffing the hand in front of him. Then he started whining. Which quickly evolved into yelps and barks. Alix’s brows furrowed in the middle. What did the puppy want? Amaia, on the other hand, smiled.

“He wants you to pet him.”

“Whoa, really?”

A nod. “Do it like this.” Amaia showed Alix how to pet the small puppy. Alix observed, then she tried it herself. Slowly, so she doesn’t scare the little pup. Diego closed his eyes. Then his tongue lolled out, his tail started wagging. Amaia was acutely aware of Rose watching, feeling extremely sad. Truthfully, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Amaia wouldn’t have minded her if Rose didn’t barrel over squealing about petting a cute puppy. Diego was adorable, she understood. But he was still young and learning.

Alix, in the meantime, was happy the puppy was letting her pet him. “What's it like being a dog mom?” she suddenly asked.

Amaia stared off into space, the memories of her first two weeks with Diego returning like a tidal wave. Round-the-clock feedings, often well into the dead of night. Scheduling vet appointments while juggling homework assignments, holding him down for shots. Hearing his cries well past midnight whenever he wanted attention. Being woken up in the middle of the night right before a big test. Then when he started teething, she suddenly had an influx of involuntary chew toys. An abundance of fluff and fabric from chewed-up linens and pillows. Then starting on potty-training and housebreaking after finding several yellow puddles in the house.

“… not for the faint of heart…”

“Ouch.”

“Dang.”

Amaia went back to stroking Diego’s back after Alix had her fill of petting. “Funnily enough, he took an instant shine to Marinette.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes.” Amaia felt Nino’s eyes wander over to them.

“Hah! Not surprised,” Alix exclaimed.

“She's always got something good going for her.”

“Heck yeah.”

Amaia couldn’t help but smile, though she did wonder. If they were this close to her to begin with, what possessed them to believe she was anything but bad news? Especially Alya. From what she overheard in the back, she and Marinette were best friends before it all fell apart. What demonic force possessed her to post about her being a liar? When there was clear evidence it was someone else who was lying. On the bright side, people like Alix, Nino, and Nathaniel realized they were wrong and were trying to fix it. She could respect that.

“I actually live next door to her now,” Amaia commented off-handedly. She belatedly realized Alya’s hackles were rising.

“Really?”

“Cool.”

“You _what?_ ”

At once, the jovial mood sank. Amaia heard Nino faintly calling to Alya to reign herself in before she did something stupid. It didn’t work, because Alya marched right up to Amaia, hands on her hips, ready for answers. Amaia wasn’t in the mood to give her answers.

“If you live next to her then that means you can tell me why she asked you to come in her place,” Alya demanded. Amaia’s eye twitched and narrowed, her patience running dangerously thin.

“I don't owe you an explanation,” she replied sharply. Diego was curling in on himself from the sudden appearance. She shielded him with a hand, glaring at Alya.

“I beg to differ.”

“Entitled much?”

That certainly elicited a growl from Alya’s throat. Not that Amaia cared. It was time to take Diego for a bathroom break. Carefully so he doesn’t pee on her instead of a tree, she set him down and took hold of his leash.

“If you'll excuse me, I need to take him for a walk,” she said, standing. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” Alix uttered a “see ya” with Nathaniel including a small “good luck”. Amaia waved and turned her back on Alya.

“I'm not finished with you,” Alya growled. Amaia, however, just waved her off.

“Too bad. I am. Now _back off_ ,” she shot back.

Alya couldn’t believe it. This girl, this new girl had the utmost gall to waltz in here on a picnic she wasn’t even invited to, then they learn she lives next to Marinette and won’t even say anything?! She wouldn’t stand for this. Not by a long shot. Angered, she reached out to grab a hold of Amaia…

… only to be surprised when Amaia grabbed her wrist first.

“ _Don’t. Touch. M_ e,” she growled. On the ground, Diego yelped and hid behind Amaia.

Alya scowled. Then she tugged and— oh… oh crap. Oh _crap_. Oh freakin’, stinkin’ _crap_. Alya found herself visibly struggling to release herself from the new girl’s hold. Who, she realized, barely even moved that much even while Alya was fighting to get her wrist back. Several seconds passed, then Amaia finally loosened her grip. Alya was sent falling backward without so much a pillow to land on. She landed with an audible _oof!_ , Amaia not giving one whit about her. She simply took a deep breath and walked away, Diego trotting beside her.

Nino, who had been behind her, took a few to recover from the surprise. He helped Alya stand up, not quite noticing how Alix and Nathaniel scooted away a bit. Alya rubbed her wrist, mulling over what she just heard.

The new girl was neighbors with Marinette. If that’s the case, then she can find out what the deal is with her.

She’ll have to deploy some new tactics, then.

* * *

_That could've gone better…_ Amaia mused. Looking down at Diego, she asked him. “Need to go potty, lobito?”

_**Arf!**_

“Yes yes, there's a good tree right there,” she pointed out. Tugging gently on the leash, she led him to where there was a row of trees on which he could relieve himself. When they found a tree for him to do his business, Amaia let her thoughts gather.

From what she had learned from Nathaniel and Alix, they did do something to Marinette. Enough that she was scared of seeing them out in public if her invitation earlier was any indicator. Not so much scared of them as she is of _Alya_. For someone who was supposedly Marinette’s best friend, she was far from impressed. What sort of “bestie” turned on their own friend on the word of another? It was reasons like this she deeply despised people.

But… she couldn’t deny they had their merits. Nathaniel and Alix, along with Nino and a few others, were genuinely remorseful for letting it escalate as it did. And they were doing their genuine best to make it up. She could respect that.

Then there were the other kids she had observed. That goth girl with the purple hair looked like she had trouble coming out of her shell. Perhaps Diego could help her with that? After he had been socialized, of course. And that tall kid with the dreadlocks girl practically smirked when Kim dove for cover. Perhaps there was more she wasn’t seeing yet? She’ll have to refrain from making any judgments until she learned more.

That kid with the robot didn’t look like he was interested in human interaction, though she had to admit the robot was cute. Markov, was it? The little robot waved hi in greetings, and she couldn’t help but wave hi back. Rose… Little Miss Dreamland on the other hand was annoying. She wouldn’t say she was sorry. That girl needed to be knocked over the head by reality a little. Unless her head was full of air. _Then_ she would worry.

Speaking of which, that Alya girl was deep in denial about what happened. That argument with her boyfriend Nino revealed lots when looking at the details. Alya’s anger rose with every mention of how they wronged Marinette, enough to deflect to the topic of this Lila person. Thinking about it, was Lila the one who caused all this? Nino himself confirmed it was Lila who lied to them, though Alix and Nathaniel avoided any mention of her. If that was the case, she couldn’t blame them. They obviously wanted to move on. Who was she to stop them from doing so?

The only one who didn’t seem able to move on was Alya. Which was worrying, honestly. And speaking of which…

“You can stop pretending your hiding now,” Amaia called out. The figure, or rather _figures_ , hiding behind the trees rustled the foliage in surprise. Out stepped Alya, Nino looking from behind the tree. This girl didn’t know when to give up, did she…

Well, time to nip it in the bud. “So, what brings you here?”

Alya crossed her arms, looking away. Finally, she sighed. “You said you live next to Marinette...” she began. “What's going on with her right now?...”

Oh, so _now_ she was asking about Marinette. After everything that happened. Amaia was feeling a tremendous headache coming, her annoyance growing tenfold. She looked at Alya.

“How do I know you won't use this against her?” she asked.

“Well…” Alya said, fidgeting. Silence, for several minutes. Then Amaia spoke again.

“If you think I'm giving you this information just like that, think again.” She saw Nino wince behind the tree. “From what I've heard today, you broke her trust.”

Alya just groaned and rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Yeah, I've been told that quite a lot lately…”

Amaia crossed her arms and leaned on the tree. “Have you done anything to help?”

“Do you think I've even come close?” Alya snapped. Amaia just raised an eyebrow.

“You tell me.”

Alya grit her teeth. “I can tell you straight up, no, I've been no help to anyone.”

“So why are you complaining?”

Alya fell silent, unsure of how to answer. She turned to Nino, who was still hiding in the tree. He simply glared.

“Your idea. You see it through. I’m out.” And with that, he turned and walked back to the picnic. Alya was _seething_ now, evidenced by the growl in her throat. To Amaia’s surprise, she sighed and turned to her. Was she actively trying to be civil now?

“We have to talk...”

“Not interested,” Amaia said, turning her back to Alya.

“Please?” Alya pleaded. Amaia turned sharply to look at Alya.

“Your definition of ‘talk’ so far has been nothing but jumping to conclusions without all the evidence,” Amaia fired. “Give me one reason why I should give you even a minute.”

To Alya’s credit, she was silent. Perhaps contemplating? Amaia was doubtful Alya would, considering how brash she had been earlier. Alya stumbled over her words, hoping her answer would suffice.

“I… gah… I did jump to conclusions…” she finally spilled. Amaia remained silent, wondering where this would go. “I heard you say you were living next to Marinette…” Ah, this topic again? “What's been going on with her…”

Amaia narrowed her eyes. “As I said before, how do I know you won't use this information against her? You _did_ say she was a liar.”

Alya was silent for the longest time, glowering. “… you really grind my gears with being so smart…” she grumbled. “I can't do anything against her because I've been becoming curious about her…”

A pause. Because Amaia was certain she felt her brain short circuit just then. “… you're serious,” she said, in complete disbelief. “You're just now thinking something's a bit off?”

“Blame me all you want, alright?! But it's not sitting well with me that there's something missing!” Alya fired back. “I figured it out that you're here because she isn't coming!”

Amaia was losing patience fast with this one. “Why didn't you use that brain when this all started? Maybe you could've avoided it, to begin with.”

Alya growled. “You want me to admit my fault, don't you…”

“Isn't that the first step to fixing something? Admitting there was a fault to begin with?” Amaia asked. Then she sighed. “I don't know what you two were like prior to this nonsense, and I don't care to know. What happened between you and Marinette has nothing to do with me.”

Alya’s will and strength were quickly faltering. It was easy to see how she was trying so hard to keep herself strong. But it was failing. Her shoulders were starting to sag, the fire in her eyes was quickly dissolving into embers. Her movements were increasingly jittery and anxious, much unlike the fiery bravado she had displayed when defending Rose earlier.

It was as if she were trying to protect _herself_ the most.

“… answer me this,” Amaia finally said. Looking Alya directly in the eye, she asked, “Why did you think Marinette was a bully when, in all the time you knew her, she never once did anything to you?”

Alya went dead silent. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came forth. Her brows concentrated in the center.

“Well?”

Alya still did not answer. Amaia wondered if something cracked under all that confidence. Because she received no answer for what seemed like an eternity. Then Alya finally answered.

“I…” Alya crossed her arms to look more confident, but it was clear her fire was almost gone. She didn’t even look Amaia in the eye. “Because… It… Was me…”

… what?

“It was a lie that _I_ made in my head because I felt that she hurt someone else…”

… Alix and Nathaniel weren’t kidding when they said she was in deep.

“Proof?”

Alya sighed. “Somehow I wonder if I'm gonna regret this…” She looked up at Amaia. “You want the actual proof?” Alya tossed Amaia her phone. “Just turn on the screen. It's been the one thing I've been rereading since I had to take down the post.”

As Alya instructed, Amaia turned on the screen to read the post. Immediately after she was done…

“… you're joking, right?”

“That's the actual post I made. No edits,” Alya said. “I make copies of everything I write.”

Amaia stared, long and hard. Then she tossed the phone back to Alya. “You're an absolute idiot,” she said. Alya bristled, angry that someone would dare say that about her. “ _This_ was the proof you had she was a bully? I've seen five-year-olds do better research.” She could feel her brain cells melting by the minute just reading it. Her head hurt so much she had to massage her temples. “If that's what it takes to turn you into someone else's attack dog, then it's no wonder Marinette doesn't trust you.”

Alya stepped back, as though she had been physically slapped. The bravado and confidence she had before died completely, leaving nothing but ashes.

“Attack dog?…” she whispered. “Is… that what I am?…”

Amaia looked at her. “You attacked Marinette on someone else's word. I'd say you are.”

Alya stared. At nothing or no one in particular. Amaia was suddenly acutely aware of two more people hiding behind the trees. Listening to everything.

“Attack…”

Alya sank to her knees, despondent and staring at the ground. “I…” Amaia quickly gestured for the people hiding to come help her. “I… attacked her…” Nino was the first to reach her. “I attacked her…” Nino held her, asking if she was okay. “I… attacked her…”

_I attacked her._

* * *

“Okay, thank you, Mrs. Césaire,” Nino said, finishing the call. Alya had broken down completely. So much they had wrapped her in a blanket. Rose was giving her a steady supply of water, the goth girl (Juleka, Amaia learned her name was) was making sure the blanket stayed wrapped. Alya was continually whispering “I attacked her” in-between sobs and sniffles. Amaia, in the meantime, stood in the back. Away from everyone.

_I don't think I'm wanted here anymore…_

She already knew where this would go. She could tell by the dirty looks the others were giving her. It wouldn’t be long before word of this reaches the other students at DuPont. And it wouldn’t be long until she was an outcast again. She told herself she didn’t mind, but the isolation still hurt. Now, it had dulled to a throb, but it was still there. Her only comfort was knowing Mireya and Diego wouldn’t turn on her.

She turned around to leave when she heard two people approaching her.

“Hey, Amaia?” she heard Alix ask. Amaia turned around. Walking up to her were Nathaniel and Alix.

“Can you stay a bit longer?” Nathaniel asked. “I think this may be something needed.”

“… sure thing.”

“Thanks.”

The three of them observed the scene of Alya being tended to from afar. For a while, none of them said anything,

“I think whatever you did, you broke something inside Alya,” Nathaniel said. Amaia felt a pang of guilt, wondering if she had gone too far. He seemed to pick up on this. “It's alright,” he said. “You're the first one that's stood up to her without getting her wrath.” Was she now?

“If anything, you did us all a huge favor,” Alix said. Amaia said nothing, but her mind whirled. She wondered if calling Alya an attack dog was overstepping it. “If you don't mind,” she added. “What did you say to her?”

After a moment’s deliberation, Amaia repeated to Alix and Nathaniel what she had said to Alya.

“Well, not something I thought of,” Nathaniel admitted.

“To be fair, we were _all_ Lila's attack dogs that day,” Alix added.

“Can't deny that.”

Again, another mention of Lila. The more the day progressed, the more Amaia was certain this Lila was the center of this whole fiasco. From the incident with Eleanora to Alya’s proclamation to Alix’s admission. She knew without a doubt Lila was the driving force behind it all. How much she was responsible for and how much was on them, she still did not know.

“Amaia?” Alix asked. Amaia turned to Alix. “… thanks.”

“I think we'll be lucky to have you around,” Nathaniel added.

“…”

If it was allowed, she felt a little bit lighter after that.

* * *

_**Bonus:** _

Hawk Moth sensed the surge of negative emotion from his lair, the white butterflies fluttering around.

“Such a wave of emotion,” he mused. “If only this one had come sooner.”

The complete and utter brokenness of the teen was _perfect_ for his akuma. It was a shame he had already sent one out to evilize the embassy worker. The strength of this girl’s emotions was—

Wait…

The new girl…

Who is she?…

Where did she come from?…

And…

How is it she is positively _bursting at the seams_ with negative emotion? Such raw power… yet it was hidden so masterfully behind a calm exterior. He knew, thanks to the power of his Miraculous, that a whirlpool of negativity hid beneath her carefully guarded exterior. If he could break down the walls and akumatize her…

Hawk Moth chuckled darkly.

“Just you wait…” he said. “You're next if I find your emotions again.”


	10. Interlude 2 - Sing, Little Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette re-evaluates some important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GreninjaPrime:** A new beginning... Simply put, another transformation. Quote by Optimus Prime in _Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising._

Marinette did not know what to expect when she asked Amaia, her new neighbor, to stand in for her at the picnic. She was anxious, sure. Alya was hosting it, and she didn’t know what she would do if she saw her again. The wounds from that day, even a month after the incident, were still fresh.

Was she paranoid? Or was she just anxious? She didn’t know. Amaia returned some time later, saying she would tell Marinette what had happened once she was rested up. Which seemed fair. It seemed like something had happened.

She got her answer the next day when Nino and Alix messaged her first thing in the morning. Someone finally managed to get through to Alya that what she had done was wrong. While Marinette felt relieved that there was less danger, she couldn’t help but notice how Nino and Alix spoke of her new neighbor. 

It was then Marinette learned Amaia was the reason Alya broke down. As in, she legitimately broke down in tears. Marinette was silent. She didn’t know what to say or think. Nino mentioned (he heard from Rose) Amaia had stood up to Alya. What’s more, she actually refused Alya information about Marinette.

It was incredible. And a bit scary. Because now, Alya would associate Amaia with Marinette. And when Alya was fired up, no one was safe. She had to wonder how Amaia was able to withstand the fire that was an angry Alya. And now, thanks to Marinette, she had a target painted on her back.

Marinette felt guilty. She didn’t mean for her new neighbor to get on everyone’s bad sides like that. She didn’t mean to hamper her friendship prospects.

But when she contacted Amaia to apologize… Amaia simply told her to save it. Marinette didn’t need to apologize. Not when Amaia volunteered, she was reminded, to go in her place. Marinette tried to plead guilty, but Amaia told her otherwise.

Then she said something that would give Marinette pause.

_I’d rather have one real friend than a thousand fake ones._

One real friend as opposed to thousands of fake friends. Marinette thought back to how easily her class turned on her for Lila. Were they ever really friends, to begin with? If they had turned on her like that? Amaia had one last question for Marinette.

_If they were your friends, then why did they leave you like that?_

Marinette had no answer. Mostly because she didn’t know the answer, herself. Why did they leave her so easily? Was it something she did? Something she said?

_It shouldn’t matter if you’re flawed or not_ , Amaia said. _They shouldn’t be your friend if they can’t accept your flaws._

Marinette had many, many flaws, she was well aware. She was clumsy, she couldn’t spit out a coherent sentence around her (former) crush, and she was prone to catastrophic levels of overthinking when it came to worst-case scenarios.

It shouldn’t matter, Amaia told her. Marinette was human. And humans were prone to dumb mistakes. What made it beautiful was sticking together through thick and thin. Through dark times until they saw the light of dawn.

Never sell yourself short, Marinette, Amaia said. You never know when you’ll need that confidence.

With that, the call ended. Marinette felt herself reeling afterward. While it was nice Amaia found possible friends in Nath and Alix, she found herself having trouble processing one thing. Alya, as in Alya Césaire, the fearless Ladyblogger, broke down after a crushing realization. She didn’t know what to think. Her mind went blank. On advice from Tikki, she went down to talk to her parents.

While they were initially surprised, in the end they were glad someone finally got through to Alya. It was wrong of her to attack Marinette like that, Sabine said. Even if she got word that Marinette was bullying someone (Tom snorted at that), she should’ve gone to a teacher instead of handling the matter herself. 

But then again, with Bustier as the teacher, it wouldn’t have mattered. Their hope now was that Mr. Oropeza wasn’t another Bustier. They’d certainly file complaints again if he turned out to be another Bustier. But for now, they would wait and see.

The day passed, and Marinette received a contact request from Nathaniel. On Amaia’s advice, she accepted him back into her circle. The artist was truly remorseful for how he had treated Marinette. He even offered to make some art for her walls to replace the photos she had discarded. 

Again, on Amaia’s advice, Marinette accepted. Though she wondered why Andres snickered when Amaia blushed at the mention of another artist she admired.

Four days passed, and still no word from or about Alya. Marinette maintained steady communication with Alix, Nathaniel, Nino, and Amaia. Quite frankly, Marinette felt a bit better about not having to talk to Alya. Adrien was a whole other matter entirely. Nino still had minimal communication with him thanks to Gabriel. Though she did learn Adrien was trying to contact everybody.

She could wait. She waited an entire month to hear if Adrien was in any way concerned about her. When she heard from Nino that Adrien was trying to contact everybody, she felt a faint glimmer of hope. Her crush may no longer exist, but at least a bridge could be repaired. Hopefully.

Aurore and Mireille stopped by the bakery the next day to check up on Marinette. It turns out, their families had been keeping them busy enough they had trouble finding time to reach out to her. No thanks to DuPont shutting down in addition to their own careers eating up much of their time.

She learned through the two that Thérèse, her fellow class representative, would be placed in another foster home as soon as they found a suitable guardian. For some reason, Officer Raincomprix was considering taking her in. He would for sure be a better guardian than her mother had been, they all agreed.

Nobody knew Thérèse had such a mother. Thérèse always presented herself as strong and reliable. Enough that her class elected her as their representative multiple times in a row. But Eleanora’s arrest and appearance in the news opened their eyes to the reality behind the mask. Everyone heard clearly how Eleanora only saw Thérèse as a trophy, not a daughter. Even Audrey Bourgeois wouldn’t have viewed Chloé in that way.

Perhaps they had taken for granted how strong Thérèse could be. Marinette remembered vividly how Thérèse would make time for her when she first started as the class representative. Guiding her through the loopholes, teaching her tricks to maximize organization, building up her confidence when contacting the school board for class trips.

Thérèse helped her when she first started. And now, Aurore and Mireille agreed, it was time to help Thérèse.

Thanking them and bidding them farewell, Marinette went to work figuring out what needed to be done. Right now, the akuma attacks were her top priority, and she would need to address that. Thérèse’s well-being would be a close second. The girl had been like a sister to her ever since she was elected class representative. She couldn’t leave her hanging.

The Madame Destiny attack also showed Hawk Moth was stepping up his game in acquiring their Miraculouses. So she would need to consult Fu on forming a permanent team of heroes. Her mind immediately went to the group from Kadic that had risked their lives to help Ladybug and Chat Noir. Perhaps she could discuss with Fu, if he approved the idea, who would fit what Miraculous.

Her thoughts then wandered to Mrs. Rossi. From what little she had heard from her parents, Mrs. Rossi was truly remorseful for what Lila had done to her. According to them, they didn’t exactly have the easiest life back in Italy. Lila’s time at DuPont was supposed to be a second chance that she ultimately threw away. It would be a long time before Marinette would even consider forgiving her. But her mother didn’t deserve the hate she had gotten. Not from Eleanora. Not from the public. Not from anyone.

Lastly, she had to find some way to thank Amaia. She’d lived in Paris for barely a week, yet she had done so much for Marinette already. She didn’t need to volunteer to take Marinette’s place at the picnic. She didn’t need to stand up to Alya for her. She didn’t need to help Marinette, period.

Perhaps this was the wake-up call everyone needed. It would be a long time before Marinette could fully heal. But now, with Amaia on her side, she had hope for a better tomorrow.

In her journal, with Tikki’s guidance, she wrote down what needed to be done:

1\. Consult Master Fu  
2\. Bake treats for Thérèse  
3\. Cheer up Mrs. Rossi  
4\. Thank Amaia

She’ll have to make a list to present to Fu for the new Miraculous Team. She no longer trusted the former Fox, Bee, or Turtle. Alya had betrayed her for Lila, Chloé was still Chloé, and Nino stood by while Marinette was assaulted. But she had a feeling they would find a strong team in this group from Kadic. She had seen, as Ladybug, how they worked together with their different skills to help take down Madame Destiny. Jeremie would make an excellent mission control person. Aelita was creative and resourceful. Odd was a monkey, Ulrich was strong, and Yumi was crafty. She was certain Master Fu would agree they’d make excellent Miraculous Holders.

Thérèse loved baked goods with lots of berries. Preferably, a mix of raspberry, blueberry, and blackberry. She was a huge fan of cheesecake topped with berry purée and paired with a glass of iced sweet tea. Marinette knew the brand. Thérèse always had her favorite sweet tea with her at class rep meetings. Perhaps her parents could help her with making smaller cheesecakes? Thérèse was practical in her everyday life as she was in her leadership. She wouldn’t appreciate having to clean up an easily-prevented mess.

Marinette wasn’t sure how she would go about cheering up Mrs. Rossi. From what she’d heard from her parents, the woman was wracked with guilt from the damage Lila’s lies caused. This wasn’t the first time, Marinette finally learned, that Lila had isolated someone to this degree. But from what she saw of Mrs. Rossi the day Madame Destiny attacked, she was nothing like her daughter. It wouldn’t be fair to extend the blame to Mrs. Rossi for what Lila did. This one, Marinette knew, she would have to plan carefully.

Thanking Amaia was the last item on the list of priorities. Truthfully… Marinette didn’t know how to go about this one. Amaia was still new. And carefully guarded. She didn’t know if she had as much of a sweet tooth as Andres. And she was certain she would refuse any “just because” gifts. One text message and confirmation later, Marinette decided to make a dog bed as a thank-you gift. The gratitude Amaia showed when Marinette made the offer almost made her cry. She couldn’t even find it in her to refuse the payment for the custom bed. Thus it was settled that Marinette’s next paid project would be a dog bed big enough for a fully-grown husky (she had to chuckle when Andres snorted in disdain).

The next day, Marinette put her plan into action. She did not know what would happen after. But with renewed faith in herself and a newfound fire, she knew it would be okay.


	11. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious bird visits the Miraculous Holders of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Red Lily:** _I have been waiting to write this!!_

“And it'll take a total of about ten days, give or take, to finish this completely,” Marinette relayed through her phone.

“That works,” Amaia said.

The two girls were chatting over the phone about the specifics of Marinette’s newest project: a dog bed for Diego. Between homework and waiting for news about DuPont, it was starting to get increasingly boring. Marinette never thought she’d miss the school, but there she was. Marinette made adjustments to the bed’s frame design the more information Amaia gave her about huskies. Huskies by themselves were big dogs. Enough they’d need a decently sized bed to lay in. Amaia said they lost the other one during the move, and the standard pet store beds were either too tacky, too pricey, or just plain not what she was looking for. So her last hope was commissioning Marinette.

Well, Marinette did need a challenge. She’d never made a dog bed before, so this would be a nice stretch for her creative muscles.

“I can embroider his name on it for a little extra,” Marinette offered.

“How much will it be?”

Marinette paused to calculate the cost of the materials.

“About 1€. That okay?”

“That's perfect.”

The materials she used for the filigree were easily found in her favorite stores. She wouldn’t need much money to buy it since she already had some in her room. Still, better safe than sorry.

Speaking of, she was glad she had already visited Master Fu the other day. Both the call and the visit took longer than expected. More than she could accomplish in a single day. She was blessed to know such patient people.

Marinette took a glance at her current stock. “The shop is out of cotton, but they said they'll have more in stock in about two days.” She made sure to mark the delivery date on her calendar. “I can work on the frame and plan out the embroidery. You've already chosen the fabric?”

Amaia paused. Then she looked over her notes on the fabrics Marinette had shown her. “That bone pattern is really cute.”

Marinette had to laugh. “Bone pattern it is.” Amaia’s smile was small, but it was sincere. “How do you want it delivered?”

“I can come pick it up when it's finished.”

That worked perfectly. Marinette wrote that down in her notebook, Amaia writing the reminder in hers. It was then Diego yawned while laying on his side. His little head lifted to show the little tongue lolling out. Then he went back to his nap. Amaia fought the urge to glare. Because he was still cute. Marinette valiantly fought back a laugh. Because Diego was cute. And he was still using Amaia’s bed as his.

Amaia’s annoyance was slight, but it was still funny.

“Is that everything you need?” Amaia asked, turning her attention back to Marinette.

“Let's see…”

Flipping through her notes, Marinette went through every item and topic they discussed. Bed size and shape, materials, extra details, cotton delivery dates. So far, all the bases were covered.

“That's everything,” Marinette reported. Amaia smiled, glad to finally be getting a new bed for her little boy. Even better, it would be a custom-made bed just for him. What more could she want for her little boy?

They then heard Mireya calling for Amaia.

“Ah, gotta go. Supper time.”

“Enjoy.”

She waved bye to Amaia, then the girls ended the call. Stretching her arms and legs, Marinette checked the time.

Oh, it was supper time for her, too. She didn’t notice until her stomach growled. Thinking, she mentally took note of what leftovers they had for dinner. There was orange chicken, rice, beef and noodle stir-fry, and sweet and sour pork. Right now, the orange chicken with rice sounded the most delicious.

Getting up from her chair and checking to make sure her parents were still in the shop, Marinette opened her purse to let Tikki out. Heading downstairs to the kitchen, she kept her eyes and ears open in case they came up unexpectedly. Tikki floated over her shoulder while Marinette took out the chicken and rice.

There was something quite soothing about waiting for a nice, hot meal to finish heating up in the microwave. The tart, citrus smell of the orange chicken was enough to make both Ladybug Holder and Ladybug Kwami drool. It would be even better once she could taste the chicken itself. Cooked to perfection in a homemade orange marmalade, then sprinkled with pieces of orange peel and sesame seed. As a finishing touch, she would pour it over the rice for the perfect balance between tart sweetness and slight saltiness.

An idea popped in her head seconds before the microwave dinged. Marinette carefully removed the reheated meal and packed it in a to-go biàndang box. Packing her favorite chopsticks, she turned to Tikki.

“I'm gonna try something different,” Marinette said.

“Like?” Tikki asked with a smile.

Marinette carefully wrapped the little biàndang so it didn’t spill. “I'm gonna try eating this outside. On the balcony.”

Tikki paused. “What does that accomplish?”

Marinette only smiled. “Just doing something different.” She finished packing the biàndang with a cute little bow. “I'm always sketching inside the room.” So it would be nice to do something different this time around. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Marinette headed upstairs. Tikki followed along to see what her Chosen would do.

“Say, Tikki?” Marinette suddenly asked.

“Yes, Marinette?”

Marinette closed the trapdoor leading to her room. “It's been on my mind since Master Fu showed me the Miracle Box. And I'd like to ask.” Marinette then turned to her Kwami. “What other kinds of Kwamis are there?”

Tikki paused, tapping her chin to remember. “Well, there is more than what is just in the Miracle Box,” she said. “Though I have not seen them in a long time.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Huh. That was something she hadn’t been fully aware of until now. That there were other Kwamis besides the one in Master Fu’s Miracle Box. Other questions filled Marinette’s mind. Such as what other concepts they embodied and what other animals they looked like. Was there a Bat Kwami? Or maybe one that looked like a wolf. Maybe a kind of bird or a frog? What about a deer? There had to be a whole assortment of different animals a Kwami could look like. Maybe even a unicorn? Longg was a Dragon Kwami. Who’s to say other mythical being Kwamis didn’t exist?

“I remember Master Fu saying there were other Miracle Boxes besides this one,” Marinette mentioned.

“There were,” Tikki confirmed.

Marinette hummed while she opened the trapdoor above her bed. “Do you know what happened to them?”

“Eaten.”

Marinette’s eyes widened so much they looked like dinner plates. And she almost dropped her biàndang. Good thing it was closed or else it would’ve spilled all over her bed. No need to waste such good food. Or get her freshly changed linens dirty. Tikki, meanwhile, just somberly nodded her head. Marinette gulped. Audibly. And loudly.

“I'll refrain from asking further now.” She could’ve sworn her voice cracked a little.

Marinette placed the biàndang on the balcony floor, then she hoisted herself up onto the rooftop. The view from her balcony never ceased to take her breath away, amplified by the mounted roses on the railing. Her plants would need a little bit of water soon. She could take care of that once she was done with dinner. Setting the biàndang on the round table she had, Marinette took in the aroma of the meal. Unpacking her meal, she took a bite of the chicken.

There was the familiar tart sweetness combined with the savory flavor of the meat. It was further complemented by the slight taste of salt in the rice. The orange peels and sesame seeds added a nice garnish and crunch to the overall meal. And oh, the aroma was mouthwatering. Marinette held a piece of chicken up with her chopsticks to share with Tikki, who gladly accepted.

From her perch on her balcony, Marinette observed a duo consisting of a mother and her child down the street. The child was playing with a yo-yo styled to look like Ladybug’s. Completing the ensemble was a pair of Chat Noir-styled ears and a Ladybug-themed scarf. The child was happily playing with his mother, who was sporting a Ladybug costume mask and wearing a Chat Noir-themed scarf. Matching scarves. How cute.

Marinette didn’t need to be up close to know. They were happy. Happy and healthy. She wished it could be every day they were happy and healthy. But she knew it would only be a matter of time before Hawk Moth struck again. And knowing him, it could be anyone. From her mother to her father. Perhaps even her new friend. Or Mr. Oropeza. She shuddered to think about what an akumatized Mireya would be like. She was creepy enough already.

But it was for the hope of a future without Hawk Moth, a future without terror, a world without danger, that she took the mantle of Ladybug. She knew now what she was getting into when she fought Stoneheart the second time around. Her sense of justice and duty drove her to do her best as the city’s heroine. Whether or not the battle would continue long after Hawk Moth was defeated, only time would tell. For now, she knew she would concentrate better when she didn’t have yummy orange chicken and rice in front of her.

Minutes passed, and she alternated between eating her meal and sharing some with Tikki. Just to see if she would try something other than cookies.

It was then she heard a whistling sound. The distinct song of a bird. Wings fluttered, then she heard it land on the railing near her table.

Marinette’s eyes widened when she saw the bird. It had rich, beautiful black plumage that looked so soft to the touch. Both its eyes had an orange ring around it, matching the color of its beak. Was it attracted by the smell of the food? Marinette didn’t mind much. The bird was so _beautiful_. Oh, she wished she brought her sketchbook up with her.

“Tikki, look,” Marinette said. The bird whistled a lovely song. It was as if it were just for Marinette. “It's a bird.”

Tikki froze.

_**SQUEAK!!**_

Marinette jolted in alarm. Tikki dropped her piece of chicken and dove behind Marinette to hide. Question marks swam around Marinette’s head, wondering what had gotten into her Kwami.

“Tikki?” Marinette asked. Tikki refused to budge, shivering with fright.

“ _Get it away!!_ ” Tikki shrieked. Her already high-pitched voice had gone up an octave. Marinette jolted again. What… what was going on? Why was Tikki so scared?

The bird spread its wings, then it flew over to the table. Tikki squeaked again and buried herself in Marinette’s jacket to hide. Taking a better look at her Kwami, Marinette noticed how her eyes were shut tight. As though she were terrified of what would happen if she looked at the bird in the eye. The bird tilted its head, quizzically looking at Marinette. Marinette, in turn, looked at the bird, not knowing what was going on or why Tikki was so afraid.

Marinette breathed through her nose, making a decision. “Alright…” she looked the bird directly in the eye, stance firm. She didn’t know what the bird did to Tikki, but she would _not_ allow anyone to hurt her Kwami. “You are scaring my Kwami,” she said to the bird. “Please get out and never come back.”

The bird tilted its head the other way… and then it flew off. Just like that.

Wow.

That actually worked.

Gently, Marinette coaxed Tikki out of her hiding place. She would need to give her plenty of cuddles and cookies after this.

* * *

“Master,” Wayzz said. Fu looked up from a slip of paper Marinette had given him.

“Yes, Wayzz, what is it?” Fu asked. While he was smiling, Wayzz didn’t miss the slight circles developing under his eyes.

“You don't suppose it's time for a break now?” he suggested. “You've been studying that list all day.”

Ah, yes. The list Marinette had so thoroughly prepared for them. Fu and Wayzz had been studying the slip of paper that had been a list nearly all day now. Since before breakfast, to be exact. The last akuma, Madame Destiny, had shown Hawk Moth was stepping up his game in acquiring the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses. It bore repeating that a permanent team of heroes was needed. And Master Fu was determined to make sure Ladybug and Chat Noir had the right allies.

“One can never be completely sure from one read, Wayzz,” Fu said. “It's just like a book.” Wayzz didn’t find it in him to disagree. Together, he and Fu looked through the list Marinette had made for them:

**Ulrich Stern**. Physically the strongest and most athletic. Practices Pencak Silat. Possible Miraculouses: Tiger, Ox, Dragon.

**Odd Della Robbia**. Absolute goofball and monkey. Highly recommend for the Monkey Miraculous.

**Yumi Ishiyama**. Strong and smart. Also practices Pencak Silat. Possible Miraculouses: Fox, Dragon, Horse, Bee.

**Jeremie Belpois**. Smartest of the group. Served as mission control. Possible Miraculouses: Horse, Rooster, Rabbit.

**Aelita Schaeffer**. Most creative of the group. As smart as Jeremie. Came up with the plan to help Ladybug. Possible Miraculouses: Mouse, Pig, Ox, Dragon, Bee.

Their eyes lingered on Aelita’s name. A name they had not heard in years.

“Waldo's daughter has accomplished a lot in her short time on Earth,” Wayzz said.

“Indeed.”

Waldo Schaeffer, a dear friend and comrade from years ago. Fu and Waldo were good friends, enough they’d sometimes have lunch together along with Waldo’s wife, Anthea. They were happier times, simpler times. Fu remembered being excited when Waldo and Anthea gave him the news they were expecting a child. When Aelita was born, Fu saw how much light there was in his old friend. Then it all changed when Anthea disappeared. The light left Waldo’s eyes. And then he sent Fu a note saying he was going away with Aelita for a long time.

That had been the last time they had heard from Waldo or Anthea. To see their daughter was alive and well, and still young. It was worrying.

“He was smart, I will give him that,” Fu said, breaking the silence. He smoothed out the list again. “Though I haven't heard from him for a while now.”

“It's rather worrying,” Wayzz said. “How we suddenly lost contact. Then his daughter reappears without him.” Fu hummed thoughtfully at Wayzz’s words. “That aside, I'm glad she's found a secure friendship group.”

“Indeed,” Fu sighed. “Wayzz?”

“Yes?”

Fu pointed to another name on the list. The last name Marinette had written down. “What do you think of this one?”

Wayzz floated to look at it.

**Amaia Collins**. New neighbor, already proven to be extremely brave and loyal. Possible Miraculouses: heavily leaning towards Dog.

“The young lady who helped you,” Wayzz remembered. It had been an ordinary lovely day, one where Fu and Wayzz could simply enjoy being out and about without having to worry about Guardian duties. Then Madame Destiny attacked. And Fu was almost crushed by falling debris. Had that young lady not helped him…

“She was certainly brave,” Fu agreed. “She had no hesitation.”

Wayzz nodded, his mind going back to the conversation they had with Marinette the other day. She was bursting with creative energy, discussing which Miraculous to present to who. It had been a challenge since she had only met each of them once. But since she had their contact information, they encouraged her to get to know them better. Before they made their final decisions, preferably.

When they asked Marinette her opinion on the young lady who saved Fu, Marinette… blanked. She stumbled and fidgeted. Until she told them of how Amaia helped her out of the situation with the picnic. The one hosted by the former Fox. It boggled their minds how someone who was chosen to wield the power of Illusion was so blinded by them. To the point where she attacked her own friend. Mistakes were inevitable, they had learned a long time ago.

But this time, the mistake was costly. The mistake in trusting the temporary Fox, Bee, and Turtle had cost Marinette her ability to trust. And they had seen how hesitant she was when speaking of her old friends.

“It's quite telling when our young Ladybug trusts the new person more than her old friends,” Wayzz finally said. He knew he was using the word “friends” loosely regarding the former temporary heroes.

“What is quite telling,” Fu added. “Is that Marinette is being strong, even with what happened.” Wayzz nodded along, solemnly remembering the recent happenings in the young Ladybug’s life.

“I wish Marinette did not have to go through that,” Wayzz said. “But what is done is done.” He bobbed in the air, thinking. “Perhaps this could be seen as a blessing in disguise.”

Fu looked at him. “Explain, please.” Wayzz paused, then he voiced his thoughts.

“This incident with the dishonest student showed her who she can truly trust,” he began. “And, as Madame Destiny had shown us, we found a potential Miraculous Team in that young group.” The young people Marinette had recommended for Miraculouses. One of which included her new neighbor and possible friend. Their teamwork against Madame Destiny was nothing short of impressive. From Aelita’s creativity in planning the attack, Ulrich’s strength, Odd’s mischief, and Yumi’s cunning. “It makes me wonder if they had been heroes at one point in time.”

Fu pondered this speculation with a hum. Wayzz brought up excellent points, Fu contemplated. Their fighting ability was not amateurish or even at the level of a beginner. They had fought something evil before. What it was, Fu hoped he would never find out. Some knowledge was not meant to be found, after all.

Wayzz glanced at the clock. “Continue this after tea? We've been at it all day.”

Fu rubbed his eyes, though he smiled. “That will work.”

Smiling, and happy his Holder was finally taking a break, Wayzz headed to the kitchen to fetch the teacups. Fu steadily stood up, then he went to prepare the water and the leaves. A cup of fresh, hot tea sounded so nice right now. Skimming over the books on his bookshelf, he knew there was much to discuss and think about. A new Miraculous Team to form, Hawk Moth stepping up his tactics, the new Peacock Holder. There was so much to prepare for. And he couldn’t do it, he knew, while sleep-deprived.

“Wayzz,” he asked.

“Yes, master?”

“Two sugars, please.”

“Gladly.”

Wayzz flew to the cupboard where they stored the sugar. It was nice to think about something other than Nooroo and Duusu being used for evil for once. Now if only he could figure out where that draft was coming from…

Looking toward the window, Wayzz suddenly dropped the sugar.

“ _Master!!_ ”

Fu wasted no time running to the scene. When he arrived, he immediately observed what was going on. Perched on the counter was a black bird with an orange beak and matching rings around its eyes. Wayzz had dropped the sugar bowl, the contents spilled haphazardly. The Turtle Kwami was cowering against the jars on the counter, away from the bird. Fu realized, in a split second, what was going on.

“Hey!” Fu shouted “Shoo!”. He tried to chase the bird away. The bird simply whistled, flapping its wings. “ _Out!!_ ” This time, he grabbed a nearby broom, thrusting it toward the feathered fiend. The bird squawked, flapping wildly before Fu chased it out the window. And when the bird flew away, Fu slammed the window closed, locking it so the bird wouldn’t terrorize his Kwami again.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Fu let himself relax. Hearing his Kwami whimpering, Fu went to comfort Wayzz. Neither of them noticed the kettle starting to steam.

* * *

Plagg never considered himself an empathetic Kwami, but even he could tell Adrien was radiating negativity. Enough for Hawk Moth to see, if he wasn’t careful. Adrien was playing his “piano lesson” on his music player while he looked through the photos on his phone. The first movement of _Moonlight Sonata_ filled the silence of the room, matching the somber mood Adrien was in.

Absently, he flipped through his phone’s photo gallery, a blank expression on his face. He never stayed on any particular photo for long. So far, Plagg counted, he had scrolled past photos of himself, Nino, Alya, Marinette. Even Chloé. He barely lingered on the happier pictures of himself with his friends. It was as if happiness was now an alien concept to him.

“You’re quiet for once…” Adrien muttered. Plagg regarded him with a flat look.

“Yeah?” Plagg sassed. “'Cause I was wondering when _you_ would say something.”

“I would smile if I felt like it.”

Plagg said nothing. He flew over Adrien’s head, glancing down at his Holder. Ever since the fiasco with Lila, Adrien had been withdrawn. The reality of the situation hit like a truck, leaving nothing but rose-colored glass shards in its wake.

“What's on your mind?” Plagg asked. Adrien numbly set his phone down.

“Everything,” he said. “Weren't you able to see what happened with Madame Destiny?”

Plagg regarded his Holder with a flat, blank stare. “Kid, I _felt it_ ,” he reminded. “You'd be surprised how many negative emotions I can pick up.”

“Yeah, I felt it too,” Adrien said, his voice hollow. “Poor Thérèse.”

Plagg blinked. “Just Thérèse?”

Adrien shook his head. “Not just her,” he said. “Ladybug. Marinette. Everyone.”

“… do tell.”

Plagg perched on Adrien’s shoulder. The kid was in pain, he knew. And it didn’t help that his old man was absent from every aspect of his life. Which meant his Holder was without support at home. Even that assistant of his father’s was barely there. Unless she had to remind him of any lessons. Adrien was trapped once again in his own home with no support.

“Well…” Adrien said. “I don't feel like I'm the friend everyone wants.” Plagg looked at him. “I don't actually do anything.”

Trapped in that mindset again. Great. Plagg knew he would have to chip away at that armor his Holder built if he had any hope of helping the kid. So he pulled out his first trick.

“Being a little self-centered there, aren't ya?” Adrien’s response was a questioning look. Plagg flew from his perch up to his Holder’s face. “Let me level with ya. You're saying all this stuff about _you_ without actually mentioning anyone else.” For added emphasis, he crossed his little arms. “‘Take the high road. It'll be fun.’”

“And the high road would be what?”

Plagg leveled Adrien with a hard stare. “Oh, I dunno. Not telling anyone about the liar.” He was met with silence from his Holder. “I'm gonna be brutal. That was the _dumbest_ thing you could've done to help Pigtails.” Again, he was met with silence. “What I would like to know is _why_ you thought it was a good idea?”

“… well…”

It was then Plagg realized. There _wasn’t_ a good reason other than the fear the others wouldn’t believe him. And Plagg couldn’t blame him. They tossed aside their “everyday Ladybug” for a fox who told pretty stories. And for what? For fame? Money? Power? Who’s to say they wouldn’t turn on Adrien for the same reason? But at the same time, Adrien did nothing.

In the end, Plagg threw his hands in the air. “Great. So you stood aside and let the liar hurt your friends, and your reasoning is that?!” Plagg rubbed his head. “I can't believe I pulled a Tikki…”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “‘Pulled a Tikki?’”

Plagg wanted to offer a decent explanation. But his anger answered for him. “It means _I'm_ having to be responsible for _your_ shortsighted, hair-brained _idea!_ ”

Adrien glared sharply. “And you think I've always had the ‘best’ ideas?”

“Your last idea ended up causing the school to shut down,” Plagg retorted. “What do you think?”

Adrien was silent. So quiet was he, Plagg wondered if he had gone overboard. He took a moment to breathe in and out, calm himself down. He couldn’t help his kitten if he was this angry. He had to be calm and approachable.

“Here's the thing,” Plagg began, as calmly as he could. “Lies hurt, period. It doesn't matter if they're big or small. They still hurt in the long run. You saw what they did to liar girl's mom.”

“I did see,” Adrien replied robotically. Plagg was now centimeters away from banging his head on the nearest wall. So he tried another trick.

“… you do know liar girl's mom sent her back to Italy, right?” Plagg hoped this got a rise out of Adrien. Anything. Just so he won’t kill all his emotions. “To one of those super-strict boarding schools?”

“I heard about that.”

… oh… 

Oh for…

“Kid, does _nothing_ about all this stir you up?”

For what felt like forever, Adrien was quiet. Then he stood, facing Plagg. “Plagg, what do you want me to feel? Sad? Remorseful? I have all these thoughts constantly on my mind and my father is no help.” He looked close to crying now. “I'm sorry for what I did because I did nothing, and now it's too late to take it back.”

There it was. A little spark of emotion. It was faint, but Plagg could feel it. He just had to poke a little more…

“Are you really sorry you didn't help Marinette?”

There it was. The million-euro question. If Adrien didn’t recoil at Alya’s slap then, he certainly did when Plagg presented him the question now. His eyes lit up with a faint spark of emotion. Then, to Plagg’s disappointment, it died just as quickly.

“Yes, I am sorry.”

Plagg’s heart sank. Adrien’s emotions would be non-existent by the time DuPont was reopened if it ever was. Still, he had to try.

“So what are you doing still complaining? Your dad can't ground Chat Noir.”

Adrien only gave him a puzzled look. “Where are you going with that last part?…”

Plagg sighed in defeat. No matter what he had done this past month to keep Adrien’s spirits up, it was still slipping away. Little by little, bit by bit. Adrien’s emotions were being killed off one by one. Any sign of positivity or negativity, it was quashed immediately. Adrien was trying, feebly, to reach out to his friends from DuPont. But of course, Gabriel had to tighten the leash on _that_ , too.

Plagg was angry. And he was worried. Because if Adrien wasn’t helped soon, it wouldn’t be long until he turned into another Gabriel.

A sudden gust of cool wind blew through the room. Plagg and Adrien shivered and hugged themselves. It was futile, but it was better than nothing. Plagg turned to the source of the sudden draft: a previously closed window that was now opened. 

“Alright, who opened the win—”

A black bird with an orange beak and matching orange rings around its eyes greeted the two with a whistling song.

_**Mrow!!**_

Plagg yowled, his tail standing straight up. Adrien just about jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise. Plagg dove for cover, hiding from the bird.

“Plagg! What the heck!?”

_**Mrow!!**_

Plagg’s tail quivered.

“ _Chase it out! Chase it out!_ ” Plagg shrieked. His voice had gone up an octave, out of sheer fright. Adrien looked at the bird, his anger rising. Because _no one_ hurt Plagg!

“Hey! Get out!” Adrien accosted. “You're scaring my cat!”

The bird tilted its head. Adrien glared back. Then the bird flapped its wings and took flight. Plagg began screaming.

“ _Go away! Shoo shoo shoo!_ ”

Like a cat, Adrien lunged at the bird. But it dodged. It whistled a strange song, as though it were laughing at him. It flew around his room, flitting left and right while Adrien tried to catch it. It flew to the top of the skating ramp. Then it flew to the bed. It jumped up just as Adrien lunged, then it flew up the spiral staircase. Adrien followed, determined to be rid of this feathered pest.

Finally, it flew towards the window. Adrien followed again, eyes narrowed and focused on his target. He lunged. The bird dodged. Then, unexpectedly, it grabbed the end of Adrien’s jacket with its feet. With a sense of _glee_ nobody knew a bird could have, it dragged Adrien’s jacket over his head.

“Hey!”

With a final whistling song, the bird flew outside. Adrien readjusted his jacket so it was no longer over his head. Then he checked on Plagg. The Black Cat of Destruction was shivering relentlessly. Even though the bird wasn’t in the room anymore.

“Is it gone?” Plagg asked, his voice still high.

“It’s gone.”

With gentle coaxing, Adrien extracted Plagg from his hiding spot. The Black Cat Kwami was still shivering, but now he was muttering some nonsense. Something Adrien couldn’t quite catch. Was Plagg that shaken up by a little bird? He wasn’t this afraid of the pigeons.

“Lousy, stinkin'…” Plagg muttered. “ _Fairies!_ ”

What.

What on.

What was Plagg talking about?

“That was a bird, not a fairy, Plagg.”

“ _Says you!_ ” Plagg shrieked. Then he dove under the covers of Adrien’s bed. He was still muttering incoherently. Except now, Adrien caught the word “fairies” in his ramblings. What on earth was Plagg talking about? There’s no such thing as fairies.

Unknown to the Kwami and Holder, the pipes in the bathroom began leaking…

* * *

“ _Master!!!_ ” Nooroo screamed. Right beside him, Duusu was screaming his head off. Gabriel dropped what he was doing and ran to the Kwamis.

“Nooroo! What is it!?” he demanded.

“Master!! Master!!” Nooroo screamed.

“Oh, it's hideous! _Hideous!_ ” Duusu wailed. Gabriel looked to the right of the Kwamis and saw… a bird. A black bird with an orange beak and matching orange rings around its eyes.

What.

A bird.

A _bird?_

Nooroo and Duusu, two powerful Kwamis of Transmission and Emotion, were scared witless of a _bird?_

Gabriel sighed. He did _not_ set up a station in his lair for this. A station to repair the Peacock Miraculous, at that. At least, attempt to repair. The attempts to read the spells in the book did him no favors. He couldn’t understand the words, and neither could Nooroo. Meaning he had to be extremely careful.

Speaking of, how did that bird get inside?

The bird hopped towards the Kwamis, prompting even more terrified screaming.

“ _Aaah!!_ ” Nooroo screamed.

“ _Stay away!!_ ” Duusu shrieked.

Gabriel’s eye twitched. He did not have the patience for mishaps today. Not in the least. Straightening up, he stalked towards the bird that was terrorizing the Kwamis. Of all the things to interrupt attempts to repair the Peacock, this was _not_ what he had expected.

“Shoo! Away with you!!” he commanded. Curiously, the bird turned its attention to Gabriel. It tilted its head. Left and right.

“Shoo!” Gabriel commanded again. The bird studied him, up and down… then it began to sing. It hopped up and down. To the left and to the right. It didn’t care that Gabriel was standing right there. It was _dancing_.

… it then took Gabriel only two seconds to realize the bird was taunting him. He growled, enraged that a simple _bird_ would have the gall to taunt him like this.

“ _Scram!_ ” Gabriel ordered. The bird bowed, then it jumped. It flew right over Gabriel’s head, much to his annoyance. To make matters worse, it was now whistling a little song. Angered, Gabriel ran after it. Around and around, it lead him in circles around the lair. Still whistling its annoying song. Still flying out of Gabriel’s reach. Gabriel’s patience was dangerously low, almost to zero. This meddlesome bird was not doing him any favors.

“Get out!” he howled. The bird took a sharp turn. Gabriel skidded to a stop. Whipping his head to and fro, he looked for the feathered pest. Where did it go? What happened? Why was it—

He saw it land at the station with the Peacock Miraculous.

“Hey! Get away from that! That's valuable!”

The bird leaned down, inspecting the Miraculous. It pecked. Once. Twice. It was checking for something. Then, to Duusu’s horror, it seized the brooch in its beak.

“Drop that!” Gabriel bellowed, chasing after the feathered fiend. The blasted bird began whistling again, _singing_. Again, it lead Gabriel in circles around the lair, the Peacock Miraculous captive in its beak. “Let go of it!” The bird gleefully refused, jumping out of reach just as Gabriel was about to retake the Miraculous. “ _Nathalie!_ ”

What miraculous timing. The lift to the lair lowered, revealing none other than his assistant. Nathalie took one step off the lift. Looking up, she was an immediate witness to the chaos in the lair.

“Sir, what is—” she stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw Gabriel chasing a bird. A bird, she realized too late, that had stolen the Peacock Miraculous.

“It has the Peacock!” Gabriel shouted. Alarmed and snapping out of her stupor, Nathalie quickly sprang into action.

“Oh no you don't!” she growled. Joining Gabriel in chasing the bird, she managed to trap it between her and him. “There!” She reached with both hands to grab the bird. Quicker than she anticipated, it simply pecked her between the eyes. “ _Oh!_ ” She doubled over, trying to blink through the pain. Gabriel, meanwhile, managed to grab the pest.

“ _I told you to get out!!_ ” he bellowed. Then… the bird pecked his hand, forcing him to release it. It flew over his head. Then it started pecking _him_. His forehead. His nose. His face. His ears. Even shielding himself from the bird did little to help. It just pecked his hands!

Whistling a happy song, the bird decided to start grabbing Gabriel’s hair. What escaped the notice of both humans was how the bird safely airdropped the Peacock Miraculous back to Duusu in all the chaos.

“Let go!” Gabriel yelled. Frantic, he thrashed to and fro. His hands hit everything in his lair. The walls, the table, himself, the supports. But none of his thrashing attacks found the bird. The bird, heinously enough, decided to keep singing its little song during its attack on Gabriel’s hair. Finally recovering from being pecked between the eyes, Nathalie’s eyes widened when she saw the bird tugging on her boss’s hair. She stood and ran. Her hands reached for the loathsome bird attacking Gabriel’s hair. But the bird continued to disrupt their attempts to cease its assault.

“Well, I wasn't expecting dinner and a show,” Duusu commented. The Kwamis chose not to get involved. Rather, they found this… entertaining.

_This is oddly satisfying_ , Nooroo thought. 

Gabriel and Nathalie, meanwhile, continued their attempts to get the upper hand against the feathered invader. Without warning, it released Gabriel’s hair and swooped down on Nathalie.

“ _Ah!_ ” she yelped. Blinking, she realized she was missing one vital accessory. Her glasses. Whipping her head around, her eyes landed on the bird. Which was holding her glasses captive. Singing a joyful song, the bird dropped her glasses onto the hard floor, shattering them. Nathalie went dead silent, staring. Then she glared, her nostrils flaring in anger.

“That's it,” she growled. Then she lunged… and slipped and fell, landing on her caboose.

“Ack!”

What the… where’d that water puddle come from?!

Laughing and whistling, the bird swiped the glasses off Gabriel’s face as well.

“Hey!” he shouted. Keeping the glasses out of Gabriel’s reach, they soon met the same fate as Nathalie’s glasses. Gabriel was fully enraged now. “Enough of you!!!”

The bird kept flapping to and fro, avoiding the angry reach of the two adults. It was growing nearly impossible now to catch that bird. Their sight impaired by the lack of glasses, Nathalie and Gabriel’s heads collided in one failed attempt to catch the feathered pest.

“Ow…” Nathalie moaned. They knew for sure that would leave a bruise in the morning.

“I am done with this bird…” Gabriel growled, rubbing his head. Nathalie huffed in agreement. That bird was too much of a pest to ignore. It had to go.

Looking up, still massaging their heads, they saw the bird land near the Miracle Book. It looked at the Book with keen interest.

“Step away from the book…” Gabriel warned, pointing threateningly at the bird. The bird paused. They waited. Breath bated. Nathalie glared. The bird wouldn’t dare…

Singing and whistling, it closed the book with its beak. Then, to Nathalie and Gabriel’s outright _surprise_ , it lifted the book with its feet. Nathalie yelped. What was going on?! This was a simple bird, was it not?! Gabriel growled again.

“Grab that bird!” he ordered. “There's something inhuman about it!!”

“Yes sir!”

Together, they worked to capture the avian beast. Chasing the bird around the lair, they cut off every exit they could think of. Gabriel jumped. And this time, he managed to grab hold of the Miracle Book.

“Let go of the book!” Gabriel ordered. Tugging on it, he was surprised when the bird tugged back. Back and forth. Back and forth. Gabriel found himself having to dig his heels into the floor to anchor himself. How was this bird so strong?!

Meanwhile, Nathalie grabbed a sheet to cover the window. “Aha!” she shouted. She turned around.

_**THWACK!!**_

The bird swung the book towards Gabriel’s face, smacking him with the book. Gabriel released his hold. Because now he was seeing stars. Nathalie pushed the mission to the back of her mind in favor of helping her boss stand back up.

“Sir!” she yelped. Gabriel glowered through his dizziness.

“Focus on the bird!” he bellowed. Eyes narrowed, Nathalie concentrated on the bird. Glaring, she stood, ready to capture this beast. The bird flitted over. Then it dropped the Book…

“Agh!”

… on Gabriel’s foot. He hopped on one foot, clutching the foot the Book fell on. Nathalie reached out.

“Aha!”

The bird squawked while Nathalie’s hand wrapped around its neck. It thrashed, helpless while in her grasp. Nathalie squeezed, payback for the torment it just put them through. Gabriel stood, panting and huffing. He then straightened himself up, giving Nathalie her order.

“Throw it outside and close the window…”

“Yes, sir—”

_**Hisssss…**_

“… what was that?” Nathalie asked. Gabriel looked around, unsure.

“I… don't know…”

They paused, the bird still in Nathalie’s grip. Then they looked down, suddenly seeing the wide puddles of water leaking onto the floor. Oh. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. What’s happening? What’s going on?

Checking the water pressure, they found the source of the hiss. Nathalie’s poise cracked, realizing what was about to happen. Gabriel’s composure, however, shattered.

“ _Who turned it up so high!?_ ”

_**KABOOM!!**_

At once, all the pipes in the mansion burst. Water exploded everywhere. From the ceiling to the walls to the floor. The carpets were soaked. The beds were unusable. The floor in the main hall was now slippery. Water dripped from holes in the wall, exposing the broken piping. Even the bathrooms were dripping with water, both clean and unclean. Soaked head-to-toe, Nathalie and Gabriel saw the bird happily flying away from the drenched mansion.

“… Nathalie…” Gabriel mumbled.

“… yes, sir?”

“Call a plumber…”

A sigh.

“Yes, sir…”

It would take weeks to clean and repair this mess…

“And…” Nathalie looked at her boss. “I guess have Adrien stay somewhere else until we get this cleaned up…”

Another sigh.

“Yes, sir…”

* * *

Plagg surveyed the mess that had taken over Adrien’s room. What used to be dry and pristine was now covered ceiling to floor in water. Somehow, Plagg knew what had caused this.

“Well, that definitely _wasn't_ a bird,” he commented. Behind him, Adrien pulled on his wet sleeve.

“Well, if the bird wasn't a _bird_ , then either you're hallucinating or I don't know birds like other _humans_ do,” Adrien sassed. Plagg simply held a deadpan expression. “Let's get the dryer started so we have _dry_ towels. I'm sure they're soaked too.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever…”

Good to know his kitten still had emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** [Enjoy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ)
> 
>  **GreninjaPrime:** As excited as Odd can be about food, is how excited my co-creator has been about this chapter. I find that this one may become an important chapter both now and for later, so I hope you enjoy.


	12. Kitty Kitty, Quick and Witty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien moves in to his temporary housing. Then learns some surprising information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GreninjaPrime:** This one took a couple tries to figure out, because of what we wanted to convey for this Chapter. And for those of you who have asked if the Lyoko Warriors will be in the story, don't worry, they will be soon enough.

It was the middle of the morning by the time Adrien finished packing his suitcase with whatever was dry. Which wasn’t much. The plumbing accident soaked everything and everyone to the core. Meaning there was little left that was truly dry. As though luck (or Ladybug) decided to smile on him, Plagg helped find the articles of clothing that were still dry. Flying over with a dry shirt, Adrien took the article of clothing from his Kwami and put it in his suitcase. He looked over what he had packed so far.

Spare shirts and pants for outings, dry shoes, finer clothes for fashion shows and formal parties (bleh), fresh undergarments that Nathalie managed to get dried, and jackets to complete the ensemble. His toiletries were tucked neatly into a smaller bag. Again, courtesy of Nathalie, bless her. Sometimes. At least they managed to get the dryer working. He’ll have to put them through a second round of washing when he reached his temporary housing.

“Looks like I have everything,” he said. Plagg looked over, noticing a couple of stray socks hanging out of the dresser.

“Careful. Forgot your socks,” Plagg said, flying over to the dresser. He came back with them in paw to where Adrien stood with the suitcase. Adrien took them, grateful.

“Thanks, Plagg.”

“Welcome.”

Folding them neatly, so they fit, Adrien closed the suitcase with Plagg’s help. The little Kwami zipped up the suitcase while Adrien held it down. After making appointments with the plumbers and cleaners, Nathalie spoke with several acquaintances to find a good place for Adrien to stay. Ultimately, they settled on his aunt Amelie, who ran the Graham de Vanily estate. How Nathalie managed to convince his aunt to take him in, Adrien would never know. All he heard was Amelie was all too eager to be the hostess for his visit. A little too eager, but who was he to judge.

Well, it _would_ be nice to see his aunt, uncle, and cousin again. Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he had seen them face-to-face. Which was ridiculous since they lived close by. Granted, they still needed the Gorilla around to drive them, but it was within a reasonable distance. Maybe he could catch up to what his extended family was up to while he was there.

_**Knock knock knock**_  
  
“Come in.”

Plagg flew to his hiding spot the second the door handle jiggled. In stepped Nathalie, as formal as ever.

“The car is ready whenever you've finished packing,” she informed. Adrien skimmed over the contents of his suitcase. Then he looked back at Nathalie.

“I just got done in fact.”

“Excellent,” Nathalie said. Sliding the suitcase onto the floor, Adrien took hold of the handle and followed Nathalie out. The mansion, which once stood proud and grand, was now a sodden pile of soggy luxury. The employees were cleared out until further notice, with Nathalie taking the helm at managing the repair projects. It would be a while, he knew, before the mansion was repaired and habitable again. Though a secret part of him was glad to be out of the cage he called home.

“Does anyone know how long until the plumbing is fixed?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie shook her head. “We don't know,” she admitted. “Although we are predicting two to three weeks.” Adrien nodded in acknowledgment.

Through the slippery hallways, they went. Past the dining room. Past the atelier. Down the stairs in the foyer. And finally, they reached the courtyard where the car was waiting. The courtyard was, thankfully, left untouched by the water damage. Whatever had caused the pipes in the mansion to explode, nobody could figure out. Plagg, on the other hand, seemed to know the cause behind it. Adrien would’ve believed him had the mention of the bird yesterday not come up.

Were Kwamis just as superstitious as people? Fairies didn’t exist. That much Adrien knew.

“Until we have everything fixed, there will be no photoshoots,” Nathalie informed. The Gorilla picked up Adrien’s suitcase and packed it in the trunk of the car. Then he held the door open for his ward.

“So no photoshoots,” Adrien uttered. Then he perked up. “Does that mean no piano lessons either?”

Nathalie simply gave him a flat look. “Your lessons will continue at your temporary housing,” she said coolly. “The Graham de Vanily family has a tutor of their own.” Adrien fought with every ounce of his being to not show his disappointment. Nathalie crossed something off on a clipboard she was carrying. “This way, you won't fall behind in your studies.”

_Thought as much…_ Adrien thought dejectedly. 

“We will keep in contact during your stay,” Nathalie added. Adrien knew immediately what that entailed. His father would be calling his extended family to check on his progress. _And make sure he stayed in line_. What was he going to tell Master Fu? That a fairy-bird caused the plumbing in his house to explode? As if Master Fu would believe that.

Wordlessly, he climbed into the car, Plagg hidden safely in his jacket. Then the Gorilla circled the car to the driver’s side, where he climbed in and started the vehicle. With one last look at the golden cage, Adrien bid a silent farewell to Nathalie and his home.

* * *

The cityscape of Paris blurred together in a myriad of colors. From the signs of the street-side shops to the greenery of different trees and plants to the exteriors of the buildings. Adrien leaned on the door, staring at the outside from his seat. Families of various sizes passed by on the sidewalk. Fathers and mothers with children. Children with both parents. Children with fathers. Children with mothers. Children with brothers and sisters.

He felt a pang of envy stab his heart. Ever so slightly, but it was there. How was it they had a whole family, but he didn’t? How was it fair that he didn’t have a mother, but plenty of others did? How was it fair that his father was more distant than the sun and the moon?

How was any of this fair?

Sensing his Holder’s emotions, Plagg poked his head out of his hiding space. Keeping a careful eye on his surroundings, so he wasn’t seen by the bodyguard, he patted Adrien’s hand with a paw. It was a risk, he knew. But his kitten needed someone, anyone. Even if it was a tiny being like him.

“It'll be okay,” Plagg whispered. Adrien looked down, the light in his eyes reduced to a dull glimmer. Plagg sensed the guilt in his Holder returning tenfold, not helped by his father’s tighter hold on him after the fiasco.

Ever since the investigation revealed how much corruption there truly was at DuPont, Gabriel’s already controlling nature towards his son got worse. Adrien wasn’t allowed to see or talk to anyone from his class. Not even Marinette, the one who was hurt the most by all this. He couldn’t tell his classmates he knew about Lila’s lies. He couldn’t apologize to Marinette for his idiotic mistake. He couldn’t even check up on them to see how they were. Making matters worse, his father’s assistant was even willing to confiscate his phone just for trying to call his classmates.

Plagg had never wanted to Cataclysm someone so much. Ironically enough, the fairy yesterday delivered some much-needed karma to the old man by making all the pipes explode. As soon as he knew the fairy wasn’t hostile, he would thank them for helping free his kitten.

Adrien’s thoughts, in the meantime, wandered to his time as Chat Noir. While his home life was now more restrictive than ever, he at least still had some modicum of freedom every time an akuma attacked. Ladybug was smart. Smarter than anyone he had ever met. But even Ladybug wasn’t immune to an irate victim, as the aftermath of the Madame Destiny attack proved.

He was still haunted by the incident after Madame Destiny was de-akumatized. How she yelled obscenities at Mrs. Rossi for things that Lila had done. How she wanted her arrested and ruined for things _Lila_ had done. How she even had the gall to hit _Ladybug_. And then finding out she saw her only daughter as a trophy?

It was a wonder Adrien wasn’t akumatized right after.

The car cruised along the streets of Paris. A grand building with a luxurious gold trim came into view. As did another car in the parking lot. The Gorilla turned left, then right into the parking lot where the other car was waiting.

Adrien looked out the window. Was this where he would be staying? It was big, about as big as the mansion. And ornate. The car doors unlocked. The Gorilla stepped out of the car and faced the other vehicle. Observing, Adrien saw another man step out. His hair stood out in a manner that reminded him of a lion’s mane. The Lion, the name which Adrien would call him for now, faced the Gorilla. Eyes narrowed and tense. Body language reading defense.

Uh oh. Was this an intimidation match? Neither looked like they were moving. Or wanting to move.

“Should I remember this guy?” Adrien whispered.

“Might be a good idea,” Plagg said.

They both ducked, tense. Waiting. Then, to their absolute astonishment, both the Gorilla and the Lion smiled. Then they hugged one another in a brotherly embrace. Adrien was confused. Did they know each other? By the looks of it, they did. The two exchanged hand signals. The Gorilla _laughed_. Silent and unheard, but Adrien could tell he was laughing. Plagg hid when he saw the Gorilla approaching. The car door opened, and the Gorilla gestured with his head for Adrien to step out.

After a moment’s hesitation, and a little nudge from the Gorilla, Adrien did. Approaching the Lion, he was greeted with a warm smile from the other man. This was more than enough reassurance there was nothing to worry about. After all, the Gorilla is friendly with him. So what is there to be concerned about?

The Lion held the door for Adrien while he climbed in, the Gorilla retrieving his suitcase from the car. The back trunk was popped open long enough to transfer the suitcase to the other vehicle. Then, after a final exchange of farewells, the Gorilla drove off. The Lion pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street, away from the grandiose building.

That wasn’t where he would be staying? Weird. What was even weirder? The buildings were slowly being replaced by trees the further they drove away, Adrien realized. It wasn’t long until the trees were joined by grassy fields. The buildings were long out of sight by then.

“I didn't know we were going to the countryside,” Adrien said out loud. The Lion said nothing but smiled.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events. His cousin’s home was this far out in the country? That would make helping Ladybug as Chat Noir a little more difficult.

* * *

Adrien found himself being poked awake by a helpful Plagg roughly half an hour later. Blinking and yawning, the blurry view of the Graham de Vanily estate filled his vision.

His first thought was the mansion looked old. And yet, there was a certain charm to it. To say it was grand would be the understatement of the century, although the overall shape and silhouette were much simpler than the Agreste home. The exterior was an off white, texture added through the bricks used for the front facade. The roofing was a deep blue, accenting the old-style elegance of the home. There was so much greenery surrounding the estate, Adrien was certain there was a garden somewhere. And a garden there was. Various shrub roses lined the path, a fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. Along the front, upon closer inspection, different decorative vines were climbing the walls.

It was much livelier than his home in Paris, Adrien thought. A stark contrast to the emptiness of his cage. He could even see people going about their business in the mansion. The Lion pulled up to the front, where his aunt Amelie and his cousin Félix were waiting. Strange… where was his uncle?

The Lion opened the car door for Adrien, allowing him to come and greet his relatives.

“Adrien, welcome,” Amelie greeted. She was the twin sister of his mother, Emilie, he remembered. Amelie preferred dark clothes to his mother’s white. And yet, they were close when his mother was around. He hadn’t heard stories from when his parents met or got married, but he’d overheard a few times. Too few to remember any details, to his chagrin. Amelie, according to Nathalie, still kept in touch even after Amelie’s wedding to her husband, Adrien’s uncle. But after Emilie disappeared, communication with them became strained. Wonder what happened?

“Hey, Aunt Amelie,” Adrien said, greeted his aunt with a hug. “Hey, Félix.”

“Greetings,” Félix said, bowing. The Lion popped open the trunk of the car. Retrieving their guest’s suitcase, he placed it at the bottom where Adrien could reach.

“Please come in,” Amelie gestured. Once Adrien had a hold on his luggage, the Lion climbed back into the car to take it to the garage. Amelie and Félix, meanwhile, led their guest into their home. Stepping inside, Adrien was thoroughly amazed at how different it looked from his home.

The first thought that came to mind was how much color there was on the walls. They were covered in wallpapers painted red and gold, with an intricately designed flower bouquet setting off the polished dark wood. Various paintings, restored and well-cared for, lined the hallway. Rococo-style designs decorated the corners of the walls, the gold complimenting the wallpaper. Ornate carpets and rugs from the Far East were carefully spread and laid out. Vases filled with colorful flowers stood at each end of the staircase in the foyer. The antique furniture on the side set off the dark wood and red wallpaper with vivid jewel tones and painted gold accents. The light fixtures were a beautiful blend of old and new. While the colors were much darker, it felt… warm. Inviting. What sort of history has this house seen?

_Nice place_ , Plagg thought. Adrien gaped like a goldfish.

“It feels so warm and inviting,” Adrien blurted out. Immediately, he closed his mouth. Amelie simply giggled.

“Thank you,” she said to her nephew. Félix only smiled, though a sharp eye could tell it was strained. Adrien nodded nervously, then looked off to the side.

“Looks a lot nicer than my place,” he added. Félix looked at his cousin.

“Well, to be fair, this place has seen some history,” he added.

“What kind of history?”

Félix grinned. “Centuries. Dating as far back as the mid-1800s.”

“Neat.”

Traversing up the stairs to the second floor, Amelie and Félix led Adrien to his room. It was a spare guest room they had on hand in the event someone would be staying at their home. For clothes, there was an armoire made of hand-carved cherry wood. The scent was sweet, like summer berries baked into a fine patisserie. The bed, in contrast to the bed he usually slept in, looked so soft and comfortable. Enough he was certain he would sink in and never escape the cozy prison. Not that he would’ve minded. While it was half the size of Adrien’s room in the Agreste mansion, it didn’t feel suffocating. Rather, it felt inviting.

“This is where you'll be staying,” Amelie said to Adrien. “There are fresh linens in the closet whenever you need them. And your belongings can be unpacked whenever you feel like it.”

Oh yeah. He was going to enjoy his stay here.

“I think I'll get my stuff unpacked now so it is done,” Adrien said.

“Alright,” Amelie replied. Looking at both boys, she added, “I'm doing some cooking at the moment.” She turned to her son. “Félix, will you assist him if he requests it?”

Félix beamed. “I can help right now if he doesn't mind.” Adrien lit up.

“I don't mind. It would be nice to have someone to talk to as well.”

Amelie smiled, happy to see the boys getting along. “I'll leave you two to it then.” She headed out the door. “Food will be ready as soon as I call.”

“Thank you, mother,” Félix said.

“Thank you, Aunt Amelie,” Adrien added.

With that, Amelie left the boys to their devices. Félix fought the urge to crack a sarcastic joke. His clueless cousin was here, and that meant something happened to Gabriel’s precious house. Pushing these thoughts aside, Félix began helping Adrien unpack.

“I haven't seen you in a while, Félix. How has everything been?”

Félix paused, wondering how to word it politely. “It has been… challenging,” he finally admitted. With what had been happening in the family lately, it had brought down everyone’s spirits. His mother put on a smiling and cheerful front, but those closest to her knew she was trying to remain strong. Times had become challenging, as of late.

“I guess my mom's disappearance is hard on you too,” Adrien replied. Félix grit his teeth, tightly clutching the jacket in his hands.

“… it has been, yes.”

Adrien sighed. “I still haven't gotten over it really.” He put away his undergarments in the appropriate drawer. “I just want her back.” Félix suddenly found his grip tightening to the point his knuckles were turning white.

“… as do we, cousin,” Félix replied. Adrien looked at his cousin, a smile of appreciation on his face.

“Thanks,” he said. “The concern is appreciated.” Félix’s smile was growing even more strained by the second. Was… was his cousin _truly_ this oblivious? He had heard he was slow on the uptake, but this was ridiculous.

He took a deep breath. There was no need to get wound up over something he could easily take control of. No need to let his emotions get the best of him. They were fortunate they lived out in the country, away from the danger zone they called Paris. Gabriel wanted to keep his son safe? As if. With how dangerous Paris had become, wouldn’t it have made more sense to send Adrien away? Of course, Gabriel only wanted control. He controlled everything and everyone around him. Even his son.

… he was letting his anger get the best of him again. That was unfortunate. Breathing evenly through his nostrils, he asked. “… so, Adrien. Care to tell me about your friends?”

Good good. Friends are a good conversation topic.

“Which ones would you like to hear about?” Adrien asked.

“Any of them, please.”

Adrien paused. Then his smile brightened. “Well, there is my best friend Nino to start with.”

According to Adrien, Nino was his first friend outside of Chloé. He had been his best bro through thick and thin. Even during akuma attacks. Then there was Alya Césaire, the tabloid blogger. He wasn’t out of the loop. He had read the Ladyblog when it first started. Then the lies she posted turned a promising journalistic endeavor into a laughingstock. He remembered how his friends who were studying to be private detectives would point and laugh at the idiocy the girl posted. Then the libel came, and what followed was a scandal of fantastic proportion. He may have been exaggerating, but the fallout was bad enough Gabriel pulled Adrien out of the school.

The other classmates, from what Adrien told him, sounded more like sheep than people with functioning brains. Rose and Juleka were part of a band with Ivan and Luka. Mylène was scared of her own shadow, Sabrina was Chloé’s most loyal lackey, Max preferred the company of robots, and Kim and Alix were jocks with mentalities to match. And Nathaniel was an artist who blended in the background so much hardly anyone noticed him, if at all.

What infuriated him the most was when Adrien mentioned a classmate named Lila Rossi. Someone who, by Adrien’s word, tried to deceive him into thinking she was the descendant of a superhero. She then proceeded to wrap the entire harebrained class around her finger with empty promises and pretty stories. Except for one who saw straight through her lies. It infuriated him that his feather-brained cousin didn’t think purposefully spreading lies and slander hurt anyone. Let alone the girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette… that name certainly rang a bell. Félix remembered hearing about how she won the derby hat contest, even disproving Chloé as a designer when she revealed Chloé had stolen her design. In a manner so professional, Félix thought she was a seasoned designer rather than a budding talent.

And when Adrien told him all about the times Marinette showed how great a friend she was… enough was enough.

“It’s funny,” Félix said, nearly slamming down a handkerchief on the sill.

“What’s funny?” Adrien asked. Félix surveyed the naive confusion his cousin exhibited.

“All those displays, and it went sailing straight over your head,” he muttered. His fist clenched tightly. “But then again, you never were very sharp, were you?”

Adrien was visibly confused now. “Félix, what are you talking about?”

Félix looked at him. He was growing irritated now. “Do I have to spell it out for you? Or would you prefer being spoon-fed?” he asked, the question dripping with venom.

Adrien, to his credit, was quiet. Until he asked, “Is something wrong?”

Félix’s eye twitched in annoyance and agitation. Was Adrien truly this oblivious? He supposed so, living in the lap of luxury doing jack squat.

“Oh, that's right,” Félix spat. “I forgot. You live in your own personal little bubble. Not even caring that your uncle is dying.” 

“What, what?”

Adrien whirled. Félix suddenly found himself short on words. His anger, which had strengthened to the magnitude of a forest fire, had now died down. Little more than a dimming ember. His cousin looked at him, shock visible on his face. Did… did he truly not know?

“My father is dying,” Félix whispered, his voice barely audible. “Did you not know?”

Adrien shook his head, the weight of the news finally hitting him. “No, I didn't.” Whatever fight there was in Félix, it left the minute Adrien said those words. “How long has this been happening?”

Félix said nothing. No words, no promises, no venom. He said nothing, but he continued helping Adrien unpack. Once they unpacked the last of his belongings, Félix excused himself and left the room.

* * *

Adrien stood there for what felt like an eternity. Plagg flew out of his hiding place once he was sure Félix was out of earshot. His uncle was dying? And it had been happening while he was holed up in his room?

“Did you know about that, Plagg?” he asked his Kwami. Plagg shook his head.

“Nope.” Plagg glanced at the door through which Félix left. “Seems like there's things your old man isn't telling you.”

“Some serious things,” Adrien grunted. He plopped down on the bed, head facing the floor and gripping his hair. “My uncle doesn't have much time and I have been blind to it.” Tears threatened to leak. Not only had he lost his mother… not only was he distant from his father… he was losing his uncle, too. 

When would people stop leaving him?

Plagg patted his head. But he had another question. “What else has your old man not been telling you?”

Adrien released the grip on his hair, letting his arms fall limp on his knees. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I think I want to find out now.” Glancing around the room, he remembered Félix’s words. “But first,” he began. “There is one thing I want to try. Now that Félix had brought up mention of my friends.”

“Got your back,” Plagg said. He dove into Adrien’s suitcase and popped back out with his Holder’s phone in hand. “Tada.”

Adrien had to smile, even if it was slight. Plagg flew over with his phone, which Adrien grasped. Searching through the contacts, Plagg perched on his Holder’s shoulder.

“After this, see if you can talk to Félix,” Plagg suggested. “He's hurting badly from all this.”

“Who isn't hurting right now?” Adrien added.

“Better question,” Plagg conceded.

Finding Nino’s contact, Adrien pressed the call button. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited for Nino to pick up.

_**Riiing… riiing… riiing…**_

It finally picked up.

“Hello?” Nino asked.

The song he was listening to, Adrien had heard enough times to tell, was _Break Away_ by the Subdigitals. How fitting.

“Hey, Nino. It's me,” Adrien answered. “It’s Adrien.”

Nino almost dropped his phone in sheer surprise. The song stopped almost immediately. Because Adrien was actually on the phone with him right now?

“Really?”

“Who else uses my phone?”

“ _Dude!_ ” Nino exclaimed happily. He scrambled into a sitting position on his bed. “How have you been? We've been worried about you.”

“It's been tough not having anyone to talk to really.”

“With the way your old man is, I can imagine.”

Both boys shared a good laugh. Oh, how good it was to talk to his best friend again. Without Nathalie confiscating his phone or his father ordering him to stay away from everyone at the school. It felt good.

“How has everyone been?” Adrien asked. Nino thought back on what had happened since Adrien’s confinement.

“Hanging in there,” he replied. “School got some new teachers, and Marinette got a new neighbor.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

_**Ding!**_

“Whoop, hold on,” Nino said. He paused the call to check his text messages. Soon enough, Adrien heard grumbling. Why? He couldn’t tell. Nino was back on call seconds later, sounding less pleased than he had earlier. “… can you come to the park real quick?”

“I'm at my cousin's place in the countryside,” Adrien said. “What’s going on?”

Nino hesitated a moment. Before giving Adrien an answer.

“Alya's cooking up a scheme to get Marinette back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** What could Alya be planning?


	13. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salomon prepares his classroom for the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Red Lily:** First of all, thank you all _so much_ for the 10K+ views! Secondly, I may or may not have been listening to _Hero_ featuring Caleb Hyles during writing and pre-writing.
> 
> Also!
> 
> For anyone who enjoys horror, I've started a little collection of original horror short stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907055/chapters/65659114).

There was something about a clean classroom that made it infinitely easier to focus. Minimum clutter, organized textbooks, a system in place to keep it running smoothly. It was strangely relaxing, in a way. Call it a strange sort of joy, perhaps. The point still stood. It made it easier to concentrate. Although it may not have been part of his job description, he did it anyway. After all, he signed up for the job. Might as well go the extra mile.

Salomon placed the cleaning rag he brought on a nearby desk, examining his handiwork. This late in July, he didn’t need to be at the school just yet. The unique situation with DuPont, however, permitted bending the rules to a certain extent. Thus the new principal they had hired allowed the teachers into their classrooms early to prepare.

This particular day was the scheduled day teachers could come in and prepare for the next school year. Salomon made sure he came early so he could figure out the best way to organize and restructure the classroom to a better standard. Mucking through Bustier’s notes was… an experience. He wouldn’t dwell too long on it. He had tasks on hand to perform.

Double-checking the desks to make sure he got every spot wiped clean, he hummed in content and put the rag away. All that was left were the books and the chalkboard now. Was Bustier in the middle of a lesson when the investigation descended on the school? The chalk marks were still on the board. Unacceptable. He’d need to wipe it clean and make sure the erasers were dusted. Only then could he rest and perhaps sit down for lunch.

He double-checked what was left on his to-do list. So far, it was just reorganizing the books and cleaning the chalkboard. The books bothered him less than the chalkboard, so he turned his attention to the chalkboard. Taking hold of the cleaning rag again, he detected slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

Oh. Was someone here? A teacher or a student, he couldn’t tell. Although he found it amusing how they thought they were being sneaky.

“You do realize I can see you?” he said out loud. The person lingering out the door to his classroom flinched. Both parties knew they had been caught.

“Uhh…” a young woman’s voice uttered. “I was just passing by, and I stopped to look in?”

Salomon chuckled. “It's not exactly subtle when half your foot is in my classroom,” he joked. To her credit, the young woman had the good grace to look embarrassed.

“May I come in?” she squeaked.

“You may.”

Salomon occupied himself with wiping down the board while she came in. Setting the cleaning rag down after spraying the cleaner on the board, he glanced at the young woman that entered his classroom. 

She had reddish-brown hair cut in a chin-length bob, her fringe sweeping to the right. Her clothes were plain, consisting of a loose white turtleneck with stud earrings and a long, dark grey skirt. Completing the look was a pair of black kitten heels. He had half a mind to ask how her eyes were such a vibrant ruby red but chose not to ask. She was looking at the decorations he had placed in the classroom.

“Are you a teacher too?” she asked.

“I am,” he answered. “I teach language, literature, and Spanish.”

Her eyes shone a bit. “That is actually interesting,” she added. “I'm going to be teaching geography.”

“How interesting.”

The two teachers, young and experienced, chatted. Since she was going to be working at the school, Salomon figured he’d get to know his co-worker a little more. He introduced himself first.

“I'm Salomon Oropeza Ibáñez,” he said. “Who might you be?”

She extended her hand for a handshake. “Callidora. Callidora Diamandis.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

“You as well.”

Salomon smiled, accepting the handshake.

“I'm a new teacher,” Callidora added. “This would be my first time teaching.” Salomon raised an eyebrow. “I'm trying to get ideas for my room.”

“Ah,” he hummed. Although there were some questions he had. Because surely, they didn’t release teachers from training before they were ready?

“Miss?” Callidora turned to him. “If you don't mind my asking, how much experience do you have in teaching?”

“Well,” she drawled. “I'm still new, I'm in training right now.”

The train of thought screeched to a halt in his mind. She was still in training? What was she doing applying for a teaching job if she was still in training? Weren’t they usually more thorough than that?

“… how far along are you?” he asked, pensive.

“I have my bachelor's, two years of training, and my certification.”

“Then that means you're technically _out_ of training.”

Callidora’s expression froze. Salomon had to wonder if there was a miscommunication somewhere. Because right now, he had half a mind to go to wherever they taught new teachers and ask what in the world was going on.

“… is that enough?” Callidora asked. Salomon paused.

“The training is good,” he said. Humor began seeping back into his demeanor. “But wait until you actually start teaching.”

They both got a chuckle out of that. Little by little, the awkwardness and tension melted away. While Salomon finished with the chalkboard, he let Callidora look around his classroom for ideas. She was going to teach geography, so perhaps a globe would be a nice addition to her classroom? He’d have to ask around for places that sold teaching supplies. Might as well tackle the list he had prepared. The new principal said he’d schedule another day for teachers to finish preparations for the next school year if they couldn’t make it today. He might as well take advantage of that.

“How long have you been teaching?” Callidora suddenly asked. Salomon set down the cleaning spray and the rag. He counted in his head how many years he had under his belt now.

“Around twelve years, give or take.”

“So you know what you're doing then.”

“For the most part,” he said. “Even then, I'm learning new techniques.” Callidora’s mouth hung open in an “O” shape. Salomon had to smile. “Looking forward to starting your career?”

Callidora nodded so quickly he was afraid her head would pop right off. He was assuaged, mostly, by the wide grin on her face. Picking up the erasers (finally), he headed to a part of the room least likely to cause dust allergies.

“So um,” Callidora muttered. “Salomon, you said?” Salomon turned to face her. “Is it alright if I ask you a question?” He nodded, encouraging. “You, your room…” her hands clenched tightly, then released in a bout of frustration. “How? I honestly don't know what to do with mine.”

Salomon hummed thoughtfully. “Well, to start, I have a theme.” Callidora nodded, summoning a pencil and a notepad out of thin air. He went through the checklist he had developed after years in the field for setting up a classroom. Starting small, then building up into a coherent theme. His field was literature, language, and Spanish, so his setup would be different than hers. For the most part, it all boiled down to personal preference. Which came with experience.

“This one, they should have training.” He pulled up the grading software DuPont used. “They said in the emails they'll host a workshop to cover this. Should be sometime in the next month before the new school year.”

“Whoa,” Callidora marveled. She stepped away for a bit to get a water bottle. Pouring a red drink mix into it, she asked, “So I should be getting an email around the time it's scheduled to start?”

“In a few days, yes.”

He corrected a few minuscule mistakes he noticed in the grading. Out of his peripheral, something strange caught his attention. It was small and easy to miss, if one wasn’t in the know. But he saw it. An abnormally long canine tooth protruding from her mouth. And a second abnormally long canine tooth. He must’ve been staring, given the look Callidora was giving him. Followed by the question mark floating above her head. Salomon turned back to the computer.

“While you're here, I'd appreciate not becoming a meal,” he said aloud. Callidora went silent, unsure of how to answer. Salomon tapped his canine tooth, which prompted a gasp and a covering of her mouth. Callidora’s eyes went wide with shock, innately understanding he had figured out what she was.

A vampire.

Salomon observed his young co-worker, sympathy making its way through. “You don't interact with humans often, do you,” he asked. Callidora shook her head, the shock giving way to a quiet solemnity. In a way, though, he had to give credit where it was due. It was impressive that she, a young vampire, would take a risk and apply to a school where there would be many humans.

“How, though?” she asked. “How did you know?”

A pause. “… let's just say I had a student turn out to be a biter.” Callidora’s eyes resembled dinner plates, which elicited a chuckle.

“So, it wasn't my eye color then?”

“No.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t paid too much attention. Only enough to notice they were more vibrant than would be in a human’s. But then again, maybe he was becoming jaded.

Suddenly, Callidora’s eyes glowed, her pupils turning into slits. Salomon gulped, ever so slightly.

“I will let you know now,” she asserted. “As a teacher, I won't be letting my nature take control. That is not something I wish the kids to see.”

Salomon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “I can respect that,” he stated. He cursed himself for allowing his voice to sound shakier than he intended. Callidora looked him up and down.

“… you are a smart man,” she admitted. “I would respect that you please keep this all under wraps.” Salomon could sense a however coming. “Otherwise, I _will_ bite.” He fought the urge to yelp. “Self defense, nothing more.” That did little to soothe the fears now. He held his hands up, palms forward.

“Promise you won’t say a word,” she requested.

“I won’t,” Salomon said out loud. _I'd rather not have the Coven breathing down my neck_ , he kept to himself. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not cover his throat. It would immediately give him away.

Callidora looked him down. Then, her eyes stopped glowing, her pupils returning to a round shape. She seemed to accept that answer, although Salomon chose not to push it. The clock said it was lunchtime now.

“I'll see you around,” she said. “I have to go think of what I want in my room.”

“See you around.”

Satisfied with knowing he won’t squeal, Callidora left the room. Salomon released the breath he had been holding. That was too close for comfort. Maybe he’d gotten too comfortable, what with all the strangeness he had been seeing. He let himself fall back on the chair, the only support he had right now in the wake of the encounter.

Of all places, he didn’t expect to see another vampire in his workplace. The debacle with the vampire student back in Spain was an experience he’d rather not have to repeat. But then again, life just loved yanking the carpet out from under his feet.

Speaking of which… where was his lunch?

_**Knock knock knock**_

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal none other than Amaia, Andres, and Marinette. Who was awkwardly tagging along in the back. Andres had his sack lunch in his hand. He felt relief washing over him in that instance.

“Tío, Amaia put me on the leash again,” Andres chirped.

“I did not,” Amaia retorted.

“Hi,” Marinette greeted.

Salomon had to laugh. “What perfect timing.” His niece, nephew, and neighbor came with lunch. And it looks like they brought extra goodies from the bakery. How lovely.

“Whoa,” Andres marveled, looking around the room. “Tío, is this your room?”

“It is.”

Amaia surveyed the classroom, visibly impressed. It was slightly bigger than his classroom in Spain, but it felt nice and spacious.

“I hope I'm not intruding,” Marinette mewled.

“I wouldn't say so,” Salomon replied. He closed the applications, then he shut down the computer. Once that was done, he turned to the three teens.

“Andres and I noticed you forgot your lunch,” Amaia said. Gesturing to her brother, he held up the sack lunch proudly. “And we asked Marinette to come since she knows the school.” Marinette just waved. Looking to the side, Andres had his little gremlin smile. The smile that let Salomon know he was up to something.

“Amaia wants a head start on homework too, she told me,” he quipped. Amaia immediately reached over and pinched his arm. “Ow!” Marinette’s eyes darted between the bickering siblings. Uh oh, should she do something?

There was no need. Salomon stood up and planted himself between them.

“Alright, enough,” he commanded, placing a hand on both their shoulders. Amaia and Andres immediately stopped fighting, not daring to look their uncle in the eye. “Both of you stop now.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. Because _wow_ , he was kinda scary. Amaia did everything in her power to avert Salomon’s stern gaze. Andres, meanwhile, grinned like his life was on the line.

“I didn't do it,” he whimpered. Salomon looked down at his nephew.

“No matter. I'm ending it.”

Marinette backed away. So, so slowly. This was Bustier’s replacement? If so, she was thoroughly scared for her classmates. She only hoped the casualties would be minimal.

* * *

Minutes later, the group of four was sitting down for lunch. Marinette wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Sure, they assured her it was a friendly lunch between neighbors, but she was certain Alya, Chloé, or Lila would spin it into something else once they got wind of it. Maybe she was catastrophizing too much?…

Andres was suddenly smiling his gremlin smile, followed by a mischievous giggle.

“Start something and I'll take away your game system, Andres,” Salomon flatly stated. Just like that, Andres deflated. Amaia stifled a snicker in between bites of her lunch. Marinette’s eyes skimmed over the three family members.

“Is it always this lively at home?” she asked.

“Worse,” Amaia stated.

“For the better,” Andres added. 

“Pfft!”

Marinette tried to stifle a laugh. It didn’t quite work.

“Usually, Mireya helps with keeping order,” Salomon said. Marinette felt a chill go down her spine. “Except she's at the vet today.” Marinette’s spine was relieved of the ice-cold chill.

“I was wondering where she was…” Marinette uttered. If Mireya was out today, then that’d explain why Tikki was suddenly more relaxed. Seriously… what was with her?

Salomon downed some water before turning to Marinette. “Speaking of, I heard screaming yesterday.” Marinette froze in her seat. “Did something happen?”

Oh no… _oh no_. How did they hear? Was she too loud? Was Tikki too loud? Out of the corner of her eye, Amaia shushed Andres before he said anything. She really couldn’t lie to her neighbors, but she couldn’t tell them about Tikki. A grimace, and then she answered.

“There was… a bird.”

Wow. Fantastic. Good job. An Oscar-worthy performance.

Andres giggled. “Bird dive-bombed you?”

“More like scared the snot out of me, but oh well.”

Marinette took a bite out of the pastries her parents sent, not quite noticing how Amaia and Mr. Oropeza had gone silent. Uncle and niece looked at one another in the eye, silent communication transpiring between them. Amaia looked towards Marinette, uncertain.

“… was it a black bird with an orange beak and matching orange rings around its eyes?” Amaia asked.

Marinette suddenly felt dread fill the pit of her stomach.

“H-h-h-how did you know?” she stammered. Andres grinned while Amaia and Mr. Oropeza exchanged looks.

“Mireya,” they said in unison. Question marks floated around Marinette’s head.

“It’s her bird,” Andres clarified. Marinette’s face went blank. Because somehow, that made way too much sense. The creepy beauty owned an equally beautiful and creepy bird as a pet. Go figure.

“It got out again, it seems,” Amaia bemoaned, exasperated.

… _again?_

Mr. Oropeza was pinching the bridge of his nose. Marinette turned a wide-eyed look to Andres. His nodding only confirmed her suspicions.

“Explains the sudden vet visit this morning.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Never fails.”

Marinette was now wondering what in the world she got herself into by befriending this family. On the one hand, she appreciated making new friends. On the other hand, _they were crazy_. And that wasn’t even touching the walking contradiction that was Mireya. Sure, she was sweet as sugar to Amaia, but she didn’t fully trust her. Tikki was scared of her for some unknown reason. And until Tikki trusted Mireya (which would be when pigs fly), Marinette wouldn’t fully trust her.

Though… she was curious about what happened to Mireya’s bird.

* * *

Lunchtime passed without further incident. The group of four cleaned up after themselves. Wiping off the crumbs, putting the trash where it belonged, picking up stray pieces of food. Small talk was made, Marinette showed Amaia her designs for Diego’s bed. There was much difficulty choosing a favorite. In the end, Amaia chose the fourth design Marinette had sketched up. A cozy bed with an excellent structure to hold the weight of a fully-grown husky.

It turns out, today was also his check-up at the vet. So Mireya decided to kill two birds with one stone and took both her precious blackbird and Amaia’s puppy to the vet. When she asked how Mireya planned to keep order between a puppy and a bird, her only answer was the hint of fear in the siblings.

Neither of them wanted to anger Mireya. That much was certain. And judging by Mr. Oropeza’s reaction, it was clear who truly ran the household. Marinette made a mental note to never provoke the creepy beauty if she could help it.

“Señorita Dupain-Cheng?” Mr. Oropeza addressed. Marinette turned to him. In the background, the siblings were bickering again. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Marinette nodded, giving her approval. “What can you tell me about your classmates?” Marinette’s mouth hung open in a wide “O”. “Are there any disciplinary problems? Students to keep an eye on?”

Oh dear… how should she answer? Should she be honest? Truthfully, the only real trouble was Chloé. And no one’s heard from her since the fiasco that shut down DuPont. Not that anyone cared. She was likely laughing at all the peasants that made such fools of themselves. Although Marinette vaguely remembered Chloé and Sabrina looking shocked when Alya slapped her…

But! Lila was no longer in Paris, so there weren’t any severe disciplinary problems, per se. And she was still class president, no? Therefore, it was her duty to assist in maintaining a healthy classroom.

“Well!” Marinette began. “As class president, I help maintain order in the class.”

“… what?”

Behind them, the siblings stopped their bickering.

“I organize schedules, bring treats, remind everyone of their homework—”

“Stop stop stop stop stop,” Mr. Oropeza rapidly fired. Marinette blinked, not understanding what was wrong. “Why are you doing all this for your teacher? That's _my_ job.”

Marinette paused. He… wasn’t going to ask her to help maintain peace and harmony? What? She could feel the stares of Amaia and Andres concentrated on her. Oh no, did she do something wrong? When she turned to look at them, their expressions were of concern. Why?…

“You've been doing all that? Among other things?” Amaia asked. Marinette nodded, not sure of any other way to answer.

“… hey, Marinette?” Andres inquired. Marinette turned her attention to the younger boy. “No offense, but if you're doing all that, how on earth are you even functioning?” She stared dumbly at him, his question ringing in her head. “Is no one helping you?”

“Alya did,” Marinette responded. “Used to,” she hastily added. The family before her just stared. Only stared. No one knowing what they should tell her. That is until Andres broke the silence.

“I wouldn't do all that,” he said. “If they can't remember their stuff then it sucks to be them.”

“But…”

“No buts, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Mr. Oropeza stated firmly. Marinette must’ve gawked because he was looking her straight in the eye. “It isn't your job to be taking care of everyone else. Even if a _teacher_ , of all people, says that.” An incredibly _lazy_ teacher in his mind, but he didn’t say that out loud.

Marinette, however, was stumped. It wasn’t her job to take care of everyone? But-but she was _Ladybug!_ Of course, she couldn’t say that out loud. Guardian code and all. But still—!

“Marinette,” Andres asked. “Don't you have any time for yourself?”

Marinette had no answer. Because… when _was_ the last time she had time for herself?

“Did they even pay you for all those favors?” Amaia inquired.

“Wait, you can pay for favors?”

Amaia looked at her brother. “Did you see how much all that fabric she bought cost?” Marinette sheepishly remembered all the fabric and materials she had bought that day. The afternoon of the Madame Destiny attack. “It's not cheap. She at least deserves some compensation for it.”

Marinette withdrew into herself. Did she make a mistake? Oh no, they were going to think she was a total disaster!…

But… Mr. Oropeza also said it wasn’t her job to take care of everyone? She never heard that from Miss Bustier. She was always expected to be a model student. The kind of student who helped everyone even at their lowest point. Was that the answer Mr. Oropeza was looking for?…

Amaia placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, reassurance in her eyes. Marinette took deep breaths, letting the anxiety melt away. She didn’t have to worry about making herself look like a klutz in front of them. They’d helped her before, both outside the mask and during the Madame Destiny battle. She could trust them.

_**Knock knock knock**_

“Come in,” Mr. Oropeza said. The door opened, and in walked an older gentleman. Followed by a girl around Marinette’s age. Mr. Oropeza looked up.

“Salomon,” the older gent said. “Long time no see.”

Mr. Oropeza paused. Then he smiled. “Mr. Delmas. It's been a while.”

Amaia and Andres exchanged glances, wondering what was going on.

“You know him, tío?” Amaia asked.

“Why, yes,” Mr. Oropeza said, smiling. “I was in his class when he first started teaching.”

Andres gaped, looking up at his uncle. “You must be older than you look.” Immediately, everyone around him, sans Mr. Oropeza, was struggling to stifle a laugh. Amaia covered her face, but her shoulders were still shaking. Marinette was having much more difficulty trying to keep a straight face. Even the girl beside Delmas was giggling. Mr. Oropeza stared blankly at his nephew.

“Sorry. That was surprising,” Andres quipped. Mr. Oropeza donned the most unamused expression he could muster. Because Andres did not look the least bit sorry for saying that. The little gremlin…

Marinette found herself studying the outfit of the new girl. “Oh, cute outfit,” she said. The girl preened, happy for the attention.

“Thanks.” She, in turn, looked over Marinette’s outfit. “Yours too.”

“Oh, thank you,” Marinette said. She couldn’t help but brag a bit. “I made them myself.” The girl looked Marinette up and down, in the manner of a fashion critic. It was unnerving, but also exhilarating? Was she also a fashion enthusiast? Her clothes, accessories, and hairstyle suggested an outright fashionista.

“Talented then,” the girl said. “I like it.”

“Why thank you,” Marinette preened.

“Marinette would look good in anything she makes,” Andres said. Beside him, Amaia smirked. Marinette quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she was planning. Mr. Oropeza was busy catching up with Mr. Delmas, who seemed to know him. Out of his line of sight, Amaia leaned down to Andres’s eye level.

“Careful,” she teased. “Your heart is showing.”

Andres sputtered, urgently trying to hide his face.

“ _Amaia!!!_ ” he squawked. Amaia just grinned a toothy grin, satisfied with her payback against her brother.

“Alright, you two. That's enough,” Salomon gently chided. Marinette had to laugh. As crazy as this family was, it was nice to see some humor after weeks of despair. She turned back to the girl she was talking to.

“My name is Sissi by the way,” she said.

“I’m Marinette.”

In the background, Mr. Oropeza was introducing his niece and nephew to the new principal. As much as he could, anyway. Andres’s nature as a little gremlin was prominent enough Amaia had to restrain him a few times.

“Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before.”

Sissi was all too happy to answer Marinette’s question. “I went to Kadic. My father over there was the principal.”

“Oh wow,” Marinette said, awed. “I've met some people from Kadic. They're very nice.”

“Let me guess, Ulrich and the gang?”

“That’s them.”

“I'm part of their group.”

“Oh, neat.”

Beside them, at the suggestion of their uncle, Amaia and Andres approached the two girls. It turns out, Sissi was quite well-versed in fashion. From the latest trends to beauty tips to critiquing outfits, Sissi knew fashion tips even Marinette wasn’t aware of. Like how to pair different makeup looks with different outfits and accessories. Marinette found herself taking notes on what to do with different cosmetics. She was beginning to overflow with ideas based on this new knowledge.

Then their attention turned to fashion figures they both admired. Sissi was a fan of Audrey Bourgeois, the Style Queen with whom Marinette turned down an internship. She didn’t bring that up, but it was cool to find a fellow fashion lover. Sissi pulled out her phone so they could watch the video of the latest fashion show Audrey attended. That was when the gushing started.

“Did you see the dress on that? Oh my gosh,” Marinette swooned. Sissi dramatically fainted in admiration. The dress the model wore on the runway was breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. Behind them, Andres turned to Amaia. Neither of them had a particular interest in the conversation, so they opted to just listen. Andres had his gremlin smile on his face.

“Let's get out of here,” he joked. Amaia flashed him a grin.

“You're just lucky you get to hang with three ladies,” she fired back. She had the utmost pleasure of seeing his face burn red once again while she messed up his hair.

It was then the two older men in the room suggested they step out for a bit, get to know the school and each other a little more. Sissi was more than happy to hang out with her new friend and fellow fashion lover. Marinette was eager to learn more about how to pair makeup and accessories with different outfits. She even knew what material could be made for different outfits! Sissi just had to know more about that.

Thus, exiting the room, a beautiful new friendship was blossoming.

* * *

Salomon hadn’t felt this happy in a while. After the nasty event one year and a half ago, he didn’t think he would be smiling again. Seeing his withdrawn niece willingly befriend others. It brought joy to his heart.

“So,” Delmas said. Salomon turned to him. “How long has it been?”

Salomon couldn’t help but reminisce. “Twenty years, give or take.” Twenty years had gone by so fast. It was incredible.

“What did you ever do after school?”

“Oh, wouldn't you know.” Salomon held his arms out wide, emphasizing the irony. “I'm standing right here back in a school.”

Delmas just chortled. “Had to get into teaching, didn't you.” Salomon’s grin widened, fond memories returning.

“At the time, I didn't think it'd be my lifelong career,” Salomon admitted, sitting down at his desk. “Strange how that turned out.”

“Indeed.”

Twelve years ago, when Salomon first took the job, he didn’t think he would enjoy teaching a bunch of snot-nosed brats the basics of functioning in society. But as time passed, he discovered a brand new love. The love of seeing young minds piece together new information. The way their eyes would light up when it clicked filled him with unmatched joy. The fact he was working to make a difference in so many lives. It would stick with him until his time came. And he had no regret whatsoever.

“I'll admit, I was surprised when I saw you were going to be the principal at this school.”

Not once, in those twenty years, did he think he would see his freshman teacher again. What a small world it was.

“Well,” Delmas said. “While Kadic was nice, I felt like I had to step out for some air.” He sat at the desk in front of Salomon’s desk. “I was quite surprised that Damocles hid such a secret though.”

“I'm amazed the school didn't implode on itself earlier.”

That… was something everyone had been wondering. With how Damocles accepted bribes and allowed rampant bullying to happen under his nose. It’s a wonder the investigation didn’t happen _sooner_.

“Well,” Delmas drawled. “Once things get reorganized, I will be personally making sure this school is run the right way.” Of that, Salomon knew from experience would be the case. “It was disgraceful on Damocles' part. Why do you think Kadic has maintained its name for so long?”

Salomon was certain he contributed to Delmas becoming such a stern headmaster, but he didn’t say that out loud. It was in the past. And that’s where it should stay.

“I know for certain accepting bribes is far below the list of legal things to do for a school,” he stated. All this idiocy was giving him a headache. “Speaking of which, may I ask a strange question?”

“You may.”

Salomon took a deep breath, wording his question carefully. “I've been told one Caline Bustier taught this class before I was hired.” Delmas had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Any word on how long she's been teaching?”

“Last I knew, it was about ten years or so.”

A pause. A very, very long pause. Because was he serious? A teacher with ten years in the field let class discipline get this bad.

… _how?!_

“That isn't much longer than I've been teaching,” he realized. The idiocy finally taking its toll, his forehead met the top of his desk. Because how in the world?…

“Was she someone you knew?” Delmas asked.

“No,” Salomon stated. Then he lifted his head off his desk. “I'm just trying to figure out what I signed up for.” He massaged his temples. “You're also not going to believe what Miss Dupain-Cheng told me just a while ago.”

Delmas raised an eyebrow at that statement. Because what was so bad about what Miss Dupain-Cheng told him? But when Salomon repeated to him what Marinette had said… Delmas’s frown deepened.

“All that as class president?” he asked. “That doesn't sound right.” Salomon heartily agreed. “I mean, schedules should be on everyone. And reminders, that's a teacher’s job.”

Which is exactly what Salomon had told the poor girl. Had no one realized how much pressure was put on her?

“If a student doesn't remember homework, then they will be graded accordingly,” he added. Salomon had a feeling he was going to need an aspirin. Lots and lots of aspirin for the school year ahead.

“I'm just wondering how someone who's been a teacher for a decade let class discipline get this bad.”

Delmas pondered over that statement. Because really. It was inexcusable that a teacher with that much experience would allow the situation to deteriorate as it did. And now, there was a whole class of students who have to live with the label of being bullies. 

It would be that particular class Salomon would have to whip into shape. And with students like Alya Césaire and Chloé Bourgeois, it was going to be an uphill battle.

“I will let you in on this,” Delmas said. “What Bustier was doing wouldn't even be considered _teaching_.”

Salomon resisted the desire to snort. “It's laziness, plain and simple.”

Delmas eyed the younger man before him. In a sense, it was amusing. Because twenty years ago, Salomon fit that very description like a glove. He had to grin.

“Lazy, huh.” Salomon looked up. “Sounds like a teenage you.”

Salomon did snort this time. “You still remember?”

“Teachers don't forget.”

Salomon had to laugh. Because what else did he expect from the stern teacher turned headmaster? Nothing less than the best. He knew that for certain.

Yet despite the pleasantries being exchanged… Delmas took note of someone important missing. Someone… dear to his former student. The girl that was practically joined at the hip with him in their youth. Not once did Salomon mention her. And not once had he seen her around.

“I don't think I've seen Marisol,” Delmas stated. “Where is she?”

At the mention of that name, Salomon’s cheer diminished, replaced by a somber frown. Delmas was concerned, remembering from his time at Salomon’s high school how much in love the two were. Did something happen between then and now?

“We're divorced…” Salomon finally admitted. Delmas was silent, the shocking news hitting him like a train.

“… what happened?”

A sigh.

“Well… how do I explain this?” Salomon mused. “I found out she was seeing someone else when I wasn't home.” When they were married, no less. It was a shock, hearing from his concerned co-workers that his wife had been seen with another man. For days, Salomon tried to deny that it was true. Marisol was his one true love. There was no way she would be unfaithful.

Then the confrontation happened, and everything came to light. Marisol, the girl Salomon wanted to build a future with, found him too boring a husband after several years of marriage. To learn he was nothing more than a cheap thrill… he was certain he wouldn’t date ever again, let alone find love a second time. To rub salt into the wound, during the six months of the divorce Marisol essentially made his life a living hell. She would use underhanded tactics to get possession of their property. Such as leaving cigarette butts and bottles of alcohol lying around their house.

In the end, however, Salomon won the case against her.

In hindsight, he should have seen the signs. When she quit her job for a supposedly better-paying one. When she would spend long nights away from the house, only to return in the mornings. When she would withhold telling him where she was at certain times of the week. When she would deny the mysteriously appearing bottles as hers.

It was time to move on and cut his losses before he was burned any further.

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

Salomon sighed. “It’s fine.” Thinking back, and seeing what he had now, it was perhaps a blessing in disguise. “It was time we split, anyway. Our desires were just too different.”

“Understandable,” Delmas said. “Though I have to ask.” Salomon looked at his boss. “I don't remember you saying anything about siblings. So how did you get a niece and nephew?”

Silence. Followed by a light chuckle. “That… is a story all on its own.”

“Must be quite the story.”

“Oh, it is.” Salomon could still remember that day, clear as crystal. “The day the divorce was finalized, it was a downpour.” Which matched his sour mood. Having divorced the girl he spent thirteen years married to… it left him with immense bitterness. “Amaia was at a bus stop, all by herself.”

Delmas was silent, frowning. Salomon remembered having that same expression, a year and a half ago, when he found the girl soaked to the bone at the bus stop. She had been so withdrawn, pointedly ignoring him when he tried to get her attention. He wouldn’t have minded the wet car seats. He would’ve minded more seeing a homeless teenager freeze to death. It puzzled him, why she was ignoring him so much when he was trying to help her.

Until he saw the red handprint on her face.

“Let's just say a rough situation at home escalated.”

Delmas grimaced, wondering what the girl had gone through.

“Mireya appeared soon after. And Andres was the last one to join us.”

He was certain he got a few years shaved off his lifespan when Mireya appeared. Though it helped stabilize Amaia, so he took the risk.

“Is Mireya around today?” Delmas asked.

“Normally, yes,” Salomon answered. “Today, she's at the vet for her bird and Amaia's puppy.”

“Oh, I see.”

Glancing out the window, Salomon saw the kids had gathered at the bakery. More treats? He was certain Andres would buy out all the chocolate croissants if they let him. And… oh. They were joined by the group from Kadic. Laughing and joking. The boy with the glasses emerged victorious from the bakery with a box of goodies, the pink-haired girl beside him. The kids cheered, Marinette laughing alongside Amaia and Andres.

It warmed his heart to see the girl who had suffered so much smiling again. Both of them.

Speaking of which.

“Regarding Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he began. “I feel it's probably for the best she is transferred to another class.”

“I will make a note of it,” Delmas said, standing. “What is your reason?” Salomon presented the notes he had taken. From calls with the students’ parents to talks with the other teachers, he presented the myriad of reasons why Marinette shouldn’t be in this class. Adding her testimony from earlier, Salomon knew he couldn’t let the girl suffer anymore. He made a note to contact her parents about this.

“I see,” Delmas said. “I will have it arranged for her to be in another class.”

“Is there another class open to it?”

“I will have to check.” Delmas paused to think. “But off the top of my head, I can suggest Marie Mendeleiev.”

A thought popped up in Salomon’s mind. “Come to think of it, I remember Mr. Seurat, the art teacher, saying he had an opening.”

“I shall check with him.”

He would have to discuss this idea with Marinette’s parents. Because while he whipped that class into shape, he would make sure she wasn’t hurt anymore. It was the least he could do for her as both a teacher and her neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GreninjaPrime:** Sometimes we all need a hand, even if we don't ask right away.
> 
>  **Red Lily:** Speaking from experience, especially with the pandemic, there's a ridiculous number of hoops to jump through to get a teaching certificate.


	14. Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Win Back Marinette is put into action. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GreninjaPrime:** Andre's rhyming is quite impressive. I try to rhyme, but I'm not that good with it, so I gave it my best shot and went with what I was able to put together.

“I'm telling you, it's _not_ going to work!” Nino argued.

“It will. I’m sure of it,” Alya countered.

The class — minus Chloé and Sabrina — had all gathered at the park where they held their Heroes’ Day picnic. They figured it would be the safest place to be, considering the other park was right next to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Alya was spearheading the efforts to win back Marinette, via her plan Operation: Win Back Marinette. Throughout the park, various classmates were putting together different ways to win back their friend (they’d ignored the strange looks from the woman who looked suspiciously like Lila). Rose had brought homemade sugar cookies, Juleka had some CDs, Nathaniel was doodling away in his sketchbook, and Ivan and Mylène were finishing a “We’re Sorry!” banner. Adrien had yet to arrive, the cherry on top of the metaphorical apology sundae they were preparing for Marinette.

For some reason, only Nathaniel, Alix, and Nino were half-heartedly putting in the effort for this reunion, much to Alya’s annoyance. Why? She couldn’t understand. Didn’t they know how important this was?

“But what if it backfires?” Nino fired. “What then?”

In Nino’s mind, he was envisioning everything that could and will go wrong. Marinette could break further. Her parents could transfer her from DuPont. She could be sent to live with someone else outside of Paris. All were scenarios Nino did not want to happen. A month and eight days later, her trust in them still hadn’t returned. He knew he had no leg to stand on, considering he was part of the reason. But even he knew how badly it would end if it backfired.

Alya could be digging her grave even further if this were to blow up in their faces. They were already banned from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, except for their parents and a select few. Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng were more than willing to enforce the ban in more ways than one. He pointed this out several times over in his attempts to convince Alya how _bad_ of an idea this was.

Peering past the gates (when did they get here so fast?), they could see the target of the operation engaging in conversation. With a group of new faces they hadn’t seen before. Nino vaguely remembered seeing them meet up with the rich-looking girl before they took off. Their school had a curfew, it seems. And seeing how much Marinette smiled…

Nino wondered how many forms of heartbreak there was. Sure, the most obvious was romantic heartbreak, but this was a different matter. Marinette was… smiling. Happy. Getting to know this new group of kids. Who were more than likely going to become her new friends. Nino knew, as did everyone else who grew up, that they had no right to Marinette’s friendship after that horrible betrayal. Lila had brought out the worst in them. And they hurt the one person who was there for everyone at their lowest point.

“Make friends with them,” Alya said.

“What?” Nino wasn’t sure he heard that right.

“Get on their good side to get Marinette away from them,” she elaborated. “Earn their trust.”

Nino looked at Alya as though she had grown a second head.

“Are you _freakin' insane?!_ ” he thundered, gesturing wildly. “Look who's also with Marinette!”

Alya scowled. “Yeah, Amaia is with her.” No duh. They hadn’t seen Marinette without her new neighbor-cum-bodyguard since she moved to Paris. It didn’t help Amaia lived right next door to Marinette, which made strides towards repairing their friendship nigh impossible. Amaia wouldn’t let anyone from their class anywhere near Marinette, save for Nathaniel and Alix. Even then, Amaia was watching them like a hawk. Or a wolf. Whichever apex predator in the animal kingdom fits her best. Nino shuddered to think of what she would do if they crossed the line. Kim was still afraid to go near her ever since his full moon was exposed.

“She won't let me get close,” Alya commented, crossing her arms. “So, it's up to you.”

Nino felt the pounding in his head worsen. “Alya, you don't suppose she'll see right through it and rat me out?”

“She talks to Marinette a lot if I'm correct!” Alya shouted. “They won't suspect you!”

“And they won't find it suspicious when Marinette suddenly disappears for a surprise party we planned for her,” Nino countered. “Right. Got it.”

“Please, just do it,” Alya sighed. “They trust you more than me.”

They couldn’t fail this. They just couldn’t. Alya reasoned, once they were back in Marinette’s good graces, it would be just like before.

Before Lila upset the balance.

Before Alya took Lila’s word as gospel.

Before Alya chose Lila over Marinette.

Before Lila isolated Marinette and made them hate her.

Before Alya disowned Marinette as their friend.

Before the ugly truth about Lila was revealed for the school to see.

If they had known just how horrid Lila truly was, they never would’ve treated Marinette like that. If only…

Nino sighed, exasperation taking hold. “This goes south, it's on you,” he warned. Bracing himself, he straightened himself up as best as he could and headed out. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to this. When he knew the potential fallout would be devastating. He tried to reason it was probably Alya trying to deal with the loss in her own way. A way he didn’t agree with, nonetheless. But it was a way to get back into Marinette’s good graces?

He couldn’t ignore the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Marinette, meanwhile, was enjoying dessert with her new friend group. The kids from Kadic, her new fashion friend Sissi, and her neighbors, Amaia and Andres. The box of macarons was already half gone, courtesy of Odd. Seriously, did he have a black hole for a stomach or something? Ulrich said he _was_ a walking stomach. Which Odd protested against. He was a growing boy, after all.

Which direction? All ways but up?

The minute Amaia spoke those words, the group cackled. Except for Odd. His face was priceless.

The kids chatted about different topics that came up. From Pencak Silat to Jeremie’s game to fashion. Marinette found herself gravitating towards Sissi whenever the topic of fashion came up. It just felt so nice having a fellow fashion lover to gush with. Perhaps Sissi would be interested in modeling? She carried herself like a model and had the diva persona to go with. For sure, she’d be better than Chloé to work with.

“Did you guys hear that the Agreste Mansion had water damage?” Jeremie asked, munching on a macaron.

“I heard about that,” Yumi replied. “It was all over the news.”

Ah, so this is where it was leading to now. True, the news of the accident at the Agreste Mansion _was_ all over the news. Although Mr. Agreste did everything in his power to minimize the bad press. Though that didn’t stop the gossip columns. Nobody knew what had even caused the accident. She wouldn’t be surprised if Adrien was sent elsewhere for now.

… that thought didn’t hurt as much as she thought.

“Considering the guy keeps it so nice, you'd think there was no trouble,” Ulrich snarked. “I liked the fact that the lady with the black hair was outside air-drying the books.”

“You mean Nathalie?” Marinette quipped. Aelita glanced at Marinette, a macaron in hand.

“You know them?”

Marinette curled in on herself. The number of eyes on her was… a bit much.

“I might've been there a few times…” she muttered. Some of those times, she’d rather not talk about. They were too embarrassing to bring up. Thankfully, they seemed to catch on.

“Odd went there last Halloween to trick or treat,” Jeremie mentioned. Only Aelita saw the sly grin on his face.

“Eh, it was okay,” Odd said. Nobody missed Yumi’s snickering. “They didn't like my ghost costume.”

Amaia popped a macaron into her mouth. “I'm haunted just thinking about it.”

Odd’s face fell while everyone cackled.

“Didn't give him candy either,” Ulrich added, munching on another macaron.

“The candy must've thought he was haunted.”

At this point, Marinette had no idea how Odd would go about flirting with Amaia. When he was met with a sick roast at every turn. Yumi had doubled over laughing, trying not to choke on the macaron. Aelita was barely suppressing giggles. Sissi was enjoying the show. Ulrich poked the fire. Jeremie just sat back and observed. She wondered how Odd would do wooing Rose.

“I like this one,” Jeremie said.

At Odd’s expense, everyone continued laughing and joking.

“Hey, I've got an idea,” Ulrich said, sitting up. “Since we're all here, why not go for ice cream?”

“I know where to get ice cream!” Marinette piped up. A little too quickly, she sheepishly noted.

“Does it go well with the sweets?” Yumi asked. Marinette preened, knowing _exactly_ what to say.

“Yes, in fact, it does.” They leaned in to hear what she had to say. “André’s ice cream.”

“The soulmate ice cream man?” Amaia asked.

“What?”

The others exchanged confused glances, wondering why Marinette would recommend the soulmate ice cream thing.

“It's weird, I know,” Marinette reasoned. “But hear me out.” Jeremie adjusted his glasses. “It's true, his main gimmick is matching couple ice creams.” The Glaciator akuma went unmentioned. André had learned his lesson and apologized between now and then. No use holding a grudge against him.

“How can you tell?” Ulrich asked. Marinette fought back the blush with every bit of willpower she had.

“I've had some of his ice cream before.” A grin crossed Amaia’s face. “But!” And it was a big but. “He makes all the ice cream flavors himself!” And it would be supporting a local business! Which was good. It was good. Ulrich ruminated on that for a bit.

“Homemade ice cream is good,” Ulrich conceded, smiling. He then turned to Amaia. “You seem to have had some. What's it like?”

If it were possible, Amaia’s grin turned sly. Even mischievous. She crossed her arms and looked away. Marinette took note of the way her lip curled evilly. If she had to make a comparison, Amaia looked like an 80’s cartoon villainess at the moment.

“That's only for me to know,” she said.

“Aw, what?” Odd whined.

“It's far too advanced for a monkey-brain to grasp.”

Odd’s face fell again, a chorus of laughter erupting behind him.

“What flavors do you think you'll even get, Odd?” Jeremie asked. Odd’s response was a flood of tears. For yet again, he had failed to woo the girl that eluded his dreams.

“Watch out. His ego is bruised,” Yumi quipped. Marinette wondered to herself if lonely soliloquies were part of the act.

In the background, Aelita pulled Sissi back from Odd’s path of drama. Sissi flinched, not knowing who had taken hold of her. Until she saw it was just Aelita.

“Sorry,” Aelita said, pointing to Odd’s dramatics. Suddenly, Aelita’s little act of protection made sense. Sissi laughed uproariously at the antics, clearly enjoying the show.

“Let's hope I don't have to reign in the sugar demon when we get back,” Amaia said, grinning at Andres. The little rocker just grinned his gremlin grin, bouncing.

“I wanna go now,” he pleaded. “I wanna see what flavors I can get.” Amaia held a firm hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing to let him know she was there. Marinette’s smile widened, happy to see the joy that was sparking.

She clapped her hands together. “Well, what are we waiting for?” she cheered. “Let's go!”

Off they went to locate the elusive ice cream vendor. Aelita was excited to see what kind of flavors she would get with Jeremie. Odd wouldn’t care what kind of flavors they were, so long as he got ice cream. Though she was curious to see what flavors Ulrich and Yumi would get as well. Humming, she tapped her chin, thinking.

Movement caught her eye, in the corner of the park where they stood. A kid with a red cap shuffled up to him, hands stuffed into his pockets. He was hunched over, deliberately avoiding eye contact with everyone. It was clear he wanted to be anywhere else. Anywhere. So long as he wasn’t with them. He uttered an awkward greeting to the group.

“Hey there,” Ulrich said. “Who are you?” Marinette turned around, having heard the new voice. The minute she saw who was standing right before them, she stepped back. Immediately, Amaia stepped in front of Marinette, Andres grasping the pigtailed girl’s hand. Her glare was ice cold. It was as if she was daring him to try something.

He had the good grace to recoil a bit, sensing the warning.

“Nino, hey,” Marinette said.

“Hey…” Nino muttered.

An awkward silence followed. Nobody knew what to say. Or if anything should be said. Nino muttered something to himself, inaudible to everyone but himself. 

In the end, it was Aelita who broke the silence. “Can we help you?”

“Let's give him the chance to speak,” Jeremie suggested. “It could be important.”

Nino said nothing for the longest time. It pained Marinette to see him again, even though he had apologized. She hid behind Amaia, who just narrowed her eyes at him. Nino looked away, unable to bear the pain of seeing Nettie look at him like that.

“… Nino?” Marinette asked, peeking over Amaia’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Hearing her ask about his wellbeing, even after everything he had done to her…

“… no,” he finally uttered. “I’m not.”

Amaia’s expression softened, even though it was slight.

“Well, then what's up?” Ulrich inquired. “And why come to us?”

Nino paused, knowing Alya was going to kill him for this. “… Alya's trying to hatch a scheme to get Marinette to come back.” Marinette felt alarm bells blaring inside her head. “And she's not gonna stop until she pulls it off.” Now, his sudden approach made sense. “Help me out. I really don't wanna do this.”

Ulrich leveled him with a stern glare. “Who is ‘Alya’?”

“Someone who doesn't know the meaning of ‘give up’, by the looks of it,” Amaia grumbled. Marinette cowered, shrinking further behind Amaia. Had it not been for Andres holding her hand, she was certain she would’ve disappeared altogether.

“From what I'm understanding, something has happened,” Jeremie observed. “And Alya won't give up because she probably deems it important.”

“Yep,” Nino confirmed. He glanced back, wondering how much Alya had heard. Thankfully, he was out of earshot. With a look of his eye and a gesture of his hand, he quietly guided their eyes away. He’d be flayed alive if Alya knew he had squealed the minute he approached them.

“Help me out,” he pleaded. “I really don't wanna do this.”

Ulrich crossed his arms, not trusting him for even a moment. Amaia kept her stone-cold facade, her expression unreadable. Marinette couldn’t stand to look at him anymore. She looked away, unable to fathom another betrayal incoming. Nino felt his heart shattering into thousands of pieces, cursing whatever higher power there was for putting them in this situation (sorry, Wayzz).

Aelita observed the situation. But then, she smiled. “Well, we were just heading out for ice cream,” she said. The rest of the group caught on to what she was doing. “Wanna come with?”

“Please?” Andres pleaded. His hands were clasped together for maximum effect.

Nino felt a tinge of hope flutter. Because… because they were helping him? Really, truly helping him? Even though they knew he was associated with Alya? Well, he’ll take whatever assistance he could get. For now, this was good enough.

“That'd…” he choked out. “That'd be nice. Thanks.”

Aelita smiled, happy to help.

“Aelita, let's go,” Andres said. Aelita couldn’t stop the giggle fit that followed. Tugging on her sleeve, Andres went a ways before he stopped suddenly. Marinette was about to ask what he was doing when he bowed like a butler.

“Why thank you,” Aelita said. The giggle fit had not ceased. It only increased after his little gentlemanly display.

“Such a gentleman,” Amaia teased. Marinette smiled, happy to be the observer.

With that settled, the kids headed out for ice cream. Ulrich, however, wasn’t done.

“Nino,” he called out. Nino turned around to face him, not sure of what he wanted. “While we walk, tell me what is going on.”

* * *

The arrangement was simple. Jeremie and Aelita led the way, followed by the fashionistas. Andres and Yumi were guarding them, Odd loitered behind. Amaia made sure there was as much distance as possible between Marinette and Nino. 

As for Nino?

Well, he spilled to Ulrich everything that had happened. Starting from when Lila returned. Followed by the ensuing isolation and bullying of Marinette. Which ended in the cafeteria incident that caused a domino effect leading to the school being shut down. It made him sick to realize how far he had fallen because of pretty stories. And judging by the look on Ulrich’s face, he was equally as displeased. If for a different reason.

“So now, Alya's trying to get Marinette back,” Nino finished. Ulrich leveled him with a hard look.

“Yeah well, she isn't.”

Nino snorted. “Tell _her_ that.”

Up ahead, Marinette was happily discussing fashion designs with Sissi. Yumi peered over her shoulder, looking at what she had come up with. Andres said out loud he wanted to try on the Jagged Stone-inspired piece she had in the corner. Which caught the attention of Jeremie and Aelita in the lead. Marinette would be more than happy to design custom looks for them if she had the time. Right now, she was working on the custom dog bed for Diego, Amaia’s husky puppy.

The squeals started when Marinette brought up the photos of the little puppy, sent to her by his owner. Aelita had hearts in her eyes, Sissi squealed, Yumi cooed. Of course, Odd said Kiwi was the best. Before they had left Kadic, Sissi had practically ordered Herb and Nicholas to watch the dog. Or else there’d be no mercy if Jim found him. From either Jim _or_ Sissi.

Through it all… Nino could see the familiar smile gracing Marinette’s face. The smile that had once been for her friends. And now…

“That's the happiest I've seen her in a while…”

Ulrich took this time to observe the interactions between Marinette and his friends. The look of longing and regret in Nino was palpable, though there was still something holding him back. He had the feeling it was the girl named Alya, the instigator behind the rift.

“We've only known her a short time, and we've already given our word that we won't abandon her.”

Nino was silent, digesting the words.

“That's… better than what we did…”

“That's what you all should have done from the start.” Nino glanced towards Ulrich. “That's how my group came together.” He held up a finger indicating one. “One event, and then we all stayed together.”

Nino glanced down, shame filling him. One event, huh? In his case, one even snowballed into a bigger event that tore everyone apart. He knew it would be a long, long time before Marinette could trust any of them again. If at all.

“It says something when she trusts her new neighbor over us.”

And it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Within a week since she had moved, Amaia had protected Marinette against them. Her old class. She filled in for her at the picnic, and she even stood up to Alya without so much a scratch. Granted, Kim wouldn’t live down the ripped pants incident, but that was his own fault.

“Yeah, it does. And that's not good.” Nino winced. “She's known you longer, and yet she can't trust you.”

He wished that didn’t cut his heart as much as it did. He wished for a lot of things. That Lila never came to DuPont. That Alya never hit Marinette. That Adrien wasn’t on a leash by his old man.

That Marinette was still his friend.

“I just wish it never happened to begin with…” he muttered. He looked up, seeing how much Marinette was bonding with Aelita and Sissi. “We'd still have our friend back.”

Ulrich stopped for a moment.

“You want to know what I wish?” Nino stopped and turned in Ulrich’s direction. “That you all pick a side.” Nino felt that verbal slap. “Either you are on Marinette's side, or you're against her. And Alya has to pick before it's too late.”

Nino opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Because really. What _did_ he have to counter that? Nothing. Nothing is what. Just like Ulrich said, he and everyone else should’ve made that decision at the start. But instead, they gravitated towards fool’s gold. And the price was Marinette’s trust.

“If you want her to even accept you all as friends again,” Ulrich added. “You have to choose _now_.”

Something went off in Nino’s eyes. Something vaguely familiar. Had it been anyone else observing, it might’ve been mistaken as Nino’s will breaking. Alas, the opposite was true. Nino’s resolve flared, fanned by Ulrich’s words. Nino stuffed his hands in his pockets again, musing over what he had been told.

“You know, Ulrich,” Nino said. Neither of them had noticed Amaia shooting backward glances in their direction. “For someone who looks tough, you're actually not that bad.”

“I am tough, but I'm _reasonably tough_.” He gestured with his head to the group ahead of them. “I have my own to watch out for.” Such as Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Odd. And most recently, Sissi, Marinette, Andres, and Amaia. “And I will make it clear now,” Ulrich made sure Nino was listening. “Anything directed at Marinette, I'm stepping in.”

Nino didn’t need Max’s brain to know a one-on-one fight with Ulrich would end badly.

“… loud and clear.”

“Good.”

They continued walking a ways, catching up with them but remaining in the back. Nino had many thoughts swimming around in his head. Although he knew he would never be Carapace again, he’d gladly sacrifice that chance if it meant earning Marinette’s trust back. He had a long way to go before that happened, yet he still wanted to make sure Marinette was protected.

“… Ulrich?”

“Yeah?”

Nino breathed in and out through his nose. As much as his resolve had fired up earlier, actually asking someone else to protect Marinette was… not leaving a good taste in his mouth. That should’ve been _his_ job, yet he failed spectacularly at that.

“Please take care of Marinette,” he requested. It didn’t feel good having to hand this off to someone else, but what else could he do?

“I can promise you that,” Ulrich said. Nino allowed himself to feel a minuscule amount of relief. “However.” And there it was. “You have a choice to make.” Ulrich looked Nino directly in the eye. “Are you on Marinette's side? And do you want her to trust you again?”

“… yeah.”

Nino hated how weak he sounded there…

“Then make sure you tell her,” Ulrich emphasized. “All you have to do is listen to her answer.”

Nino took a long, deep breath through his nose. He wasn’t happy with what Ulrich had said, but he knew it was a long time coming. Whether it be from his mother or Chris, it was something he had coming.

Unknown to them, Amaia had been listening to their conversation. Just out of reach enough they didn’t notice her. Nino’s regret and wish for Marinette to be well were aired out now. And judging by the resolve that lit up inside him, he would follow through on his promise later.

Perhaps, she mused, it was time she gave him a chance.

* * *

It didn’t take long to find André the ice cream vendor. He was at the Pont des Arts bridge, encouraging happy couples and helping young lovers find their soulmates. Yumi recognized a few of their classmates from Kadic at the vendor’s and exchanged a few greetings with them. She had a feeling Hiroki would love to share the ice cream with Milly, but she wouldn’t tell him about it just yet.

Marinette happily led the group to the ice cream seller.

“Hello, André!” Marinette called. André looked up. Upon seeing the girl with a smile like sunlight, he lit up.

“Ah! Marinette! So good to see you again!” he cheerfully greeted. Looking behind her, he was seeing an assortment of new faces he hadn’t seen before. “Who might these young people be?”

Marinette beamed, hands akimbo. “I made some new friends over the summer.” She gestured to Jeremie and Aelita. “These are Jeremie and Aelita.” Aelita waved while Jeremie gave a formal hello. “These are Ulrich and Yumi.”

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

She gestured over to Sissi and Odd. “Sissi and Odd.”

“Hiya!”

Sissi flipped her hair. “It's Sissi,” she haughtily responded. “No one is allowed to call me Elizabeth.” Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Last, but not least,” she slipped behind the siblings and pulled them in for a hug. “Amaia and Andres.”

“Hola, señor.”

Andres looked up at the portly ice cream vendor. “My name is similar to yours,” he quipped.

André chuckled. “I can tell that, young man.” Amaia ruffled his hair, just to mess with him. “So, what'll it all be for you?” he asked. Followed by a proud gesture to his cart. “All flavors are homemade and made to perfection.”

Marinette scanned her eyes to see who would go first. Jeremie and Aelita were adorable, but so were Ulrich and Yumi…

“Let's see what we get,” Aelita said. Grasping Jeremie’s hand, they walked up to the ice cream vendor.

“Oh, I like this!” André exclaimed. “Blueberry and strawberry! Two wondrous flavors that forget no favors!” He scooped a generous amount of the flavors into his trademark ice cream cups. “Enjoy,” he gave one to Aelita. “And enjoy.” The other went to Jeremie.

“Thank you!” Aelita proclaimed. The two split the bill and gave the money to André. After that, the next pair came up.

“Oh, for you two!” He took a good long look at Yumi and Ulrich. Then he chose the flavors to scoop. “Pistachio and dark chocolate! Like a magnet, they push together and pull apart.” He gave the two a knowing wink. “But in the end, it is always the start!”

“Not bad,” Yumi said, thoroughly impressed. She may just have to come back for more later.

“I’ll say,” Ulrich agreed. Just like Jeremie and Aelita, they split the bill and paid André. The next to come up after them was…

“Oh, Nino! Glad to see you back!”

“Hi, André…”

The ice cream vendor looked around. There was an absence of a certain someone from Nino’s side.

“Where is Miss Alya?”

Nino winced, the reaction shared by Marinette. He shuffled his feet, unable to look him in the eye.

“There's been... a disagreement,” he uttered out loud. “I'd rather not talk about it.”

“Ah! Say no more!” André declared. “I'll let in on a bit of a secret.” Nino was confused. Even when André motioned for him to come closer. Leaning down, he whispered in the troubled boy’s ear.

“It is all simply ice cream of you think about it.” Nino’s eyebrows rose. “It's cold, it melts in the heat.” That much was true. “But, it is sweet and full of flavor.” That much he had found out in recent times. “It is difficult to put two flavors together that will compliment both sides.” He smiled. “It is easy, however, to _balance_ it.” Nino contemplated the man’s advice. “Strong flavor to weak flavor.” He held two of his empty ice cream cups as examples. “You have to hold up both sides so nothing falls apart.”

Nino pondered the vendor’s input. While it was true Lila’s arrival upset the balance, there was still hope he could salvage _something_. Be it his relationship with Alya, or something, there was still hope. 

“I’ll try,” he said. Looking at the ice cream flavors André had, he had one request. “Can I get one scoop, please?”

“Most certainly.” André reached in and scooped up a single scoop of ice cream for Nino. Looking at it, he recognized the scent of vanilla. A plain flavor by itself. But it served as a balance to other flavors mixed with it. And honestly, it was a welcome change. Nino thanked the vendor, paid him, and left to enjoy the vanilla.

“I'm sure you'll find a way to balance it.”

Nino smiled a small smile in thanks.

After he left, Sissi strode up to the vendor’s cart. “Oh, this one is interesting.” Sissi raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Believe it or not, it's strawberry and chocolate! A pair well-received and never deceived!” He produced a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of chocolate for the daughter of the new principal. Marinette didn’t miss the way Amaia turned a tinge green seeing the chocolate (didn’t she also turn a bit green with Yumi and Ulrich’s scoops?).

“And to top it off, a small token for you.” He plucked a piece of honeycomb from a dish full of honeycomb garnish. And he placed it neatly at the top of Sissi’s ice cream. Who had visible question marks floating around her head.

“A honeycomb. Worthy of a Queen,” Marinette said.

“Watch out, this honeybee may try to take the throne next,” Ulrich joked. A chorus of laughs soon followed.

“Oh, ha ha,” Sissi snarked. “I'll just say thank you because I know it is respectful.” With that, she paid André and marched off.

“Hello, ravioli!” Odd proclaimed, marching up to the cart. Marinette’s palm met her forehead, complemented by Amaia’s deadpan look.

“Ohh, an interesting young man.” André crossed his arms, fond memories returning. “You remind me so much of my dog.” Amaia hid her giggles and snickers behind her hand. Marinette had much less success stifling her laughs. “He always came to me, talking up a storm.” This time, Aelita giggled.

“For you, young man.” He reached into the cart and scooped out two flavors. “Grape and strawberry.” Odd drooled seeing the scrumptious flavors together. “A bit of a flavor so sharp, you may want to look for the harp.”

“Thank you, kind sir!” Odd exclaimed, producing a crisp bill from his pocket. To no one’s surprise, he guarded his ice cream like a cat. Or a monkey. Whichever animal protected their food as fiercely as Odd did.

Marinette looked over to see who had yet to get ice cream. “Who’s left?” she asked.

… it took her a few seconds to realize it was only herself, Amaia, and Andres.

“… who's going next?”

“I will!” Andres jumped up. “I want one of those poems he writes too!” He bounded up to the cart, as eager as Diego when dinner was ready. Amaia and Marinette could not contain their laughs. Andres was so full of energy today.

“Control yourself, lobito,” Amaia said in between giggle fits. Straightening himself out, Andres faced the ice cream man.

“Ohhh, a sharp young man! Perfect notes for the one you seek!” Once again, André reached in to scoop out two flavors. “Licorice and raspberry! Sharpness and softness! A pair in motion with devotion!”

Marinette had to ask him how he came up with his rhymes one day. Although… didn’t that flavor combination seem familiar? She had a feeling she’d seen it somewhere before.

“Hey, doesn't yours look a bit like Ladybug?” Odd piped up. At once, the group went silent.

“Uh…” Andres drawled out. Because, upon further inspection, his sweetheart ice cream did indeed have Ladybug’s colors.

Marinette just laughed. “It could just mean his soulmate _looks_ like Ladybug.” To show the boy she meant no harm, she playfully ruffled his hair. Andres didn’t protest.

“In a way, I think it _is_ Ladybug,” Ulrich added. “Those colors are almost dead-on accurate.” A laughing chorus followed. Adding to the red on the face of poor, poor Andres.

“His soulmate swings through the skies like Ladybug on her yo-yo,” Yumi teased. Andres’s blush worsened.

“His soulmate is as red as he is,” Amaia jabbed. Beside her, Marinette lost it.

“ _Amaia!_ ” the poor boy exclaimed. His face was now redder than his ice cream. Which was not helped at all by all the older kids laughing at him. Marinette stepped between the siblings as the mediator. But he was not done.

“Fine then, _she goes next_.”

With strength not typically seen in preteens, Andres pushed Amaia to the forefront. Amaia had gone board stiff, digging her heels into the pavement to stall him. But he was not fazed. And Marinette’s jaw was not immune to gravity.

“Dang, these two are vicious,” Nino commented.

“Try living next to them.”

“Don't have to tell us twice.”

Amaia stuck her tongue out at Andres like the proper lady she was. Then she turned to face André.

He leaned down, as though he were observing her very soul. “This one has the right fire I can tell.” For the penultimate time, he reached in and scooped out the ice cream. “Red velvet and blueberry! Just like fire and water! Fire and ice! The intense heat and the sheer cold!” He shuddered with delight. “Oh, the balance is so good I have to protect my ears with a hood!” This time, Amaia joined in the laughing chorus. Then she thanked him and paid. With a look, she reminded Andres to pay as well.

“Gracias, señor.”

After her, the last one to get ice cream walked up.

“Hi, André.”

“Ah, Marinette, so good to see you again,” he exclaimed. “I can certainly see this time there is a bit of a haze, but no matter, I see through it.” He leaned in to scoop ice cream for Marinette.

“Erm, sir?” she asked. André looked up, curious. “Right now, I… I don't know who my soulmate will be.” And she felt a bit bad making this request. But it didn’t feel right getting the same flavors as last time. “Can mine be unclear for now? Please?”

She was afraid it would be a repeat of last time. A re-akumatization of Glaciator. To her surprise, André simply smiled warmly.

“As you wish. My Sweetheart's Ice Cream is for everyone.” He reached in and scooped out two flavors for Marinette. As per her request, he did not specify the flavors. “You wish it to be a mystery for now.” He gave a friendly wink. “So the flavor will also be a mystery.”

“Thank you.”

She felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder. Looking back, it was Amaia, giving her reassurance. A smile later, and a payment André, she joined the others in the trek back to the park.

It was… nice. Refreshing. Uplifting, even. She didn’t have to feel like she owed them favors. They even respected the fact she was already working on a paid project. Nino kept his distance, which she was grateful for. Although she did question what was going on in his relationship with Alya.

Was she the cause of that? She felt guilty for thinking that. But as Mr. Oropeza said, it wasn’t her job to take care of everyone. That thought was a hard pill to swallow, given her status as Ladybug. But perhaps, with this new group behind her, it wouldn’t be so daunting.

* * *

They’d finished their ice cream by the time they’d gotten back to the park. How? Marinette had yet to figure it out. But she didn’t complain. She had fun. Both with the Kadic kids and with her neighbors. She still kept Nino at arm’s length. It was still too early to consider him close again.

He didn’t complain. He understood.

As the group sat down to close off the hangout, Amaia detected movement in one corner of the park. Excusing herself, she left to investigate the cause of the sudden motion. It was impatient, unrefined, and far too eager. Someone was there, she knew.

Looking left and right, she didn’t see the hand that suddenly grabbed her wrist.

“ _Ah!_ ”

She was yanked off her feet and dragged off to some unknown place. Where? Nobody knew. The group went dead silent, brains blank at what had just happened.

_Oh crap_ , Nino thought, burying his face in his hands.

He forgot to tell them where Alya was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** _facepalm!_


	15. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya finds a life-sized monkey wrench in Operation: Win Back Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GreninjaPrime:** When we feel the need to torment a character, we don't slouch on it. Especially when it goes along with the direction of the story. Always with reason I might add.

This was great! _This was so great!_ This was going according to plan! Alya was practically skipping with every step, Marinette in tow. Her head was filled with all the future scenarios of them bonding again. Bonding like they did before. 

“It's about time I was able to get to you,” she said. “You have no idea how many hoops I had to jump through.” Seriously, since when were there so many hoops? She’d been waiting for literal hours under the hot sun. What the heck was Nino doing? “I can't wait to show you what we put together, Marinette. I hope you'll forgive us.”

Everyone had put in their best for this reunion. All for her. There was no way she couldn’t appreciate that, right?

“In all honesty, I'm… quite sorry for what happened,” Alya admitted. “I became an attack dog to you.” Marinette tugged on her wrist, but a quick and gentle tug brought her back on track. “By the way, I think Kim may finally have picked his side. Let's see what he says.” Marinette tugged again, but Alya tugged her back. “After today, I think we can finally start healing. All of us together.”

_But I'm not—_

“No, please. Let me finish,” Alya said. “This type of thing shouldn't have even started.”

_Nice…_

“By the way, I do have some major news to tell you concerning the Ladyblog too. Though I'll save that for later.” Dang that grounding. Didn’t they know it was her life’s work? “Right now, we have a special apologizing party for you. Everything is for you.” All so they could say they were sorry.

_Hey, I'm—_

“I can't wait to start getting us back together again,” Alya cut in. “I hated hurting like this since I finally realized it. And I'm sure you were crushed with what I did to you.”

_I’m not—_

“Oh look! It's up ahead!”

Super excited, Alya picked up speed. Once or twice, Marinette dug her heels into the asphalt. But a tug brought her back to running with her. Wow, she was excited, wasn’t she?

“Just know, Marinette, that I will make sure I'm not lied to again.”

_How?!_

“Easy,” Alya stated, as though it were the simplest solution in the world. “I'm going to start asking the proper questions.”

_What about her new friends?_

“I don't think I've been introduced to them properly,” Alya said, tapping her chin. “So I don't know. But hopefully, they'll at least give me a chance.” Then there was that new girl. “The one girl you sent to the picnic. She was…” Alya shuddered. “Eh, terrifying.”

Marinette was silent.

“She's like a stone wall. I can never get to you when she's around.”

_I—_

“I hope it changes though. Because I would like to be her friend as well after we all heal.” However long that took. She just had to tone down the scary factor and she could be everyone’s friend.

Oh, look! There was the party!

“Come on, Marinette,” Alya said. “Let's get this over with.” Which would be fine, except she kept digging her heels into the sidewalk. No matter. Alya would make sure she saw it through.

“Please, Marinette,” Alya pleaded. “I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't resist.” Marinette resisted anyway. Digging her heels into the sidewalk, but nothing a little tug couldn’t fix. They were so close to the site of the party now.

“Guys, we're here!”

All who were present for the party cheered. Mylène and Ivan, on cue, held up the “We’re Sorry!” banner. Rose cheered, Juleka clapped. Max and Markov fired off the greeting. And Kim was Kim. Enough said.

This was it.

This was their chance.

They would heal together now.

And no one would come between them ever again.

In her excitement, Alya missed how the cheers stopped as soon as they started. She missed how Nathaniel nudged Alix and pointed in her direction. She missed how Alix’s eyes widened, along with everyone else’s when the reality came crashing down. Confused, she looked around. What the…

“Something wrong?”

Something _was_ wrong. She could feel it. Instead of coming together to welcome Marinette, they were cowering, wide-eyed. Even scooting away from her. Why? Was Marinette angry? This was all for her.

“Alya?” Alix quivered. She pointed behind Alya. “Look behind you.”

Alya sighed, exasperated. “It's Marinette, I know.” She would. And she could prove it. All she had to do was look behind her and—

Alya looked. And her blood ran cold. Instead of the happy French-Chinese girl they knew and loved, she was met with the white-hot face of an angry redhead. Who looked ready to maul her.

“Uh…” Alya drawled. Amaia yanked her wrist free from Alya’s grip. Her glare, white-hot and furious, was fixed on Alya. “Hi?”

Amaia growled, low and guttural like a beast. Rose squeaked like a mouse and hid. Everyone ducked under the tables. Those who were curious found the bravery to peek over the tabletops. But they weren’t sure they would enjoy the show.

“We meant no bad intent…?” Alya’s voice faltered towards the end of that sentence. Her courage was melting away faster than an iceberg in summer.

“So you just abducted me and dragged me all the way here?” Amaia challenged. Alya’s eyes darted left and right, searching for a backup.

“Uhhh…” Alya stammered. “It wasn't… abduction…?”

Amaia growled again. Everyone curled in further on themselves. What was going to happen? What was she going to do? Will she spare them? Steam was pouring out of her ears. Her glare was fixated on Alya. Alya gulped, her knees starting to shake. This was _not_ going according to plan at all!

Without warning, she advanced on her. Alya’s legs gave out, sending her to the ground. They felt like jelly with the angry she-beast focusing her wrath on her. She hastily stood back up, her eyes not daring to leave the force of rage focused entirely on her.

“So what was it, then?” Amaia grilled.

“Uh…” Alya drawled, words failing her. The she-beast was drawing dangerously close, backing her against one of the tables. And by the looks of it, she was figuring out _very_ quickly what Alya had planned.

“You mean to say you planned to outright _abduct_ your so-called friend for _this?!_ ” Amaia roared.

“It's not abduction if it's for a good purpose!” Kim protested. He was immediately silenced by the death glare Amaia shot his way. Cowering, he rejoined the annoyed Max underneath the table.

“I warned you…” Amaia growled. Her glare had returned full-force. “I. Freakin'. _Warned You!_ ” She sent her fist flying sideways into a table. More cowered, trying to shelter themselves from the hurricane. Alya found her backside pressed against another table.

“Please don't hurt me!” Alya begged. Her heart raced a thousand miles an hour. Her life was flashing before her eyes. She felt herself being yanked towards the hurricane by her shirt collar. Amaia’s eyes, full of white-hot rage, stared her down. Alya’s throat dried. Words would not come forth from her mouth. Her heart was soon to stop beating soon.

What was she going to do? Was she going to live? She could hear everyone pleading for Amaia to not hurt them, however futile it was. She gulped. Loud and audible. She could feel the beads of sweat running down her forehead in all their detail.

Then her blood ran cold when Amaia’s lips curled up in an evil grin.

* * *

Several blocks away, Nino led the cavalry consisting of Ulrich and Yumi in the rescue mission. It took some quick talking (he hoped) to convince them he had nothing to do with that. Amaia wasn’t supposed to go over there, to begin with. But like an idiot, he forgot to tell them that little detail. So now, with the others guarding Marinette, Nino was running full speed ahead to make sure Alya didn’t do something stupid.

“Which way?” Ulrich called from the back. Nino checked the street signs.

“This way!” he cried. The trio took a sharp turn at a corner, racing against the clock to save Marinette’s neighbor. Panting and heaving, Nino prayed to whatever higher power there was (sorry again, Wayzz) they would make it. Nino had hope. But it was dashed when he heard screaming in the distance.

“Oh, crap…”

He picked up the pace. He had to get there! Fast!

“ _Watch it!_ ” Ulrich called. Immediately, Nino skidded to a stop. His heels kicked up dust from the concrete. Yumi grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way. Nino didn’t know what was going on, even when they pressed themselves against a wall.

That was until he saw Alya running past them. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her face was bright red. Her lips were curled up in a pained grimace. And she was covering her caboose. Nino was stupefied. Why did her clothes look like they were put through a shredder? And…

“Who ripped her pants?”

“I can only guess…”

Question marks floated around Nino’s head. Which was exacerbated by the number of screams increasing from where Alya ran. Ivan and Mylène ran. Ivan was holding her hand. The “We’re Sorry!” banner was flying pathetically behind them. Huh, didn’t know they could run that fast.

Following them was Kim, who was covering his fanny. Max and Markov, the creator being unusually panicked, were trying to help him cover his behind. Kim was screaming something about not letting it happen again. Nino had a sinking feeling who was behind this now…

Ulrich crossed his arms, leveling Nino with a stern glare. Nino felt a shiver go down his spine. Yumi regarded the red-capped boy with a stern look of her own, asking for answers.

“Tell us a little more about what was planned,” Ulrich inquired. His tone was dark. Vaguely threatening. Nino gulped, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak when they heard Rose run by. She was bawling her eyes out. Both hands were rubbing her tear-stained face while she ran. Behind her, Juleka was—

Huh?

Why did Juleka look like she was barely restraining a laugh?

“Oh boy…” Ulrich grumbled. “Let’s go.”

“Let’s.”

The three continued their trek to the site of the party. Their speed barely decreased now that everyone was cleared.

“There’s Amaia!”

Well, almost everyone.

Nino snapped his head up. Immediately, he was met with the weirdest non-akuma sight he had seen in years. Nathaniel was doubled over, relentlessly pounding a table. Beside him, Alix was flat on her back kicking her legs, pounding the ground, and cackling like no one was watching. In the middle was the kidnapped girl herself. Dusting her hands off with nary a scratch on her person.

She turned when her name was called. “Oh, hey,” she greeted. How the heck was she so calm?! She was just kidnapped by Alya!

Nino and the others slowed to a walk, approaching the site of the party. “What the heck _happened?!_ ” he cawed. What had happened to send Alya running looking like she crawled through a shredder? What had sent everyone running for their lives? _What on earth happened?!_

“Well,” Nathaniel drawled. Question marks abound floated over the rescue team’s heads. Because Alix was still cackling, Nathaniel was short on breath from laughing so hard, and Amaia just played innocent.

One explanation later, Yumi had joined them in pounding the table in laughter.

“Oh wow!” she wheezed. So _that_ had happened while they were racing against the clock. Good to know, good to know.

“Well, ended better than I thought it would,” Ulrich commented. His stoic bad boy demeanor was threatening to break from him struggling not to laugh. Because this was just too good. He was pretty sure he heard Alix saying they should have got that on video.

“I'm hidin' over here, dude,” Nino quipped, ducking under a table. It felt like hours before anyone could stop laughing long enough to look around. There was still cleanup to do. And they had able hands.

“That's great,” Alix said. She gestured to the remains of the flopped party. “Now who's gonna help clean this up?”

Nino sighed. “I'll get started over here.”

“Great. I'll get the sugar cookies.”

Yumi scanned the area. “Need a hand?”

“We'd be happy to help,” Ulrich added. Nino, Alix, and Nathaniel exchanged looks. Did they hear right? Did they offer to help? After what they just put them through?

Nino breathed through his nose. “Actually,” he began. “I think it'd be better if we took it. It's our mess, after all.”

“You sure?” Amaia asked. Looking her over, he didn’t see any trace of malice. Just… concern. For their wellbeing.

He felt his throat tighten. The one he was responsible for getting kidnapped had offered to help them clean up. When she had no reason to help after she was practically abducted. Was this some sort of twisted justice for what they did to Marinette? Was she some sort of karmic retribution personified? He didn’t know. And he felt too drained to ponder the matter.

“… positive.”

She just nodded and turned heel. Although Nino didn’t miss the glance she spared towards them. It was… sympathetic? Pitying? Sneering? He couldn’t tell.

“Just remember what I said though,” Ulrich reminded him.

“Will do.”

With that, the trio turned heel to start heading back.

* * *

“What happened, Nino?” Nathaniel asked. He was picking up the cups that were set up for fruit punch. Which never got touched. So that left them something to drink while they cleaned up.

“To tell you the truth, not much,” Nino admitted. Alix was on the other side folding up the tablecloths and picking up scraps. Seems like a few were already eager to party. “I met them, got some ice cream, then Red Rager was abducted.”

Nathaniel snorted. “Red Rager huh? That's new.”

“Well, you know…” Nino gestured to the surprisingly minimal carnage that tore through the site of the party. A shudder crept through his spine, grateful he wasn’t present for the Red Terror when she struck. He could only imagine the terror everyone else felt, Alya notwithstanding.

“Fair point,” Nathaniel admitted. Alix had the sugar cookies Rose brought stacked with the other foodstuffs they ended up not eating. She’ll have to ask Rose when she wanted them back. Or if they could eat them now. Whichever worked for her.

“So, what did he mean?” Nathaniel asked. Nino shifted his head to look in his direction. “‘Remember what I said.’”

Nino sighed, knowing where this was going. “Well…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “He said, if we wanted Marinette's trust back, we have to pick sides. And soon.” He could feel Alix’s stare boring holes into the back of his skull. “And honestly, after today, I think I'll ask my mom if we can go see our folks outside of Paris.”

“Really? Where are they?”

“About an hour outside of Paris.” Nino sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Worse comes to worst… I'll probably have to break up with Alya.”

“You’re kidding,” Alix said, whirling. She was met with the sad shake of the head by Nino.

“I hope the worst doesn't come. It's kinda nice seeing you two together,” Nathaniel said. Nino just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Not lately, it hasn't.”

Alix remained silent, contemplating. Had it gotten that bad since the fiasco? Or was their relationship deteriorating even before then? Lila’s return didn’t help, she knew. But then again, everyone’s worst qualities came to light that day. Turning on Marinette over the flimsiest of evidence. For the weakest excuses, even. It took the arrival of a newcomer to make Alya see the light. What would it take for her to figure out she had to leave Marinette alone?

Then there was that Ulrich kid with the Kadic group. Him and Yumi. Whatever he had said to Nino, it was obviously on his mind. And it had been on his mind since he left to go get ice cream with them. With some prodding, Nino spilled what he had been told.

“In short, pick a side and stick with it,” he said.

“What we should've done from the start,” he heard Alix grumble.

“Is it too late for me to pick?” Nathaniel asked. “Because I'm totally on Marinette's side.”

“Shouldn’t be,” Alix said. She tied up the garbage bag in her hand. “Just don't do what Alya did.”

“Oh heck no.”

“I wouldn't,” Nathaniel added. “I said my part to Marinette, and she forgave me. I want to keep it.” Nino and Alix paused what they were doing. “I want to earn my place as Marinette's friend again.” As did they. “I do want what we used to have again, but in a way everyone benefits.” Neither of them disagreed. They wanted so much to repair their friendship with Marinette, however long it took.

They still had to get past her bodyguard to talk to her, first. After today, that part could wait.

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon when the doors to the apartment opened. Amaia stepped out, Diego’s leash in hand, the bag ready, and the puppy eager to go outside. Mireya had returned not long after lunch had ended, her bird and Diego in tow. The vet had given them both a clean bill of health. Good news for both pet owners.

Today had started well enough. Then it turned into a tornado when Alya grabbed her out of nowhere. Scratch that, it wasn’t a tornado. It was a Category 5 hurricane. What was Alya hoping to accomplish? That Marinette would magically forgive her for assaulting her in public? What world or delusion was she stuck in?

Did it not occur to her that she was trying too hard? That it took time to heal wounds caused by betrayal? That perhaps she was going too far in her attempts to win back Marinette? No wonder Marinette had a hard time saying no. She had a “friend” who didn’t understand the meaning of no. It was preposterously headache-inducing thinking about all the schemes she concocted when there were simpler answers available.

“Aye…”

There had to be some way to get past that brick wall that was Alya’s obsession with harebrained schemes. Just sitting down and talking would solve _so many_ problems. Granted, she had doubts there would be much listening after today. And she was in no mood to consider ways of tearing down those walls. After today, she would be happier investing in a ten-foot pole. Maybe a wide hula hoop to keep pesky people out?

“Phew…”

Easy on the brooding, she reminded herself. It wouldn’t do to attract an akuma this early in Paris. A nice walk in the park would do her some good. Get some fresh air. It would help Diego be better socialized. And Mireya was making suquet de peix for dinner today. With whole red prawns, halibut, potatoes, and fresh bread purchased from the Dupain-Cheng bakery for dipping. Yum.

Pleasant thoughts, pleasant thoughts. A deep breath. And out the door they went into the great unknown. Diego trotted ahead of her, his tiny tail wagging at all the new scents and sights. What route should they take today? They’d already gone through the park several times. What was it with dogs and their love for the park? Not that Amaia minded. It was nice taking these walks with her little boy.

She let her mind wander to what had happened since she had moved from Spain. On her first day in Paris, she had met Marinette. The next day, she met her mother. A kindly woman who had warmth in her eyes. Her father seemed like a teddy bear. A teddy bear who could turn into a true grizzly bear when provoked enough. Then there was the trip to Green Melody, where she caught that jerk picking on her brother. She wouldn’t say sorry for ripping his pants there. And she was certain he wouldn’t live it down for a long, long time.

Then Madame Destiny attacked, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were assisted by the kids from Kadic. They seemed like a nice bunch. No judgment from them yet. She would forever be grateful to Aelita and Jeremie for their help in escaping the chaos. Ulrich and Yumi she could see herself getting along well with. Odd… the less said the better. She’d just met Sissi today, so it was too soon to form an opinion.

Then there was the picnic where she met Marinette’s former friends. While it was nice, Alya’s bullheadedness was unwelcome. And it seemed to be a prominent fault with her, if today’s incident was any indicator. She didn’t know when to call it quits. While it was nice in theory, in application it was borderline harassment in some cases. Did this count as harassment? She was pretty sure it did. Who knows what would happen later. At least Nathaniel and Alix were nice. She finally found a frame to hang Nathaniel’s sketch of Diego in her room.

_**Riiiiip!!**_

The sound of paper being ripped snapped her back to reality. She whipped her head left and right, the sound going off again. Diego perked his head up, facing the origin of the sound. Amaia looked. What was causing that sound?

In the middle of the park, she spotted a teenage boy with blond hair and a white jacket. What was he doing?

_**Riiiiip!!**_

A photograph was ripped in half in his hands. Then quarters. Then eighths. Then he roughly grabbed another photograph, submitting it to the same fate. It took her a while to figure out he wasn’t just ripping the photographs. He was _shredding_ them. By hand. Pure fury coursed through his every moment. A third photograph joined the other two. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. Then a tenth or twelfth.

Diego suddenly ran, the leash flying out of her hand.

“Ah! Diego!”

The puppy was running towards the boy, barking his little heart out. Amaia ran after him, her heart pounding in fear. Oh no. Oh no. Please don’t get near him! Please don’t get hurt!

Diego skidded to a stop a reasonable distance away, still barking. The boy whirled. But he stopped when he saw the little puppy. Amaia skidded to a stop, worried out of her mind. What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt Diego? Her feet had turned into lead. She couldn’t move them fast enough.

Slowly, the blond boy knelt to Diego’s level. Diego pressed his head against the boy’s hand, asking for petting. Uncertain, the boy rubbed Diego’s head. The puppy seemed to enjoy it, his tongue lolling out. Amaia sighed, relieved her little boy was going to be hurt.

The boy looked up, seeing Amaia. “Is this your dog?” he asked.

“He is,” she answered, walking up. “Although he doesn't usually run up to strangers like that.”

“I don't mind it.”

The boy looked down at the puppy. Diego yipped, putting his paws on the boy’s knees.

“Diego, here…” Amaia feebly called.

“No no, it's fine, I…” He sighed. “I needed to stop anyway…”

“Oh…” Amaia said. Looking at the scattered photographs, she observed how many of them had the boy’s face. Was this the source of his anger? She didn’t know. She simply pulled out a water bottle and held it out to him. “Water?”

He looked up. And graciously accepted it, plopping down gracelessly on the bench. His shoulders slumped forward, as though a gigantic weight were placed on them. By the looks of it, there was.

“Something big happen?” she asked, sitting next to him. Diego settled at her feet, his eyes not leaving the boy.

“Yes, something big…” he huffed. Oh, dear. What to say? What to say? She was never good at being social. She observed the way his posture tensed, his fists clenched, his gaze turned hostile.

“Do you… need to talk?” she gingerly asked.

“What is there to talk about?” he grumbled. “I'm not any good at it.”

Oh, dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Amaia held her face in a hand, her elbow supported by her other hand. Her brows knit together, wondering how to handle this. “Getting it out might still help,” she suggested.

The boy simply huffed. Oh, dear.

Scanning over the torn photographs with his face, she felt she knew the name somewhere before. She had seen it somewhere before, but where? It started with an A. Adian? Alden? Ardon?

“Adrien?” she said out loud. The boy looked at her.

“Yes?”

Her mouth drew into a thin line when the connection was made in her mind. “Oh, that's your name?”

“Yes.”

Oh. “Sorry,” she said. “I see a lot of those around the city.”

Adrien snorted. “I wouldn't doubt it. My face is all over the place because I'm the son of a fashion designer.” His head bowed. “Not that it really matters…”

… oh. Was this the weight he was carrying? An overbearing parent who disguised abuse with a false veneer of love? Or a self-absorbed parent who only used their child for their own gain? And going by how he wasn’t the least bit surprised she knew his name without introducing himself first…

“… Amaia.”

“What?”

Amaia breathed in and out through her nose. “I'm Amaia.” She leaned down to scratch Diego behind the ears. “It's the least I can do. Since I knew your name without a proper introduction.” Diego set his paws on her knees, begging to be held. She complied with his plea. “And you've already met Diego.”

Adrien met the small puppy’s eyes. “Hi, Diego.”

_**Arf!**_

The little puppy wagged his tail in greeting. He wanted to jump in Adrien’s lap, but Amaia kept a firm hold on him. She wasn’t going to let him get in trouble just yet. He had to survive to adulthood first.

“So, what were you talking about?” Adrien asked. “That I have something to say?”

Ah. “Well, let me clarify.” She stroked Diego’s back, lulling the puppy to a light snooze. “You have a lot of anger. That much I can tell.” She looked down at the sleeping form of the puppy. “Perhaps it might help to tell someone, anyone, how you feel? Just to get it out?”

Adrien paused. For the longest time. Whether he was sure or not on what to say, Amaia waited patiently. He finally sighed.

“I don't know what to feel right now,” he admitted. “All my friends are split apart over something that should have been easy to avoid.” His fists clenched again, the anger snaking its way through. “And it feels like I did _nothing_.”

“… what happened?”

Adrien summarized what had gone down at DuPont a month and eight days ago. How the new transfer student Lila manipulated and lied to his classmates. How she turned everyone against Marinette. How he, like an idiot, advised her to take the high road and not expose her. A mistake that turned costly far beyond what he had anticipated.

Now, his father had forbidden contact with any of them.

“I'm at my cousin's place right now because we had water damage at home.” The plumbing accident at the Agreste Mansion that was in the news. “I talked to Nino, that's about it. I haven't heard from Alya. I haven't heard a word from Marinette. And not even a single thing from Chloé.” He sighed. “Truth be told, I don't think she ever got involved with this mess…”

Amaia absently stroked Diego’s back. More and more, memories she had buried deep down were beginning to surface. Feelings of helplessness. Unable to reach out. Suffocatingly dark and oppressive.

Had Mireya not been with her, she would’ve drowned in that pain a long time ago. Did he have _anybody_ he could lean on?

“You've been hurting a lot, haven't you.”

He frowned. “There's nothing else I can feel right now.” His frown turned into a glare. “My father wants me to keep up with my lessons and stuff. And honestly, I don't want to continue any of them.” That felt painfully familiar. “The photoshoots aren't that bad.” He glared at the photos. “But right now, I can't even look at my own face with that stupid smile.” Amaia glanced over the remains of the torn photos. “Not when my friends are down in a hole that they can't get out of.” His anger died down, replaced by overwhelming frustration. “And more than likely me as well.”

She was starting to get a clearer picture now. And she was gaining an intense desire to punch his father in the face. Or wherever it hurt the most. Absently, she reached a hand out. But she pulled it back, uncertain how he would take it. When he didn’t react, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Gently, she gave him a reassuring pat.

“All I want right now is to have a real face to face with the girl I ended up hurting… when I should've protected her…” His shoulders sagged further, dragged down by the weight of his guilt. Amaia glanced, sympathy in her eyes. He was drowning in the guilt of his failure. That much she could see. And he hated how helpless it made him feel.

“… what's her name?”

“… Marinette.”

_Marinette…_

She repeated the name to herself, an idea forming in her mind. “If it helps,” she said. “I live next door to her.”

Adrien contemplated that option. “The only thing I really want is to tell her face to face that I'm sorry.” She could feel the frustration from where she sat. “I did all I could do to help, and it still didn't help.” He sighed again. “Even just a moment to apologize.”

Amaia hummed. “Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Marinette doesn't really want to see anyone from her class.”

“Oh, thanks. Like I figured it would come easy,” he huffed. Amaia mentally smacked herself for saying that. “That is what everyone believes. That because I'm the son of Gabriel Agreste, things come to me easily.” He leaned on an elbow. “Well, not everything. Everyone sees a rich kid with no clue what is going on. And I am _tired of it_.” Oh, dear… “I'm just some lovable idiot that people want to be around for a good time.”

This… this was quickly turning out to be out of her depth, Amaia realized. She wasn’t the type who could comfort someone easily with words, she knew. That had been a glaring flaw she had been aware of since forever. Words weren’t her forte.

“I'll… admit. I'm not sure how I can help you with that,” she affirmed. She mulled over what could be done. There had to be something or someone—

She stopped. The light bulb went off in her head. She knew what to do. Or rather, who to call.

“But perhaps _he_ can.” Adrien looked at her, wondering what she was getting at. Amaia pulled out her phone, searching for the name in the contacts.

“Who?”

“A friend of mine.” She flipped through the names until she found the one she was looking for. A light blush crept across her face. “He understands these things better than I do.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t say anything. She finally stopped at a contact with the name “Ben.”

“Here,” she said. Taking out his phone, Adrien copied the number into his contact list.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She put her phone away. “In the meantime, I can pass a message along.” Adrien felt a little glimmer of hope light up. “Anything you want to say to Marinette, I'll pass it along.”

“Just tell her that I would like to talk to her,” Adrien said. “All I want is to ask that she give me a chance to explain and sort everything out and apologize.” He let out a long sigh. “I just want my friends back. No crazy tricks. No overbearing attempts to get on her good side.” He looked down again. “I just want them back. And I want her back.” Amaia patted his back.

The smile in the pictures was fake. She knew it, and so did he. It was a fake smile for a fake life he wanted no part of anymore. Not after what it had cost him. And truthfully, she couldn’t blame him.

Diego suddenly climbed into Adrien’s lap, asking for petting.

“Aye, lobito,” Amaia groaned. Thankfully, Adrien seemed happier to give him the desired petting. Diego thanked him by licking his face and hands, a small smile tugging his lips.

“I wish I had a dog,” Adrien said. “I was alone before I started DuPont, and now I'm alone again.” Just like she was. “All I have is my aunt and cousin, my father and his assistant, and the Gorilla.” Not many people, it seemed. “And Nino is on the other side of the phone, so I haven't seen him yet.”

“I'm not sure how much I can help beyond that,” Amaia admitted, taking hold of Diego’s leash. He jumped off Adrien’s lap. It was time to head out again and see the park.

“You did what you could I guess,” he said. “I should thank you.”

“Anytime,” she said. She took a step forward, Diego trotting ahead. Then she stopped, turning back to meet Adrien’s eye. “Oh, and fair warning.” She enjoyed the confused look on his face. “Ben is a little on the batty side.” She giggled at the number of question marks floating around his head.

He recovered long enough to ask. “Could I also have your number?”

A pause. And this time, Amaia physically smacked her forehead.

“Right. I knew I was forgetting something.”

Once again, she pulled out her phone. Exchanging her number with his, she couldn’t help but observe how his phone’s background was a photo of Marinette. Smiling, and eyes full of life. He missed seeing her so happy and smiling, she mused. She chose not to comment. It would be impolite.

“And there.” The exchange was complete. They pocketed their phones. Looking up, Amaia asked, “How do you feel now?”

“A bit better, though it still hurts.”

To be expected.

“It'll take some time.” She would know. “So, see you again?”

“Sure.”

The two waved bye while they departed for now. Back on the sidewalk, Amaia replayed the encounter through her mind. She didn’t expect to meet a kindred soul while out on this walk, but she wouldn’t regret it.

Mireya sacrificed herself and reached out to her. It was only fair she paid it forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** Greninja and I _could_ have gone the typical cookie-cutter, angst-ridden salt fic route. But that's not our style.


	16. Planet Net, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremie and Aelita discuss recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **GreninjaPrime:** It starts with one Akuma, to make a mess bigger than it should be, like the domino effect.

Progress was going well so far. The title screen menu settings and functions worked as they should. Moving from room to room was working as it should. The bare-bones base structure of the prototype was in place. All in all, the progress for their game was going well. Typing away on their laptops, Jeremie and Aelita worked on the code for adding combat mechanics and refining the area selection.

Both knew their parts well. Aelita was in charge of organizing all the assets and the production schedule. Both for the game’s databases and the presentation. Jeremie was in charge of the back end programming. He was making sure all the systems were running smoothly and didn’t disrupt performance. Thus far, they didn’t run into too many soft or hard crashes. It was mostly compiler errors and figuring out where the semicolon was hiding this time. Or locating a spelling error in a variable or function. Or figuring out what asset was misplaced this time. Or deciding how fast to execute a command.

It was long and tedious. But the end product would be worth it in their eyes.

Today, the two were at a cafe in town to work on their game. They had started a Discord server to communicate with the members of their team. Thus far, it was only those two. They still needed to find an artist, a writer, a UI designer, and a team name. Music was being covered already thanks to Aelita’s ear for sound. Earlier that day, she’d gotten in contact with a prospective composer for their game. And now, they waited for the samples to be sent.

“Aelita,” Jeremie addressed. “Have you made sure the coding for the basic attacks are all complete?”

“Debugging as we speak,” she answered. She typed something into the code for the attacks. “Thus far, there is too much delay when executing the command at first.”

Jeremie deleted some unneeded lines of code. “Try lessening the variables for the initial attack movement. Let's see if that's the problem.”

Aelita hummed, thinking it over. Looking over what she had done, the variable for the attack speed was a bit high. And there were several other variables keeping track of other tasks. Perhaps if she were to lower the speed and trim the functions, that would fix the delay problem?

She tried it out. Changing the speed to a much lower number. Removing some other variables that were hampering performance. Changing the lines in some functions. So far, it was going well. Perhaps this would fix the delay?

She pressed the key to execute the attack command. And her brows furrowed in the middle.

“Now it's executing _too_ fast,” Aelita muttered. Jeremie looked up from typing his part of the code.

“How much did you lower the variables?”

“I brought them from a 5 to a 2.” Aelita continued typing. “I'm going to see how fast it goes with 3.”

Jeremie clicked on a tab. “Try 3.25 after that. One of those has to work.”

Aelita typed away, experimenting with different numbers and attack speeds. She re-added some lines to slow down the execution. And removed them again. Up and down. Removed them again. And it was still causing a delay.

“3.75 seems to work best,” she conceded. Although she was still dissatisfied with the performance.

“Alright,” Jeremie said. “We'll put that in an experiment some more when we have more progress on the characters and weapons.”

“Duly noted.” Aelita wrote that down in her notebook. “How's the testing for the arena selection going?” An experimental feature they were messing with to teach players how to fight. And possibly gain EXP depending on what their testers said.

“Good progress so far,” he replied. “In a way, it seems the selection screens work well.”

“What about the problem area?”

Jeremie typed away on his laptop. “The problem with my part is that it looks a bit bland in its movements.” He rotated the laptop so she could see. “Look.”

Aelita leaned to look. “Hm, it does.” She stroked her chin in thought.

“What did the interface screens in Lyoko do when they activated?” he asked. Aelita tapped her head with a pencil to remember.

“It was… an animation of sorts.” Oh, boy… “Perhaps it's best we get an animator on the creative team soon?”

“I would have to agree.” Jeremie typed in some lines. Glancing up, he couldn’t help but see a little something that wasn’t there before. “Are those new?”

Aelita smiled, happy that he’d finally noticed. “Yep.” She fluffed her hair, showing off the new earrings she was wearing. “What do you think?”

The earrings were a pair of silver angel wings, flared to curl around her ear. Pink jewels dangled at the bottom for maximum effect. They had about the same weight as her earring on Lyoko, sans the fact these came in a pair. She had gotten them while out on a girls’ day with Yumi and Sissi. Yumi had gotten them for her to commemorate finally being free of X.A.N.A. It was a gesture she appreciated. And now, she had something new to think about.

“They're… quite pretty on you.”

“Thank you.”

The tips of his ears turned a faint shade of pink, interestingly enough. Aelita giggled, knowing he would struggle with focusing now.

“You're welcome,” he said. He typed away on his laptop, trying so hard to turn his attention away from her now. “So, um,” he started, drumming his fingers on the table. “What did you think? That day with the akuma?”

Oh, is he asking about Madame Destiny? Aelita paused, thinking how best to word this. “That one was tough,” she admitted. “I still can't believe she hit Ladybug after.”

“Her arm swung back. But even then, it's still assault,” Jeremie acknowledged. “In the heat of the moment, it almost felt like we were watching something that we would do against X.A.N.A.”

Aelita paused. “… it did feel like that.” She shuddered thinking back to their long fight against the malevolent AI. “Has it been a year already? Almost?”

“Almost, yes.” Jeremie adjusted his glasses. “The one thing I am sure of, the attacks are coordinated.” He typed on his laptop. “Hawk Moth doesn't choose just anyone. He targets people with extreme emotion and tries to get his hands on Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous.” He looked up. “Just the same as X.A.N.A. targets others and tried to get your memory.” Aelita shuddered thinking about all the close calls with the Scyphozoa. “There has to be a motivator, something.”

Aelita stroked her chin. “What could Hawk Moth want their Miraculouses for?” Jeremie just shrugged, knowing about as much as anyone what Hawk Moth would want their Miraculouses for. “Speaking of which.” Aelita typed in something into a search engine. When she found what she was looking for, she let out a low hum. “Thought so.”

Jeremie looked up, wondering what she was talking about. Aelita turned her laptop around to show him. “They've released the names of the akuma addicts around Paris.”

“Addicts?”

“You know, the people who volunteer to get akumatized?”

Jeremie frowned, adjusting his glasses. “I don't know if I would consider it ‘volunteering’. Something like that is just terror. Even knowing someone they knew was akumatized.” Jeremie shook his head. “If it was me, I would do everything I could to keep one away from you.”

“Except that's the problem.”

They went further down the list of names, which consisted of local gangs and criminals. But what surprised them the most was seeing the names of ordinary and respected people on the list. Which ranged from a local shopkeeper to a businessman to a newly unemployed teenager to a local school bully. Mr. Ramier, who was otherwise known as Mr. Pigeon, was going to therapy after he had been akumatized for the seventh time. He was well on his way to becoming a recurring problem if it wasn’t nipped in the bud.

Jeremie paused a good long while. “So… from this… people want to be akumatized just so they can finish what was started?…”

“Just like Madame Destiny.” Who, to no one’s surprise, was on the list. “Last I heard, she was deported back to Italy.”

Jeremie stopped typing. “So then, if she's in Italy, what about that girl? Thérèse?”

“Undergoing the adoption process, last I heard,” Aelita said. Jeremie internally breathed a sigh of relief. “They're not releasing any names or details.”

“Understood,” he said. Best not to pry further to respect the girl’s privacy.

“I feel so sorry for her daughter,” Aelita said. Learning the girl’s own mother saw her as a trophy to shine was both enraging and saddening. She couldn’t forget the deathly quiet among the crowd when Thérèse asked the police to take her mother away. While it served the woman right, how would it affect Thérèse?

“Considering the mother was after someone for something she didn't do, she definitely made the list of worst moms ever.”

“And that's us being nice.”

Jeremie said nothing, returning his attention to the work in front of him. He pressed the key to execute the code. “Dang it…” he muttered. Aelita looked up.

“Compiler error?”

“Yep.”

Aelita hummed, looking at the article and their work. “That's funny,” she said suddenly. Jeremie looked up.

“What is?”

Aelita leaned on her elbow. “Program errors are always caused by something small.” Like a missing letter in a variable. Or a misplaced function in an otherwise flawless block of code. “Just like this phenomenon was revealed by this small detail.”

Looking through the article, they found the video of the incident that started it all: a girl at DuPont willingly accepting an akuma sent by Hawk Moth. A student in the journalism club was testing out camera equipment when they had caught the footage. Naturally, the names and faces of both students were obscured to protect their identities. Though it didn’t make Damocles look any better. Nor did it stop the floodgates from opening when people started reporting similar incidents. Known delinquents, troublemakers, and budding criminals were the first to be documented. Then came the civilians.

“As much as it scares me, I can understand the criminals taking advantage of this.” Aelita closed the tab. “But normal people?”

“To summarize, it's like what we were just talking about: there was a reason they chose to accept it,” Jeremie pointed out. “Normal people, they may have been hurt by something. And if they've been akumatized before, it leads to them wanting to vent their emotions but in a more destructive manner.”

Aelita sighed. “I'm just glad William is out of Paris.”

“Where did you say he went again?”

“He went to London after his parents got that new job,” Aelita replied. To be frank, they were all grateful he and Ulrich weren’t at each other’s throats anymore. The William clone didn’t help matters in keeping him around. “To be perfectly honest, I'd rather not have to fight him again.”

“If we're being perfectly honest, I think none of us want him in the group again…” Jeremie grumbled. His hand clenched into a fist. “He put all of our necks on X.A.N.A.'s chopping block just because he was overconfident.”

That was still a sore spot for the group. William falling under X.A.N.A.’s control on his first trip to Lyoko. In hindsight, they probably should’ve seen it coming. Though it wasn’t technically his fault he attacked them under X.A.N.A. for several months, they weren’t willing to let him back in anytime soon. To pour salt into the wound, he was possessed _again_ in their final battle against the AI. It was a relief and a half when his parents decided to move out of the country for their new job.

Jeremie closed his laptop and his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Easy there, Jeremie,” Aelita said. She placed a hand on his. “It won't do to attract an akuma while we're working,” she added, smiling.

Jeremie took a deep breath. “Well, it's almost time for us to head back anyway.” He grabbed his bag to pack up his laptop. “We'll work some more back in the dorm. Though I did have a few things in mind to talk to you about too.”

Aelita smiled, packing her laptop. “You think Ulrich and Yumi are enjoying their date?”

“I'm sure that they are,” Jeremie replied. Grinning slyly, he leaned on his elbow towards her. “And what about us?”

Aelita grinned. Innocent as a kitten. Then, without warning, she leaned in and pecked Jeremie on the lips. She sat back down, taking immense delight in how red his face was getting. Even the tips of his ears were turning red. How cute.

Still, they had to get back to the dorms soon. They had much to talk about when they returned.

* * *

“I have something great to tell you, Aelita,” Jeremie said suddenly. Aelita turned her head to face him. “We're getting responses from the composers who are interested in our game.” Aelita’s face brightened up. “Do you know the shows _Power Rangers_ and _W.I.T.C.H._?”

“I'm familiar with them.”

Jeremie’s smile stretched ear to ear. “The man who did the themes for those shows, and other shows, is on board for our game.” Aelita’s eyeballs were in danger of falling out of their sockets. “ _Noam Kaniel_.”

“Get out!” Aelita cried, astonished. Jeremie simply pulled up the e-mail on his phone.

“See for yourself.” He handed the phone to her, allowing her to read the e-mail in full detail. To say she was giddy would be the understatement of the entire century.

“I don't believe it! _The_ Noam Kaniel?!”

“The one and only.”

Aelita bounced up and down. “Jeremie, this is great news!” She hugged him tightly. “Noam Kaniel! Working with us!”

“Yep.”

Aelita’s energy spiked. Just like that. She jumped up and down. She sang. She danced. She twirled. All the way back to their dorm. Jeremie smiled all the way, happy to see _her_ happy.

They opened their laptops again, Aelita’s euphoria waning. It was time to get back to work again, fixing the bugs they found. And refining the mechanics to other systems in the game. They’d made it this far.

By chance, Jeremie glanced away from his laptop. “Aelita?” She had that look on her face. The one where she’d tune out everything until her name was called. Was something on her mind?

“… oh, hm?”

“Is something on your mind?”

By the looks of it, there was.

“Well…” she murmured. She blinked, sighed, and looked back up. “I keep thinking about what happened the other day.” Jeremie went silent. “When Amaia was abducted by those kids. I keep thinking about that.”

“Oh, those kids that Nino is affiliated with?”

“Yes,” she said, typing on her laptop. “What was up with that?”

Jeremie shifted his glasses. “Considering what we know from Ulrich, there was something planned for Marinette.”

Aelita frowned. “I'm not sure what was going on in their minds, but I don't think I'd appreciate being abducted like that.” She adjusted her laptop so it was more comfortable. “We're lucky Amaia got out of there as safely as she did.” And needless to say, Amaia was promptly tackled in a hug by Marinette and Andres upon her return.

“That's what we know,” Jeremie added. “We didn't see what actually happened wherever she was taken.” Plus, it was highly suspicious how Yumi and Ulrich were practically stifling laughs when they came back. Even Odd couldn’t pry out of them what had transpired, much to his chagrin. Nonetheless, they set those questions aside for the time being. Their prototype needed some work done before the day ended.

The two continued typing, working on the code and adjusting what needed to be done. Aelita crossed out the tasks they completed as they went along. Jeremie took notes on what needed to be set aside and what could be done. Progress was being made at a steady pace.

“Say, Jeremie?”

“Yes, Aelita?”

Aelita kept typing. “Ever since we've started working on this game, I've learned a lot more about programming than I did before.” The keys on her laptop clicked and clacked under her fingers. “And it has me thinking.” Jeremie looked up from his laptop. “Every programmer worth his salt keeps backup copies of their work.” The words weighed heavily on her mind. “I have no doubt Daddy was the same way when he created Lyoko and X.A.N.A.”

“Hm,” Jeremie hummed. “That’s a good thought.” His fingers flew across the keyboard. “When we had to rebuild Lyoko, that's exactly what I did. I made backups of the Sector coding.”

“It also means it's possible someone can find X.A.N.A.'s source code,” Aelita pointed out. “Or a copy of it.”

Jeremie checked his computer for any files someone might see. “So far, everything is encrypted in the restricted files,” he said. “Since we destroyed X.A.N.A. his source codes would have been deleted too.” No doubt Hopper would’ve been thorough in destroying the AI once and for all during that battle. He wasn’t one to leave loose ends unresolved.

“I still feel uneasy about it,” Aelita admitted. If anything, she’d like to avoid reviving the monster if she could. With Hawk Moth active, nobody wanted to deal with two evils on that scale.

“I will be the first to admit,” Jeremie said. “With Franz gone, Lyoko's origins are pretty much a mystery now. I would have liked to have known everything about the Supercomputer.”

“Wouldn't we all.”

She wouldn’t lie. It hurt knowing she would never see her father again after his sacrifice. Now and then, she still shed tears for the loss. Still, she was fortunate. She had friends who would be there for her, wipe away every tear, and make her laugh again. Friends who would help her through the grieving process.

Friends who would never leave her side.

Smiling, a sense of content washing over her, Aelita checked her list of tasks to complete. Keeping busy helped her cope with her grief. She knew her father wouldn’t want her to waste away when she still had her life ahead of her. So she wouldn’t. She’d go out and live. Just like he wanted her to.

Checking her list again, there was still the task of talking to the main composer they had gotten in contact with. They were in contact via Discord, which allowed them to communicate with their teammates throughout this project. It was Odd’s idea, mostly. Nobody dared to ask what he used it for, but they could guess. Aelita checked the server for the composer’s response.

“Oh,” she said. Jeremie looked up from his computer. “Amaia sent us the samples.”

“Awesome,” Jeremie said. “Let's see what she sent.”

The samples they had requested were a hub theme, a generic battle theme, and a boss theme to start. Aelita pressed play on the sample for the hub theme. The song was… soothing. Peaceful. Like listening to the rain hitting the windows. Especially with the gorgeous piano sounds leading with the melody.

“Hm, not bad,” Jeremie hummed. “It's a passive feel, but still engaging.”

“I'm liking how peaceful it sounds,” Aelita added. She found herself swaying, almost lost in the song. Beside her, Jeremie hummed.

“I had a thought,” Jeremie said. Aelita glanced at him from her peripheral. “What if, occasionally as the game progresses, the hub theme reflects it?”

“Hm,” she hummed, stroking her chin. “It'd definitely be a challenge.” They’ll have to ask what Amaia thought about it later.

Jeremie, in the meantime, opened the old program for Aelita’s materialization. It had been some time now since they had accomplished the impossible: materializing someone they thought was an AI onto Earth. They had since learned she wasn’t a highly advanced AI, but a regular human. It didn’t change the fact they put their lives on the line to return her, nor did it change Jeremie’s feelings toward her. Aelita was Aelita. And that was more than enough.

Aelita, meanwhile, pressed play on the next theme. “What is this one?” he asked.

“The standard battle theme,” she replied. The song this time was an energetic drum beat with a bagpipe at the forefront. How unusual. “With the bagpipes, I can imagine it being a Desert Sector battle theme.”

“Are you asking about themes for each Sector?”

“I'm just brainstorming,” she said, shrugging. “But it'd be a nice little detail.” Jeremie had to smile at that. “I'm liking what she's delivering so far.”

“Me too.” Returning to his computer, he refined some pieces of code to execute. Aelita heard a small, triumphant _yes…_ from him some minutes later. Huh, wonder what had happened. “I fixed the coding that gave us trouble yesterday.”

“Oh, phew. Finally.” That was one more difficult task crossed off the list. And now, they could work in peace. For a while, they continued with the other tasks, such as implementing an HP and MP gauge. And perhaps a party system? They still needed to refine the leveling system.

“Aelita,” Jeremie said. Aelita looked up. “If it's alright, can you tell me about your mother?”

Aelita paused. For a long time, she didn’t speak. Neither did she blink. Jeremie wondered if he had asked the wrong question at the wrong time. She sighed, finally. But it wasn’t a happy sigh.

“There is… very little I remember about her.” Her voice was so low. Barely above a whisper. It was as though she were repressing an unhappy memory from long ago.

“Oh.”

Her shoulders began shaking. “I was four years old when she was taken,” she whispered. The memories of that horrible day were still vivid in her mind. Of the wolves seizing her mother and taking her away in a black van, against the backdrop of pristine white snow. “I miss her…”

Aelita sniffled. A few tears leaked out. The pain was inflicted so long ago, but the wounds still felt fresh. It was an unresolved thread that continued to haunt her, years later.

“… come here,” Jeremie said. Facing Aelita, he held his arms open. Quietly, Aelita shifted, accepting. She cried and cried, letting the years of pent-up grief out. Jeremie did and said nothing. But he held her.

“… let's finish going over the music.”

“Right.”

Keeping busy. That’s how she coped. That’s how they were all coping after losing Franz. Ulrich and Yumi kept up with their Pencak Silat, Odd refined his movie-making, and they worked on the game. They could get through this. They had survived two years of X.A.N.A.

Sitting down to play the last theme, after wiping away her tears, the door suddenly swung open.

“ _Ahem!_ ”

“Uhh…”

Jeremie and Aelita gaped, eyes wide. Standing in the middle of the doorway was their gym teacher.

“And what, pray tell, are you two doing in here?” Jim inquired. “Don't you have anything better to do than be inside on a warm day like this? If I were you, I would be outside in the sun, doing something worth your time.” Uh oh. “Summertime is your time to be outside and not worry about school. You are either with your folks or _outside_ , not inside.”

As if struck by divine timing, the last theme began playing. Specifically, the boss theme. All three stood still. The kids’ mouths were gaping. Jim was looking more cross with each passing second. The fuse was going to detonate any minute now.

“Get outside _now!_ “

Aelita and Jeremie packed up their laptops and fled.

* * *

They were well away from the dorms when they finally stopped. Panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Which quickly evolved into laughing. Full-on belly laughing.

“Why **haha!** did I start hearing boss music?” Aelita asked in between breaths. Jeremie was faring no better, heaving in between trying to talk. Not the best impulse decision, but they didn’t care at present.

“Jim is like a boss in the real world. That's funny.”

Aelita laughed. “What perfect timing.”

Jeremie slid an arm around her. “Let's find someplace to sit down and continue.” She tried not to let her face match her hair in that instance.

“How does the library sound?”

“That's good enough for me.”

The library, thankfully, wasn’t far away. It took only a brisk walk to reach the building where they could set up again and continue. After all, Jim wasn’t very specific.

“You know, Jeremie.”

“Yes?”

Aelita couldn’t help the mischievous grin from crossing her face. “Jim never said _where_ outside.”

Jeremie’s grin would’ve rivaled Odd’s. If only he were there and not outside walking Kiwi. “That's true,” he said. “We are technically outside.” He pointed to a random window. “Outside the dorms.”

Aelita used every ounce of willpower she had to not burst into uncontrollable giggles. Starting up her laptop again, she returned to the Discord server they had set up. It was time to talk to the composer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** Second part coming tomorrow.


	17. Planet Net, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremie and Aelita form the creative team for their game.

**DigitalAngel**

Sorry for the wait. Jim kicked us out of our room

** Night Rain **

It's fine

**EinsteinX**

Shall we get started?

** Night Rain **

Let’s

**DigitalAngel**

We listened to the samples you sent us. They're quite good ^^

** Night Rain **

Thank you

**EinsteinX**

Especially the boss theme ^^

** Night Rain **

How was it?

**DigitalAngel**

It played when Jim showed up ^^

** Night Rain **

00

**EinsteinX**

That's why we had to run ^^

** Night Rain **

00

**DigitalAngel**

It was absolutely perfect timing ^^

** Night Rain **

Remind me to send the revised version later

**DigitalAngel**

Oh we will ^^

**EinsteinX**

^^

**DigitalAngel**

I actually quite liked the hub theme the most. What inspired that?

** Night Rain **

Well...  
When you think hub, you normally think peace and quiet  
And it was raining when I was figuring out the melody  
So I tried to incorporate that feeling into the song

**EinsteinX**

Ohhh

**DigitalAngel**

It certainly does feel peaceful ^^

** Night Rain **

I'm glad I captured the feeling 🙂

**EinsteinX**

^^

**DigitalAngel**

Uhm, Amaia?

** Night Rain **

?

**DigitalAngel**

I don't mean to be rude, but did you change your icon?

**EinsteinX**

Huh

** Night Rain **

I lost a round of UNO to Mireya  
My penalty was to change my Discord icon for a day

**EinsteinX**

Should I feel bad? ^^

** Night Rain **

This is Mireya we're talking about

**DigitalAngel**

Point taken ^^  
That is a nice bird, though

** Night Rain **

Mireya sends her thanks

**EinsteinX**

Where did she find it? ^^

** Night Rain **

It's hers, actually

**DigitalAngel**

Oh?

** Night Rain **

Si

**EinsteinX**

Her pet? ^^

** Night Rain **

Si  
His name is Esai

**DigitalAngel**

What's the story behind him?

** Night Rain **

He was too injured and habituated to people to be released to the wild, so they let Mireya keep him

**EinsteinX**

A rescue then

** Night Rain **

Yes  
Though, with Diego around, she tends to be strict about letting them loose

**EinsteinX**

No doubt there

**DigitalAngel**

Let's get back on topic ^^

** Night Rain **

Right

**DigitalAngel**

I actually quite liked the battle theme you sent

**EinsteinX**

Has quite a flare ^^

** Night Rain **

🙂

**EinsteinX**

Amaia ^^

** Night Rain **

Yes?

**EinsteinX**

I would like to ask one thing ^^  
When it comes to the hub music, could there be a way it "grows" with the gameplay? ^^  
Like say, occasionally adding a new instrument, but the entirety of the track staying the same  
Like a sort of evolution

** Night Rain **

Hmm 🤔  
That would be a fun challenge  
So start with a base theme, then as they progress the song "evolves"?

**EinsteinX**

Yes

** Night Rain **

I can do that

**DigitalAngel**

Excellent ^^

**EinsteinX**

Thanks ^^

** Night Rain **

You’re welcome ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^

**EinsteinX**

As far as the coding is going, it's progressing, but we need to have character models to finish it, so we know the exact coding variables  
Character models and the weapons

**DigitalAngel**

And the UI

** Night Rain **

Hmm  
I might know someone

**EinsteinX**

Who did you have in mind?

** Night Rain **

First and foremost, Marinette  
She's great at design, from what I've seen

**DigitalAngel**

May we talk to her?

**EinsteinX**

My only question is if she's done designs on a digital model

** Night Rain **

That part, I don't know

**DigitalAngel**

Still, you said she does design?

** Night Rain **

Yes

**DigitalAngel**

Well, even if it's not on a digital model, we do still need a UI artist 🙂  
What do you say, Jeremie? ^^

**EinsteinX**

I'm all for it ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Alright then ^^

< _invite_ >

Here's the link to invite her

** Night Rain **

Thank you

**EinsteinX**

Do the honors, Aelita ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Gladly ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx **has landed—

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Hi! ^^

**EinsteinX**

Marinette, this is Jeremie, I'm glad you could make it today ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Hello, Marinette ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Hi, Jeremie! ^^

**DigitalAngel**

And Aelita ;)

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

00  
Hi ^^'

** Night Rain **

😏

**EinsteinX**

We have a few questions for you ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Whatcha need?

**DigitalAngel**

In short, your design skills

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

😮

**DigitalAngel**

  
As of right now, we're still building the prototype. But we'd like to have our ducks in place for the next phase  
Thus far, we have music covered thanks to Amaia. But now we're looking for teammates for other tasks

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Such as?

**EinsteinX**

Such as character design, UI design, the script

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

I can do character and UI design ^^

** Night Rain **

Knew it

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

😛

**EinsteinX**

We have a few sample models for you to look over, would you mind? That way you know what would be expected

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Fire away ^^

**EinsteinX**

_Image0.png_   
_Image1.png_   
_Image2.png_

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Hmm 🤔  
I'm seeing a sci-fi superhero aesthetic here  
Is there going to be combat?

**EinsteinX**

Yes

**DigitalAngel**

Plenty

**EinsteinX**

The setting mainly takes place in a virtual world

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Ooooh, neat

**DigitalAngel**

As such, most of the combat will be in a virtual setting  
Fighting against a malevolent AI that aims to take over the world

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

So you'll want streamlined, skintight outfits  
Both for aesthetics and to maximize aerodynamics

**EinsteinX**

That would be a good idea, because some of the monsters the player would be against ranges in speed and ability

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

You'll definitely want outfits that maximize aerodynamics

** Night Rain **

I like the way you think, Mari

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Let me have this

**EinsteinX**

From my reasoning, each monster is unique in its own way, though it can appear in groups of a certain number at times, some of them are strong, and some are simple to take care of

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

It definitely sounds like a superhero type aesthetic 🤔  
But I'm not sure that's my forte 😅

**DigitalAngel**

Why?

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

My design style when it comes to clothes is mostly high fashion. Not really into sporty wear, if you know what I mean

**EinsteinX**

I can understand, I remember the fabric you had, it was some high quality material

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Yeah 😅  
That said, I _can_ do the UI ^^

**DigitalAngel**

That's still perfect ^^

** Night Rain **

🙂

**EinsteinX**

Aelita can send you what you need to look over, that way you can get a feel for it ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Got it ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

💡  
I'm pretty sure I know someone who can do the character designs ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Really?

**EinsteinX**

I’m listening

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

He's really into superheroes. And he's really good at art!

** Night Rain **

If this is who I think it is, I'd like to see who you're gonna bring

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Really, Amaia?

** Night Rain **

😏

**EinsteinX**

If he can do superheroes, then I see no problem asking him ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

^^  
Can I have permission to invite him? ^^  
Please? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

I see no problem ^^  
What do you say, Jeremie? ^^

**EinsteinX**

You have permission ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Yay!!! ^^  
Thank you! ^^  
I won't disappoint! ^^

** Night Rain **

Remind me to cut down the sugar intake

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

😒

**Ev1llustrator** just showed up!—

** Ev1llustrator**

you caught me at a good time, I was just sitting down ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Hi Nath! ^^

** Night Rain **

Hey

**DigitalAngel**

Hello ^^

**EinsteinX**

Is this Nathaniel? ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

sure is ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Nath, I'd like you to meet Jeremie and Aelita ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Hello ^^

**EinsteinX**

Nice to meet you ^^

** Night Rain **

🙂

** Ev1llustrator**

so, what is it you need? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Well, long story short, we're looking for a character designer for our game  
Amaia is covering music, and Marinette is taking care of the UI design  
She recommended you for character design since you like superheros, she said

** Ev1llustrator**

I do ^^  
would you like to see? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Please ^^

** Night Rain **

Marinette sure knows how to pick 'em

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

AMAIA

** Ev1llustrator**

_Image0.png_   
_Image1.png_   
_Image2.png_   
_Image3.png_

**DigitalAngel**

Oooh, that is impressive

** Night Rain **

The good choice guru strikes again

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

AMAIA, NO

**EinsteinX**

I'm sending you the pictures of what we have already, so you get an idea of what needs to be done °°  
^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

^^

** Night Rain **

Should I call you the guru of quick recovery instead?

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

AAAAAAAHHH

**DigitalAngel**

😅

**EinsteinX**

Alright, that's enough ^^

** Night Rain **

^^

** Ev1llustrator**

skin tight, athletic, incorporating the weapons almost seamlessly, I can work with this ^^  
it seems like you're doing something with combat ^^

**EinsteinX**

Very close, it is combat ^^  
But in a virtual world ^°

** Ev1llustrator**

ohh, so the stuff is digital ^°  
^^

**DigitalAngel**

Precisely ^^  
Most of the combat takes place in a virtual world, where you fight against a malevolent AI attempting to take over the real world

** Ev1llustrator**

I can work with that ^^  
do you need designs on the enemy? ^^

**EinsteinX**

Not right yet, but thanks ^^

**DigitalAngel**

We're still building the prototype as we speak ^^

** Night Rain **

How far along is it?

**EinsteinX**

Well, doing the calculations, we're just shy of reaching our goal to have the base lines of coding up and running, we need at least 36.46% further testing on it. There's a break in the code somewhere that causes a jump in the variables when using the virtual construct program

** Ev1llustrator**

❔

** Night Rain **

🤨

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

That went straight over my head @_@

**EinsteinX**

-.-

**DigitalAngel**

What he means is we're still a few ways away from it being actually finished  
We still have lots of testing to do before it leaves the prototype phase

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Thank you, Aelita ;_;

* * *

Jeremie leaned away, brows furrowed. He’d explained it as they asked, so why wasn’t it understood? Did he miss a step somewhere? Or did he use too many words? Beside him, Aelita giggled. At least, she tried not to. But his baffled expression was too funny.

“What wasn't understood?” he asked. Aelita took a few to stop the giggle fit.

“Everything,” she replied. The further confusion caused by that simple statement sent her into another giggle fit. Jeremie was so smart, but it was difficult sometimes to explain it in layman’s terms. Shrugging, the giggle fit not stopping anytime soon, they returned to the conversation.

* * *

**DigitalAngel**

You're welcome ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

^^

** Night Rain **

What else is left?

**EinsteinX**

Script

** Ev1llustrator**

Mm, sorry, that one's not my cup of tea  
but I do know one who writes good stories

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Is it who I think it is? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Who are you thinking about?

** Ev1llustrator**

a friend of ours, name's Marc

**DigitalAngel**

Marc, hm?  
Wait...

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

?

**DigitalAngel**

Aren't you two the ones behind the Ladybug comics?

** Ev1llustrator**

we are ^^  
how did you guess? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Your comics are quite the hit around Kadic ^^  
Theo, Alexandre, and Paul practically rave about them ^^  
As do Milly and Tamiya ^^  
I thought I recognized your art style ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

wow, can I say I love you so much right now? A whole bunch of compliments is more than what we can say thank you for ^^  
we do our best ^^

**EinsteinX**

Please word that differently

**DigitalAngel**

Jeremie, be nice ^^  
He's happy we like their work ^^

** Night Rain **

Someone’s jealous

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

👀

** Ev1llustrator**

I didn't mean anything by it, just a big thank you ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^  
Is Marc available right now? ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

Mm, not at the moment, he doesn't have a Discord, so I'll have to shoot him a text

**DigitalAngel**

Fair

** Ev1llustrator**

I'll ask him to set one up, that way it'll make it easier ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^

** Night Rain **

Sorry to cut this short, but I have to step away for a bit

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

What's going on?

** Night Rain **

I have to feed the boys

**EinsteinX**

Your brother and the dog? ^^

** Night Rain **

My dog and Mireya's bird

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

I'm afraid to ask what happened

** Night Rain **

Mireya normally feeds him, but Andres lost to her in UNO  
Except he's sick with allergy season and a stomach bug

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Eugh > <

**DigitalAngel**

That sounds awful > <

** Night Rain **

It is  
So I better go feed the boys. Enjoy

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Be safe! ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Say hi to Diego for me ^^

**EinsteinX**

^^

** Night Rain **

👋

**EinsteinX**

Is that everything we needed for this team meeting, Aelita? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Just about ^^

  
Now we're just waiting on the writer

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Marc's really talented ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

I'll let him know you're looking for a writer ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Thank you ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

^^

** Ev1llustrator**

you’re welcome ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Oh, is Amaia back already?

**DigitalAngel**

That was fast

** Night Rain **

Hey, Marinette, Andres just wanted to let you know he's grateful you're thinking of him and wanted to know if you would be available on Saturday

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

... what

**DigitalAngel**

That is... unorthodox

**EinsteinX**

Whatever it is, it's still five days away

** Night Rain **

For a movie, he's saying

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

What movie?

** Night Rain **

The premiere of the Ladybug movie

** Ev1llustrator**

wrong Saturday, Amaia, that's not til next..  
when is it again?...

**EinsteinX**

Next spring

**DigitalAngel**

That's still quite a ways away

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

I wouldn't mind going as friends 🙂

** Night Rain **

^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Actually, while I'm thinking about it, what's on everyone's schedules? I think we can coordinate meetings better if we know what we're doing at certain times

**DigitalAngel**

Well, we do schedule hangouts every now and then  
Perhaps schedule in-person meetings if possible?

** Ev1llustrator**

meetings are cool, though what if they're... More casual, we just do fun stuff and talk about meeting stuff at the same time? ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

I can work with that 🙂

**DigitalAngel**

It sounds fun ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

I'm free... The rest of the week really, besides hanging out with Alix tomorrow ^^  
and working with Marc on the next Volume of the comic the day after ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Remind me to tell Milly and Tamiya ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Lemme write that down

** Night Rain **

Marinette

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Yes?

** Night Rain **

Andres is wondering when the next day is that you're free  
Again

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Pfft! Again? ^^  
Well, I'm almost done with Diego's bed  
I should be free around then  
Why do you ask?

** Night Rain **

Becau-:$(_!$

** Ev1llustrator**

whoa, don't drop the keyboard there, Amaia

**DigitalAngel**

Is your keyboard alright? ^^'

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

^^’

**EinsteinX**

Hm... 😏

**DigitalAngel**

Jeremie, what are you planning

**EinsteinX**

I'm not planning anything, I'm about to sit back and watch ^^

**DigitalAngel**

?

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Ohkay?

* * *

Jeremie pulled away from the keyboard, a scheming look on his face. Aelita had no idea what he was thinking right now. Amaia was behaving rather strangely, but not enough to warrant suspicion. Silently, he leaned to whisper in her ear.

“Amaia has her own way with words,” he pointed out. “This isn't how she normally words questions.”

Oh _oh!_ No wonder. It was someone else pretending to be her. But who could it be? Aelita hummed, ruminating over this.

“Who could it be—” the answer appeared as soon as the question did. Aelita grinned, looking forward to seeing how this would turn out. “How long do you think until they reveal themselves?”

“That's why I said I'm going to sit back and watch.”

Giggling, she followed his gesture and leaned back. They had an inkling who it was, but it would be more fun to see them reveal themselves. Right now, they were attempting again to ask out Marinette. Who, to her credit, was holding her own very well. Although they had no doubt she was red in the face. In the meantime, they permitted Nathaniel to invite Marc to the server.

* * *

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Amaia, you're being unusually persistent ^^'

  
Glad you're here, ** rwriting_rainbow **—

** rwriting_rainbow **

Hello?

** Night Rain **

ANDRES!!!!

** rwriting_rainbow **

Oo ?!

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

???!?!?!?!

**EinsteinX**

Bingo ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Pfft!

** Ev1llustrator**

hey, Marc, glad to see you finally got an account ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

What did I miss? ^^'

**DigitalAngel**

A lot ^^

** Night Rain **

Son of a...  
Sorry, guys. My brother got a hold of my phone while I was away

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

That explais so much

**EinsteinX**

I think you have an admirer, Marinette ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

It sure looks like it ^^'

** rwriting_rainbow **

Uhhh...

** Ev1llustrator**

I'll fill you in later, Marc, right now we got a big question for you ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

What's that? o.o

** Ev1llustrator**

these guys are forming a team to make a game, and they need someone to write the script for it ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

Really? o.o

**DigitalAngel**

Really ^^  
Nathaniel was kind enough to recommend you as the writer ^^  
Which is quite a blessing. We're huge fans of your Ladybug comic ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

Really? :0

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Really ^^

** Night Rain **

Seems like someone else has admirers already

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Amaia, no

** Night Rain **

Ignore that. That was Andres

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

I thought he was sick? 😅

** Night Rain **

Not sick enough to bypass the mischief factor

**DigitalAngel**

😄

** rwriting_rainbow **

So... who's who? I know Ev1llustrator is Nathaniel

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Oh!  
You know me, Marinette ^^

**DigitalAngel**

I'm Aelita ^^

** Night Rain **

Name’s Amaia

**EinsteinX**

I'm Jeremie ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

that's every one of us so far ^^

**EinsteinX**

Not quite ^^  
I did have one more confirm that he would be working with us ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Who? 👀👀👀

**DigitalAngel**

^^

** Night Rain **

Is it someone we know?

**EinsteinX**

Let me ask you a couple questions first ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

o.o ?

**EinsteinX**

As far as animated shows across the world, do any of you know Power Rangers? W.I.T.C.H.? Digimon?

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

YES

** rwriting_rainbow **

I like W.I.T.C.H.

** Night Rain **

I’m partial

**EinsteinX**

^^  
We have the person who helped make the intro themes for those shows ^^  
 _Noam Kaniel_ ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

OO

** Night Rain **

NOW AY

** rwriting_rainbow **

You're serious? O.O

** Ev1llustrator**

my jaw dropped to the floor and now I can't find it 00

**DigitalAngel**

My reaction was the same ^^

**EinsteinX**

Noam Kaniel is going to be making our game's main theme ^^  
And hopefully a couple others ^^

** Night Rain **

I bow to the king

** rwriting_rainbow **

That's so exciting!! ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

@_@

** Night Rain **

I think you overloaded her

** rwriting_rainbow **

Marinette? ^^’

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

I'm still here ^^’

**DigitalAngel**

They're excited, Jeremie ^^

**EinsteinX**

I can tell ^^  
And the Subdigitals? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

I just got word back from Chris ^^  
He says he's open the idea of promoting out game when it's done ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

You work with the Subdigitals? O.O

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

OMG OMG OMG

** Night Rain **

I bow to the queen

**EinsteinX**

 _Work_ with them? ^^  
She's _DJ'd_ for them ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Oo

** rwriting_rainbow **

o.o

** Night Rain **

Forget that. I bow to the empress

** Ev1llustrator**

my mind is so blown

**DigitalAngel**

^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

Random question, but what's our group name?

**EinsteinX**

What do you think, Aelita? Our old name? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

Hmm ^^  
How does Planet Net sound? ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

your game takes place in a virtual world, so I think that would be a great title ^^  
team name ^^'

**DigitalAngel**

^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

What's the game's title?

**EinsteinX**

Aelita? ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^  
We're thinking of calling it _Code: LYOKO_ ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Code: LYOKO 🤔  
I like that ^^

** Ev1llustrator**

don't know what Lyoko is, but I like it too ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

It’s catchy

** Night Rain **

Rolls off the tongue

** Ev1llustrator**

hey, sorry to skip out, but I'm being called away  
catch you all later? ,^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

Sure ^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Take care! ^^

** Night Rain **

See ya

**DigitalAngel**

Take care of yourself ^^

**EinsteinX**

Good luck ^^

**DigitalAngel**

^^  
That said, I do believe this meeting is almost adjourned ^^  
But I'd like to hear your answer, Marc 🙂

** rwriting_rainbow **

You sure?

**DigitalAngel**

I’m certain ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

I mean, I wouldn't mind writing for you  
I've always wanted to write a video game

**EinsteinX**

^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

Well, if Nath and Marinette are with you, I don't see why not

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Hooray! ^^  
Just watch out for Amaia -.-

** rwriting_rainbow **

???

** Night Rain **

You wound me

**DigitalAngel**

Alright alright ^^  
Let's adjourn the meeting before we see any casualties ^^

** rwriting_rainbow **

That scares me for some reason

** Night Rain **

BOO

** rwriting_rainbow **

AAAH! O.O

**EinsteinX**

^^

** xXFabric_on_HighXx**

Gosh dangit, Amaia

** Night Rain **

😏

* * *

_**Bonus:** _

“I've told you time and again. I'm _not_ playing cards with you.”

“Not even for game night?”

Salomon and Mireya argued while they exited the house. Well, Salomon was. Mireya had a pot of soup in the making for Andres, who was sick in bed. The boy’s nose was sensitive to the changes in the weather. Today, they had chosen the perfect time to strike. Meaning the poor boy was stuck inside until he recovered. Of course, that didn’t stop his mischief.

“Mireya, the last time I played cards with you you confiscated all my school pens for two weeks,” Salomon fired. A massive headache was forming already, and all he was doing was paperwork for his new job. Mireya only grinned, not showing the least bit of remorse for her mischief.

“In my defense, you never specified _which_ pen to take.”

Salomon just pinched the bridge of his nose. What started as a trip next door for bread was quickly turning into a migraine. An enormous one he didn’t want to deal with. And Mireya was already a handful on her own.

“Why did I agree to this…”

“Because your nephew is sick and needs hot soup and fresh bread,” Mireya piped up. Salomon only stared. “And because you're such a good uncle, you agreed to go with me to get—”

“Yes yes yes, I know,” Salomon interrupted. Mireya grinned her impish grin, no trace of rectifying her penalties anytime soon. Salomon sighed, the pounding in his head worsening. Mireya’s irritating giggle pierced the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

“Come on,” he groaned. His hand pulled on the door to the bakery. “Let's just get the—”

He was immediately met with the sight of a stunningly lovely woman standing in front of him. Both froze, staring. The very first thing that caught his attention were her eyes. A lovely olive color.

“Uh…”

He didn’t have time to observe the rest. Reality slapped his brain back into the present.

“Excuse me,” Bria said, heading the other way.

“Of course,” Salomon replied dumbly. It seemed as though the rest of his brain was catching up. Because _wow_ , she had beautiful eyes. Turning back around, he saw Mireya’s smile was showing more teeth than needed. “Don't _even_ think about it.”

“Think about what?”

Salomon sighed. “Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** Don't mind us. Just planting some seeds.


	18. Flip Side News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from some friends leads to some startling revelations for Marinette.

Marinette had never felt better. Never had she felt such a creative surge, either. Ideas formed in her mind and danced through her pen onto her paper. In turn, the ink on the paper was formed into beautiful lines that only Marinette could create. Up on her wall were numerous ideas she had generated for the user interface of Code: LYOKO. It was different than what she usually created. But she was up for a challenge.

To the side, Diego’s near-finished bed lay. Slowly, over the past week, it had gone from an idea to a solid, sturdy bed. The cotton was stuffed where it should. The main seams were done. The patterned fabric was laid beautifully over it. All that needed to be done now was to finish the stitching for sealing the cotton. For now, she was stepping away so she could add the final details with fresh eyes.

Tikki hovered over her shoulder, observing her Holder working. “I bet Amaia is going to be happy about the bed.”

Marinette set down her pen, smiling. “She already is.” During the project, Marinette had sent Amaia progress shots of the bed. All of which received tons upon tons of heart emojis. Marinette couldn’t help but smile, glad to have made someone else happy. Tikki, in the meantime, glanced at the other project Marinette was working on.

“So what are you doing now?” she asked.

“Sketches for the UI.” Marinette finished this sketch, carefully flattened it out, and pinned it to the board. “Their game takes place in a digital world, so the UI has to match.” She was glad she had the foresight to get card stock earlier.

A digital world? Like what? “Is it like Ultimate Mecha Strike?” Tikki asked. “That's digital.”

Marinette tapped her chin. “Kinda,” she admitted. “But with virtual superheroes.” Just like the samples Aelita had sent.

“That sounds fun,” Tikki said.

“It is,” Marinette replied. She doodled some more ideas in her sketchbook. “Computers are associated with geometric shapes, so there's little room for organic forms.” She had so many references, it wasn’t even funny. “Meaning it's a ton of squares and hard edges.” Which also meant she had to whip out her ruler for these newest designs. But hey. She signed up for this.

She even had some ideas for the logo’s design. The representative of the game. The final product. She had to get this just right. Because the logo would be the defining feature of the game, letting the players know what kind of game they were getting into. There was much to communicate in so little space.

A ding sounded off right next to her. Glancing over, there was a message from Amaia waiting for her. 

—

**Amaia:** How's it coming along?

—

The two had been busy working on their respective tasks for the game. On top of juggling life responsibilities. Such as helping in the bakery, cleaning their rooms, or walking the dog. Marinette had yet to join Amaia on a walk with Diego. Just to see what would happen. She’d never been more glad for summer break than she was now.

Picking up her phone, Marinette replied to the text message.

—

**Marinette:** Just great! I'm sketching out ideas for Jeremie and Aelita at the moment 🙂  
**Marinette:** How 'bout you?

**Amaia:** Refining the hub theme a bit  
**Amaia:** Aelita pointed out something I missed, so I'm fixing it

**Marinette:** Which was?

**Amaia:** I was off-tempo in one section

**Marinette:** Oh

**Amaia:** I thought something was wrong

**Marinette:** I thought it sounded so good 😮

**Amaia:** It happens to the best of us

—

“She has a point,” Tikki said. Marinette just smiled, returning to her design work shortly after. Doodling and sketching and drawing, she exchanged her pen for her pencil in the midst of creating. 

Gradually, her sketches turned into drawings of a certain boy she had met recently. A boy who had won her heart. Giggling, Marinette swiveled in her chair. Her mind conjured many possible future scenes such as their wedding, their hamsters, their three children. Oh, Marinette swore she could dance and never be tired.

Faster and faster, she swiveled in her seat. She didn’t care if she got dizzy. It reminded her of the most amazing dream she had had the night before. Where Ulrich held his hand out to her to dance under the light of a full moon. Which ended with…

Marinette grabbed her phone again.

—

**Marinette:** Can you keep a secret?

**Amaia:** What’s that?

—

Marinette couldn’t help the stream of hearts that erupted while she typed.

—

**Marinette:** I dreamed about Ulrich last night ❤️

**Amaia:** 🤨

**Marinette:** We went to this beautiful park and he held his hand out to me  
**Marinette:** Aaaaaaah so romantic 🥰

—

Marinette continued dreaming. Of their life together, of the children they would raise. Maybe even the hamsters? She held her face in her hands. A steady stream of hearts was flowing in her vision. And the kiss they shared in her dream, oh!

—

**Marinette:** I was in his arms and we kissed under the light of the full moon 🥰  
**Marinette:** I think he might be the one! ^^

**Amaia:** I hate to burst your bubble, but I think he's taken already

**Marinette:** 00

—

Just like that, the hearts floating around her dropped and shattered. Tikki’s antennae stood straight up, her little paws over her mouth. Marinette froze, suddenly understanding she may have been crushing on a boy who was already taken. What Amaia was sending her next sent her spiraling in the pit of eternal embarrassment.

—

**Amaia:** I'm pretty sure I saw him and Yumi holding hands  
**Amaia:** And I'm pretty sure they had matching soulmate ice creams  
**Amaia:** Did you forget that?

**Marinette:** :X  
**Marinette:** … yes

—

In her excitement, she had realized, she had failed to recall the numerous times Ulrich had looked at Yumi. Scratch that, the _way_ he looked at her. He looked at her in such a way that would make anyone think he had eyes only for her. And for what it was worth, he may have.

Marinette thought back to the battle against Madame Destiny (was Hawk Moth getting lazy or something? She hadn’t seen other akumas since then) and how Yumi had assisted in fighting the akuma. Excellent fighter, excellent skateboarder, more than willing to head out to rescue someone. It was no wonder Ulrich was head over heels for her. Marinette felt her face flush in embarrassment.

—

**Marinette:** Ohh, this is so embarrassing > <

**Amaia:** Chill, he didn't hear that out loud

**Marinette:** But still > <

**Amaia:** Deep breaths, Mari. Deep breaths

—

Tikki flew down in reach of her Holder. Marinette stood up and away from the desk, making a mental note to toss the sketches of Ulrich somewhere they would never be found. She walked in circles. She did stretches. With Tikki counting, she breathed in and out. In and out. She did everything she could to push Ulrich out of her “love” bubble. Because the last thing she wanted to do was intrude on his relationship with Yumi.

A relationship he was already happy with.

Counting to ten multiple times, Marinette eased out the embarrassment and sat back down.

—

**Marinette:** I'm good now > <

**Amaia:** Good

**Marinette:** Thanks for telling me

**Amaia:** No hay problema  
**Amaia:** If it's okay for me to ask, what usually happens when you have a crush?

**Marinette:** ... don't get weirded out, please?

**Amaia:** 🤨 ?

**Marinette:** The last time I had a crush... me and the girls would come up with ways for me to confess

**Amaia:** Say what?

**Marinette:** They never worked 😭  
**Marinette:** I always chickened out at the end

**Amaia:** Maybe it just wasn't time yet?

—

Marinette and Tikki stared. It wasn’t time yet? Tikki and Marinette exchanged looks.

“I have asked you if some of those were a good idea,” Tikki pointed out. A pause followed.

“Didn't Alya come up with most of them?” Marinette questioned. Because thinking back, most of those schemes were Alya’s idea. Like the time they schemed to separate Adrien from his bodyguard before Gigantitan attacked. Or all the times Alya tried to push her towards Adrien. Or all the times she tripped over her own two words before she ultimately chickened out. Hm.

“I would say she did.”

“Hm.”

Marinette texted her response.

—

**Marinette:** Alya usually came up with them

**Amaia:** Oh  
**Amaia:** That explains a lot

**Marinette:** I could never get myself to think straight around him > <  
**Marinette:** I always acted like an idiot > <

**Amaia:** I'm not sure idiot is the right word  
**Amaia:** Maybe anxious?

**Marinette:** That works

**Amaia:** Out of curiosity, what would Alya have done had you told her instead of me about Ulrich?

**Marinette:** Probably told me to go for it anyway

**Amaia:** Even if he had a girlfriend?

**Marinette:** … probably?  
**Marinette:** Adrien's been interested in Kagami before

**Amaia:** Who’s Kagami?

**Marinette:** Something I considered a love rival 😅

**Amaia:** 🤨

—

“Marinette,” Tikki said. “Remember you're getting used to her now. Make sure you're clear where you stand when it comes to Kagami.”

Marinette hummed. “… that’s true.” She never apologized for the ice rink incident, did she? Come to think of it, she hadn’t been very kind to Kagami whenever Adrien was involved, had she? She sighed. 

—

**Marinette:** I might have... done some not so cool things around Kagami

**Amaia:** I'm not sure I should ask

**Marinette:** I'd rather not talk about it

**Amaia:** Esta bien

**Marinette:** ?

**Amaia:** It means "okay"

**Marinette:** I need to brush up on my foreign language 😅

**Amaia:** Well, we do live next door  
**Amaia:** Salomon could help there

**Marinette:** I'm amazed you can call your uncle by his first name

**Amaia:** It's a long story

**Marinette:** Does Andres call him by his first name, too?

**Amaia:** Sometimes  
**Amaia:** It's a once in a while thing

**Marinette:** Oh

**Amaia:** I'm getting ready to walk Diego in a bit. Chat later?

**Marinette:** Sure ^^

**Amaia:** 🙂  
**Amaia:** While I'm thinking about it, are you sure you don't want to talk to Adrien?

—

Marinette paused. Ever since the failed abduction meant for Marinette, Adrien had been trying to get in contact with her. Amaia said he wanted to apologize, but Marinette wasn’t sure. It still hurt, not hearing from him for over a month. And then, suddenly, he wants to talk? It hurt too much to talk to him right now.

Tikki hovered over her shoulder. “Are you ready, Marinette?”

Marinette stared. And she shook her head. Because no. She wasn’t ready. Not yet. Not even hearing that Adrien himself was a mess helped. For all she knew, he was trying to gain back sympathy.

She was still angry at him for abandoning her when he said he’d be there for her.

—

**Marinette:** I... need a little more time  
**Marinette:** I don't feel ready to talk yet

**Amaia:** I'll let him know

**Marinette:** Thank you

—

“Take your own steps, Marinette,” Tikki chirped. Marinette smiled at her Kwami, happy to have her other support there for her. She bade farewell to Amaia for now. And then she got back to work. These ideas wouldn’t sketch themselves. And who was she to turn down creating?

* * *

Business downstairs was going well. The day was drawing to a close, the afternoon crowd had thinned out an hour before. Tom and Sabine greeted each customer warmly. They were thanked for their business and encouraged to come again after purchasing a freshly baked treat. All in all, a typical fine day at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. And they were happy with how it was.

Even better? Their baby girl was slowly coming back. All thanks to those lovely kids from Kadic and their new neighbors. Salomon and Mireya stopped by frequently for bread. Or sometimes it was Amaia and Andres for a pastry. It didn’t take long for them to catch on to Andres’s new crush on their daughter. Not that they minded. They would once he started doing something dangerous. But with Salomon and Mireya keeping the kids in check, they knew it wouldn’t happen under their watch.

The bell above the door rang, followed by a clacking of heels. Sabine looked up from the register to see a newly familiar face walk in.

“Oh hello, Bria,” Sabine greeted.

“Ciao, Sabine,” Bria responded. Since that first visit with them thirteen days ago, Bria had become a regular customer at the bakery. Whether to get away from the embassy or to have someone to talk to, Bria was slowly becoming accustomed to their presence. She still harbored guilt over the grief Lila had caused them, and she hoped this would smooth things over. Even if somewhat. While it was too late to stop the damage done by Lila’s tall tales, Bria still tried to make amends with the parents at least. It was _something_ she could do.

“So how is everything today?” Sabine asked.

“Oh, same old same old.” Bria browsed through the displays for her usual. “Meetings to organize, emails to send, confidential gossip to attend to.”

“The usual day,” Sabine chuckled. “Always feels like it's on repeat.”

“Oh, wouldn't you believe it.”

Bria selected an order of two dozen chocolate chip cookies to go. Sabine knew by now she shared half of those with her neighbors. The ones she and Tom had made coffee-flavored macarons for. While she waited for the couple to put her order together, she stood off to the side to chat. Seeing how she was the only customer in the bakery right now, she might as well see how they’ve been doing.

“How has Marinette been?” she asked. “I noticed she's made some new friends lately.”

Sabine smiled. “She has.” She placed a few cookies in a box. “Marinette's been getting better. Thank you for asking.” Bria smiled, happy to hear the news. She’d seen what those kids at DuPont had tried to do to earn back her trust. And truthfully, she was concerned about their parents. What sane person, young or old, thought _that_ was the way to win back somebody whose trust had been broken? Were their parents even aware?

Then again, she was probably better off not knowing. It wasn’t her business, after all. Sabine looked up after placing six cookies in a box. Tom found, to their chagrin, they were short a batch. Fortunately, they had some dough that was finished chilling in the refrigerator. All that needed to be done was to scoop them onto the cookie sheet and pop them in the oven. Bria was already done for the day at the embassy. She could wait.

“Is it alright if I can ask about your daughter?” Sabine suddenly inquired. Bria paused, thinking over how best to word it.

“Well,” she started. She began twiddling her thumbs. “I've been keeping in touch with her school. This time, anyway.” She was still kicking herself for being fooled for that long. “Lila's adjusting, although she's been quiet.”

“Huh,” Sabine hummed. Wait, what did she mean by that? “By that, what do you mean ‘quiet’?”

Bria paused. “Well, to put it politely.” She wrung her hands together. “Lila hasn't been telling her usual tall tales.” Huh.

“That is a good thing, right?”

Bria crossed her arms, her expression uncertain. “I'd say yes normally.” Her brows furrowed in the middle. “Though I am concerned.” Sabine recognized that look on her face. Her eyes narrowed and unfocused. Her eyebrows pinched in the middle. Her lips were drawn in a tight line. It was the expression of a worried parent. She’d seen it many times on Tom’s face whenever Marinette was upset about something. And she’d caught herself with the same expression whenever she remembered to look in the mirror.

Seeing how she was the only customer in the bakery, Sabine excused herself. They didn’t have any big orders to fill, and the only order waiting was the cookies. It was the end of the day, anyway. They wouldn’t be getting any more customers for the day unless they were last-minute customers. Tom was happy to let his wife spend some time with her friend. Like a loyal puppy, he would watch the cookies until they finished baking. Chuckling, she pulled Bria aside to talk.

“Is something the matter?” she asked. Bria pursed her lips in deep thought.

“Well, yes,” she admitted. Judging by how fidgety she was, Sabine guessed it had been bothering her a while.

“Can you tell me about it?”

Bria hummed. “I might as well. I haven't really told anyone about it.” She looked Sabine in the eye. “And before any questions are asked, I don't mind if you tell Tom.” Sabine nodded. Bria took a deep breath and finally spilled. “Before I sent her off to St. Catherine's, her new school, she put in a strange request.”

Sabine’s expression was as confused as she was that day. “She asked, and she was adamant about it, that no one from Bustier's class be allowed to contact her.”

Sabine touched her chin. “That is definitely strange,” she murmured.

“It is,” Bria conceded. Her hands started wringing again. “She's especially vehement about avoiding that one girl. The one named Alya Césaire?”

That name Sabine recognized. “The one who assaulted Marinette. We definitely know her.” She scowled. “She used to be a regular here.”

Bria hummed again, the guilt taking hold. She didn’t know how she was fooled again for so long, and by her own daughter. It was a mistake that would haunt her for a long time, she knew. She wouldn’t make that mistake again with St. Catherine’s. And so far, it seemed to be working. But she still felt uneasy.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Sabine inquired. “Has Lila said anything else?”

Bria shook her head no. “She's refusing to talk about what happened after.” Now she understood the source of Bria’s worry.

“Keep checking in with her,” Sabine advised. “Let her know somehow that you're willing to listen.”

“I’ll… try.” Bria looked away, unmistakable shame on her face. So many scenarios played through her mind.

If only she had paid more attention.

If only she had spent more time with Lila.

If only she had recognized the signs earlier.

If only she had been a better mother.

If only…

“Bria?”

Bria was snapped back to reality. “Hm? Oh.” She looked away, sheepish. “Sorry, I spaced.”

Sabine chuckled. “It's alright,” she assured. “I've done that too.”

A smile. And then a sigh. “Truth be told, I shouldn't be surprised.” Sabine glanced up. “Lila's always hated physical violence.”

Say what?

“What do you mean?”

Bria went silent. Deathly silent. She looked away, avoiding eye contact. The only sound in the room was the ticking clock. And soon, the sound of the bell ringing over the bakery door. Three pairs of footsteps walked in. Tom greeted them in the front, keeping a close ear on the two women. The timer went off. The cookies were taken out to cool. The atmosphere outside was a stark contrast to the frigid air between Sabine and Bria.

“She's never been the type to get physical.” Bria nervously hugged herself. “Let's just leave it at that.”

Sabine wasn’t convinced.

“Bria, please.”

Bria hugged herself closer, unwilling to answer. Sabine caught a trace of… fear? Was that fear? Why? What did Bria have to be afraid of?

Up at the front, Tom was chatting and joking with the three customers that had walked in. Sabine recognized them as Aurore, Mireille, and the oft unseen Iris. The charismatic leader, the shy right hand, and the secretary-cum-camerawoman, respectively. The three were the figureheads for the journalism club at school, of which Aurore was the club president. Together, they ran the school newspaper — known as the DuPont Daily — and their own local news channel, the AIM Archives. Why Alya never joined the club or the newspaper, only she would tell.

Tom suddenly made a wide, sweeping gesture to a cake he was showing off. Instantly, Bria flinched and ducked, bracing herself.

“ _Bria?_ ”

The group of four at the register whirled, eyes laced with worry. Bria shivered, as though she were expecting something to happen. Something to hurt her. They were confused. What was going on?

Sabine knelt, placing a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Bria, what's wrong?”

Slowly, her breathing evened out. Her hands stopped trembling. She looked up, finally coming back to earth. She grinned sheepishly.

“Did I do that?…” she asked. Sabine regarded her with a concerned look.

“You did.” Sabine helped her stand back up. “Bria, what's wrong? What happened?”

Bria gulped. “Force of habit.” There was that look of fear again… “I was quite the klutz.” She looked around. “Is, erm, my order ready?”

The cookies were cooled adequately enough. Tom placed the remainder of them in the box, packing it and making sure it was ready to go. Sabine was growing increasingly worried, as were the girls at the register.

Something was wrong. And by now, the Dupain-Cheng couple knew it.

“Bria, please,” Sabine pleaded. “I'm starting to get worried about you.”

Bria tensed up. “It’s nothing,” she retorted. She slapped the bill down on the counter, grabbed her order, and left. In the wake of her departure were the AIM trio and the Dupain-Cheng couple. All stunned silent.

“Is she okay?” Mireille asked. Truthfully, none of them knew. Bria had been fine up until she mentioned Lila’s abhorrence towards physical violence. After that, she just… fell apart. Why? Nobody knew. And they were concerned.

Aurore looked up at Sabine and Tom. “Is it okay if we see Marinette?”

Sabine breathed in and out through her nose. “You may. Just knock on her door so she knows you're here.”

“Thank you.”

The trio trekked upstairs to visit their friend. Sabine shared a look with Tom, knowing they had witnessed something serious. Bria wasn’t willing to talk, and it made them feel concerned.

They would talk more after closing.

* * *

Marinette had been in the zone when she heard the knocking. Amaia was out walking Diego, and she wouldn’t be back for a while. Meaning Marinette was hyper-focused on the new designs she was working on for Code: LYOKO. Aelita had posted some images for the inspiration channel on the server. It was just what the artists needed to get their creative juices flowing. Marinette hadn’t even checked the time until she heard someone knocking on her trapdoor.

“Coming!” She scurried over to the trapdoor, wondering who was here. Opening it, she was surprised by three familiar faces.

“Surprise!” Aurore exclaimed. Iris waved hi, and Mireille just smiled.

“Oh my gosh! Guys!” Marinette squealed. She jumped, grabbing all three in a hug.

“We've really missed seeing you around everywhere,” Mireille said. Marinette just smiled.

“How have you been?” Iris asked. Marinette stood back and smiled.

“I've been doing a lot better.”

“Good.”

The four girls hugged it out, happy to be hanging out. Of course, they couldn’t in Marinette’s room. She had confidential projects going on like Diego’s bed and the Code: LYOKO UI. So they reconvened in the living room. Marinette retreated into the kitchen to put together a snack and drink tray for her guests. They’d come all the way to see her, after all.

If there was one thing she was confident in, it was hosting a small gathering.

Returning with the snack tray, Marinette sat down and socialized with the three. They chatted about random topics. Such as boys, the latest trends, how AIM was doing after the fiasco, and so on. Aurore, Iris, and Mireille had been busy keeping their channel alive, alongside their work at KIDZ+. Without the journalism club or the newspaper at school, it left them with more time than they knew what to do with.

“We couldn't help but notice some new people next door,” Aurore spoke up. “Are they new neighbors?”

Marinette propped both arms on her hips. “Yep!”

“Are they nice people?” Mireille asked.

“They sure are.”

She told them all about her new neighbors. The last time she had seen Aurore and Mireille, she didn’t get the chance to tell them. Not to mention, Iris had been away visiting family. But now that all three were together, she could tell them.

Mireya was scary pretty with an added dose of creepy, but she helped keep the order. Mr. Oropeza was so nice, though it initially surprised them to learn he was replacing Miss Bustier. Andres was adorable. She could’ve sworn she heard Iris and Mireille giggling when she mentioned some of his antics. Then there was Amaia.

“They have a dog, too,” Marinette offhandedly mentioned.

“What breed?” Aurore asked.

“A cute little husky.” Marinette saw the heart floating above Iris’s head. Pulling out her phone, she showed them the photos Amaia had sent to her of her dog. Her guests squealed immediately.

“ _Awww~!!_ ”

“How adorable!”

Marinette joined them, holding her face in her hands. “Isn't he adorable?”

“I want one,” Iris said. Her eyes were starry and full of hearts.

“Then ask your parents,” Mireille reminded. Iris deflated.

“They're allergic to dog and cat fur.”

Marinette extended her sympathies to her. “Well, that stinks.”

“Tell us about it.”

Marinette took a sip from her water bottle. “Amaia, that's my neighbor, commissioned a bed for her little puppy, Diego.” Plenty of oohs and ahhs followed.

“What's she like?” Aurore asked. Marinette paused.

“She's… how do I describe it.” Marinette tapped her forehead. “At first, she's kinda cold. Not the type to talk to someone first.” Aurore nodded along, as did Iris and Mireille. Marinette’s smile gradually warmed. “But once you get past the gate, she's one of the most loyal people you'll ever meet.”

“Glad to hear,” Iris affirmed. Smiles renewed, the girls continued chatting, updating Marinette on what has happened in the meantime.

“Did you hear Chloé actually transferred out of DuPont?” Aurore asked. Marinette nearly spat out her drink.

“Say what?”

Iris took a swig of water. “Yeah, she won't be there anymore.” She set down her water. “She's going to…” she tapped her temple, trying to think. “Where again?”

“Some school in Switzerland,” Aurore answered. “I heard Prince Ali attends there.”

_Why am I not surprised_ , Marinette thought.

“In a way, she put a downside on herself,” Mireille chuckled. “She can't call on Daddy Dearest for power now.” The girls giggled.

“She practically demanded to be pulled out,” Aurore added.

“Did she?”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

Aurore sipped her drink. “In all seriousness, I don't think anyone blames her this time around.” That gave Marinette pause.

“That's something I never thought I'd hear,” she admitted. Come to think of it, Chloé had been one of the few in her class to not fall for Lila’s lies. Unlike Sabrina, Chloé stayed out of the drama between her and Lila. And to think she _demanded_ to be pulled out of the school? Giving up her home territory?

What drove her to do that?

“Tell her about Sabrina, too,” Iris urged. Marinette looked between her and Aurore.

“What happened?”

Aurore took a deep breath. “Sabrina's been transferred out of that class.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah, her father requested it,” Mireille confirmed. Say what? Sabrina was transferred out of the class?

“And while we're on the topic, he actually went through with adopting Thérèse,” Aurore added.

“Really?”

“Sure has.”

Relief washed over her. Thérèse was in a good home away from that harpy who called herself a mother. She’d never been happier to hear that.

“Thérèse and Sabrina are pretty much sisters now,” Iris added. Marinette couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. Her longtime bully was out of the school and the country. The class representative she looked up to was in a better home. Sabrina wouldn’t be alone. Everything was turning out well. Maybe this fiasco was a blessing in disguise after all.

“I’m glad,” she said. Aurore smiled.

“And, Marinette?” Aurore said. A question mark floated above Marinette’s head, wondering what Aurore had to say. She gave the others the look, signaling that it was time. “We… have something to tell you.”

Iris went silent. As did Mireille. The warmth from the hangout immediately disappeared, leaving behind a heavy stillness.

“And before you ask,” Aurore added. “This happened right after… _that_.” Marinette’s blood chilled. Because she knew exactly what Aurore was referring to. She turned to Iris and Mireille. “You ready girls?”

Iris paused. “I guess I am.”

“I’m ready,” Mireille confirmed. Marinette looked between the three, sensing a heavy topic incoming. Aurore took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come.

“This happened after school ended for the day…”

—

_**One month and thirteen days ago...** _

“… and that's a wrap!”

AIM had finished a newsreel for the day, keeping themselves occupied after the chaos in the cafeteria. Iris had a doctor’s appointment that morning, hence she was absent when it exploded. Aurore and Mireille were grateful Iris was spared the drama. It was the last thing they needed.

“Think we can get one more for our news team?” Mireille asked.

“Maybe,” Aurore said, sipping her water. Iris shut off the camera, ending the news segment for the day.

“What did you think of the music I chose for today?” she asked.

“Splendid as always,” Aurore complimented. Beside her, her co-host giggled.

“Iris Aubert. Our own DJ.”

Iris shrank, a little bit shy. “I… almost can be, I guess.” She shrugged, still appreciating the compliments. The trio lounged around, recharging for the next news segment if time allowed. It was what they needed after the turmoil in the cafeteria, the incident heavy on their minds.

Nobody could believe Alya, Marinette’s best friend, had turned on her so savagely. They knew the girl liked taking risks if her attempts to livestream akuma attacks were any proof. The assault had caught everyone completely off-guard. Even her classmates by the looks of it. Iris didn’t even believe them at first. Until she heard the stories from other fellow students. To say she was shocked would’ve been a severe understatement.

“… not what I had talked about.” The girls stopped, looking at the door. The looks they then gave each other all asked the same question. Did they just hear that? “I'm saying that's not what should've happened!”

What on…

“Is something going on out there?” Mireille asked. Aurore’s eyes narrowed. Listening closely, they could hear voices outside. Two of them. And they were locked in an argument.

"It seems like it,” she said. Motioning for the other two to be quiet, Aurore opened the door slightly. They could hear the voices more clearly. Settling into position, the trio listened.

“Well, then you obviously overlooked something.”

!

That voice…

It was…

Aurore, Iris, and Mireille peeked out. And their jaws nearly dropped.

It was Lila. And Alya. In an argument.

The three looked at each other, all silently asking what was going on. As far as they knew, Alya was Lila’s most loyal follower. Just like the rest of Bustier’s class, she bent over backwards to accommodate the liar. Over the most ridiculous of statements, even.

For some reason, Lila wasn’t happy.

“Alya, I understand you're protective of your friends,” Lila sighed. “But don't you think you went a little too far?”

What?

“What do you mean, ‘too far’? You said she was bullying you!”

Alya was practically bristling, ready to lash out at the slightest inconvenience. Iris shivered, Mireille recoiled, Aurore narrowed her eyes. Something had gone awry. They could see Lila twitching in anger and annoyance.

“All I said I was being bullied. I didn't say by _who!_ ” she shouted. Immediately, the three observers’ hearts stopped. What was that? She never said it was Marinette?

“Well, maybe you should have been a little more clear, little miss princess!” Alya fired back. If she had been a dog, her hackles would’ve been seen rising. Complete with bared teeth. The three observers waited, tense.

“Are you really going to blame me for what you did now?” Lila muttered. “Do you have _any_ idea what's going to happen now?!” Lila didn’t even let Alya speak. She was far beyond caring.

“ _Consequences_ , Alya!” Lila roared. “The minute they hear what happened, they're going to call our parents and tell them _exactly_ what happened!”

“Then how do you explain everything you've been saying huh?!” Alya yelled. “Are you saying you've been lying to me?! That I've protected you for nothing?!”

“And what if I was?!” Lila fired. “You're the idiot who chose to believe me over your own best friend!” The argument was getting fierce… “Where did you even hear she was a liar, anyway?!”

Behind the door, Iris tugged on Aurore’s sleeve. “Should we step in?” she whispered. “It's kinda scaring me…” Aurore said nothing. But she gripped her parasol tightly. Just in case.

“I say we should,” Mireille whispered back. “This has to be reported to one of the teachers.”

Aurore silently agreed. Slowly, they inched their way out of the journalism club room. They had to be quiet. Or else that anger would be directed at them. And that would ruin the objective they had.

“ _I never told you to hit her in the first place!_ ” Lila screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediately, the three stopped.

“So what are you then?!” Alya screamed back. “Defending her?! Tell me she didn't deserve it?!”

Lila held up one hand. “I said I'd give you an exclusive interview for your blog.” She ticked off one finger. “I said I knew Prince Ali. I said Jagged Stone wrote a song for me. I said I had tinnitus.” With each finger, she ticked off a lie she had told.

“ _Where did you ever hear Marinette hurt me in any way?!_ ” Lila threw her hands in the air. “When did I say you could post that interview?! When did I tell you to hit Marinette?!” There was only one answer. “ _Never!_ That's when!” She glared, her face white-hot with fury. “You crossed a line, Alya! A line you may never bounce back from!”

“ _Just **shut up!!!!!**_ ”

Without warning, Alya’s arms extended forward. Her hands made rough contact with Lila’s shoulders. The impact sent her falling backward. Lila didn’t have time to scream. Everything was falling in slow motion. Lila didn’t have time to register the fall. Only that she had been sent falling onto the floor.

Without warning, a downward-swinging parasol hit Alya’s arms.

“ _Ow!!_ ”

Aurore jumped between them, opening her parasol to block Alya. “Get her inside now!” she barked. Iris slid, helping Lila up.

“I've got her! We need to tell a teacher!”

Alya looked up, recovering from her daze. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “You're all defending _her?!_ ” she demanded, indignant.

“Yes.”

Aurore swung her parasol again, whacking Alya upside the head. The rampaging girl crumpled into a heap, collapsed onto the floor. Her glasses hit the ground, having been knocked off her face. She wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Unless there was a doctor present.

“Ow,” Mireille winced. She glanced over at her friend. “Was that really necessary?”

Aurore panted, standing up. She observed the scene. Where Alya lay unconscious, where Iris was helping Lila, where Mireille was standing with her hand over her pounding heart.

“In this case,” she said. “I think it was.”

Loud sobs suddenly pierced the silence. All three looked to see who it was. Hiding her face from them, they realized the sobs were coming from Lila. Fat tears dripped down her face, accompanied by choking sounds. She sniffled and sobbed, her hands trembling. Immediately, Iris grasped her hands.

“Shh, it's alright. We're getting help.”

The sobs did not stop. At this rate, she would attract an akuma if it wasn’t taken care of soon. Mireille looked up.

“Which teacher, Aurore?” she asked. Aurore ruminated, going over her options. Her homeroom teacher would be useless, what with her lack of a backbone in dire situations. Mr. Seurat had gone home already, as did Mr. D’Argentcourt. The only one they could truly rely on was—

Aurore made her decision. “Get Miss Mendeleiev. Fast.”

Mireille wasted no time running off. She had to find Miss Mendeleiev.

—

**_Present day…_ **

Marinette sat there, silent. The weight of the news they had just delivered was lingering, heavy. Around her, Aurore, Mireille, and Iris waited. They were patient.

“From what I was able to think of at the time,” Iris said. “As a part of AIM Archives and DuPont Daily, the sources were never checked for verification.”

Aurore scoffed. “It's no wonder her blog was losing followers. Even before Lila came to Dupont.”

Marinette gaped. “What…” Aurore quickly realized what she had just said. The Ladyblog was losing followers? Since when? How did this happen?

It was Mireille who answered. “The Ladyblog, even before Lila arrived, was starting to stagnate in a way. Like when your favorite fashion column in a magazine reuses old things they've typed up.” Marinette was beginning to tune out what she was hearing. “And heaven forbid that ever happens,” she added under her breath.

Marinette’s shoulders slumped.

“We wanted to tell you earlier. We really did,” Aurore assured. But several factors were preventing them from doing so. Until today. 

“You aren't mad at us are you?” Iris asked, pensive. Marinette was still, her knuckles white from gripping her pantlegs.

“No, I’m…” she took a long breath. “I need a moment, please.” She stood up. “Excuse me.” She fled to her room, her three guests staying where they were. For what felt like an eternity, it was silent. The only sound was Marinette’s trapdoor opening and closing.

“She's disappointed in us…” Iris whispered sadly. “I can tell…”

“Will you give her the benefit of the doubt?” Mireille rebutted. “We just dropped something big on her that we should have from the start.” To that, nobody disagreed. “She has every right, but you have to remember. We told her the truth, and people like Marinette respect those who are true with her.”

Aurore only hoped this would serve her well in the future.

* * *

Upstairs, Marinette lay on her bed. She stared, blankly, at the trapdoor leading to her balcony. Her mind was a whirlpool. All her thoughts were jumbled and tripped over themselves trying to make sense. Tikki hovered over her Holder, worried. Marinette mentally went over what she had just learned today. From AIM.

The Ladyblog was losing followers long before Lila first arrived.

Lila never told Alya to post that interview.

Lila never told Alya to hit her in the cafeteria.

Lila never meant for it to get this far.

A horrible realization washed over her. Like that nagging feeling when something felt terribly, horribly wrong. Or when an awful premonition came true.

It wasn’t Lila who caused her kingdom to fall.

It was Alya.

A sob escaped from her throat. Marinette felt tears pricking her eyes. A strained cry. She held her hands up to her face. Tikki stroked her hair, attempting to calm her. Shaking, Marinette grasped her phone, pressing call.

“Hello?” Amaia answered. Marinette sniffled, trying to control her sobs. Amaia’s tone shifted, worry taking over. “Marinette, what's wrong?”

Marinette choked, hot tears trailing down her cheek. Diego yelped, asking what was wrong. Her hands trembling, Marinette held the phone up to speak.

“I need to talk to Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** I looked through the transcripts for Volpina for research. Nowhere does it say Lila gave Alya permission to post that interview on the Ladyblog. Just that it was an exclusive.


	19. Try Everything, I'm Still Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien finally talk. Part 1 of the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _UPDATE: 12/2/2020_
> 
> **Red Lily:** There is now a cast page to keep track of all the OCs that appear in this series. Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732721/chapters/67878391).

She had no idea what was going to happen. Neither did she know how he would take it. There were so many emotions waging war in her heart, Marinette had no idea how to play mediator among the opposing factions. She was grateful to have Amaia beside her, Diego on his leash trotting alongside them. It was a small comfort nonetheless to have the little animal with them. A neutral party who wouldn’t judge either of them.

It had taken some time to calm down after she had received the news from AIM. The reality behind that revelation was difficult to digest. To think, Lila had never meant for it to get that far. It was all on Alya. But why? Why would she do that? What was her reason? What did she have to gain when the Ladyblog was losing so many followers?

There was no answer right now. And that frustrated her the most.

She was a nervous wreck. What was she going to do? Would she trip over her own words just like all those other times? Would she say something too embarrassing and fall back yet again? Would she get laughed at for trying to talk to her former crush?

Again, there was no answer. And that scared her so much.

“Anxious?” Amaia asked.

“Like you wouldn't believe it,” Marinette answered. She had no idea what possessed her to agree to meet Adrien here of all places, but there she was. They were going to meet outside the Gare du Nord around 11 AM. And she was anxious and nervous beyond all reason.

The two girls sat down on a nearby bench, the ambiance of the train station and the street were the only noise present. Diego placed a little paw on Marinette’s shoe. The pigtailed girl looked down, the puppy’s round eyes meeting with hers while his little tail wagged. Was it his way of giving her reassurance?

_**Arf!**_

Amaia bent down to pick him up. To her surprise, she handed him over to Marinette to hold. At first, Marinette was unsure. Because Diego was Amaia’s puppy. Would it be alright for her to hold him? That worry was soothed soon enough when Diego began whining and asking for petting. He was too cute to refuse, so she complied.

It was nice, holding the little husky. A little nice. It’d be even nicer if she weren’t shivering relentlessly in the middle of summer. And she knew those shivers weren’t caused by cold. Oh no. They were being caused by her nervousness. It was bad enough that she hadn’t seen Adrien since the fiasco at DuPont. It was even worse thanks to her history of tripping over herself around him.

What was going to happen? What was going to be said? Could she even face him after all this time? Was she even ready?

“I don't even know if I'm ready…” Marinette whimpered. Amaia patted her shoulder, offering consolation. While talking to people on her own volition wasn’t her strong suit, she could at least help with soothing Marinette’s nerves before Adrien arrived. Diego began chewing on Marinette’s finger.

“Lobito, no,” Amaia scolded. “No biting.” Marinette removed her finger from the puppy’s vicinity while Amaia picked up the little husky. Holding him in one arm, she pulled out a towel she had packed. She placed the towel on the sidewalk, then she set him down. Diego was now facing away from Marinette while Amaia was on her knees facing her.

“Does he do that a lot?” Marinette asked.

“He does.” Amaia rummaged through her bag. “Then again, he's teething.”

“Oh.”

Amaia pulled out a bone, holding it in front of Diego. Diego sniffed the bone his owner held in front of him. Marinette wondered for a bit if he was going to take it. His little jaws opened, seizing the bone from Amaia’s hand. Satisfied, he laid down on the towel Amaia set down (where did she fit that in the bag?) to chew. Marinette bent down to stroke his back.

“Must be nice, being a puppy,” she muttered. Amaia stayed silent, her eyes on Diego while he chewed on his bone. Marinette quietly slid off the bench to better stroke the puppy’s back. In turn, Diego rolled over, exposing his soft and fuzzy belly to the other girl. Amusingly enough, the bone was still between his teeth.

What in the world was he doing? Was he asking for belly rubs? Marinette tickled his belly just to see what would happen. He squirmed. His little paws batted the air, his little tail wagged. Marinette could’ve sworn she was a smile on his face, even with the bone in his mouth. A smile soon formed on hers, playing with his little paws.

Dogs were excellent stress-relievers, Amaia thought. Which was why she had brought him along. And it seemed as though her hunch was correct. Slowly, little by little, Marinette’s anxiety and nervousness were melting away. Just like on the first day when she had met the family, Marinette picked up and held Diego like a newborn baby. While he was a little bigger now that he was six weeks old, it was still no less adorable. Marinette cooed, making small kissing movements and giving him Eskimo kisses. At this rate, she wasn’t even thinking about how nervous she was.

Amaia carefully removed the bone from Diego’s mouth, setting it on the towel. Marinette rocked him like a newborn baby, his floppy ears draped over her arm. All her attention was on the puppy. Not on her nervousness. Amaia was glad to see her friend wasn’t as jittery as before. Which would help when she inevitably confronted Adrien.

Speaking of whom.

“Marinette,” Amaia said. Marinette looked up, questioning. Amaia pointed behind her. “He’s here.”

A cold dread seized hold of Marinette. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Adrien was here already? As in, physically here? Slowly, she craned her head to look behind her.

Her throat instantly dried up. Because, true to Amaia’s word, Adrien was standing right there. The boy she had once loved. The boy she had planned her future around. The boy who had abandoned her in her time of need. Adrien was right there, in the flesh. And… he looked nervous. Probably more nervous than she did. And she was the one holding the puppy.

Marinette looked down at Diego, then up at Adrien. Diego was contentedly snoozing in her arms. His little belly rose up and down in a smooth rhythm. He leaned his little head on her arm, completing the cute image.

“… hi,” Marinette said.

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien said. He dug his hands into his pockets, shuffling his feet. His shoulders were hunched over as though he were trying to hide. What did he have to be so nervous about?

_**Arf!** _

Diego lifted his little head, his ears perking up. He squirmed and he squirmed. Marinette set him down on the ground. And once his feet touched the sidewalk, he ran straight to Adrien. Barking in joy, he jumped and pawed at Adrien’s pantleg.

Adrien, to his credit, knew it wasn’t the time. “Not right now, Diego,” he gently admonished. Amaia clicked her tongue to call him back. Obeying his owner’s command, Diego ran back to her. Amaia was now packing the towel she had folded. As well as his bone. His leash was in her hand, safe and secure. Marinette stood up, the awkwardness taking hold. Adrien averted his gaze, his nerves acting up.

“So, um,” he began. “Marinette?” Marinette looked up. “Could we… talk?”

Goodness, he must’ve been nervous. Just about as nervous as she was right before she arrived. Silently, Marinette nodded her head. Amaia slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave when needed. Marinette sent a silent plea to Amaia to give them space. To her relief, Amaia complied. Guiding Diego away from the two, Amaia disappeared down the curve of the sidewalk. Marinette, in the meantime, sat down with Adrien on the bench.

She was nervous beyond all reason, but she had made it this far. Now, it was time to talk.

* * *

The initial silence was awkward. For a while, neither of them said anything. They simply looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Wordlessly, Marinette pulled out the handkerchief Mireya had given to her before sending her off. It was a simple, pristine white with lovely laces at the edges. Embroidered in one corner was a tree with purple flowers. A jacaranda, Mireya said it was. It would be for her comfort during her talk with Adrien, Mireya had said. Judging by how fidgety she was still feeling, she was grateful for the gesture. She wrung the handkerchief in her hands, working up the courage to break the silence.

“How have you been?” she finally asked. For once, her voice wasn’t shaky. And neither was she stuttering. Good, good. That was good.

“Well,” he began. “I wish I could say it was good.” A sigh. “But it's been anything but ‘good’.” A heavy sense of foreboding crept through her senses. She had a sinking feeling about who was the culprit. And she wouldn’t be surprised if it was indeed him. But she would still ask.

“… can you tell me?” She fidgeted with the handkerchief in her hands.

He paused, considering how to answer. By now, anything could come as a surprise. Anything. That meant he had to tread carefully. Or else he would cause more damage than he wanted. And that was out of the question.

“Well,” he started again. “For one, I tried to call you.” Marinette glanced out of the corner of her eye. “But my father didn't want me speaking to anyone. Not even Nino.”

Oh.

Oh…

“Oh…”

So _that_ was why he didn’t talk to her for a month. He wasn’t allowed to.

“I was going to check up on you and see what was going on.”

Marinette felt guilt twist her heart. He wanted to see how she was doing? All this time? But he couldn’t because his father forbade contact with anyone. She wanted to say she was surprised. But at the same time, she knew she should’ve seen this coming.

It still didn’t stop her from feeling so _angry_.

“That… explains a lot…” she choked out. Her anger mixed with her sadness. An ugly concoction that left a bitter taste in her mouth. Grief and enmity. Anguish and hostility. They all danced and danced, mocking. Their every movement in her heart served to salt the throbbing wound.

“I… had the feeling at the time that you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me anyway,” Adrien confided, sighing. His shoulders sagged again, dragging him closer to the earth. Marinette tensed. And inside, the war between anger and sadness was leaning towards the side of anger.

“… well, you were right.” Marinette’s fists clenched. “I _didn't_ want to talk to you.” Adrien looked up. Because now, the dam she had built to wall up her misery was breaking.

“Adrien…” Marinette sniffled. “Do you have _any idea_ … how much it hurt?” She tightly gripped the handkerchief in her hands. “You told me you'd have my back.” His advice about the high road rang through her head in an unpleasant repeat. “But then you left me all by myself to handle that.”

To his credit, he understood now how badly he had hurt her. “I knew that part would come up,” he admitted. “I did have your back. But I was trying to strengthen it by getting others to support you too.”

Marinette’s thoughts instantly crashed. She looked at him, tears trickling down her face. “What…” Her jumbled thoughts raced to make sense. “You mean…”

He nodded.

“I saw how it was becoming,” Adrien admitted. “So I hoped to intercept it and make sure people knew the truth.” He scratched the back of his neck. “A lot of good _that_ did,” he mumbled. “It was supposed to get the pressure off enough so we could prove it was all on Lila.”

“… who?” Marinette’s knuckles were turning white. Her grip on the handkerchief was like a vise. “Who did you… you know…”

“Ask?”

She nodded. Adrien took a breath.

“Students who weren't in our class, for one.” Adrien listed a few who he managed to reach. “Like Aurore, Mireille, and a few others.” Marinette was silent. “I wanted peace of mind that they had the wit to not fall to Lila's lies.” Who didn’t want that peace of mind that day? “I hoped it could get around the school,” he sighed. “But I can see I was too late. Especially that day heading to the cafeteria.”

Marinette’s mind was blank. As blank as a pristine and crisp piece of paper. She couldn’t think of anything. 

He tried to help.

But his efforts failed.

But he still tried to help.

“Do you know…” she hiccuped. “Do you know how much it means… how much it's hurt…” The tears she kept unshed were now spilling. “Everyone _left me_ , Adrien… They still left me…”

She was overcome with emotion while the tears fell. Adrien scooted closer, in case she needed a shoulder to cry on. For a second, she thought about it. It even seemed appealing without Chloé or Lila around. In the end, however, she declined. The wounds were still too fresh.

“It still hurts, Adrien…” she hiccuped again. “It still hurts. Not knowing where you've been, or if you've even thought about me in all this time.”

“I will be honest with you about that part,” Adrien said. “Until we had water damage at home, and I went to the countryside to stay with my cousin. I was pretty much stuck like a prisoner at home.” Marinette felt herself sobering up at that. “All I could do is whatever was pre-planned and approved by Father.” He finally found the courage to look at her directly. “But I never did stop thinking of you.”

Marinette deflated. Her spirits sank. What could she even say to that? After all she had thought when she couldn’t see him?

She folded her hands on her lap, the handkerchief resting beneath them. “I'm… so tired… of feeling hurt.” All that was left in the aftermath of her internal war was emptiness. Nothingness. “I'm tired of wondering if I mean anything to anyone. I'm tired of walking on eggshells around everyone.” Her head bowed. “I'm… just so tired.”

“Marinette.” She looked up. “We are _both_ tired,” he emphasized. “It may not be for the same reasons, but if it means having your back again I'll feel tired right there with you.” Gradually, she was seeing the change he had undergone. Gone was the usual cluelessness, and in its place was a newfound desire to do better. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of glasses.

“I asked Amaia if I could bring these to show you what I mean.” Marinette studied the glasses. At first glance, they looked like an ordinary pair of glasses. Until she saw the color of the lenses.

A lovely rose color.

“They’re… pretty.”

Adrien didn’t smile. “Yeah, but not these.” He held them over the sidewalk. “That's only on the surface.” He dropped the glasses, hard enough to hear them crack. Then, to Marinette’s complete surprise, crushed them further with his foot. She jolted. What in the world?

“I did some research,” he said. “And there's this thing people say.” He removed his foot from the glasses. “It's something about rose-tinted glasses and how they affect the way you see things.”

At once, Marinette understood what he was getting at. What he was trying to say. Before, he had seen the world through those same rose-tinted glasses. Idealized, sunny, and perfect. Harmonious. So when the imperfection crept in, he couldn’t see it for what it was.

But now those glasses had shattered. Just like the ones he had crushed.

He could no longer act as the idealized pretty face his father wanted him to be. Because he now saw how it truly was. How much damage had been done.

“… what changed?” Marinette asked. Adrien looked at her. “What… shattered the glasses?”

“A lot of things,” he answered. “The main thing being I want people to actually listen for once.” He sighed, a bitterness tainting the edge. “Everyone sees me as the stupid rich kid who thinks of no one but himself.” He growled. “Well, that isn't true at all.”

She was surprised by how _angry_ he had sounded.

“I admit, I have been clueless. But that's all because no one would ever show me the right way.” There were no points for guessing the main culprit behind that. Again. “I had to figure out a lot on my own.” He sighed. “And… I honestly feel like I've been clueless towards you too. All that time since we met?”

Marinette looked up. “What do you mean?”

“You know, your crush?” Marinette stilled. “Which I'm pretty sure is no more.” Adrien leaned on his elbows. “Not that I'm blaming you, no. I just didn't know what you were trying to say to me.”

Marinette’s shoulders sagged. Her heart felt heavy. He’d finally figured out what she was trying to tell him. And she had been so blinded by her anger. How did she not realize this?

“You are right about that.” The last vestiges of her anger leaked out. “I _did_ have a crush on you.” She sighed. “I loved you to the moon and back. I would keep pictures of you close by, so I could see your face. I'd even plan presents out ahead of time.” All the emotions she had kept hidden were now flowing forth like a torrent. There was no stopping now. “But… I didn't like what I became when I was around you.” She looked down. “I followed your advice because I didn't want to disappoint you. I was ashamed about Chloé leaving because you were upset. And…" A quiet sniff. She gripped the handkerchief again. “I was jealous of Kagami. Because you were interested in her.”

Adrien was patient, allowing her to air out what she needed to let out.

“I wanted, so badly, for you to notice me that I went along with Alya's plans to get us together.” A quiet sob. “But you never did.”

Adrien held up a finger, a silent plea for a chance to speak. “Let me explain please,” he requested. “Having been with my aunt and cousin, I've been able to learn.” He made sure what he was saying was clear to understand. “I noticed you as _you_. I did not notice the over-the-top extravagant plans because they felt more like Alya's plans than yours.”

At that, Marinette let out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, those did tend to be a bit overboard.” Who in their right mind made plans that complex just to ask out a boy? She’ll leave that one unanswered for the time being.

“It's true that I didn't notice,” he admitted. “But me being me, I get too much of the over-the-top stuff and not enough normal stuff.” She flinched slightly hearing that. “That's part of the reason I came to DuPont. To be a normal kid.”

As normal as it could be, anyway. What with all the akumas running around whenever Hawk Moth sends out a butterfly. Marinette pondered over this, slow and steady. Adrien wanted a normal life away from what his father wanted. Away from his expectations. And it all came crashing down that day in the cafeteria, she did not need to figure out. That was just the kind of “father” Gabriel Agreste was.

But now?

Now it was time to move forward. Leave it all behind.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked. “I… know things won't ever be the same as they were. And, honestly, I don't think I'd _want_ them to be the same anymore.” She twirled the handkerchief between her hands. “So can I please ask something?”

“You can. I'm open to any questions.”

“Alright.” Marinette breathed in and out. “Can we start over?” She saw a small smile forming on Adrien’s face. “I want to start fresh. A clean slate.” Her grip on the handkerchief loosened. “I want to get to know the _real_ Adrien. Not the poster child Mr. Agreste puts up around Paris. The _real_ you.”

Adrien smiled. “I can arrange that. I'm getting to know him too.”

At that, Marinette also smiled.

_**Arf!** _

“Ah!”

Marinette jolted feeling two little paws on her leg.

“Aye, lobito…”

_**Arf!** _

The two teens looked down to see Diego pawing at Marinette’s leg. The little puppy panted, his tail wagging. Amaia stood off to the side, her face meeting her palm to high heaven and back. The leash had once again flown out of her hand. It took Adrien and Marinette every ounce of willpower they had to not start laughing.

“Sorry,” Amaia said. “I hope we're not interrupting.”

Adrien snorted. “It's alright. I don't mind.”

Marinette looked down at the happy puppy. “Hungry, Diego?” Diego barked, knowing he was going to get food soon. Food, yummy food. Food from Marinette.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Hm?”

She shifted her head to look at him. Adrien was holding up a second pair of rose-tinted glasses. This pair, however, was in her favorite shade of pink.

“The first one was for the analogy,” he said. “This pair is for you.” He gave Marinette the glasses. “As well as this, if you want.” With this, he held up… a headband.

A headband.

A cute, black little headband.

With cat ears on it.

Cat ears. A cat ear headband.

Marinette stared. Long and hard.

“I… wasn't sure what to get to say that I'm sorry, but I tried.” Adrien set the headband down. “I hope you don't mind a small apology gift.”

Marinette suddenly burst into laughter. Hard, gut-splitting laughter. She doubled over, unable to breathe. Because holy cow! This was so sudden!

“I think you gave her the gift of laughter to go with it,” Amaia commented.

“Well, at least that's a positive,” Adrien said sheepishly. “I'm glad it didn't become negative.” Right away, Amaia could tell he didn’t quite understand what was so funny. And like a good friend, she took it upon herself to explain it to him. She walked over and leaned down to whisper.

“I think you caught her off-guard,” Amaia explained. Adrien’s resulting expression clearly asked if it was a good thing. All Amaia could do was shrug. Not even she knew what to think about that.

It was a while before Marinette calmed down enough to talk clearly again. A genuine smile graced her face. And this time, it reached her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said. “It still means something to me.”

A smile graced Adrien’s face. Small, but genuine. Nothing like the smiles he makes for modeling. It was real. And it felt good. Because from now on, he knew, he could help Marinette heal.

Diego yipped, asking for the treat he was promised earlier.

“Oh! Uh.”

“Here.” Amaia dug into her bag yet again. “He'll stay quiet for these.” Amaia pulled out Diego’s favorite —a bacon-flavored dog treat— and handed it to Marinette. Marinette smiled, thanked her, and fed the treat to Diego. The puppy chewed, happy to receive food from Marinette. His second favorite person after his owner. Adrien was quickly rising in ranks to becoming his third favorite person. But for now, he wanted attention from his second favorite.

Watching the scene from the side, Amaia felt a cold sense of foreboding creep up her spine. A heavy sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach, the familiar ugly feeling taking hold. She knew that feeling all too well. And she hated it every time.

They wouldn’t need her anymore after they were done healing.

She would be tossed aside.

Forgotten.

Left alone on the side of the road to freeze.

And no one would remember or care.

But of course, what else was she expecting? It wasn’t like she was anyone important, to begin with.

“Amaia?”

“… hm?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Amaia took note of Adrien and Marinette. They… were both looking at her, concerned.

“You okay?” Marinette asked. Amaia studied both of them, already forming her answer.

“… I’ll be fine.” 

“You looked like you were deep in thought,” Marinette pointed out. At which, Amaia just shrugged.

“I do that a lot.” To her surprise, Marinette didn’t look convinced. And neither did Adrien. “Another time, please.” This time, they seemed to buy it. Seemed to. Amaia could tell they still weren’t fully convinced. Well, so long as she could avoid talking about it, she would be fine.

“Anyone up for grabbing something to eat?” Adrien piped up.

“I am,” Marinette answered. Amaia smiled, getting ready to head back to the house. Her work today was done. There was no need to impose on their time.

“Amaia, would you like to come?” Adrien asked. Amaia snapped her head up in surprise. “My treat.”

“What?”

Marinette smiled. “It'd be really fun to have you along.” Adding to the invitation was Diego pawing again at Adrien’s pantleg.

_**Arf!** _

Amaia paused, unsure and wary. But… this didn’t happen often. And… it felt nice. It was nice to feel… nice. And wanted. Cautiously, she let her guard down. Bit by bit. A small, certain smile graced her face. And she accepted.

“Sure. I'd like to.”

Adrien and Marinette both smiled, seemingly happy to have her be with them. Her confirmation accepted, the three headed out. Diego happily trotted in between them, his tail upright and wagging. As for Amaia?

Well, she’ll set aside her worries for another day.

* * *

  
Marinette returned to her room after the hangout, some hours later.

“Phew…”

She flopped down on her bed, exhausted but fulfilled. She couldn’t believe what she had accomplished today. Talking to Adrien, admitting her crush on him. Finding out he cared enough to try, even if it failed.

She hadn’t felt this fulfilled in forever.

Tikki flew out of her purse, hovering over her Holder. “You look like you're floating, Marinette,” the little Kwami said.

“I _feel_ like I'm floating,” Marinette replied. She let out a contented sigh. “I never thought I'd see this actually happen.”

Adrien never abandoned her. He tried to support her even when everyone else had left. Alya, Nino, Alix, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, even Miss Bustier.

He tried.

And even though he failed, he still tried.

That still meant more to her than anyone realized.

And she never would’ve found out without her new best friend.

_**Knock knock knock**_

“Come in.”

Tikki flew back into her purse to hide. The trapdoor opened, someone poking their head through. Marinette looked over the side of her bed to see who it was.

“Oh, Andres. Hey.”

Andres waved, a sheepish grin on his face. “Hi,” he said. Marinette sat up. It was clear he had something to say. “I um… wanted to know if… I… could do your hair?” He shuffled his feet while he asked, a light pink tinging his cheeks. Marinette sat up.

“You're... asking to do my hair?” she asked, not quite sure if she heard right.

“Yes.”

The little gremlin rocker was asking to do her hair. This was definitely new. Marinette laughed a little. Because this was so adorable.

“Is it a special occasion or something?”

The little rocker jumped. “N-No, I—” He cleared his throat. “Just wanted to do something for you, since Amaia did too.”

Marinette smiled. And she laughed. Because this kid was just too adorable.

“Sure.”

Andres brightened immediately. The way his eyes lit up reminded her of a happy puppy she had seen a customer bring the other day. Had he been one, his tail would’ve been wagging wildly. She had no doubt it was.

Smiling, Marinette sat down at the vanity so Andres could do his thing. “Do you do your sister's hair?” she asked. “Or Mireya's?”

“Amaia’s, yes,” he said. “Mireya’s…” His smile turned into a grimace. “No. I don't touch her hair.”

“I'm afraid to ask…”

“Don’t ask,” he advised. Marinette chose not to ask further, knowing Mireya. Andres, meanwhile, stood next to her. He checked to see what she had available. “I do Amaia's hair whenever Mireya can't or isn't home.”

Huh. That was interesting. Most twelve-year-old boys wouldn’t be caught dead doing their sisters’ hair.

“Wouldn't your friends laugh?” Marinette asked. “I'm just wondering.”

“I don't have friends,” Andres stated simply. “I have family. Others I will let go of if they drag me down the wrong way.”

Drag him down the wrong way…

Was it the same way with her old class? Dragging her down the wrong way? If it was, why didn’t she notice it before? Was she simply too trusting of them? Of their friendship? Or did she simply have too much faith in them? So much so that it blinded her to the reality of the situation. Perhaps… she too was wearing her own version of the rose-tinted glasses. And it was finally time to take them off.

Andres undid her hairbands, letting her hair fall at her shoulders.

“Mireya… kinda scares me.”

And she was being completely honest. Mireya scared the ever-loving snot out of her. She gave Tikki the creeps every time she had passed by. Though it was assuaged some when she gave her the handkerchief. Strangely enough, when she tried to return it, Mireya had told her to keep it. She would need it more, Mireya had said.

“She scares everyone,” Andres said. “But if I'm being honest, Mireya is more of a mother than someone creepy.” He picked up her hairbrush.

“Is she?”

She swore she was going to lose count of all the curveballs being thrown at her lately.

“Let's just say she is quite protective of who she cares about,” Andres said. He had begun brushing Marinette’s hair. “I won't tell you about the one guy that tried to even so much as _insult_ Amaia.”

Marinette decided not to ask further. Although, now that she thought of it, Amaia always got defensive whenever someone spoke ill of Mireya. What was Mireya to Amaia? Her mother? If that was the case, what happened to Amaia’s _real_ mother? She had a sinking feeling it wasn’t a pretty situation. The kind where it was best not to speak or think of it too much.

“How close are they? Amaia and Mireya?”

Andres set down the hairbrush. “ _Very close_ ,” he said. “It's like a very strong magnet.”

“Oh wow.”

Andres picked up a pair of scissors. A question mark floated above Marinette’s head. At first glance, they didn’t seem necessary. But since he was kind enough to do her hair for her, Marinette heard his explanation.

“It's just to trim,” he said. “Plus, it's also to help with the look I want to achieve.” To prove his point, he turned her head so she could see the side of her hair.

“Oh…”

Her hair had gotten scraggly since she had last gone to the salon. That, and with everything that had happened, she hadn’t felt the need or drive to make her hair look prettier. Which, in hindsight, was pretty embarrassing.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Andres asked. “Did something happen? When we first met you, you seemed… down.”

Marinette glanced down. Of course, this would come up. This would follow her the rest of her life, probably. Nonetheless, he asked politely.

“Do you have time for a story?”

“I'm doing your hair, so, yes.”

“Alright,” Marinette sighed. “Well, it all started when this new girl came to our class. Lila Rossi.” She told him, from the very beginning, the story of how everything came crashing down. From the day Lila lied about being best friends with Ladybug to the threats the day Chameleon attacked to losing her friends. And finally, she told him of the incident in the cafeteria.

“I'm just now finding out someone had tried to help.” She felt a pang of guilt. “But it didn't work.” She felt bad for thinking so badly of Adrien now that she knew what was going on. It was… uplifting. Knowing someone had her back even if he was too late. He still cared enough to try and help. That’s what mattered.

“I will say, things started looking up after I met you and your family.” At this, both Andres and Marinette smiled. “It just… feels nice, you know?” She gestured with her hands. “To be heard. To have actual friends.” She thinks about Nino, Alix, and Nathaniel. “I have started mending things with some of my old classmates. And I think it's going well.”

“Glad to hear.”

Marinette smiled, letting him continue his work. Andres snipped some split-ends off, tossing them in the trash can. He worked some on her bangs as well.

“So… this all started because of this Lila girl?” he asked.

“It did.” And then there was the meeting with AIM. “And even then, I just recently found out she never meant for it to get that far.” That still felt strange to say even now.

“Wait, what?”

“My reaction exactly.”

To think, it had been Alya and not Lila who caused her kingdom to fall.

“Long story short, even Lila had a line she won't cross. Alya—” Marinette felt her heart wrench. It still felt painful to say her former best friend’s name. “… Alya crossed that line.”

“Isn't Alya that plaid-shirt with the glasses?”

“The one and only.”

They didn’t need Jeremie’s intellect to figure out Amaia and Alya didn’t get along. Their first meeting was particularly rocky. And then Alya had a complete nervous breakdown once Amaia broke her delusions. According to her parents, it was about time someone got through to Alya. It was only sad it took someone from the outside to do it.

“What she did almost put a target on her back,” Andres said. Was he talking about the abduction?

“What do you mean?”

Andres made a small flapping wing motion with his hands. Oh. Mireya.

“…oh.”

Enough said.

“That said, Alya doesn't seem the type to act that way for long.” Andres trimmed some stray fringe to make it look neater. “It's like she's… what is it, brainwashed?”

“Brainwashed, rinsed, and dried,” Marinette sassed. A pause later, the realization dawned on her. “Why does that sound like something your sister would say?”

“Because you probably heard something similar from her,” Andres said. To that, Marinette laughed. He took his time inspecting his work to make sure it was how he liked it.

“Marinette?”

“Hm?”

“Is it alright for me to say that I think it may help if you talked to them face to face? And make them see their mistakes in full light?”

Marinette tensed up. “I'm… working on that. I'm not quite ready for that step yet.” To her relief, Andres dropped the topic. “I've made some good friends with the group at Kadic.” Such as Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Sissi.

“I heard one of them is making a game.”

“Jeremie and Aelita. I'm helping with the UI design.” She then gave him a knowing look. “And don't think I forgot your little stunt, young man.”

Andres immediately tensed up. “Uhh, what stunt?” he stammered.

“Trying to ask me out.”

His face turned so red. “I tried.” Marinette smiled. “Would you though?”

Marinette had to chuckle. “How 'bout we make it a group outing?” She listed some people off the top of her head. “You, me, Amaia, Adrien. Just the four of us.”

“A double date?” Andres piped up, excited. It didn’t take long for the reality of the words he just spoke to sink in. He hid behind her, trying not to show how red his face was. Marinette laughed. Because he was just too adorable. Red face and all.

Not long after, he stepped back. “Look at it now.”

Marinette looked into the mirror… and gasped. “ _I love it!_ ”

The final result was her hair being brought down to shoulder-length without the pigtails. But now, it was curling around her face beautifully. The ends were trimmed, showing off the smoothness of her hair. Completing the look was a little ladybug hair clip to keep the hair out of her eyes. She hugged the boy in sheer excitement.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Marinette exclaimed happily. Fighting through the blush, Andres returned the hug. He was glad he could make her smile. And as a final show of gratitude, she kissed his cheek. “Mwah!”

Hearts floated around him like a halo. Everything around him was white noise. Even when Marinette ran downstairs to show her parents what Andres had done.

“Mom! Dad! Look what Andres did to my hair!” he heard her cry out.

“Oh, how beautiful!” Sabine exclaimed. “It makes you look so pretty, dear.”

“I'll say,” Tom said. “I think this style works on you.”

While Marinette was downstairs showing off her new hairstyle, Andres was still in her room. Daydreaming about his crush on the designer.

Worth it.

* * *

**Alix:** Yo, Alya  
**Alix:** You're not gonna believe this

**Alya:** What is it?

**Alix:** I just saw Marinette talking to Adrien  
**Alix:** Full convo  
**Alix:** No stutter

**Alya:** How

**Alix:** < _image.jpg_ >  
**Alix:** Ask her

—

Alya glared down at the photo Alix had sent her. It had been what she assumed to be a selfie of Adrien, Marinette and… _her_. That girl who was keeping her from Marinette. From healing.

“Oh… her…”

Things would be so much easier to mend without her around. It was humiliating enough when she was sent home with shredded clothes. And now she was stealing her best friend?

—

**Alya:** Ask her?...

**Alix:** She was with Marinette and Adrien

**Alya:** I'll ask when I see her next...

**Alix:** Uhhhh  
**Alix:** You okay?

**Alya:** Perfectly fine

**Alix:** Alya, the last time you said that you were covering your caboose  
**Alix:** What's going on?

**Alix:** Alya?

**Alya:** I’m busy

**Alix:** ...  
**Alix:** You really hate her, don't you

**Alya:** Right now, "hate" isn't strong enough...

**Alix:** Geez, what’s your beef?

**Alix:** You still there?

**Alix:** Alya, what’s going on?

—

Unknown to Alix, Alya had begun ignoring her phone in favor of turning on her computer. She just couldn’t deal right now. Not with that best friend thief hanging out with _her_ bestie. She just couldn’t deal with it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** So we're close to the end of Book 1. Not to worry. We still have an after credits and a few bonus chapters to cover. Also, keep an eye out for two new short story collections in this series ;)


	20. Our Story Isn't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir makes amends and officially starts on the road to healing. Part 2 of the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Red Lily:** Long chapter this time, as a special treat. Enjoy.

The Parisian cityscape at night was always a sight to behold. The warm lights illuminated the streets under the cool shine of the moon, mixing in a mosaic of colors. And the centerpiece of the nighttime was the Eiffel Tower, shining bright like a beacon to all who needed a bit of light in their lives. Across the rooftops, Ladybug zipped and swerved towards her destination. With the cool air of the Parisian night hitting her face, Ladybug thought back over what had happened the past two weeks.

Before, she was a broken and emotional wreck of a teenage girl with no closure and little support. And now, in just two weeks, she had found new support, rekindled her friendship with Adrien, and discovered a brand new group with which to form a brand new team. Hawk Moth wouldn’t know what hit him once they had officially initiated the new members, one of which was her new best friend and neighbor.

She didn’t know what had caused these events to happen as they did. Neither did she know why it all fell apart that fateful day two weeks ago. But she was glad they did, looking back. She was feeling stronger than ever now. Ready to take on whatever Hawk Moth threw at them. She was excited, admittedly, to see who would get what Miraculous in the new team. She wondered if Chat Noir felt the same way.

The abrupt summons from the Guardian was strange, to say the least. While on the topic, Chat Noir needed to speak with her as Ladybug, Master Fu said. It was equally as strange as seeing he had a new teapot this time around. Wayzz had said they lost the last one after an unexpected visitor dropped by. Beyond that, they refused to say what else had happened.

It was strange. But it wasn’t unwelcome. Although she was concerned about what Chat Noir wanted to talk about. Did it have something to do with her decision to no longer support the Ladyblog? She had voiced that to Master Fu. Tellingly, he did not disagree considering the Ladyblogger’s actions lately. A new Fox Miraculous Holder would be needed in the coming battles, he had said. It helped that they had a large group to choose from.

She wasn’t going to lie. It hurt cutting off that influence from her life. The Ladyblogger, after all, had been her best friend. But now that she was no longer supporting it, she felt freer than ever. There would be other news blogs. She was considering asking the trio behind the AIM Archives if they were interested. But before that, she would ask Chat Noir his opinion.

Ladybug sat down to rest on a nearby rooftop. The meeting point, the Eiffel Tower, was within range. And she could see Chat Noir waiting already. Huh. It must be something serious he wanted to talk about.

Opening her yo-yo, Ladybug searched up the Ladyblog out of curiosity. A month and two weeks ago, the Ladyblog was put on hiatus in the wake of the assault on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Even now, it seemed like the hiatus hadn’t let up aside from the chat rooms. Ladybug hesitated. Should she read what had transpired in the chats? Or should she leave well enough alone? Curiosity overtook her sense and she opened the chat rooms.

It wasn’t a following.

It was an echo chamber.

The once-popular blog had been reduced from a legitimate news source to a tabloid echo chamber consisting of Alya’s most devoted loyalists. Predictably, she had lost most of them after it was revealed by her parents she had assaulted an innocent classmate. On the word of another girl, no less. And speaking of said girl, all the posts about Lila were deleted. Even that interview she had not wanted to make public. Reading the comments in the chat room on the interview, Ladybug cringed. The response to that particular video ranged from praise to questioning to vitriolic criticism. Did Alya not read the comments or something? She thrived on the attention she was getting, negative or otherwise. Perhaps even more so than Lila.

Without warning, the website crashed. Alarmed, Ladybug reloaded the page to see if it was just a traffic overload.

Nothing.

It was blank.

There wasn’t even the echo chamber anymore.

It was just a blank page.

Worried, Ladybug hurried to the Eiffel Tower. Did Chat Noir know about this? She hooked her yo-yo onto a railing of the Eiffel Tower. Hoisting herself up, Ladybug landed near the cat hero himself.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said. Chat Noir was… silent. Contemplative. “… Chat Noir?”

“… hey, LB.”

Is something the matter? Instead of the usual flirting, puns, and jokes, Ladybug was met with a glum look from the Black Cat. None of his usual spunk and humor. Something _was_ wrong.

“Is something wrong?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes,” Chat Noir said. “There is.”

Concerned, Ladybug sat down with him. “What’s wrong?” The situation with the Ladyblog wasn’t even on her mind right now. Something was bothering her partner. Something serious enough he needed to talk to her about it. But what could it be?

“I have to talk to you about something,” he said. “And it's serious.” He gulped, his lips tightening. Hesitantly, he turned to Ladybug, his normal playfulness gone. “I'm not the partner you think I am.”

Ladybug reared back. “What?” She looked at her partner in alarm. “What do you mean? You've been a wonderful partner.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped, his eyes staring at the ground. “No, I have not been,” he said. “You just can't see it because you haven't ever known.”

Alright, she was _really_ concerned now. “Chat Noir, what's going on?”

“Ladybug.” He grimaced, as though saying it out loud stabbed his heart. “I _lied_ to you. Right to your face.”

Ladybug stood and stepped back. “What…” She couldn’t understand what he meant.

He lied to her? As in, actually lied? That couldn’t be. He was her partner. He _couldn’t_ lie to her.

Could he?

“What are you talking about?”

“Copycat,” he said simply. “Syren. Glaciator.” He listed those few. “I lied about the cause of Copycat,” he admitted. “My behavior with Glaciator was _terrible_.” But that wasn’t the worst one. Not by a long shot. “And during Syren's akuma, _I threatened to quit_.”

Ladybug went deathly silent. “You _what_.” He had the grace, or courage, to look her in the eye at least.

“I failed you because my actions were completely _stupid_.”

“…”

Ladybug was stiff, shocked to the core. Gradually, that shock turned into anger. Then to rage. She began to hyperventilate, the fury coursing through her muscles. He _lied_ to her?! And to her face?! Does he even realize what he had just admitted to?!

“Chat Noir…” she said, her voice low and dangerous. “Do you have _any idea_ what you just told me?” Her rage colored her every move. Because _how dare_ Chat Noir lie to her!

“ _Yeah, I do_ ,” Chat Noir fired. Instantly, her rage quelled, surprise taking hold. Ladybug stepped back, in surprise this time. “I'm not worried about if you're mad at me right now,” he said. “Because I'm mad at myself too.” Ladybug was silent. Stunned. Was she really hearing this? From Chat Noir?

Chat Noir sighed, his gaze returning to the ground. His shoulders slumped. “The only thing I've been has been a joker and a scaredy-cat.” Ladybug said nothing. Because… what was there she could say? “I've been in contact with someone who showed me what was best,” he continued. “And I'm not letting this slip by me like you do with my mistakes.” He held his hands up in exasperation. “I mean, sure, you get annoyed with what I do sometimes, but you let it slide.” His hands flopped to his sides again. “That can't happen with this.”

Ladybug had no words. No words at all. Because what could she say? That he was right? That he was wrong? There were so many conflicting thoughts swimming in her head right now. But… he had come forward with his past misdeeds. But he had also admitted to lying to her face about an akuma. And threatening to quit during an akuma attack?

“… I am so mad at you right now…” she breathed. Turning away, she hooked her yo-yo onto a high vantage point. It was time to start their patrol route tonight. “Let's go on patrol.” She looked Chat Noir in the eye. “When we get back, you are telling me _everything_.” And with that, she zipped off into the night.

“Fair enough,” Chat Noir faintly admitted. Extending his baton, he went off on his part of the patrol route.

The cool air of the Parisian night did little to soothe the fires within Ladybug’s mind.

He lied to her.

He actually lied.

And he’s just now coming forward with this?

Ladybug didn’t stop to see where Chat Noir was right now. She was too angry. Too angry to care. And too angry to notice. She stopped over at the Seine, watching the different couples cross the bridge without a care in the world.

Why did he lie to her? And why is he just now admitting his faults? Was it her fault for being a poor leader? Or was it her being lacking as a leader? These questions raged through her mind. Nowhere near as fiercely as her emotions warring with each other earlier in the day. When she had finally spoken to Adrien after a month and two weeks. The euphoria she was feeling when she had finally rekindled her friendship with him had evaporated.

Where had she gone wrong? Was there something wrong with her? Something she said? Why did people still turn on her at the drop of a hat? Anger gave way to hurt. Several tears leaked out, none in sight for the civilians below, thankfully.

No.

There would be no tears.

There would be answers.

She had to be strong.

She was Ladybug.

Hooking her yo-yo on another vantage point, Ladybug hoisted herself over the rooftops. Her anger had ebbed to a low flame, but it was still there. She felt sad now. Sad at being lied to. Sad at the loss of trust in her beloved partner. And sad at the changes she knew were coming.

But at the same time, she knew he was serious. There were no jokes or half-baked puns from him. That by itself was a surefire sign of how much he meant it. She breathed in and out through her nose. It wouldn’t do for the Heroine of Paris to get herself akumatized over a breach in trust. Chat Noir had fessed up on his own volition. No prodding needed from an outside source, to her knowledge. Perhaps there was more he was not saying?

Perhaps.

As she had said earlier, she would hear it from him at the end of the patrol.

Which, to her surprise, came faster than anticipated. Was she so out of it she didn’t notice the passage of time? Or was she too focused to see how fast patrol was going? Nonetheless, there she was. Facing Chat Noir once again. It was time for answers. And this time, he wouldn’t skip a single thing.

At their meeting place on the Eiffel Tower, she looked him in the eye, the fury inside having died down but still demanding answers. “I'd like to ask you one thing, Chat Noir,” she said, firm and steadfast. He only nodded his head, giving her the green light. “Why?”

To his credit, Chat Noir looked appropriately guilty.

“Why did you lie to me?” she continued. “Why did you threaten to quit? And why tell me about all this now?”

“Because I did not have the right thoughts,” he admitted. “I didn't know how you would take it.” He looked up. “I'm telling you this now because I want to be the partner I should have been.” He looked down again. “There is no excuse for what I did. I was…” he sighed. “I guess you could say scared.”

Once again, Ladybug had nothing to say. Here, he was admitting why he had done it. Like he said he would. And there was no trace of malice or ill-intent. Only simple honesty. She could appreciate that. Looking into his green eyes… she could see the sincerity. The guilt. The remorse.

He meant every word he had said. And who was she to guilt him further when he was truly sorry?

“… I have no idea how much I trust you after this…” Ladybug softly admitted.

“I don't need to have an idea,” he added. “I know I lost like half your trust.” The hurt from the loss was rearing its head. Tears formed in his eyes. “All I've ever wanted was to be the perfect partner for you. And I ruined it.” He slid towards the floor of the platform. The city lights flickered behind them. Ladybug glanced down at the solemn Chat.

She couldn’t stay angry at him, as much as she wanted to. He came here knowing full well he was going to lose trust. But he was brave and confessed to his misdeeds. It showed, in her eyes, he was legitimately trying to do better. And to do better, the very first step was admitting there was something wrong.

Chat was brave enough to do just that.

Ladybug sat on her knees, eye level with her partner. “I won't lie. It's going to be a long while before I can trust you as much again.”

“I figured you would say that.”

_But…_

“But, at the same time… I'm grateful.” She patted his shoulder in reassurance. “What you said, although I'm mad, it's better to hear it from you than from someone else.”

“It's bad enough it had to come from me,” Chat Noir admitted. “Because I never wanted you mad in the first place.”

She had to give him credit. He prepared well for this.

“I know you mean well now. And I'll forgive you.” Ladybug retracted her hand, speaking to her partner. “All I ask now is for you to not expect immediate trust for now.”

“Forgiveness is one thing,” he added. “But trust is the most important, especially with Hawk Moth around. He will take advantage of it if we aren't careful.” A fire she hadn’t seen before lit up in his eyes. “And I'm not going to lose you if he tries.” Somewhere underneath the embers of his heart, a majestic panther prowled. Waiting to be released. “I would fight back to keep us back to back.”

Ladybug smiled, her heart swelling with pride. Perhaps she was too caught up in her own personal problems to realize he too was facing challenges. A different set of challenges than she, but challenges nonetheless. Now that both issues were out in the open, it was time to make changes and move forward.

Although… there _was_ one last thing to address.

“There's one last thing I'd like to ask. Unrelated.” Chat Noir gave her a questioning look. At least, until Ladybug held up her yo-yo. “The Ladyblog.” She saw the answer click in his eyes. “Do you know what happened to it?”

“Oh,” he said. “It’s gone.” What? “It’s done and gone.”

Ladybug’s mind screeched to a halt.

“What? How?”

“It’s been deleted. Permanently.”

“… should we check up on the Ladyblogger?”

“May be best.” Chat Noir looked over at the lights of the city. “Her light was still on during the patrol.”

“Fair enough.”

Thus, the two superheroes took off to make sure the Ladyblogger was alright. Along the way, they passed by the Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes just to be sure they had covered it during the patrol. They should probably do something about that wolf being outside its enclosure and—

Oh. They have it under control. Carry on.

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time he had returned to the Graham de Vanily estate. Granted, he had to spend some days getting to know the layout so he wouldn’t rouse suspicion, but it had paid off. The butler and a few friendly maids were more than happy to show him the layout of the estate. No one knew he would use it in his ventures as Chat Noir.

Quiet as a cat, he slid into his room through the window. No one was up. And there was no one to see him de-transform.

“Plagg, claws in.”

The green light engulfed him, and Plagg flew out. The Black Cat Kwami yawned, ready to hunker down and sleep through the night.

“If you need something to eat, there's a small slice of camembert in my bag. In a small container.”

“I’m good.” Plagg burped. “I think that speed potion did the trick.” For once, Adrien was glad they had the foresight to visit the Guardian for those. He was generous enough to give them a stockpile now that he was staying half an hour away from Paris.

“I'll have to learn how to make it more like your snack so I don't have any potion vials breaking,” Adrien snarked. Followed by a yawn.

“Heh,” Plagg chuckled. He flew up to his Holder just as Adrien was sitting down on the bed. “How do you feel, kid?”

Adrien took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I feel better,” he confessed. “But I don't know now what is in Ladybug's head.”

“At least she's willing to give you a second chance,” Plagg pointed out. “That's more than what most can ask for in a situation like this.”

“You have a point there.”

Plagg smiled, flying up to his Holder. In a strange show of affection, Plagg patted Adrien’s head with his little paw. “Get some sleep. You did a lot today.”

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien yawned. He was thankful he was already in his pajamas when he transformed. Or else he’d have to expend the rest of his nonexistent energy in changing clothes. Like a cat, he curled up under the bedsheets, ready to sink into the cozy bed and dream of pleasant things to come.

And like a cat, Plagg curled up near his Holder’s head and fell fast asleep. The next step would be to tell his class he knew about the lies. But for now, they would rest and plan.

* * *

Adrien never knew how filling breakfast could be. Today, the chef had served _divine_ omelets with croissants, fruit, and fresh jam on the side. He almost forgot his manners until he remembered Félix and Amelie were also at the table with him.

It felt strange, having meals with someone who wasn’t his father. But it was welcome.

After breakfast, he found himself absently wandering the hallways of the grand estate. The maids and servants greeted him. And in turn, he greeted them. It was so strange having people besides Nathalie and the Gorilla to talk to. But it was a welcome strangeness. One he wouldn’t mind becoming his new normal.

“Hm,” he hummed to himself. “Should I text Marinette and ask her how she sleeps when she has a troubled mind?” Plagg shrugged in his hiding place. “It’s worth a shot.”

Plagg said nothing since there were still people about. He was glad then that Master Fu hadn’t lent them Kaalki. It would’ve been more troublesome trying to hide _two_ Kwamis instead of just him. Factor in Kaalki’s love of sugar cubes and it was a disastrous reveal waiting to happen.

Speaking of disastrous, they had found Alya crying her eyes out when they had gone to check on her. Her mother, Mrs. Césaire, was on the bed soothing her daughter. What happened between them? Did Mrs. Césaire influence Alya’s decision to delete the Ladyblog? Whatever had gone down, it was obvious the idea wasn’t Alya’s. Once things cooled down for certain, they would approach and ask.

Adrien, in the meantime, sent his question to Marinette.

_**Riiing riiing!!!**_

Huh?

What on?

Adrien checked his phone. Who could be calling at this point?

It was… Chloé? What brought this about? Why was she calling him? And now, of all times?

He pressed to answer. “Hello?”

“Adrikins?” Chloé’s voice answered. “Adrihoney, are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m using my phone.”

“Oh, Adrihoney! I'm so glad you're okay!” Chloé cried. Almost immediately, her tone turned disgusted. “Ugh! This preposterous place they call a school is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous,” she ranted. “They had the _audacity_ to confiscate my phone!”

“Really?”

Well, that explained the radio silence.

“Yes!” she cried again. “They make us do our own chores here! Where are the maids?”

“Uhh,” he drawled. “There are no maids.”

“Ridiculous!” Chloé huffed. “Absolutely, utterly ridiculous!”

“You do realize that it's a school right? Every school is different.”

“They could _at least_ have some sort of dignity here,” Chloé ranted. “‘The School of Kings’? Ha! More like ‘The School of Second-Class Peasants’! They had the audacity to apprehend _moi!_ ”

“That's what a school does if you do something wrong,” Adrien politely retorted. He tried to, at least.

Chloé simply huffed. “Well, at least it's better than being around those savages who call themselves classmates.” They could just imagine her filing her nails on her end right about now. “What they did to Dupain-Cheng was disgusting. Utterly disgusting.”

“And where were you when I tried looking for you?” Adrien fired. “Marinette needed everyone to have her back.”

“Correction. Dupain-Cheng needed a reality check.” What? “Did you see the way those weeds choked the life out of her?” For once, there was no snarky reaction from Plagg. “To borrow from Voclain, a rose can't grow when there are too many weeds in the garden. You either get rid of the weeds or you lose the rose.”

“You followed Thérèse?”

“She was a fellow class representative long before Dupain-Cheng stole my throne,” Chloé reminded. “Of course I would remember.”

“Then what about Sabrina?”

Chloé was silent. And so was Plagg.

“Did you tell her you were leaving DuPont?” Adrien pressed. “And what was she doing in all of this too?”

For once, Chloé didn’t have a haughty remark. She was silent for a long time before she answered.

“To answer your question, yes. I did tell her I was leaving.” They heard something being set down. “I at least gave her a proper goodbye. That's more than what those peabrains ever did for their ‘everyday Ladybug’.” Once again, Plagg had no smart-aleck response. “And last I heard, Officer Raincomprix took in Little Miss Gardener. So now Sabrina has someone else to follow while I'm gone.”

“And how long are you going to stay gone?”

“At least until graduation,” Chloé said. “Daddy has by now dropped Damocles like last year’s handbag now that the bribes are known.” It was nice to know there was a line even Mayor Bourgeois wouldn’t cross. “I'm not going back to that nest of savages,” she added. “I would've taken you along but Dearest Daddy Agreste said you belonged in Paris. Ha! As if.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. Either in annoyance or otherwise, no one could tell. “Well, if you're planning to stay where you are, then I only have one favor.”

“What’s that?”

Adrien kept his tone firm. “Message Marinette.” Now _that_ had Chloé’s attention. “Let her know that you've got her back.”

For a while, Chloé said nothing. Stunned silence was all that followed at first. “… I won't make any promises, but I have my ways.” This time, Plagg did roll his eyes.

“This time, I will ask you to promise me.”

“… you're serious about this.”

“Yes,” Adrien affirmed. “Please talk to her. I have my ways now of finding things out.”

There was another period of silence before Chloé answered again. “… very well.” There was the sound of a bed shifting on her end. “In that case, I want you to promise me something.”

“Alright, name it.”

Chloé didn’t mince words on what she wanted him to promise. That much, she would make known. “Make sure you make it known what you will _not_ tolerate.” Adrien was silent. “There are people in this world who don't know their place. And they will cling to you like their lives depend on it.” They thought back on all the “favors” the class asked of Marinette. “And once they get a hold of you, they will suck you dry,” she reminded. “Just look at what happened to Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette,” Adrien corrected. “It's high time you were able to call her by her first name.”

“Haha!” Chloé laughed. “Thanks for growing a backbone, Adrikins.” Voices sounded off on her end. “Ugh! I have to go,” she complained. “They're calling us for some inspection or whatever.”

“Alright.” He made sure to remind her. “Make sure you contact Marinette.” The fire in his eyes lit up yet again. “I'm holding up my end of the promise. So you have to do the same.”

“Very well.” Chloé prepared to hang up. “And Adrien?”

“Yes?”

Her next words surprised him. “I meant it when I said thanks for growing a backbone.”

“You’re welcome.”

The voices were calling again on Chloé’s end. “Toodles!” she bade in a sing-song voice. And with that, they hung up.

“Nice to see Queen Bee's still a queen bee,” Plagg snarked.

“More like Queen Bee is trying to keep her stinger in a nest of wasps,” Adrien snarked back. “Can't blame her but can't agree with her either.” He was seriously starting to regret being her only comfort now that she was out of Paris.

“Let's go to the gardens,” Plagg suggested. “I think there's some of your mom's favorites there.”

Adrien breathed in and out. “Yeah,” he affirmed. “Aunt Amelie would have made sure they kept growing.” Smiling a little, and with encouragement from his Kwami, the duo headed out to the Graham de Vanily gardens.

Perhaps a break from the world would do him some good.

* * *

It was a good idea, for once, to listen to Plagg. The gardens outside the Graham de Vanily estate were breathtaking and well-cared for. Whoever they hired as the groundskeeper he sincerely hoped they were paid well. Because the flowers were bursting everywhere with color. The topiary hedges were a lush green and trimmed beautifully. Had he been a smaller child, he would’ve gotten lost in an Alice in Wonderland-style daydream. And he wouldn’t have minded.

This was perfect to get some peace and quiet. And, oh! There was even a garden table with chairs. Perfect!

Except… the table was already occupied. By one person who had been avoiding him during his stay.

“Oh, hey, Félix.”

Félix did not turn around. He simply mumbled a hello.

“What brings you out here?”

“… thinking.”

“About?”

“… many things…”

Adrien couldn’t pretend anymore that nothing was wrong. Something was bothering Félix. But was he ready to talk about it? Perhaps it might help if he had someone with him. Félix was looking a little… lonely. And he looked sad. Adrien knew what it felt like. Being friendless and alone. He hated it. And from what he could see in his cousin’s posture, he hated it too. His decision was made. Adrien sat down in a chair next to his cousin.

“Able to tell me about it?”

It couldn’t hurt to ask. Just like Amaia said, perhaps Félix needed someone to talk to? Get it off his chest? Or maybe just talk? Félix sighed, a heavy weight on his shoulders was making itself known.

“Adrien,” he said.

“Yes?”

Félix paused. “… I want to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Félix bowed his head, twiddling his thumbs. “I am aware…” he whispered. “That I wasn't the most welcoming on your first day here…” To his credit, Adrien was silent. “It’s just…” he trailed off. Without warning, he buried his face in his hands. An ugly sob escaped his throat.

“Félix?”

“…”

Félix stayed as he was. For a long time, he did nothing but cry into his hands. Observing his cousin, Adrien took note of the thin trails of tears flowing down his cheeks. Félix’s eyes, he finally comprehended, were already red and puffy. Was he hiding his grief? Félix said nothing. Only sobbed until he set his hands down.

“It hasn't been easy, coming to terms with my father's mortality.” Adrien listened, out of respect for Félix’s grief. “Mother has been trying her best to keep everyone's spirits up.” Such as helping the chef, creating more pieces of jewelry to sell, managing the family’s business. “But it isn't easy.” Even a woman as strong as his mother had her limits on what she could take. And he suspected she was reaching hers the more her husband’s end drew near. “And with _your_ father keeping himself holed up in his mansion.” His hands balled up into fists. “It felt like, by extension, you didn't care.”

His hands released their tension. A sense of tiredness took hold. “But I was wrong,” he admitted. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Adrien, now that he knew. “I wasn't aware. How little you knew.”

More and more, Adrien felt his respect for his father melting away. “I wasn't aware either,” he confessed. “Even though I knew I didn't know enough.” Félix said nothing, though he kept his head bowed.

There was so much pain going on. Did it start with his mother’s disappearance? Or had it gone on for much longer than that? He didn’t remember if his father had ever held a funeral for her. And neither did he remember visiting his cousin much in his younger years. Come to think of it, he didn’t know his mother’s family as much as he wished. Was that why his Aunt Amelie seized the chance to take him in? So she could get to know her sister’s son a little better?

If so, then he would return the favor and get to know them. It was only fair, after all. He was here. And he was closer to his mother’s history. Perhaps the tutor had some stories? He could take advantage of his time here to learn more about his mother.

Félix finally turned to face his cousin. There was a sense of pleading in Félix’s eyes. “Could you forgive me?…” he asked. “Please?…”

Adrien met his cousin’s gaze. It was sudden, sure. But now he knew why Félix had been so withdrawn. He felt guilty for his hostility on Adrien’s first day here. But in hindsight, Adrien couldn’t blame him. And he couldn’t continue to be as clueless as he was before. If he had any chance to make it on his own, develop independence from his father, then he had to take the first steps. 

“Sure I can,” he said. A sense of relief washed over Félix, Adrien could tell. “It's all a big misunderstanding.”

Félix resisted the urge to snort. “Amazing what a small talk can do.” To which, Adrien only smiled.

The cousins hugged, relief washing over both of them. There was someone to share their pain with. And they felt less alone.

“Mother is trying to get the rings back from your father,” Félix said, pulling away.

“Why’s that?”

“They're heirlooms,” Félix explained. “Priceless crafts made by our family's founders.” He frowned. “They were gifted to your mother on her wedding day. As is tradition in the family.” That explained why they’d heard her calling Gabriel the other day. Félix looked down. “Now that she is… gone, Mother is trying to get them back.” Adrien could sense Félix’s frustration. “Both because they're priceless heirlooms, and to keep her memory alive.”

“Wouldn't one be lost then? If it was Mother's wedding ring?” Adrien asked.

“When have you known your Aunt Amelie to give up?”

“Never.”

Félix had to smile. Already, he could see traces of his Aunt Emilie in her son, his cousin. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge, blinded by his anger. He would have to work on that, it seemed. Letting go of his anger.

_**Ding!**_

“Oh.” Félix looked over. Adrien pulled out his phone, realizing with a sheepish grin it was the source of the ding. His phone screen lit up with a new notification. “Friend of yours?”

Adrien looked down at the text message. “Yes.”

—

**Ben:** How’d it go?

—

Félix gave his cousin a questioning look. Who was this Ben fellow? And how did he know his cousin? Félix was hoping he wasn’t another social climber. Or else he would have to face an unpleasant Félix.

“Oh, he's asking about my meet-up,” Adrien said.

“With Marinette?”

“Yes.”

Adrien picked up his phone. Swiping, he opened up the texting app and typed in his response.

—

**Adrien:** It went well, we're on speaking terms again and we are restarting our friendship. We both said what we had to, and it was easier than we thought

**Ben:** I take it the rose-tinted glasses analogy worked well?

—

“That certainly explains why you were asking about those the other day,” Félix commented.

“Yep,” Adrien confirmed. “Both of us seemed to be under it.” A smile full of hope lit up his face. “Now I think we are free.” Félix could only join his cousin in a smile. Adrien sent Ben his response.

—

**Ben:** That's excellent news! ^^  
**Ben:** I'm glad it worked out well for you 😊

**Adrien:** It feels good to start over ^^

**Ben:** Like the sunrise over a new day ^^

**Adrien:** Yeeeah, I guess you can say that?

**Ben:** ^^  
**Ben:** Does a rooster crow at sunrise because it's annoyed or because it's time to get up? 🤔

**Adrien:** Uhhhh

**Ben:** It's something I've been thinking about 🙂

**Adrien:** I don’t get it

**Ben:** Stray thought ^^  
**Ben:** They come in like a UFO and plant themselves in my brain like a seed 😀  
**Ben:** And then they grow like a beanstalk

—

By now, Félix was giving him a look that questioned all sanity. Adrien could only grin, sheepish.

“Amaia warned me…” he admitted.

“He's… an odd fellow.”

Should he mention to Félix that Ben is a painter? Or would it make much of a difference? Adrien was heavily leaning on the latter option. But then again, it was nice to have someone to discuss ideas with. Ben’s idea with the rose-tinted glasses worked wonders in communicating to Marinette what he wanted. And he was incredibly lucky Amaia knew where to find them. For that, he was grateful.

Adrien’s phone pinged with another message from his new friend.

—

**Ben:** So what will you do now?

**Adrien:** I'll keep on going, I've found a good start

**Ben:** 🙂

—

Adrien looked up as his cousin, his smile brighter than it had been before. “A good start on both paths.”

Félix smiled, proud that his cousin was taking these steps. It wouldn’t be easy, he mused. Helping him gain distance from Gabriel would be like loosening the jaws of a snapping turtle. But the result would be worth it, he knew.

All they had to do was try.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the windows of an atelier in Spain. Within, canvases of various sizes and dimensions lined the walls. Some were blank, others held works in progress. In the center of the atelier, a boy with messy red hair, vibrant amber eyes, and a purple scarf held his phone. His conversation with Adrien seemed to be over for now. Adrien’s meet-up with his friend had gone smoothly, and now they were on their way to repairing their friendship. The boy smiled, happy to see another friendship on the road to mending. Setting his phone down, he turned his attention to the easel in front of him. His latest painting wasn’t going to finish itself, after all.

He was grateful the atelier had curtains with which he could close at any time of his choosing. The sunlight was pleasant and warm. It gave his workspace some much-needed natural lighting. He preferred it over the fancier studio lighting at any time. At least the sunlight wasn’t harsh on his eyes. And it provided a nice, dark corner for his little friend.

The tiny bat-like creature slept in the dark corner, peaceful and undisturbed. The boy had prepared a resting spot for his tiny friend so they could be nearby while he painted. It was tricky, considering he was a ten-centimeter tall bat-like thing. But after some fiddling with some tree branches he found laying around, he managed to make it work. So now his tiny bat-like friend had a nice, cozy spot to nap while he painted.

The boy peeked over his canvas, smiled, and returned to work. With careful strokes, he transformed the paint on the canvas into the illusion of a solid image. He already had a still life completed. Now he just needed to frame it. This one, he didn’t know if he would show it or not. The end result would dictate that for him. Not that he minded sitting for hours in front of a canvas with nothing but the smell of acrylics and oils. He loved it.

He didn’t know when or if Adrien would send him another message. He was probably busy with getting his life back on track, the boy mused. Would this be the last conversation? He hoped not. He enjoyed talking to Adrien. Adrien was interesting to talk to.

But then again, he knew Amaia didn’t send him for no reason. The more he heard about Adrien’s home life, the more he wanted to think dark thoughts. What kind of parent would limit their child’s freedom so much? Enough that they had little to no social skills outside their home? It was a scenario he had seen before with Amaia’s mother (the less said, the better), but it was no less painful to hear about.

He set his paintbrush down, the thoughts taking over.

“What're you thinking about now, Ben?”

The redhaired boy, Ben, looked over the canvas to the dark corner.

“Oh, Savva. You're awake?”

The eyes of the Bat Kwami, Savva, were open and visible. “I could hear the paintbrush stop.”

“Fair.” Ben stretched his wrists. “I just have a lot of things on my mind.”

Savva tilted his head. “What mind? Yours flew the coop and you're some sort of mad genius that no one understands.”

Ben just smiled. “I like to think I have pieces of it laying around somewhere.” He picked up his paintbrush again. “I'm still functioning in a semi-realistic way.”

Savva smirked. “You're only functioning semi-realistically because of that kiss you got,” he quipped. Ben stiffened, his face turning as red as his hair. Panicking, his brush sped over the canvas.

“It's not the same thing as Sleeping Beauty!” Ben freaked. Savva was content to watch in amusement, knowing how bad his Holder had it for a certain other redhead. It was amusing to see how long it would take before he figured out he was ruining the painting.

To Savva’s thinly-veiled disappointment, Ben did indeed figure it out.

“Oh, poo,” he muttered. “I messed up the face.” While he dipped a clean paintbrush in water (thank goodness it was acrylics), Savva dropped down and flew to his Holder. He settled for nesting in Ben’s hair to observe the painting.

“Yeah you're right,” Savva conceded. “That face _is_ pretty ugly.”

“That's not very nice,” Ben scolded. He cleaned the still-wet paint off the canvas. “This face is too precious.”

Savva studied the subject of the painting. “Do I know this person?” he “innocently” asked. Ben’s head snapped up, almost dislodging the Kwami from his resting spot.

“What do you mean?”

Savva pointed at the painting with a wing. Ben’s eyes followed the Kwami’s line of sight. Instantly, the red hue returned to his cheeks.

“… oh.”

Studying the features, it didn’t take long to recognize the girl he had been painting. It hadn’t been a month, and he was already missing her so much. Enough that he was painting a likeness of her without her being present as a model. Well, that certainly answered the question of whether or not he was going to show it.

“Mhm, you’re in love,” Savva teased.

“Please,” Ben said. “I've known that since before she left.” He looked at the painting again. Or rather, the girl in the painting. “Although… it's quite sad why.” Gently, with a newfound tenderness in his motions, he stroked the paint into the jawline. Amaia didn’t like having her face plastered everywhere. So once this painting was finished, he would put it in the archives. Where no one could find it.

“What makes me sad is that you didn't follow her,” Savva said. Ben was quiet, his eyes downcast.

“You and I both know why I didn't follow.” One by one, he gathered his brushes to clean. “If I had, you know _they_ would've followed, too.”

“Yeah.”

Ben sighed. “I don't understand why they did it, to begin with.” He cleaned and shaped his brushes while he mused. He would clean the palette later. “I mean, sure, she's different and icy, but that's no reason for them to—” He stopped himself. A dark glare was present on his face. Had he known what those three _monsters_ were going to do, he would’ve been present to stop it. The look on his face was murderous enough he could kill anyone unfortunate enough to walk into his line of sight with his glare alone. But he wouldn’t.

He took deep breaths, calming himself with the rhythm of his breathing. “… I should stop before I go any further.”

“Got any snacks handy?”

“Plenty.”

Setting his cleaned and shaped brushes in their jar, he walked over to Savva’s napping station. He was glad he had brought the fruits and berries today. Or else he’d have a grumpier and snappier Kwami on his hands. No thanks.

Kneeling, Ben opened up a bag with a delicious aroma. Savva drooled, recognizing the scent of his favorite fruit. “I managed to get the last of the season's mango,” he said. Savva watched with greedy eyes while Ben fastened the mango to his tree branch. “Eat up.”

Ben pulled away in time for Savva to zip towards the fruit. Hanging upside down, Savva opened his mouth wide to take enormous bites out of the fruit. He chomped and he chomped, the juices dripping on a napkin Ben had set up. For a moment, the Holder wondered if Savva should’ve been a chipmunk rather than a bat. He didn’t say this out loud, of course.

While Savva was busy munching on his mango, Ben opened up a cartridge full of blueberries. He sat down, popping the berries into his mouth. For a while, neither the Kwami nor the Holder said anything. It was just a peaceful snacktime while enjoying the other’s company.

“You know,” Savva said. **Burp!** “You still have to finish teaching her brother too.”

“I’m aware,” Ben replied. He popped another blueberry in his mouth. “We do have to be careful with _them_ around.” Savva chewed on his mango.

“Remember that one time?” he piped up. “You hung them out to dry by their undies. All three of them.”

Ben just chewed on a blueberry. “In my defense, they cornered me.”

_**Chomp chomp chomp**_

“In my defense,” the Kwami retorted. “You whooped them good. Cornered or not.” Ben just smiled, happy for the encouragement.

_**Ding!**_

“Hm?”

Ben looked up. Oh, he’d left his phone on the stool near the easel. Whoops. Was it a message from Adrien? Or a text from Amaia? He stood up, setting aside the blueberry cartridge where it could be found. Picking up the phone, he read the message that, upon reading, had come from his older brother.

—

**Idon:** Shadows in the corner. Get there fast

—

“Oh, dear…” Ben muttered. Savva looked up, the mango was already half-eaten. Ben pocketed his phone. “We'll have to continue snack time another time,” the Holder informed. “Tepes is needed.”

At this, Savva grinned, a wicked glee shining in his eye. “ _I vant to suck their blood_ ,” the Kwami cackled. Ben simply rolled his eyes, gesturing for Savva to follow. The Kwami did, hiding under Ben’s scarf. The duo hid, utilizing their familiarity with the premises to conceal themselves. And once they were well away from prying eyes, Ben spoke to his Kwami.

“Savva,” he said. “ _Sound off_.”

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** So we've come to the end of Book 1. Not to worry! Next week, we'll have an after credits scene and three bonus chapters to cap it off. In addition, we now have a [cast page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732721/chapters/67878391) and two fun side story collections in the works. Subscribe to the series for more and see you all in the next book! ^^


	21. After Credits - Nice Try, Casanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andres tries to ask out Marinette. Key word "tries".

It was done. It was finally done. After ten days of loving labor and making sure all the important seams were made, Marinette had finished Diego’s new bed. It was a decently-sized yet sturdy bed with enough room for Diego to roll around in when he grew up. Soft to the touch, his name embroidered on the front, and draped in a cute bone pattern fabric. Marinette made sure the bed would not break under the weight of a fully-grown dog. Huskies were big, and she would need to make sure the bed remained sturdy enough to hold his weight.

No thanks to a last-minute change in plans, Amaia had asked Marinette to deliver it to her home. Mireya needed something, and Amaia was the only available runner. Andres was helping Mireya. And Mr. Oropeza was busy taking care of preparations for his class. Which included a lot of paperwork and phone calls to make. She had to give him credit. He took this seriously (more seriously than Bustier, but no one needed to know). So like any good neighbor, Marinette stopped by their home to deliver the bed. Naturally, Mireya answered the door. Naturally, Tikki shivered the whole way. Marinette would forever wonder why Mireya had such an effect on her Kwami, but she wasn’t going to ask. For now.

What did brighten up the visit was how happy Diego was to see her again. The little puppy barreled over to her the minute she stepped through the door. Complete with putting his little paws on her leg. The puppy’s happiness was sent into overdrive when Marinette presented to him his new bed. Immediately, once she had set it down in Amaia’s room, the puppy rolled around on it, his little tongue lolling out in total happiness. No longer would he need to use his owner’s bed. Now, he had one of his own. And judging by how happy the puppy looked, he loved it.

With a full heart, Marinette returned to her home. A plate of cookies later, she was settled back in her room. And perfect timing, it seemed. The minute she sat down at her desk, Amaia was coming back from her errand. Marinette could tell she was back by the influx of photos Amaia was sending her of Diego enjoying his new bed. To her amusement, one photo even looked like he was posing.

“Aww,” Marinette cooed. She held the phone up so Tikki could see it.

“That is adorable.”

“Isn’t it?”

Hearts were floating around her while she saved the photos to her gallery. The rest of her payment for the commission would come once Amaia got her allowance. As they had agreed earlier, Amaia would give her half as down payment. The second half would come when Marinette finished the bed. Amaia wouldn’t be getting her allowance until later that week. Which was perfect for both of them. Marinette had no immediate need for the money just yet. She could wait.

It felt nice. Marinette made a customer happy, and she was being paid for her work. Hearing Amaia’s songs for the game, she was wondering if she could interest Amaia in making a song or two for a website. Maybe her own? Where she could show off all her creations? She’ll have to ask about adding Diego’s bed to the website as a portfolio piece. She’d have to talk to Amaia about that.

_**Ding!**_

“Hm?”

Marinette picked up her phone, wondering who was messaging her right now. Oh, it was Andres? What did he have to say?

The minute Marinette swiped to open and read his text… she burst out laughing. Tikki hovered over her, questioning what was making her Holder laugh so much.

“What's so funny?” Tikki asked. Marinette held up her phone to show her what Andres had sent.

“Andres **haha!** Sent me this!” she cried in between fits of laughter.

_This_ was a selfie Andres had taken of himself making a kissing face. Which, in Marinette’s opinion, made him look more like a pouting duck than a suave kisser. Tikki held her paws over her mouth, giggling right alongside Marinette. Once the laughs had subsided, Marinette sent him her message.

—

**Marinette:** That’s cute

—

And she returned to her work. Tikki, meanwhile, settled on the plate of cookies Marinette had brought with her. And they settled back into a comfortable silence.

Not even a second later, there was another **ding!** Again, the message was from Andres. And again, it was another selfie of him making a kissing face. The selfie this time was only slightly better. And it had the added caption of “I can kiss better”. Marinette couldn’t stop the laughing fit that followed.

“ _Tikki!_ ” she called, howling her caboose off. Tikki looked up from snacking on her cookie. In between her second bout of laughter, Marinette held up the phone for Tikki to see.

“He’s trying,” Tikki commented. A while later, Marinette’s laughs ceased enough she could send a comprehensive message.

—

**Marinette:** That’s nice

—

And back to work she went. She had barely gotten started again when the _**ding!**_ sounded off.

“Oh my gosh!” Marinette howled. Again?! Seriously? She checked her phone again to see what he sent. “What is he up to this time?” She opened her phone to read his message.

—

**Andres:** I'd be a better boyfriend ^^

—

Marinette could barely contain the third round of laughs she had this day. “Oh. My. Gosh,” she heaved, pounding the desk. She was certain she was going to get hiccups later today from all the laughing she was doing.

“Do you think he _can_ kiss better?” Tikki asked. Marinette only pounded the desk harder. Once she calmed down, she held her phone up to answer… when she spied the cat ear headband Adrien had given her the other day. Surprise, which slowly morphed into a look of mischief. An idea formed in Marinette’s wonderfully creative mind.

“Hmm.”

Didn’t Amaia say Andres was weak against cat ears that one time?

Because now, it was the _perfect_ time to use them.

_**Ding!**_

Marinette read his latest message. This time, it was a selfie where he was making puppy eyes at the camera. His big, round eyes complete with his hands folded in a “please?” gesture followed by the caption “Please?”. She had to admit. It was adorable.

And it only made the metaphorical devil horns much sharper.

Marinette handed the phone to Tikki. “Hold this.” She went to where she had hung the cat ear headband and put it on.

“What am I doing with your phone?” Tikki asked.

“You’ll see.”

Marinette sat back down at her desk, snapped a selfie of herself wearing the headband and striking a pose. Then she sent it to Andres.

“Wait for it…”

His response was immediate.

—

**Andres:** ❤️

—

Phase 1 was complete. Marinette grinned. Holding the phone up again, she snapped another selfie of herself wearing the cat ear headband. This time, she blew a kiss at the camera. Giggling, and eager to see how this would end up, Marinette sent the selfie to him.

“This should be good.”

Seven hearts appeared. As did laughter from the room adjacent to hers. Come to find out, Amaia’s room and Marinette’s room were separated by a wall. Specifically, the wall with no window. Which made it easy to hear what was going on. And she could tell, by how hard Mireya and Mr. Oropeza were laughing, she hit her target.

“Well, I guess it worked,” Marinette commented. Tikki hovered above her shoulder, hiding a smile.

“You know he's in love don't you.”

Marinette shrugged. “A little unfortunate it's one-sided.”

The kid was still cute. And a sweetheart. Had he been her age, she’d probably consider him. But truthfully, she just saw him as a cute little brother. Who volunteered to help her whenever she had a heavy delivery to make. Either by bike or on foot, Andres was always willing to help her when Amaia couldn’t.

Speaking of which.

“Hm?”

Marinette peeked out her window at the sidewalk.

“Huh.”

Amaia was downstairs helping Mrs. Rossi carry boxes to her car. Boxes she had recognized as the ones from her parents’ bakery. Was Mrs. Rossi carrying back a large order or something? The back seats were starting to fill up with them, so she had to guess yes.

“Marinette?”

“…” Marinette turned to her Kwami. “Just Amaia being Amaia, I guess.”

Really, she had no idea what went on in her neighbor’s head sometimes. At least, funnily enough, Andres didn’t message her the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GreninjaPrime:** He tries and tries, he even tried the puppy eyes. It's a bit of comedy that Marinette doesn't mind, because it makes Andres fun to be around.
> 
>  **Red Lily:** Who said the OCs were safe from torment? 😈


	22. Bonus 1 - Up and Down the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlena lays down some tough love.
> 
> Takes place during Chapter 19.

“She did _what?_ ” Marlena asked, dumbfounded.

“Alya pushed Lila to the floor,” Sabine answered. “Before you picked her up that day.”

Marlena could’ve sworn she felt Otis freeze right behind her.

“I wouldn't have believed it,” Tom added. “But I wouldn't be surprised either, considering the three girls from the journalism club were the ones to see that behind-the-scenes fact.”

“… oh my goodness…” Marlena whispered, pinching her nose. It had been a surprise to receive a call from the Dupain-Chengs this early in the morning. And from what they had told her, it was a good thing they timed it this way. Marlena and Otis had just gotten ready to head out for work when the call came. Listening to what they had told her, she was reeling.

First, she found out Alya had disowned Marinette as a friend after slapping her to the ground. Then, she came home from a picnic one day as a broken shell of her former self. And _then_ , after a period of silence, she was scheming to win back her former friend. Only to come home looking like she had come out of a classic comedy cartoon.

That one was admittedly funny. Nora and Otis got a good belly laugh when they saw the state of Alya’s clothes. Impressively enough, she didn’t have a single broken bone or bruise on her. Was it a show of mercy from the girl she had abducted? She didn’t know.

The problem now was that Alya had gotten physical with _another_ girl, Lila. The very girl Alya swore was her new best friend. And they were only finding this out a month and two weeks later?

This had gone on for long enough.

“Thank you for telling me. I will speak with her after work today.”

“I hope all is well,” Sabine assured. “I'm sure there must be a reason. Hopefully.”

“You and me both.” Already, Marlena could tell this was going to be an uphill battle. “I have to go. I have a twelve-hour shift today.”

“Stay safe.”

“You as well,” Marlena said. With that, she and the Dupain-Chengs ended the call. “Oh goodness…” Not only did Alya betray Marinette, but she also turned on Lila? “How did it get this bad?”

“I wish I knew,” Otis said. Marlena leaned on her elbows, massaging her temples. There were too many questions running through her mind right now. The most prominent was asking how it got this bad. Was something happening with Alya? Something she didn’t tell them about? If that was the case, then why? What in the world was going on?

Glancing at the clock, she set them aside for now. Marlena stood, addressing her husband. “I'll be home late,” she said. “Can you take care of dinner today?”

“I can,” Otis confirmed. He leaned over, placing a hand on his wife’s hand. “Just keep up yourself today. You'll need your focus.”

“Right.” She breathed in and out. In and out. And once she was calm enough, she leaned over and kissed her love goodbye for today. “I'll see you after.”

“You as well, mon chaton.”

Smiling, and with a fuller heart, Marlena left home that morning to complete her shift. To her surprise, the day passed by in a blur. The morning hours blended into the evening hours. This wasn’t helped when she had to stay overtime to help clean up after the dinner service. But then again, she was used to it by now. She did sign up for it, after all.

It was at least ten at night when Marlena finally returned home for the day. To her concern, Alya’s bedroom light was still on. Normally, that meant she was working on pursuing her latest interest. Such as finding out Ladybug’s identity or concocting plans for getting Marinette and Adrien together. 

In light of recent events, however, Marlena couldn’t help but think Alya was up to no good. She sighed, sad to be thinking this about her daughter. Where had she slipped up? What did she end up teaching her? Was she not present enough in her daughters’ lives? Or was it something else entirely?

No matter. She would find out in her discussion with Alya. But first, she had to see if the dishes were done after din—

Oh. They’re done already. Did Otis wash them for her? Marlena smiled, already feeling part of the weight sliding off. She could hear him in the twins’ room reading them a story. Were the little rascals up to mischief again? If that was the case, she was glad Otis had taken care of the dishes already. She would have to prepare his favorite breakfast the next time she could be home for it.

Setting her toque down, Marlena went straight to Alya’s room and knocked on the door.

_**Knock knock knock**_

“Alya?”

No answer, at first.

_**Knock knock knock**_

“Alya.”

“Come in…”

Marlena turned the door handle to enter her daughter’s room. Alya was sitting at her computer, her hand hovering over her mouse. Was she writing something? It looked like she was. Alya had that concentrated expression on her face. Mixed in with anger. For what, Marlena didn’t know.

“Sweetheart?” Alya didn’t turn around. She kept her attention on the computer screen. Enough she probably didn’t notice Marlena coming in to sit on her bed. After she had closed the door, of course. “Alya?” Again, Alya didn’t turn around. “Can we talk?”

“… sure…”

“Alright.” Marlena took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. “I got a rather concerning call today from Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng.” She made sure Alya was listening. “They said you pushed someone to the floor?”

Alya didn’t answer. Which only made Marlena even more concerned.

“I'd like to know what is going on,” Marlena said. “This isn't like you.”

Alya huffed, her posture stiffening. “What isn't like me is standing idly by.”

That caught her mother off-guard. “Excuse me?” She firmed her tone. “There is no need to cop an attitude, young lady. I'm only trying to find out what is going on.”

Alya just scowled. “I figured you got all the information from Marinette's parents.”

She said that name with such venom…

“They only told me one side of the story. That you pushed someone to the floor,” Marlena informed. She folded her hands on her lap. “I'd like to know why.”

Alya sighed. “This isn't going to slide by this time onto another question, is it?…”

“I'm afraid you're not getting out of this one easily, young lady,” Marlena said. “Now, please. Tell me why?” She could’ve sworn she had heard a growl come from her second daughter. Low and guttural. But it was there. “I’m waiting.”

One. Two. Three seconds later, Alya threw her hands up. “ _Fine!_ ” She whirled on her mother. “What else would you do if someone tells you one thing and then changes their answer after everything has been done?” she huffed. “She's two-faced.”

“Who is two-faced?”

“Lila.”

“You mean that same girl you pushed to the floor?”

“She's the only one I pushed to the floor!”

“… Alya.” Marlena looked her daughter in the eye. “Technically speaking, Lila would be the _second_ one you sent to the floor. Marinette would've been the first.”

“Marinette isn't even in this one!” Alya protested, leaping to her feet. “It was just me and Lila!”

“You still pushed a girl to the floor, Alya,” Marlena reminded. Her eyes wandered over to Alya’s computer screen. Which displayed the Ladyblog. “And didn't we say the Ladyblog was off-limits?” Alya flinched, knowing she had been caught. Her parents had told her time and again she wasn’t allowed on the blog, but they’d still find her browsing it. Wait, wasn’t she writing something earlier? “What are you writing…”

Marlena stood and headed over to Alya’s computer. Sitting down, she took hold of the mouse to see what article Alya was drafting up this time.

She wasn’t prepared for what she would see.

“ _Alya Césaire_.” Marlena turned to her daughter, fury lighting her eyes. “What is the meaning of this?” Alya glared, bristling. “Why are you writing an article like this?”

The draft in question had been full of vitriol. All directed at one girl. There was name-calling, nasty descriptions, and hate. Best friend thief? Violent bully? Spiteful witch? Made innocent people cry over nothing? Marlena couldn’t believe Alya was writing all that about her.

“I haven't even gotten halfway through it!” Alya protested.

“You're not even sorry for writing it?” Marlena questioned. Silence. And she sighed. She couldn’t believe how far her daughter had fallen. “I can't believe I have to do this…”

Swiveling around, she brought up the settings on the article, brought the mouse over a button… and discarded the draft. All the while, Alya watched. There was nothing she could do to stop her mother from doing it. But there was clear annoyance.

“I can't believe it's come to this…” Marlena stood. “It wasn't enough to post lies on your blog. You're going to start posting libel as well?”

“You don't even know who it is!”

“And how does that make it right?” Marlena countered. “How does that make it right? For you to post libel about someone who, to my knowledge, hasn't even done anything to you?”

“It wasn't to me!”

Marlena was silent again. And she sighed again. “This has gone on long enough…” She leveled her daughter with a stern glare. “That blog has taken over your life to the point you measure your worth through it.” She shook her head. “I'm sorry, Alya. But that blog has to go.”

Alya bristled, taking a step back. “It is not controlling me…”

Marlena wasn’t having it. “This isn't for you to decide anymore, Alya.” She held up one hand to count the ways the blog _had_ taken control of her life. “You risk your life on a regular basis for live footage. You're sacrificing your relationship with Nino. You _threw away_ your friendship with Marinette. You missed out on some of the events going on in your own family's lives.” She made sure Alya listened. “How, pray tell, can you say it isn't controlling you?”

Alya glared. Seconds later, she bowed her head. Displeasure rolled off her in waves. And she grumbled, “What events…”

“Nora's championship match, for one.” Alya’s head whipped up.

“What?!” she cried. “When?!”

“It was today,” Marlena answered. “I had asked you to take your sisters. But instead, you were here on your blog.” And she would’ve known if she had. The match was during Marlena’s break. During which, she could receive texts from her family. From what she had observed on her phone, nothing came. It was clear, to Marlena, that Alya never followed through on taking Ella and Etta to Nora’s match. Alya’s slumped posture only confirmed Marlena’s suspicion.

“And speaking of.” Marlena pointed to the blog. “Delete it.”

“What?”

“Delete the blog.” Marlena lifted Alya’s head so she could look her in the eye. “Your father and I warned you that if you tried that stunt again, we really will delete it.” There was an audible gulp. “Not only did I find you disobeying us, but I found you writing a hate article.” She pointed back at the computer. “So delete it. Right now.”

“You don't even know the whole story, Mom!”

“Are you going to argue with me about that?” Marlena sat back down on the bed. “Delete it right now. Or your father and I will do it ourselves.” Alya hesitated. “I'm waiting, Alya.”

Her daughter hesitated. Shuffling her feet, she meandered to the desk. Quietly, she sat back down on the chair. With a shaking hand, she grabbed the mouse. A click later, the prompt to delete the blog came up. In time for a figure to pass by the window. Unnoticed by both. Alya glanced at her mother, tears threatening to spill.

“… What else did I miss?…”

“Ella and Etta's recital,” Marlena started. “Your father's favorite panther giving birth. Family dinners here at home.” She looked at her daughter. “You sacrificed all that time so you could produce content for your blog.” And herself. Alya’s wavy hair had become more and more frazzled over the past month and two weeks. Dark circles were developing under her eyes. Marlena doubted she was getting much sleep, either. No thanks to the akumas who attacked at night.

She should’ve done something earlier. But it was better to be late than never done. “I’m still waiting, Alya,” she reminded.

“Alright alright.”

She hovered the mouse over the Delete button once again. One. Two. Three minutes later, Marlena heard the click. Just like that, the Ladyblog was gone. Nothing more than a blank page. A white screen with a 404 error. Alya hiccuped. And soon, she was sobbing. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Marlena almost wanted to take pity. But, again, this was something she needed to learn.

“Perhaps now, we can finally get some answers?” Marlena patted the spot beside her. “Now tell me. What happened between you and Lila?”  
Alya, to her credit, put up no more resistance. Slowly, she rose from her seat and went to sit beside her mother. “I guess everything has to be told…” she hiccuped. “I have nothing left to lose…”

And Marlena listened to what Alya had to say. From what she was being told, Lila had confronted her about Alya’s assault on Marinette. Lila didn’t approve of her doing that. Neither did she approve of her posting about Marinette being a liar. Marlena had to give Lila credit. Never once did she actually _tell_ Alya to do all that. She wasn’t happy about the girl’s lying habit, but what was done was done. Now, Marlena could focus on getting to the root of Alya’s problems.

“That explains what happened now,” Marlena said. “Now tell me. Who were you writing about?”

Alya paused, looking down. “Amaia…”

“Who?”

This time, Marlena was genuinely confused.

“The redhead that tore my clothes to shreds.”

“And why, pray tell, am I only hearing her name now?” Marlena questioned. Alya went silent. “You hated her enough to write an article dragging her through the mud.” She leveled Alya again with a firm glare. “Did you hate her so much you didn't even bother mentioning her name until now?”

“… yes…”

Oh for…

“I don't understand…” she muttered. By now, she was resisting every urge she had to throw her hands into the air. “What did she do to you? How in the _world_ did you become this hateful?”

“She made Rose cry!”

“Why?”

“Rose saw that Amaia had a puppy, she ran over, and Amaia wouldn't let her,” Alya quickly explained. “Pet it, I mean. She wouldn't let Rose pet her puppy…”

“Alya,” Marlena intervened. “Did Rose _ask first_ if she could pet the puppy?”

“No.”

“Then Amaia had every right to refuse if Rose didn't ask first,” her mother reminded. “Did you forget what your father taught you?” Because she had lost count of how many times her father did not let their daughters pet an animal at the zoo without permission. Did Alya forget everything in favor of pursuing this fantasy? Or was it that idiot Bustier’s fault?

“And as for shredding your clothes, did you forget you were the instigator?” They hadn’t been happy to find out just _what_ Alya did to come home like that. “You have no idea how _lucky_ you are you only came home with shredded clothes and no broken bones.” Alya had the good grace, at least, to look guilty. “And what prompted you to write that article about her?”

Alya looked down, the guilt taking over. “Well?”

Just as Marlena had said before. Alya wouldn’t be getting out of this one easily.

“I…” she huffed. “I don't know! I guess it was a grudge I had!”

“Why?” Marlena pressed. “What did Amaia even _do_ to you?” She looked at her daughter. “Alya,” she began. “Are you telling me you are lashing out at a girl who has done _nothing_ to you?” The Ladyblog was gone. There was no defense Alya could use anymore.

“Alya.” Slowly, Marlena’s anger was replaced with a sense of exasperation. “The only thing this is telling me is that you can't take criticism.” She listed out everything she had lashed out at. “Marinette criticized your lack of journalistic integrity. Rightly, I might add. Lila criticized your decision to assault Marinette. Rightly, I must also add. And finally, Amaia called you out as the attack dog you were that day. Rightly, I must add.” Slowly, that exasperation was replaced with sadness. “How did you become like this? When did you become so _hateful?_ ”

Tears pricked again at Alya’s eyes. She sniffled, choking her words out. “There… there was…” Marlena listened. “A cyberbully…”

“Pardon?”

Alya repeated it. This time, more clearly. “There was a cyberbully…”

“… what did they do?”

Alya opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she took her phone out and showed her mother the screenshots she had taken. Of the vitriolic comments several users were leaving. Criticism hurled at the Ladyblog. The criticism being thrown at the _Ladyblogger_. Many were criticizing her poor choices in maintaining the blog. Most were directed at the interview with Lila. Some were asking how could the Ladyblog be sharing such misinformation without verifying.

But truthfully, Marlena saw a different picture.

“Alya,” she sighed. “All they're doing is posting negative comments. I don't see how that counts as bullying.” One person, in particular, was laying it on her. “Let me ask you this,” she started again. “Did they send a virus to your computer?”

Alya didn’t even bother to look at her mother. Her posture was hunched over in shame. “I don't even know what to look for for that…”

Marlena wondered how her daughter’s mind worked at times.

“Did they force private information out of you?” Marlena did not wait. “Did they send threats? Did they share private videos of you? Did they even share information about you without your consent?”

“No… it…”

“It only proves you can't take criticism,” Marlena finished. And then, she sighed. “Alya, do you know what I have to put up with on a daily basis?” She listed everything she could think of. And she made sure Alya was listening. “People who don't like my food. People who think I can't do my job. People who try to _tell me_ how to do my job. People who can't be satisfied no matter how much you bend over backwards for them.” She paused. “If _this_ is how you respond when people start becoming negative, then it's obvious journalism isn't for you.”

“But…”

“You have a _family_ , Alya,” Marlena reminded. “Family who would've supported you and cheered you up just like we did for Nora.” Because even a young lady as strong as Nora had her limits on what she could take. And when she hit that limit, she knew she had a family to fall back on. Who would help her pick up the pieces and help her get back on her feet. Marlena looked at her daughter. No longer angry. But she was disappointed.

“Why didn't you come to us?” Marlena asked. “Instead of becoming a bully and lashing out at everyone who criticized you, you could've come to us for support. But you didn't.” She sighed again. “I am so disappointed in you, Alya.” Alya winced, squeezing her eyes shut. “Perhaps staying out of the journalism field will do you some good. Get your priorities straightened out.”

She reached over to rub her daughter’s back.

“Alright alright! I give up!” Alya shouted. Marlena retracted her hand. “I can't take it any longer!” She collapsed onto the bed, soaking her pillow in tears. “I'm all over the place because my friendship is shattered!!” Ugly sobs escaped her throat. “I just want Marinette back!” And just like that, a dam broke. Tears fled from her eyes, finding solace on the pillow she was hiding her face on. Alya’s shoulders shook, unable to bear it anymore.

Marlena looked on. Sad. Sad that it had to come to this. When it could’ve been prevented. She leaned over, rubbing soothing circles in her daughter’s back. “You're not going to get her back if you keep doing this, sweetheart…”

Looking up, she was greeted with the concerned faces of Ladybug and Chat Noir peeking in. With a nod of her head, she hoped she had conveyed the thought that Alya needed to be alone right now. Away from superheroes. Away from akumas. Thankfully, they seemed to get the message. They lept away, presumably to resume their patrol.

Marlena would later find out they stuck around ‘till about midnight to guard against and fend off akumas. There was no doubt Alya was ripe for akumatization right now. And goodness forbid Hawk Moth should find her. Looking down at her sobbing daughter, there was only one thought on her mind now.

Her job as Alya’s mother would never be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** This did not feel good to do, admittedly. Although it was necessary.


	23. Bonus 2 - Clipped Wings Given Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila finds an unexpected ally at St. Catherine's.

The door to the room opened, casting a dull light from the hallway onto the floor. In walked two girls. One with long chestnut brown hair, the other who wore hers in long twintails. Lila held her head, a dull throb pounding the inside of her skull. She had just returned from a trip to the nurse with the girl beside her, who was named Rachele. Rachele was her roommate at the dorms of St. Catherine’s, an upper secondary school located in the suburbs of Bologna, Italy. The faculty here was strict, as befitting the school’s namesake. And fittingly enough, there was a focus on the arts for the students who enrolled.

Lila didn’t bother trying to make friends here. Not that she could. Her mother had told the school faculty about her lying habits before she was enrolled. Which meant her attempts to spin her usual tall tales would fall flat. Nobody would believe her. And nobody would help her. Except for Rachele. But then again, she was a different story.

Rachele turned to her roommate, concern in her eyes. “I think it may be best for you to lay down,” she said. “You have not looked good at all today.”

Lila sat down on her bed, still holding her head. “My head is killing me…” she whimpered.

Rachele took out the bottle of aspirin the nurse had given Lila. “Need an aspirin?”

Lila paused. “… yeah…” She accepted the bottle Rachele had passed to her. Downing a pill, followed by drinking some water, Lila laid down on her bed. “I'm glad we went to the nurse today.”

The past few days, Lila had been suffering from chronic headaches. Caused by a lack of sleep. Rachele and the nurse didn’t know why Lila was having so much trouble sleeping. They only knew the lack of it was causing persistent headaches. Lila even took out the bands in her hair to ease the headaches. Of course, Lila knew what was causing them. But she didn’t feel like giving them more ammunition against her.

“I think you should go again,” Rachele said.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Lila sighed. “I might take you up on that…” These headaches were so persistent Lila had to be walked to the nurse by Rachele. Humiliating enough by itself. But at that time, she didn’t have much choice.

“What did you even do anyway?” Rachele asked. “Hit your head getting out of bed?”

Lila shot her an annoyed look. “If I did, I would have bruises.” Real ones. Not faked. “I just haven't been sleeping well.”

Rachele sat on her bed on the other side of the room, looking at her roommate. “You worry me sometimes.” To which, Lila said nothing. She only stared at the ceiling, a dull, blank look on her face. It’d have been nice if it weren’t for the harsh rays of the sun shining through the window.

Lila squeezed her eyes shut. “Sun… ow…” She rolled on her side, trying to block out the sun. That irritating sun was aggravating her headache. Make it go away.

“Want me to close the curtains?” Rachele asked. “We could tell scary stories.”

“Please,” Lila said. Rachele got up and closed the curtains on the window. The harsh sunlight faded, leaving behind a welcome sense of relief. Lila rolled onto her back again, happy to not have to deal with the sunlight anymore. “That’s better…”

“Good.”

Was it misfortune that their dorm was on the side of the campus that faced the sun? She wondered if this was some sort of divine punishment for all the lies she had told over the years. Add in the fact her roommate was a member of the drama club, and Lila was certain her headaches would persist well after finishing St. Catherine’s. At least it wasn’t lonely.

“Want to hear something funny?” Rachele asked.

“What?”

“Last play I was in,” she began, gesturing dramatically. “My character was supposed to be in a fight with another. He slipped on his costume during practice. Kicked my arm and my arm went right up into his face, leaving him on the ground.”

“Ouch.” Lila visibly cringed. “That sounds painful.”

“He was dazed, but not hurt,” Rachele confirmed. “It was actually really funny. Everyone laughed.”

“Glad to see you find humor in massive pain,” Lila snarked.

“Did it cheer you up?”

Lila hummed. “A little.” At least they laughed. Lila was certain she would’ve been wincing instead of joining in the laughs. Naturally, it didn’t seem to bother Rachele.

“Are you sure you aren't a cat?” she asked. “You're a bit of a sourpuss right now.”

Lila groaned. “Oh my gosh, Rachele.” She held her face in her hands. “That was terrible.” To which, Rachele just grinned.

“Trying to get you to laugh.” At the same time Lila’s stomach decided to growl. Loudly. Enough that both girls could hear. Clearly. Lila blushed, embarrassed.

“… mystery solved.”

That… was embarrassing. About as embarrassing as admitting she was having nightmares from being pushed to the ground. Admitting her weakness wouldn’t do her any good. It would just make it easier to tear her down.

Not like it would’ve mattered, anyway.

Not on an empty stomach.

But perhaps… Rachele would be nice? Just this once?

“… Rachele?”

“Yes?”

Lila took a breath. “Can you get me something to eat, please? I'm gonna try to sleep this off.”

Rachele grinned a cheeky grin. “Anything in particular or am I free to choose?”

“No surprise crab legs, please.”

“Hm,” Rachele hummed. Lila’s eyes wandered over to her roommate.

“Oh no…”

Lila counted the seconds in her head before Rachele’s latest bad pun exited her mouth.

“I think I now know why you're being crabby,” Rachele quipped. “You lost your claws so you have no way to be snappy.”

Lila groaned. Loudly. And while hiding her face. “How do you come up with these?” she asked. Rachele just laughed. Followed by holding her hands up to her face. Lila could see the light bulb going off above her head.

“Oh my gosh, I have to use that the next time I'm at the beach.”

Lila sat up. Long enough to take her shoes off. “Just be sure you don't run into lobster-sized claws.” A pause. And Lila’s palm smacked her forehead. “Oh, great. I'm absorbing your puns.” The light bulb again went off over Rachele’s head. Followed by her trademark toothy grin. “Rachele, no.”

“I'll be back with your food!” she chirped. And out the door she went to go get food. Lila groaned, knowing that whatever Rachele picked would be either too spicy, too sweet, or too bland. She was never good at picking out food combinations in the month and seventeen days Lila had known her. But alas, beggars can’t be choosers.

Setting her shoes down by her bedside, Lila slid under the covers and tucked herself in. Maybe a good nap will do something for this headache. She’d already taken the aspirin. All she needed to do now was to let it do its work. Sighing, she laid her head down on the pillow. So soft and cozy. And she let herself melt into the covers.

_**Ding!**_

Lila growled, sticking her hand out and feeling for her phone. She didn’t bother with gentleness. Someone interrupted her nap!

But glancing at the screen, she cooled off immediately.

“Oh.”

It was from her mother. Asking about how she’d been. Truth be told, Lila wasn’t exactly expecting this. Her mother hadn’t always been present. Nor was she all that reliable at times. She’d lost count of how many times they’d make plans only for her to bail at the last minute. It always frustrated her how her mother made more time for her job than her daughter.

But then again, her mother had been talking to her more ever since she’d gone to St. Catherine’s. Granted, it took roughly a month for her to even contact her. But then again, Lila mused, her mother must’ve been ashamed to call her her daughter that first month. What made her get over that hurdle, Lila had yet to figure out.

But, since she went through the trouble of texting her, might as well.

—

**Mamma:** How are you feeling, bambina?

**Lila:** In the middle of a headache right now...

**Mamma:** Oh no! They haven't gone away?

**Lila:** No  
**Lila:** And I’ve been to the nurse  
**Lila:** She gave me some aspirin

**Mamma:** :(

**Lila:** It isn't helping yet

**Mamma:** :’(  
**Mamma:** I wish I could help, mia bella  
**Mamma:** Do you know where they're coming from?

**Lila:** If I do, I can't think of it right off the bat

**Mamma:** :(

—

Lila paused to rub her head. The headache right now felt like a vise grip on her head. Combined with the feeling of someone pounding a nail in her skull. She could blame it on the sleeping problems caused by the nightmares. Or she could blame the nightmares themselves. Whichever worked to keep her mother’s curiosity at bay.

—

**Lila:** I haven't been sleeping well, for one

**Mamma:** Oh?  
**Mamma:** Why is that?

**Lila:** Well...

**Mamma:** ?

**Lila:** I've been...  
**Lila:** Having nightmares  
**Lila:** There, I said it

**Mamma:** Oh no! :’(  
**Mamma:** It's been that bad, bambina?

**Lila:** Yes

**Mamma:** :’(  
**Mamma:** Have you told the nurse? Anyone?

**Lila:** Mamma, I told you I went to the nurse  
**Lila:** And Rachele knows about the headache too

**Mamma:** I meant about the nightmares

**Lila:** ......

**Mamma:** I'm sorry, bambina  
**Mamma:** I worry about you every day :’(  
**Mamma:** Even now, I miss you, mia bella

**Lila:** I miss you too

**Mamma:** ❤️

**Lila:** Mamma?

**Mamma:** Hm?

**Lila:** How am I even supposed to tell someone that I have nightmares?  
**Lila:** Everyone gets them

**Mamma:** Hmm  
**Mamma:** I don't know. That's a tricky question to answer  
**Mamma:** But perhaps meeting someone new might help?

**Lila:** What?

**Mamma:** I met a young lady the other day who is interested in speaking with you

—

Lila froze, fear creeping its way up her spine.

Oh no.

Please no.

Please say it isn’t who she thinks it is.

Please say no.

—

**Mamma:** She's a sweet young lady  
**Mamma:** Helped me carry an order to the car  
**Mamma:** She's your age, I believe

**Lila:** Who?

**Mamma:** She said her name was Amaia  
**Mamma:** I think she's new. She and her family just moved to Paris

**Lila:** Must have been recent

**Mamma:** Must have been  
**Mamma:** Are you interested in talking to her?

**Lila:** Sure

**Mamma:** :)  
**Mamma:** She asked if you had a Discord  
**Mamma:** Said it would be safer than handing your new number out

**Lila:** That’s appreciated

**Mamma:** Do you want to talk to her first or should I send her your Discord number?

**Lila:** I'll talk to her first

**Mamma:** Alright :)  
**Mamma:** < _link_ >  
**Mamma:** Let me know how it goes, mia bella

**Lila:** I will  
**Lila:** Thank you

**Mamma:** ❤️

**Lila:** ❤️

—

Her mother signed off not long afterward. So someone new in Paris wanted to talk to her? Wonder what they could want. They went through the trouble of befriending her mother, by the looks of it.

Opening the link her mother sent her, it took her to someone who went by Night Rain.

Huh.

Interesting username.

Original icon, too.

Well, she’s made it this far. Time to see what this “Night Rain” or “Amaia” wanted to say.

* * *

** RedheartBandit **

Amaia?  
Are you there?

** Night Rain**

I am  
So, you must be Lila?

** RedheartBandit **

Yes

** Night Rain**

Hello  
It's a pleasure to meet you

** RedheartBandit **

You as well

** Night Rain**

:)  
I take it your mom already told you my name?

** RedheartBandit **

Yes  
I was just speaking to her actually

** Night Rain**

Ah  
She seems like a nice lady

* * *

Lila glared at the message.

Nice lady, huh?

What was so nice about sending her daughter out of the country for what other dumb people did? What was so nice about forcing her to “make friends” with people who more than likely just wanted to use her? She growled, unhappy.

* * *

** RedheartBandit **

So what do you want?

** Night Rain**

Sorry?

** RedheartBandit **

It's a simple question

** Night Rain**

What I want?

** RedheartBandit **

Yes  
What is it you want from me?

** Night Rain**

To talk

** RedheartBandit **

And is that it?

** Night Rain**

Yes  
Simple as that

** RedheartBandit **

Alright

** Night Rain**

:)

** RedheartBandit **

Yeah, no  
It's not going to be that simple

** Night Rain**

Pardon?

** RedheartBandit **

I know lies  
So right now how can I be sure that this isn't one

** Night Rain**

Truthfully, you don't  
But then again, I probably should've seen it coming

** RedheartBandit **

......

** Night Rain**

Well, let's cut to the chase  
I've lived in Paris for the past seventeen days now  
I've heard stories from this group at DuPont about how a liar girl tore the school apart  
But then I hear something different from Marinette  
The only story I haven't heard is yours

** RedheartBandit **

Really now  
What all have you heard?

** Night Rain**

Most of it, I can't tell if it's bull or not  
Considering it came from a certain tabloid poodle

** RedheartBandit **

Tabloid poodle?

** Night Rain**

The Ladyblogger

** RedheartBandit **

Oh, her

** Night Rain**

If it's any consolation, she doesn't like me  
At all

** RedheartBandit **

You want to know what's bull?

** Night Rain**

What?

** RedheartBandit **

That Alya can even be considered a friend to anyone  
I only did what I did because that's all I've known  
She took it that step farther and everything came down like an avalanche in the Himalayas

** Night Rain**

Oh

** RedheartBandit **

It is not my fault she was stupid enough to believe me

** Night Rain**

Let me guess. You just wanted attention and it went farther than you wanted?

** RedheartBandit **

How...

** Night Rain**

Call it personal experience  
I've been there before

** RedheartBandit **

Like heck you have  
You never lived my life  
All my lies started after a man who called himself my "father" _pawned off my choir award_

** Night Rain**

...

** RedheartBandit **

I've lied for _years_ , Amaia

** Night Rain**

Because it's all you've known

** RedheartBandit **

......  
Yes

** Night Rain**

Ah  
You'll have to forgive my bluntness. I'm not exactly the best at talking to people

** RedheartBandit **

Seem to be doing just fine to me

** Night Rain**

I appreciate the compliment  
And so you know, that way there isn't any confusion, I live right next door to Marinette

** RedheartBandit **

....

** Night Rain**

Take from that what you will

** RedheartBandit **

I know it full well  
You're doing it for Marinette  
I should have known

** Night Rain**

Marinette didn't ask me to contact you

** RedheartBandit **

...  
Then...

** Night Rain**

Survivors have to stick together, no?  
It's easier knowing there have been others in your shoes before  
When was the last time you could talk to someone about it?

** RedheartBandit **

When do you think

** Night Rain**

Noted  
You mentioned a choir award  
Did you like to sing?

** RedheartBandit **

Yes

** Night Rain**

What inspired that?

** RedheartBandit **

An elf named Arwen, from the Lord of the Rings trilogy

** Night Rain**

:)  
Better not tell my brother. He loves that trilogy

** RedheartBandit **

Say what?

** Night Rain**

My little brother loves the Lord of the Rings trilogy  
Arwen is one of his favorites

** RedheartBandit **

So......

** Night Rain**

?

** RedheartBandit **

You aren't bothered by it?

** Night Rain**

Should I be?

** RedheartBandit **

I don't know, I guess so?  
Most would be weirded out by something like that

** Night Rain**

I think it's cool  
Not many have the dedication to reach that level

** RedheartBandit **

Dedication?

** Night Rain**

How do I explain this...  
Words are failing me at this point  
Shall I just say it's admirable to remain that dedicated and leave it at that?

** RedheartBandit **

Yeah, I guess you can say that  
I sang because it was something I loved

** Night Rain**

What changed?

** RedheartBandit **

It changed because of my father

** Night Rain**

...

** RedheartBandit **

...

** Night Rain**

... are you comfortable talking about it?

** RedheartBandit **

...  
Ask me when we're face to face

** Night Rain**

Fair

* * *

Lila set down her phone, thinking about what Amaia was saying.

What else could she say?

That her life was full of dandelions and daisies? Because it was the exact opposite.

She didn’t have the heart to tell her mother she actually hated her father. That _evil_ , evil man. Ever since he had pawned off her choir award, Lila had developed and nursed a deep-seated hatred for the man. She’d hated him ever since she had told her mother what he did to her award.

A horrible truth that led to her mother divorcing him. A horrible truth that led to years of pain and isolation. What good was there in telling someone the truth if it would only bring more hurt?

Her mother had had enough of it. She couldn’t add any more.

_**Ding!**_

Another notification from Amaia sounded off. Lila checked to see what it was.

* * *

** Night Rain**

Lila?  
Are you alright?

* * *

How ironic it was. Someone from the outside who had heard what happened risked her reputation to talk to the liar girl. How deliciously, _bitterly_ ironic. Lila wasn’t sure what world this girl was operating in. Roses with pockets full of sunshine? She didn’t want to laugh. There was nothing remotely funny about it.

But… then again, her headache wasn’t as bad as before. Was the aspirin working? She didn’t know.

Sighing, a sense of exasperation taking hold, Lila answered.

* * *

** RedheartBandit **

Sorry, I'm not exactly feeling good today

** Night Rain**

Oh  
Do you need me to let you go, then?

** RedheartBandit **

I’ll manage

** Night Rain**

Alright

** RedheartBandit **

Have you ever hated someone?

** Night Rain**

... yes

** RedheartBandit **

...

** Night Rain**

I have hated someone before

** RedheartBandit **

Then you know how it feels then

** Night Rain**

I do

** RedheartBandit **

Then you should realize that it changes your entire life, and not for the better

** Night Rain**

That ugly pit in the middle of your stomach that consumes everything good that comes its way

** RedheartBandit **

...

** Night Rain**

I've been there, before

** RedheartBandit **

Why are you talking to _me_ about it?  
Why reach out to _me_?

** Night Rain**

Because I don't want you to fall as hard as I did when I gave in to hatred that one time

** RedheartBandit **

Well then, you're too late  
The fiasco at DuPont was a fall to rock bottom

** Night Rain**

I wasn’t talking about DuPont

** RedheartBandit **

...

** Night Rain**

Am I correct to think you still hate your father to this day?  
Burning passion you'd do anything to never think of him again?  
Because of him, you were forced to grow up earlier than most children?

** RedheartBandit **

Define "grow up earlier"

** Night Rain**

Having to take on responsibilities when you should just focus on being a child  
He cheated you out of your childhood, didn't he

** RedheartBandit **

Oh good for you, Sherlock Holmes  
You solved a mystery that Scooby Doo couldn't figure out  
Yes  
He cheated me out of my award  
He cheated me out of everything  
 _He cheated my mother out of everything_  
What that man can do is cheat his way into a jail cell and _stay ther_ e for all I care  
He ruined our lives, so I hope his gets ruined tenfold  
 _I don't ever want to see that scum for as long as I live_

* * *

Lila curled in on herself, hugging her legs to her chest and crying. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks, releasing years of anger and frustration. Her phone fell out of her hand and on the mattress.

She’d never wanted for the situation at DuPont to go that far. Not in the slightest. Those idiots who listened to her listened too well. Even that idiot who somehow got a teaching license listened too well to her.

She’d never meant for Marinette to be hurt like that.

She’d never meant for her friendships to fall apart like that.

If only Marinette had listened to her warning in the bathroom, then perhaps she wouldn’t have suffered like that.

But… maybe it wasn’t Marinette who was the problem. It was her classmates. Her idiotic classmates turned on her the minute someone more interesting came along.

She had sorely misjudged that class, she now realized. They were nothing but fame-seekers who clung to Marinette like leeches until they sucked her bone dry. Lila shuddered thinking about what they could’ve done to her if it hadn’t all fallen apart that day.

Would she end up just the same as Marinette? Or worse? Because that was how the world worked. They preyed on the weak and praised the strong. She couldn’t afford to show weakness. Not when there were still people who would gladly take advantage of her.

Just like Hawk Moth.

It sickened her, realizing how she could’ve ended up like Mr. Ramier. That poor man who was now being forced into therapy for how often he was getting akumatized. What was she thinking, willingly accepting those akumas? She felt sick thinking about how she could’ve become addicted to that power.

It was wrong. It was so wrong.

“…”

It wasn’t supposed to be that way. It wasn’t supposed to happen. Marinette being banished to the back her first day back should’ve been her first warning. This class wasn’t going to be like the others, she should’ve realized. They were like a cult who followed every interesting thing without a thought of their own. 

It scared her to think about how she could’ve ended up.

_**Ding!**_

Another message from Amaia appeared. Slowly, and hesitantly, Lila laboriously took hold of the phone and read the message. She almost wanted to scoff.

* * *

** Night Rain**

Feel better?

** RedheartBandit **

....  
If I had one chance  
I would go back in time, and make sure Marinette was never hurt...  
That was _never_ supposed to happen  
That was _never_ my intent  
The class was all a bunch of dumb sheep that followed whoever was at the front  
And the teacher was equally brainless  
If they thought I was telling them a whole bunch of truths, then they're dumber than they look

** Night Rain**

You would think the self-proclaimed super reporter would actually fact check

** RedheartBandit **

That idiot doesn't even plan _romance_ correctly

** Night Rain**

She doesn't plan friendships correctly, either

** RedheartBandit **

Say what?

** Night Rain**

Little Miss Ladyblogger's delusions were shattered recently

** RedheartBandit **

About time

** Night Rain**

Apparently, it only took someone from the outside to finally get through what an attack dog she was  
Although she's now trying to get back in Marinette's good graces  
You can guess how well that's going

** RedheartBandit **

Mm  
Well guess what  
If she ever wants my opinion, here it is:  
 _I._  
 _DON'T._  
 _CARE._

** Night Rain**

...  
Let me tell you a story  
You might find it familiar  
Once upon a time, I was like you  
I used to think everyone in the world was selfish and only concerned about themselves  
I still do, in some ways  
And like you, I hated someone, in my case my birth mother, with a passion  
Like your father, she cheated me out of my childhood  
Like your father, she only saw me as an object, not my own person  
And like your father, I hated her for ruining my life

** RedheartBandit **

....

** Night Rain**

But there comes a time when you have to choose between hate or moving on  
I chose to keep hating her  
My hate for her ruled every part of my life  
From how I saw people to how I treated people who "wanted to be my friend"  
Eventually, that hate overcame me  
That hate _became_ me  
My hate was the ruling factor in every decision I made

** RedheartBandit **

....

** Night Rain**

Until one day, I went too far  
Someone tried to help me. Someone completely unrelated to my mother  
And I hurt them

** RedheartBandit **

You what?

** Night Rain**

I hurt them  
I hurt them so badly they had to be hospitalized

** RedheartBandit **

...

** Night Rain**

It scares me, what people can do when they're driven by hate  
It still scares me  
What I can do when I have nothing but hate  
I can tell you have a lot of hate hidden away  
My personal opinion? It'd do you some good to let go of it  
Because one day, you will cross the line where you will never forgive yourself  
Just like I did

* * *

Lila stared at the message, her core slowly filling with horror.

This is… this is what could happen if she kept hating?

This is what could happen if she let it consume her?

This is…

This isn’t what she wants.

This is not what she wants at all.

No…

* * *

** Night Rain**

Do with it what you will  
It's not my choice what you do from here on out

** RedheartBandit **

...

** Night Rain**

I'll let you go, if I've bored you enough

** RedheartBandit **

You didn't bore me  
Please stay?

** Night Rain**

?

** RedheartBandit **

Please stay?  
If this is what will happen, then...  
I don't want to hate anymore  
I'm tired of it  
I want it to go away

** Night Rain**

...  
It's not going to be an easy road  
But if you need it, you can talk to me  
Understand?

** RedheartBandit **

Thank you  
...  
You're not going to tell Marinette?

** Night Rain**

I'll cross that bridge when I get there

** RedheartBandit **

...  
Thank you

* * *

“Lila?” Rachele quipped, stepping inside. “I've got your food.” She walked into the room, her eyes immediately falling on Lila’s bed. Where she was sleeping peacefully.

Was it her imagination or did it look like Lila had been crying? It’d be rude to wake her up when she was trying to sleep off a headache. Let the aspirin do its magic.

“Well, at least that's going to help you get better.”

Rachele set the meal on the desk, where she knew Lila would find it when she woke up. Satisfied with her work, Rachele plopped down on her bed, plugged in her earphones, and opened a magazine to read. She didn’t know what had happened while she was gone. Her friends had told her to hurry back when they heard Lila was trying to sleep off a headache. And hurry back she did. In time to see her roommate sleeping peacefully for once.

Well, no matter. At least Lila was sleeping better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GreninjaPrime:** A listening ear. It's as simple as that. It makes a world of change to someone who needs to be heard.
> 
>  **Red Lily:** Yep. We're doing a full-on Lila redemption here.


	24. Bonus 3 - In the Den of Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's misfortune deteriorates in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Red Lily:** Pardon the lateness. This one had to be redone more than once. This was a tough one to nail.

Everything that could go wrong was going wrong, in Gabriel’s eyes. First, his son’s schooling was disrupted by his potential little _helper_. Who was sent out of the country after the dust settled, costing him a valuable asset. Then that accursed bird a week ago caused so much havoc in his attempts to repair the Peacock. Following that, all the pipes in his mansion burst open. Following _that_ , he had to send his only son to live with relatives out in the country until repairs were complete. Relatives he had not seen since Emilie’s disappearance. He was fortunate, so he thought, they found someone so quickly who would house Adrien until he could come back. Not his first choice, truth be told. But beggars can’t be choosers.

Then again, the Graham de Vanily family was one of the few families who could oust him from his position should he ever cross them the wrong way. More so since they were, by way of his marriage to Emilie, his in-laws. In-laws who would come down on him like sharks should they ever find out what happened to their daughter. Amelie was a force to be reckoned with, second only to her sister. She would relentlessly pursue him to the ends of the earth if it meant justice for Emilie. Factor in her family’s generations of wealth, masterfully managed, and it would be like facing down a ferocious tiger.

While he was a fashion mogul in his own right, the Graham de Vanily family had been around for far longer. Their specialty was custom-made jewelry. Made to order out of the finest gemstones and materials. Their line of jewelry attracted the attention of high society clientele such as Audrey Bourgeois. He was certain he had seen a few Graham de Vanily pieces when visiting his son’s childhood friend. Tasteful and elegant, they perfectly complemented the line of evening gowns he had once made with Emilie.

Fighting them would be an uphill battle resulting in a pyrrhic victory. A victory that would send him spiraling into bankruptcy. While he had a large and loyal consumer base, the customers of the Graham de Vanily jewelry line were much more wealthy. Much more influential. And that consumer base had been around far longer than he’d been alive. He would lose more customers fighting the Graham de Vanily family than he would from a scandal. It was a fight worth avoiding.

At least the plumbers and the clean-up crew were taking their jobs seriously. The head of the crew that came estimated it would be at least a month, give or take, to finish all the repairs. In time for DuPont to reopen if they were lucky. The plumbers would fix the broken piping, hopefully figuring out what caused the explosion. Then the clean-up crew would come in and clean everything up. After that, the repairmen could refurbish and replace what needed to be replaced. Granted, this meant his business operations would have to be put on hold until then. But at least he would have his mansion back.

At least… that would be the case, had there not been that _other_ problem he was having. As Hawk Moth. It seemed as though there was someone in Paris who took it upon themselves to intercept his akumas before they reached their targets. Ever since that Madame Destiny akuma and the explosion of the pipes, he had noticed a pattern this saboteur was taking. They would wait until he had released an akuma, then they would swoop in and destroy it before they had reached their target. Hawk Moth had lost count of how many times he had lost his temper because of this saboteur.

He could not for the life of him figure out how they pulled that off without succumbing to akumatization themselves. Nooroo and Duusu had dared to suggest _fairy_ activity, of all things. Were the Kwamis truly that superstitious to believe in fairies?

Nonsense. Humans were the only known intelligent lifeform besides the Kwamis. They were just wasting their breaths blaming fairies, of all things. What next? Werewolves and vampires? Those creatures only existed in movies. There was no need to waste time on a wild goose chase.

His mind still tossed and turned, unable to shake the stress off. Today in particular had been extremely hectic. Fending off paparazzi, telling Nathalie where to direct the clean-up crew, salvaging designs from his wet computer, making sure the Gorilla knew where to be.

He couldn’t save all the designs, thanks to water getting into the outlets. Which frustrated him to no end. Add in the saboteur, the harassment from news stations, and his lair being closed off, he was short on patience like he never was before.

“What a day…” he muttered. “And now night.” He swiveled in his office chair restlessly, unable to relax. He couldn’t continue his business until the repairs were done. And the repair crew had already retired for the night. The Gorilla was supposed to be on guard duty, but he was nowhere to be seen. Nathalie had been keeping him updated on what was going on. But the news she had brought only frustrated him further.

The tutor at the Graham de Vanily estate had declared it unnecessary to continue Adrien’s lessons. Their reason? Adrien was already at the top of his class. So why should he need lessons when he should be enjoying summer break? Adding to the endless list of frustration was the fact Amelie was enforcing this break. As if _that_ weren’t enough, the Graham de Vanily servants seemed to be fond of his son. Enough that they had formed a protective ring around the boy whenever he tried to call. At least they were calling Nathalie and telling her what was going on. He had no doubt his nephew Félix was going to be a bad influence on Adrien, but there was nothing he could do without angering the family.

Huffing, he stood up. “Nooroo,” he commanded. The Kwami flew out of hiding.

“Yes, Master?”

Gabriel set aside his notebook on the desk in his office. His private quarters were still too saturated with water to sleep in. “We're going for a walk.”

The little Kwami bowed his head. “Yes, Master.”

Thus the two headed out into the mansion for a walk.

It was well past midnight, the full moon shining gently above the mansion. Footsteps echoed through the damp hallways, the empty space amplifying the repetitive sounds. It was strangely calming, in a way. Perhaps a bit of fresh air was what he needed to clear his head.

“Everyone else is an interference right now,” Gabriel mused to himself. There was no doubt the changes Adrien made during his stay would be hard to reverse. Doubly so since that old co-worker of the Gorilla’s, the Lion, had become fiercely protective of the boy. Then again, he should’ve expected this. The Gorilla had recommended him when Amelie asked around. Perhaps he should’ve known better than to trust in biased words.

Speaking of, where was the Gorilla? Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen the Gorilla around this past hour. Neither had he seen Nathalie.

How strange.

No matter. He would scold them properly once he—

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

Wait…

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

What was that sound?

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

Did the neighborhood dogs get in? How irksome. To think, some dog owners would be so irresponsible, or bold, to let their dogs wander around his property. As if he needed any more stressors.

“Nooroo,” Gabriel commanded. “Search the grounds. See if someone left their dog here.”

The Kwami bowed his head. “Yes, Master.” And he disappeared. Out to see what was scratching at the floors. Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. As if he needed something else to add to his endless list of stresses.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

There was that sound again.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

And again.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

And again.

Gabriel growled, growing steadily more annoyed with the endless scratching sounds. He swore to whatever higher power there was if he heard that sound one more time—

Wait!

That—

That was a tail!

A tail…

“…”

Gabriel looked around, searching the halls and the floors. What on earth was making that scratching sound?

And… why did it feel like he was being watched?

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

Slowly, he turned his head to look. Nothing was there. He searched the nearby rooms. Nothing. He searched downstairs. And still, nothing. No sign of any dogs anywhere he looked. Nothing.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

He growled again. That sound was starting to grate on his already frayed nerves. Irate, he slammed the door closed on a room. For a second time, he swore to whatever higher power there was if he heard that sound again one. More. Ti—

_Wolf!_

Gabriel jolted, the rest of his tired body waking up instantly. Down the hallway, where he had come from, a wolf was watching him. He couldn’t tell what color its coat was. It was completely enveloped in shadow. Its eyes reflected the moonlight, lending an eerie feel to the already empty and quiet mansion. Too quiet, Gabriel belatedly realized. Except for that sound. That _irritating_ scratching sound. The wolf watched, silent and unmoving.

Gabriel was in no mood for mercy. “Get out!!!” he bellowed. The wolf watched. Silent. Until it ran off. “And stay out.” Not even seconds after, there was a chorus of howls from outside the mansion. “And shut it as well!”

To his utmost chagrin, more wolves joined in the howls.

He would have to call the Ménagerie first thing in the morning to complain about their wolves being released into his mansion. Was it some employee’s idea of a prank? If so, he would make sure they were swiftly punished and fired. His patience was at an all-time low. He was in no mood for showing grace.

_**Riiiing riiiing!**_

Oh for…

Gabriel roughly grabbed his phone and pressed the call button. “What is it,” he snapped.

“Whatever you do, do not speak until I say you can.”

What the…

That was Nathalie.

And… why does it sound like something urgent is happening? He stopped, confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nathalie’s next words made his blood run cold.

“We have an intruder.”

What…

“And I’m sure you’ve noticed they’re not alone.”

The wolves…

“I do not know what is going on with these wolves, but they seem to listen to our guest,” Nathalie reported. “The Gorilla and I encountered two, but there seems to be more.” As the chorus of howls outside indicated. “I’ll have to give them credit. They went after me first to take out the Gorilla.”

Well, that certainly explained where he’d been all night. Gabriel heard the sound of something being fastened on Nathalie’s end.

“No matter,” she stated. “Mayura will take care of this.” Gabriel found himself still as a statue. Was the intruder that powerful? How? Then again, not only were they strong enough to take out the Gorilla, but they were also smart. They lured out the Gorilla using Nathalie.

They would have to tread carefully.

“The leader seems to be a Miraculous Holder, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir,” she added. Gabriel made a mental note to ask for details once the ordeal was over. “Leave this one to me. Go and hide until I say it is safe.” With that, she ended the call. No doubt transforming into Mayura in the process.

Gabriel wanted so badly to reach out and snatch the Peacock right off of Nathalie. It was too dangerous to use a damaged Miraculous. And with Nathalie’s health the way it is…

“Master!”

Oh. Nooroo was back. And he was looking unusually panicked.

“Master! We have to hide!” Nooroo cried. The little Kwami was quivering all over. What had he seen? Was there a way to intercept this intruder before they escaped? And why were they here?

Nooroo tugged on his tie. “Hurry!”

Fine! He’ll hide!

The rooms were too spacious to offer much cover. He could be attacked in one and Nathalie would be none the wiser. With the Gorilla out of commission, he had no choice but to hide. He hurried, following his Kwami to the supply closet on the second floor.

Not his first choice of hiding space, but it will have to do. At least those mangy wolves can’t get in.

Gabriel hurried in, Nooroo following after him. Once inside, the outside went dead silent. Gabriel could’ve sworn he heard the clacking of Mayura’s heels while she went to intercept the intruder. Whoever they were, he would have the immense pleasure of taking their Miraculous for himself.

Nooroo was a different story. He wouldn’t stop mumbling and shivering and other such nonsense. Until suddenly, he stopped. His face went blank, as though something had just occurred to him.

“He’s here…” he mumbled.

What?

“He’s here… he’s actually here…”

What on earth was he talking about? _Who_ was here?

“Nooroo,” Gabriel said. The Kwami didn’t immediately face him. Odd. But soon, he did.

“Yes, Master?”

Nooroo’s expression was… unusually grim. How… unsettling. This wasn’t like him.

Gabriel set that unease aside to command, “Tell me what is going on here.”

Nooroo stared. Blank, and unmoving. “… are you certain you wish to know, Master?” the normally timid Kwami asked. What on earth was going on today?

“Yes.”

“… very well.” The Kwami turned. Strange… that normally would’ve made him flinch. “I’m certain you have noticed the wolves in this place.”

“Of course I have,” Gabriel stated matter-of-factly. How could he not notice the shaggy beasts roaming the hallways? They practically made themselves visible to them.

But Nooroo… still had that grim look on his face. “Then you must know,” he said. “These aren’t ordinary wolves.”

What?

“They are members of the Pack. Descendants of the First Wolf,” he explained. And then he sighed. “I’m sorry to say this, Master.” He looked up to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “But I don’t think Mayura will win.”

“Be silent, Nooroo,” Gabriel ordered, irate. “Mayura will win.”

If what Nathalie had said was correct, then they were facing a Miraculous Holder along the lines of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s skill level. Granted, their power over the beasts did come as a surprise. But the fact still stood. Mayura was an adult Holder while their guest was a simple adolescent. There was no way Mayura was going to lose.

“I’m afraid you are wrong, Master,” Nooroo countered. “I saw the Miraculous our guest is wearing.” He can’t be serious, can he? “What Mayura is fighting is not a human Holder, Master.”

Gabriel’s thought processes screeched to a halt.

“The Holders of the Wolf Miraculous have never been and will never be humans, Master.”

What…

That— that can’t be. Humans were the only living beings besides animals and Kwamis on this planet. Was Nooroo implying that Mayura was facing a nonhuman, of all things?

And what was this about a Wolf Miraculous?

_**Rrrrrrrummmmblle…**_

Gabriel stiffened, hearing the rumbling sound echoing through the mansion. He turned his head, his face paling once he figured out just where the rumbling was coming from.

“Ah,” Nooroo said, flying to the door. “So the arena this time is your son’s room.”

Alright, that’s it.

“Forget hiding,” Gabriel said. He stood up, sharply. “I'm putting an end to this.”

_**BAM!**_

The shockwave sent Gabriel stumbling. Several items fell from the shelves in the supply closet. 

“I’m afraid that is inadvisable, Master,” Nooroo said. “When the Pack is present, you must not cross the Wolf Holder.”

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Nooroo, the tiny, timid little thing was advising he stay out of the conflict? All to avoid angering some wolf enthusiast? He snarled, his patience dangerously close to snapping.

_**Boom!**_

This time, the shelves shook from the aftermath of the impact. “It seems to be a fierce battle,” Nooroo commented. No duh. This was obviously a stronger opponent than either of them realized. Gabriel stood, ready to follow through on his earlier declaration.

“Step aside, Nooroo,” he ordered.

“But Master—”

“I said step aside.”

“…”

Nooroo relented, floating to Gabriel’s side while he reached for the door.

_**BAM!!**_

The resulting quaking sent Gabriel falling to the floor. More items fell off the shelves. The shelves themselves shifted position ever so slightly. They heard something heavy hit the floor. Nooroo gasped, worried Gabriel might have hit his head. Thankfully, a quick check confirmed Gabriel wasn’t injured. Just startled off-balance. Shakily, Gabriel stood back up. In time to see one of Mayura’s feathers float in.

He froze.

Mayura’s feather landed on a random item.

And he heard her voice.

_Sorry to bother you_ , she communicated. _But I need an extra emotion to fend off this beast_.

The intruder was giving her this much trouble?

No…

No, this would not stand.

He would not let this stand.

Growling, and standing up, he silently granted Mayura his **rage** to use.

“Nooroo,” he growled. “ _Darkwings rise!_ ”

Nooroo flew into the brooch. The pale violet light engulfed him, replacing Gabriel’s civilian form with that of Hawk Moth. He could hear the rage-filled roar of the Sentimonster being created. A type of canid, from the sound of it. Once his transformation was complete, he burst out of the supply closet and ran towards Adrien’s room.

Mayura was having this much trouble with the intruder. Enough that she needed to create a Sentimonster. He didn’t want to admit it, but Nooroo was right. This _wasn’t_ an ordinary Miraculous Holder they were up against. But how? How could a mere _child_ stand their ground against Holders like Mayura and Hawk Moth? No matter. Once he entered the fray, victory would be theirs.

_**BOOM!!** _

The tremors sent throughout the mansion sent Hawk Moth falling to the ground. The rumbling sent many more things falling to the ground. Many shattered. Paintings and ceiling fixtures hit the ground in quick succession. Hawk Moth growled. He couldn’t let Mayura lose. Not by a long shot. He picked himself up once more. And he ran.

Those irritating wolves were nowhere to be found. It was a clear shot to the room. He could hear the roar of the Sentimonster from where he was. How foolish of the intruder to not send the beasts his way. Hawk Moth smirked. This child’s inexperience would be the death of them. And soon, they would have one more Miraculous in their hands.

Up ahead, he could see the light from Adrien’s room. He sped up, not pausing for even a moment. By chance, he glanced to the side and—

What.

Why is the door to Adrien’s room laying on the floor? It looked like it was ripped right off its hinges!

Glass shattered. He heard faint voices up ahead. With one final sprint, Hawk Moth burst into the room, ready to assist Mayura in her battle.

But he was not prepared for the sight that would greet him.

Adrien’s room… was a complete wreck. The basketball hoop was ripped out of the wall and flung to the opposite side. All his fencing trophies were smashed to pieces. The floor had three major cracks from where it had been fractured. The white couch was broken in half, the stuffing flying everywhere. The foosball table was thrown on its side. The arcades were tipped over, their screens shattered. All the books in the upstairs library were spilled onto the floor.

And in the center of the destruction, Nathalie lay on her back. Defeated.

“Sir…” she wheezed. She coughed, the consequences of using the damaged Peacock were already taking their toll. Hawk Moth stood still, the shock of the sight dominating his senses.

“… darkwings, fall.”

Nooroo flew out of the brooch. And he gasped once he saw the state of Adrien’s room. Gabriel hurried to Nathalie, who was now was straddling the line between consciousness and semi-consciousness.

“What happened?” he inquired.

Nathalie couldn’t look him in the eye. “I’m… so sorry…” she coughed. “I underestimated them…”

This… this cannot be. Nathalie couldn’t have lost. She was the one who was easy to underestimate. Not some child who got lucky and snagged a wolf pack under their command. This— this couldn’t be happening!

His eyes looked down.

“Nathalie,” he asked. “Where is the Peacock?”

The Peacock brooch was missing from its place on Nathalie’s turtleneck. Nooroo flew to the window, sensing something.

Nathalie coughed.

“Gone,” she said.

What?

“The Peacock… and the Miracle Book…” she rasped. “They’re gone.”

“What…”

Gone… what did she mean gone?! They couldn’t be gone! They were his most valuable assets!

Weakly, Nathalie pointed to the window. Where Nooroo was floating. The window, Gabriel now saw, had been shattered completely. The remaining glass was barely clinging to the frames. Nathalie soon went limp, having finally passed out. Gabriel stood and walked to the window.

In the distance, a figure ran across the rooftops. Accompanying them were the wolves from earlier. He counted one, two, six wolves running beside them. The leader, he had thought, was a white wolf.

But it was when they lept into the light of the full moon, he saw the figure’s silhouette was humanoid.

Soon, the wolves and the figure disappear. Taking the Peacock Miraculous and the Miracle Book with them. Gabriel stood, furor welling up inside him.

Nathalie lost.

The Peacock and the Miracle Book were stolen.

And no one knew who they were or where they had come from.

That night, all of Paris could hear his furious roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GreninjaPrime:** It may have taken a few tries, but we did our best. Nooroo is definitely saying something.
> 
>  **Red Lily:** And with that, we close Book 1 of _Time, Practice, and Love_. Be sure to stay tuned and keep an eye out for the next major installment of this series! It will be titled:
> 
> _Paint Yourself in Gold_


	25. Announcement: Book 2 Preview

The night was still young by the time he had returned from patrol. The lights from his hometown sped by in a single blur. Melding together in a mosaic of bright yellows and subdued oranges. The air whipped his red hair to and fro, adding to the messiness that would give a hairdresser nightmares. Not that he’d ever tell his Kwami. Savva would never let him live it down.

He landed behind his house, careful not to let anyone see him. Slipping to the shadows, he hid in the bushes (those sure come in handy). With a final utterance, he whispered his de-transformation phrase.

“Savva, keep quiet.”

The Bat Kwami flew out of the bolo tie, replacing the form of the superhero Tepes with the civilian form of Ben. Standing, he whipped his head left and right to make sure there were no spectators. He’d rather not have to explain to an elderly neighbor why he was suddenly popping out of a bush with leaves in his hair. It’d be fun, but it’d be cutting it too close for comfort. Sneaking, he entered his house through the back door. Thank goodness he had a spare set of keys.

Ben made his way to the kitchen, Savva hiding underneath his scarf. What was it with bats like Savva favoring neck jewelry? Did it have something to do with his preference for vampire Holders? Or was it because vampire magic was tied back to Savva? He’d never know. Nor would he find out on an empty stomach. He yawned, stretching his arms.

“Phew, what a ride.”

“You know it,” Savva snickered. Ben just rolled his eyes in his mind while he picked up a knife. The mango wasn’t going to cut itself, after all.

“Three shadows, one boxer, and two sleepers.” He placed the cutting board on the counter, holding the mango steady. “You'd think the guy upstairs was still active.”

“That's the mystery I guess.”

At which, Ben just shrugged. No use wondering about that when the guy upstairs was taken down. Now all they had to worry about was the cleanup. And keeping the civilians from figuring out the presence of magic. And making sure the sharp-tongued Kwami was well-fed. Who was currently roosting on his head.

“So,” Savva quipped. “The City of Love.”

“What about it?” Ben asked, chopping a mango. Savva grinned.

“When are we going?”

“When Idon moves.” Ben scrapped the mango pieces onto a plate for Savva. “He's going to Paris for university, remember?”

“I remember,” Savva said. His eyes followed the plate while Ben moved it to the kitchen table. One _**clink!**_ later, and Savva dove for the mango pieces. “ _Mine!_ ” And there he went stuffing the mango pieces down like today was the last day on Earth. Ben chuckled, sitting down after taking out a carton of his favorite blueberries. He sat down to snack with Savva.

“I still can't believe the day's almost here,” Ben mused, popping a blueberry in his mouth. Savva looked up at his Holder.

“And when it does?”

Ben looked down, a little sad. “Well, it's gonna be a little lonely,” he admitted. “It'll be weird not having him around.”

Savva shifted his sitting position to better face his Holder. “Why not just pack up too? Move with him?” Then he smirked. “You can bunk with your girlfriend while Idon is at school.”

Ben’s face turned as red as his hair. “W-well, uh,” he stammered. “Amaia likes her independence.” Savva’s little smirk widened, his fangs poking out. All the meanwhile, his Holder stuffed his face with blueberries to avoid the topic. He just knew Savva was having so much fun at his expense.

Savva leaned in, touching his little toes. “You want me to let her know you need a place to stay?”

“No.”

Ben would forever regret giving Savva the satisfaction of letting him make an idiot out of himself. All over his crush on an amazing girl. What did he do in a previous life to deserve this? What? Savva sat there grinning like the little gremlin he was. All while Ben took the time out of his day to clean himself up after making an unintended mess. Idon must never know. Or he would never hear the end of it.

“Anyway,” Ben said, changing the topic. “We should probably do some recon while we're in Paris. I think the Order would like to hear about what's going on.” He furiously scrubbed the blueberries off the table. In the meantime, he gave Savva the stink-eye.

“And Ladybug and Cat Noir?”

Ben paused. “… I'd have to talk to them as Tepes, first.”

“Right.”

Ben soon finished cleaning up the mess. It wouldn’t do to let Idon have ammunition against him, after all. “Hey, Savva?” he suddenly asked. Savva looked up from stuffing his cheeks with mango pieces. “Do you think Morrighan's doing well?”

Savva swallowed the pieces that were in his mouth. “I think she is.” He took a bit out of a mango piece. “I wonder if she's shown herself to Ladybug yet.”

“I’m not sure,” Ben answered.

_**Ding!**_

“Hm?” Ben looked over at his phone.

“Check it,” Savva not-so-subtly suggested. “It could be Amaia.”

Ben pouted while he read the message.

—

**Idon:** I'm bringing home food

**Ben:** Awesome. Thanks 🙂

—

“Darn.”

Ben laughed.

—

**Ben:** What kind? 🙂

**Idon:** The usual. They had the cured meats and cheeses

**Ben:** Yum 😋

**Idon:** Just remember to leave some for me, okay? 😏

**Ben:** Should I? 🤔

**Idon:** Yes

**Ben:** Oh. More for me then 😀

**Idon:** Bah

—

“Smart aleck,” Savva commented. At which, Ben just grinned. And after Savva finished with his mango pieces, Ben took the plate to the sink to wash. Savva perched on top of Ben’s head and asked, “What about your grandma?”

“I'm preparing the cut cheeses for her, remember?” Ben reminded. “Abuela loves the gooey kind.” He rinsed the cleaned plate. “Speaking of, we do still need to form a new team.”

“Of who though?” Savva inquired. “There isn't many to team up with.”

“True,” Ben admitted. “But I can't be the only active Holder here forever.”

At which, both Holder and Kwami paused. Before, there had been a formidable team to take down the mastermind behind the dark magic in Seville. But recently…

“…”

“… who else can you even ask?”

“I've been thinking about my classmates,” he said. “But there's very few I'd actually trust.”

Savva tapped his chin with a wing. “What about the girl that has her eyes on you?”

“No,” Ben retorted, putting the plate away.

“Not the one?”

“No.”

“Fair.”

Ben closed the door to the cabinet after drying the plate. “I'd rather someone like me for me rather than my money, thank you.”

Savva grinned. “You should've been a Kwami. We don't need money.”

At that, Ben just smiled and tapped Savva’s head. “The minute you find out how to turn me into one, let me know.” And Savva laughed his impish laugh. Things were going to be different, he knew for sure. But once Idon was settled in Paris, along with the return of the Guardian, he hoped it would be smoother sailing from there.

Unknown to the Kwami and Holder, a hooded figure passed by…

* * *

_Time, Practice, and Love_  
**Book 2: Paint Yourself in Gold**

**Coming Soon**  
**Late March-Early April**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Red Lily:** Yes. You all heard right. _Book 2 is coming!_
> 
>  **GreninjaPrime:** We look forward to seeing your thoughts in the comments for the new book.
> 
> In the meantime, we have two short story collections [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560198/chapters/69990549) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096937/chapters/71425137) . Enjoy!


End file.
